Além da Redenção
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Gina descobre que Draco tem todo seu ódio centrado nela. Ela tentará encontrar um maneira de que ele a deixe em paz, custe o que custar.TRA:Beyond RedemptionDG
1. Prólogo

**Autor: **Davesmom

**Nome Original: **Beyond Redemption

**Tradução: **G.W.M

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**

* * *

N/A:**

Disclaimer: Tudo pertence à J. K. Rowling, com exceção dos poucos personagens originais que eu acrescentei, uma vez que nunca soubemos nenhum nome dos colegas de Gina, com exceção de Colin Creevey. Se tiver alguma coisa a mais que eu inventar (além da trama), eu farei um disclaimer no topo do capítulo, de qualquer forma, esse vale para a história toda.

O prólogo é baseado na idéia (minha, não de J. K.R.) de que Lucius é mais próximo em idade de Molly e Arthur do que dos Marotos. O que explicaria o porque de tamanha animosidade entre as duas famílias. As referências ao time de quadribol, Holyfield Harpies (o único time totalmente feminino do mundo) e o Falmouth Falcons vem do livro "Quadribol Através dos Séculos", de Kennilworthy Whisp (todo o dinheiro arrecadado com as vendas é revertido para ações sociais, de acordo com a contracapa). Finalmente, eu estimo que cada ano possui de sete a doze alunos por casa (baseada nos nomes que nós temos do primeiro livro). Se você acha que são mais, tudo bem, mas você verá uma ou duas referências ao número de alunos do sétimo ano da Sonserina, e lembre-se, é apenas uma estimativa e uma opinião minhas.

* * *

Além da Redenção

A jovem estava mais amedrontada do que jamais estivera em sua vida. A razão estava à sua frente. Cerca de um metro e oitenta de loiro-platinado, de olhos cinzentos, privilegiado, arrogante e assassino sujo chamado Lucius Malfoy. E naquele exato momento, o pedaço de sujeira estava lhe apontando um pequeno objeto com intenções fatais.

"Vamos, Molly," ele disse, sua voz arrastada com tons superiores. "Tem que ser assim? Apenas concorde em casar-se comigo e nós poderemos esquecer que esse infeliz incidente chegou a acontecer."

A forma voluptuosa de Molly estremeceu enquanto olhava para a fria e bela face. Não havia sinal de gentileza ou afeição naqueles olhos cinzentos. A única razão para que Lucius Malfoy tivesse algum interesse nela, Molly Donovan, era que sua linhagem pura podia ser traçada até os tempos anteriores à conquista. Ela sabia que Lucius apoiava maciçamente a concepção de Lorde Voldemort, o maligno bruxo em ascensão. Ela também sabia que qualquer mulher que se casasse com Lucius estaria provavelmente insana ou morta dentro de alguns anos. Ou possivelmente sob um Imperius. Molly sabia o que ele planejara. Uma Donovan, ao casar-se com um dos maiores partidários do bruxo maligno, iria influenciar muitos outros na comunidade bruxa a apoiarem Voldemort. Mas ele já tentara o Imperius nela e ela resistira. Então, ele a trouxera a essa escura e esquecida cela nas colinas acima de Hogsmeade. E seria ali onde ele provavelmente a mataria.

Molly tremeu violentamente de novo. Mantendo a imagem do único homem que ela amava em sua mente, ela fechou os olhos e respondeu, "Vá em frente, Malfoy!". Ela cuspiu o nome como se ele deixasse um gosto ruim em sua boca. "Mate-me agora, porque eu nunca irei me casar com você! E Arthur irá localizá-lo, você sabe. Ele ira localizá-lo e matá-lo!"

Ao ouvir o nome do rival, os olhos de Lucius estreitaram-se. Ele aproximou-se da adorável ruiva. Molly teria tentado afastá-lo, mas suas mãos estavam presas por anéis de ferro à parede. Lucius ergueu o objeto, como se para atingir Molly, mas parou subitamente. Ele sorriu, um sorriso maligno que sugeria uma profunda crueldade. Em vez de atingi-la, ele tocou o suave queixo dela com o objeto de metal frio, como se a acariciasse. Molly encolheu-se e afastou o rosto.

Lucius riu. "Ah, Molly, você pensa que está apavorada agora, mas antes de terminar com você, eu lhe mostrarei o que é medo realmente. Você sabe o que é isso, minha querida?" ele disse, segurando o objeto pesado de forma que ela pudesse vê-lo claramente.

Molly fechou os olhos e recusou-se a responder. Dessa vez o objeto a atingiu, abrindo a pele ao longo de seu maxilar. Ela mordeu o lábio, impedindo-se de gritar.

"Ah, sim, Molly, os grifinórios. Tão corajosos, tão fortes. Não se preocupe minha querida, você estará gritando antes de muito tempo. Então, talvez, se você implorar adequadamente, eu lhe apontarei essa arma e a tirarei de sua miséria."

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Molly, mas ela não fez um barulho sequer. Lucius riu novamente.

"Imagine o furor quando a filha de uma das nossas mais importantes famílias for encontrada brutalizada, estuprada e assassinada com uma arma trouxa! Eles irão para meu mestre em turbas. Na verdade, isso teria mais sucesso do que se eu me casasse com você! Eu deveria ter pensado nisso muito antes!". Sua risada áspera preencheu a cela onde ela era mantida prisioneira.

Ele parou subitamente, fixando seu olhar frio e prateado sobre ela. "Sabe, você sempre foi bonitinha. Arthur mal irá reconhecê-la quando eu terminar com você!"

Ele pôs a arma no bolso e alcançou a gola das vestes dela. Com um puxão rápido e para baixo, ele rasgou as vestes até a cintura dela.

"Argh!", ele exclamou ao ver o que revelara. "Maldita amante de trouxas! Você precisa vestir essas roupas nojentas de trouxas?"

Ele enrolou o pulso no material da camiseta vivamente colorida que ela vestia por baixo das vestes, mas o tecido sintético recusou-se a rasgar. Tudo o que ele conseguira fora quebrar os longos cordões de contas coloridas que ela usava ao redor do pescoço. As minúsculas contas caíram no chão e rolaram em todas as direções.

"Ao diabo com isso", ele sibilou, soltando a frente de sua camiseta. Ele deu um solavanco no cós da calça que ela usava. Puxando a camiseta bem acima do sutiã bem preenchido dela, ele segurou os seios dela com as duas mãos. Molly grunhiu de desgosto. "Eu acho que eu realmente vou gostar disso". Ele murmurou, investindo com seu quadril, prensando-a contra a parede. Suas mãos estavam amassando gananciosamente a carne firme dela. Ele moveu uma de suas mãos para baixo, para o botão da calça dela quando ela subitamente deu um grito estridente e forçou seu joelho para cima, entre suas pernas, para a parte mais vulnerável dele. Lucius endireitou-se, sua face chocada e não acreditando no que ela fizera. Sua boca moveu-se, mas ele parecia incapaz de emitir algum som. Então, ele se dobrou, as mãos sobre sua virilha ferida e tentando respirar. Ele ainda estava bem na frente dela, então Molly trouxe seu joelho para cima novamente, dessa vez fazendo contato com o odiado e perfeito nariz com o qual ele sempre se preocupara. A cabeça de Lucius foi jogada para trás com a força e ele foi tropeçando para trás, sangue voando de seu nariz.

Molly sabia que nenhum dos golpes causaria conseqüências permanentes e que ele a faria sofrer pela dor que lhe havia causado, mas ela sentia uma satisfação estúpida por ter revidado. Minutos passaram enquanto Lucius jazia no chão, mal se movendo. Molly tentou libertar as mãos dos anéis de ferro desesperadamente. Ela torceu seus pulsos, lacerando a carne e fazendo com que eles sangrassem. Ela esperou que o sangue ajudasse suas mãos a deslizarem nos anéis de ferro, mas eles eram muito apertados. Ela apenas conseguiu perder a sensibilidade nas mãos. Lucius ainda estava com o corpo dobrado, protegendo seus genitais com uma mão e tentando estancar o sangue de seu nariz com a outra. Finalmente, ele pôs-se em uma posição sentada. A hemorragia parara. O olhar que ele deu a Molly a arrepiou mais do que qualquer outro olhar dado antes. Então ele se levantou. Sua primeira tentativa lhe trouxe uma pontada de dor e o forçou a cair de joelhos novamente. Após alguns minutos, Lucius esticou uma perna primeiro e depois a outra. Ele ficou de pé, balançando levemente e ainda se envolvendo com as mãos.

Molly pensou que, se ele estava assim tão balançado, ela seria capaz de acertar outro chute antes que ele a atacasse novamente. Ela quase sentiu uma pontada de esperança até que ele tatear o bolso de suas caras vestes verdes. O sangue fugiu do rosto de Molly. Ele não precisaria se aproximar dela para machucá-la com aquilo! Lucius sorriu novamente.

"Então você sabe o que é isso, minha querida?" Ele sorriu com escárnio. Ele olhou com amor para a pequena arma que segurava. "Uma das poucas invenções trouxas que eu aprovo". Ele ergueu o braço e nivelou a arma com a cabeça dela.

Os olhos de Molly arregalaram-se, então ela os fechou e inclinou a cabeça para trás. "Arthur." Ela arfou.

Lucius fez uma pausa, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso de desprezo. "Aquele patético e pobre amante de trouxas não pode te ajudar agora. Ele desgraça o nome da Bruxaria. Você deveria me agradecer por te livrar de uma vida pobre e ignóbil. Adeus, Molly, querida. Eu não acho que vou sentir sua falta".

Seu dedo começara a apertar o gatilho quando um objeto pesado e grande o acertou do lado de seu crânio. Lucius cambaleou para o lado e caiu em um monte no chão frio de pedra. A arma voou de sua mão para cair em um canto.

"Accio!", uma voz gritou. A arma voou pelo ar até a mão de um jovem alto e magro com cabelos ruivos flamejantes...

"ARTHUR!", Molly gritou, lágrimas vindo a seus olhos novamente.

Arthur correu até Molly, a varinha em uma mão e a arma em outra. Mantendo um olho em Lucius, Arthur libertou Molly de seus grilhões e lançou um feitiço desajeitado para reparar as vestes rasgadas dela. E então ele sua atenção voltou-se totalmente para Malfoy. Uma luz perigosa e chamejante surgiu em seus olhos enquanto ele avançava para a figura jogada no chão.

"Arthur, tenha cuidado", Molly sussurrou.

Seu alerta fora profético. Enquanto Arthur se aproximava, Lucius subitamente saltou, ficando de pé, e apontou sua varinha para ele.

Arthur já estava se esquivando para o lado quando Lucius gritou "Crucio!"

O feitiço passou por Arthur, mas antes que ele pudesse contra-atacar, Lucius gritara "Accio!". A arma voou da mão fechada de Arthur para a mão de Lucius. Ele a ergueu, mas ao ver a varinha de Arthur apontada para ele, ele desaparatou. Molly correu para Arthur e ele a pressionou contra si.

"Oh, Molly, querida! E se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo?".

As vestes de Arthur abafaram os soluços baixos de Molly. Ele gentilmente puxou seu rosto para trás, para que pudesse olhá-la. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele viu o corte no queixo dela. Então ele examinou os pulsos lacerados dela.

"Aquele filho da mãe!", ele sibilou. "Eu irei pegá-lo. Eu não me importo com quanto tempo irá levar, mas ele vai pagar por ter te machucado!"

Ele apanhou a varinha e tocou com ela a ferida no queixo de Molly. As bordas do corte brilharam levemente e então começaram a se unir. Ele curou os pulsos também. Em minutos, Molly tinha apenas uma tênue cicatriz marcando onde Lucius a havia ferido. Arthur sorriu para sua adorável Molly.

"Essa é a minha garota corajosa", ele lhe disse. Ele a envolveu em seus braços e a confortou, tentando dissipar o medo que ela sentia. "Eu não sei o que você fez ao Malfoy, mas ele não parecia exatamente bem quando eu o atingi". Ele indicou a pesada bengala de madeira que jazia a alguns centímetros deles. "Seja lá o que tenha sido, me deu tempo suficiente para chegar aqui". Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ruiva para ela em uma pergunta silenciosa.

Molly quase riu. Ela deu a Arthur um breve relatório dos ferimentos que Lucius sofrera em suas mãos, ou melhor, seus joelhos. Arthur riu.

"Será ótimo para todos se você o tiver esterilizado!"

Molly olhou horrorizada, mas então o horror dissolveu-se em acessos de riso. Ela ria tanto que começou a chorar, e ela pedia desculpas a Arthur por seu surto histérico. Finalmente se controlando, ela disse, "Eu acho que não seremos tão sortudos assim. Gostando ou não, haverá outro Malfoy arrogante e maligno para aterrorizar nossas crianças!"

Arthur assentiu, passando um braço ao redor de sua noiva. Ele a conduziu para a escada carcomida. Subitamente, ele parou. Segurando o ombro de Molly, ele a virou em sua direção.

"Nossas crianças, querida?", ele perguntou, sem fôlego.

Molly corou e olhou para baixo, encarando seus pés. "Eu não podia deixar aquela escória suja me tocar, Arthur querido. Não quando eu estava carregando nosso bebê."

Arthur parecia totalmente estarrecido, então passou os braços ao redor de sua linda mulher e a puxou contra si.

"Eu te amo, Mol."

"E eu te amo, Arhur."

Não houve julgamento para Lucius Malfoy. Seu pai havia comprado, chantageado ou ameaçado qualquer um ligado ao caso. E como não havia nenhum aprova física de que Lucius havia seqüestrado, batido e ameaçado Molly Donovan, as acusações foram retiradas. Quanto à acusação de ter usado uma maldição Imperdoável, a varinha usada naquela noite nunca foi encontrada, portanto aquilo também não podia ser provado. Mas a memória de ter sido superado, primeiro por um minúsculo pedaço de mulher e depois pelo pobre noivo dela infeccionou a alma de Lucius. Ele trabalhou duro para incrementar seu conhecimento de Artes das Trevas e ganhar poder em serviço de Voldemort, mas seu ódio por Molly e Arthur nunca se turvou. Quando, anos mais tarde, ele se casou com uma mulher vazia e conseguiu um herdeiro, ele se ocupou de instilar em seu jovem e impressionável filho um ódio igual e virulento da empobrecida família Weasley.

Quanto a Molly e Arthur, eles certamente eram pobres, mas apenas em bens materiais. Molly deu a Arthur sete crianças saudáveis, seis garotos e uma alegre, franzina e razoavelmente atraente garota. No geral, eles eram muito felizes. Arthur nunca esquecera a angústia que Lucius Malfoy lhe causara, ou o terror que incutira em Molly. O trabalho de Arthur era mal pago, mas ele sabia que Lucius tinha uma fraqueza por enfeitiçar objetos trouxas e devolvê-los ao uso trouxa como objetos comuns. Ele era incansável quando se tratava de rastrear alguma coisa até Malfoy. Apesar do que ele fazia ser mais perseguição do que prejudicial a Malfoy, sentia que estava tendo alguma leve vingança pelo que havia sofrido nas mãos dele.

Molly ficava em casa e criava as crianças, ensinando-os o básico de Aritmética, Leitura, Grafia, História Mágica e Geografia. Eles viviam em propriedade fora da cidade, longe da corrente principal da vida bruxa, mas também longe do contato casual com trouxas. E quando anos suficientes haviam se passado para que sua única garota começasse a pensar em garotos (Molly nunca levara a sério à paixonite de Gina por Harry Potter, apesar de ele ser um bom garoto), Molly teve uma conversa séria com uma Gina de 14 anos. Enquanto ela pensava em suas palavras, ela imaginara novamente por que Malfoy não podia ter tido seu filho anos antes, assim Gina não seria suscetível ao belo garoto, apenas um ano mais velho que ela. O mais delicadamente possível, Molly contou a Gina o que acontecera. Ela explicou que, apesar de não acreditar que Lucius havia contado ao jovem Draco o que acontecera entre os Weasley e ele mesmo, ele obviamente tinha encorajado o ódio por eles no jovem. Ela alertara Gina de que o ódio poderia ser mais voltado a ela, sendo uma garota e mais vulnerável e que ele tentaria usar Gina para humilhá-la e feri-la. Gina assentira solenemente mas lhe havia dito para não se preocupar. Malfoy, isso é, Draco, os odiava igualmente, e a idéia de que ele poderia ter qualquer interesse nela, mesmo que fosse apenas fingimento, era ridícula. Molly apenas assentira. Ela fizera o que podia e agora teria de confiar na sorte e no instinto de sobrevivência de Gina para o resto.

* * *

**N/T **

Bom, está aí o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem e comentem!

**Nota do grupo:**

Olá.

Essa é mais uma fic do grupo Os Tradutores.

Essa é uma Draco/Gina, mas esse prólogo explica, pela teoria da autora, de onde vem o ódio dos Malfoys pelos Weasleys.

Mas nos próximos capítulos vão ter D/G.

Então continuem lendo.

E logo terão muito mais fics do nosso grupo.

É só esperar.

Os Tradutores


	2. Capítulo 01

**Autor: **Davesmom

**Nome Original: **Beyond Redemption

**Tradução: **Ilia-Chan

**Betagem: **Patty

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava repleta de alunos barulhentos que faziam planos para os feriados nesse começo de noite em meados de dezembro. A imensa sala era aquecida por uma lareira e estava decorada com guirlandas e bolas coloridas, uma musica delicada era ouvida ao fundo vinda do som de um estudante nascido trouxa. Tudo parecia, como diria Colin Creevey na sua linguagem trouxa: "um momento Kodak".

Gina Weasley estava sentada, com alguns estudantes do sexto ano, em uma parede próxima ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Eles assistiam, fascinados, Gina demonstrar algumas das novidades da loja de logros de Fred e George, onde ela passou as férias de verão trabalhando.

―Faz de novo, Gina.― Disse Colin segurando a sua inseparável câmera fotográfica.― Repete tudo pra que eu possa mostras aos meus pais!

Gina colocou para trás uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos que tinha lhe caído por sobre a face e sorriu.

―Tudo bem Colin, mas eu não tenho certeza de como vai sair no filme.

Gina mergulhou sua pena no pote de tinta e olhou para os colegas ao redor. Ela estendeu a pena à sua melhor amiga, Ariel Johnson.

―Vamos lá, Ari, você ainda não participou.― Disse Gina, tentando persuadi-la.

A alta garota negra olhou desconfiada para a pena.―Você sabe que eu não gosto...― Ariel começou, mas foi logo cortada por Gina.

―Deus, Ari, você acha que eu vou falsificar cartas de amor com o seu nome?

Os outros estudantes a encorajaram e Ariel finalmente cedeu.

―O que eu deveria escrever?― Perguntou.

―Qualquer coisa.― Gina respondeu.― Contanto que nos mostre apenas um pouquinho de sua escrita.

Ariel pensou por um momento, escreveu então: "Tenham um feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo".

Entregou o pergaminho em que havia escrito e o devolveu juntamente com a pena para a ruiva. Gina analisou a letra dela por um instante, mergulhou novamente a pena no tinteiro e escreveu mais abaixo no pergaminho a mesma frase com uma imitação perfeita da letra da amiga.

Colin tirou diversos retratos e os outros aplaudiram. Ariel olhou pensativa, mas não disse nada.

―Bem, isso é tudo.― Gina disse escapulindo da cadeira. Colin abaixou sua câmera e pegou o pergaminho.

―Eu tenho que comprar uma câmera de vídeo!―Ele disse, porém se lembrou que nem todo tipo de tecnologia trouxa funcionava nas redondezas de Hogwarts. Pelo menos de acordo com Hermione Granger e _Hogwarts, uma história._ Dobrou o esquecido pergaminho, mas Gina arrebatou-o de sua mão. Analisava as diversas mensagens e a imitação perfeita das várias letras. Sorrindo para Colin, amassou o pergaminho em uma bola.

―Não posso deixar a prova do crime por aí, não?

Ele foi até a lareira e atirou a bola de pergaminho ao fogo, assistindo as chamas devorarem-no. Era uma tecla que Fred e George tinham batido muito, quando lhe ensinaram este truque. Comece sempre se livrando da evidência. Gina fechou a cara, a seguir deu de ombros. Não tinha a intenção de ferir qualquer um, e não pensaria realmente em falsificar alguma coisa real. Não era nada mais do que um truque barato que usou para passar o tempo e entreter os amigos. Girou para trás, onde Ariel a esperava. As duas meninas dirigiram-se ao dormitório feminino.

―Como você faz aquilo, Gina? ― Ariel pediu quando estavam sozinhas.

Gina deu de ombros outra vez.

―Eu não sei, Fred mostrou-me apenas o que fazer, e eu fiz. Rony também tentou, mas ele não conseguiu pegar o jeito. ―Gina deu um sorriso fraco à amiga.― É só entretenimento, Ary. Você sabe que eu nunca usaria isso para qualquer outra coisa. É só uma maneira de passar o tempo.

Ariel balançou a cabeça, achando que sua amiga parecia estar preocupada. Ele ainda considerou perguntar o que a preocupava, mas mudou de idéia, Gina contaria quando estivesse pronta.

―Então, você vai ficar por aqui nos feriados? ―Ela disse meigamente.

―Vou.― Gina respondeu sem entusiasmo.―A mulher de Gui deu à luz semana passada e meus pais estão indo passar os feriados com eles. Então Eu e Rony estamos presos aqui.

Elas entraram no pequeno quarto em que dividiram por cinco anos e meio. Gina encaminhou-se para cama de Ariel e sentou-se no meio do colchão. Ele pegou uma foto da amiga e da irmã, Angelina, gentileza de Colin.Ariel fazia caras e bocas enquanto Angelina, em suas vestes do time de Quadribol da Grifinória revirava os olhos.

―Como está Angelina? Ela está se dando bem jogando no Holyfield Harpies?―Gina desejou sinceramente que sim, ela era ótima artilheira. Por isso talvez ela estivesse jogando em algum time profissional.

―Ela adora, exceto pelo fato que só há mulheres no time, ela sente falta de estar com homens.

Gina encontrou de repente os olhos de Ariel. As duas meninas explodiram em uma gargalhada quando entenderam melhor o que Ariel tinha acabado de dizer. Ariel se recompôs primeiro e enxugou os olhos.

―Eu não quis dizer DAQUELE modo, Gin, sua pervertida!

―Hei, você começou a rir primeiro! ― Gina acusou. Elas recomeçaram. Depois de rirem, Gina colocou a foto no lugar e foi para a própria cama.

Depois de tomar um banho, escovar os dentes e vestir o pijama, Gina arrastou-se para a cama e Ariel apagou as luzes.

―Tem certeza que não deseja passar o recesso conosco, Gin?― Ariel perguntou.

Gina cobriu-se com os lençóis. Ariel, Angelina e o irmão mais velho delas, Antony, sua esposa e filhos iriam para a casa dos Johnson. Ela adoraria ir, especialmente porque ela iria sair de Hogwarts por um tempo, mas se sentiria deslocada. Ademais, ela olhou a lista das pessoas que permaneceriam na escola e o nome de Draco Malfoy não estava nela, o que foi um alívio. Ele estava pior do que o normal ultimamente.

―Obrigada, Ari, eu adoraria, mas eu vou fazer companhia a Rony e também serão duas semanas livres de ficar evitando o Malfoy. É tudo o que eu preciso.

―Tudo bem Gina, mas se em alguns dias você mudar de idéia me avise, ok?

Gina sorriu e agradeceu o fato de ter uma amiga tão boa.― Tudo bem, boa noite, Ari.

―E, Gina...

―Hummm?― Deu uma resposta sonolenta.

―Se algum dia você precisar, você sabe, de conversar.

Gina imaginou se a preocupação dela não se referia de Malfoy estar dando preferência a pegar no pé dela ultimamente, isso era óbvio para todos e disse agradecida:

―Eu sei, Ari, e agradeço. Noite.

―Noite, Gin

Gina apresentou-se para sua aula de _Curas Mágicas_ do dia seguinte com um mau pressentimento. Ela estava incomodada com isso toda a manhã. E parecia que piorava com a aproximação daquela aula.

Ela era uma aluna mediana na maioria das matérias, mas descobriu um verdadeiro talento para medicina bruxa. Tanto que avançou o curso e agora estava entre as pessoas do último ano. Infelizmente, seus horários estavam apertados e essa matéria não se encaixava, portanto teve que ser transferida para ter aulas com o sétimo ano da Sonserina. Se o diretor não tivesse feito com que aquela matéria fosse obrigatória a partir do quinto ano em diante, ela teria desistido. Ela até tentou argumentar que poderia esperar para cursá-la no próximo ano. Mas seus argumentos caíram por terra, até mesmo Mcgonagall, diretora de sua própria Casa não a apoiara.

―Você, senhorita Weasley, será considerada um exemplo para os outros alunos. Lembre-se que é uma Weasley e da Grifinória.― A professora de transfiguração com sua voz austera, adicionou: ― Além do mais, senhorita Weasley, não é necessário dizer que com a ascensão de Você-Sabe-Quem, nós precisaremos de todo auxílio médico disponível e bem treinado.

Gina havia entendido, mas ela não podia deixar de evitar pensar em que tipo de exemplo ela seria. Como ser um bode expiatório perfeito para aqueles arrogantes idiotas, que odiavam os grifinórios inteligentes? Claro que nenhum dos sonserinos a queria naquela aula, mas Draco Malfoy parecia ter tomado aquilo como uma afronta pessoal. Ela sabia que ele tinha se queixado com o professor Snape, que fazia comentários desagradáveis sobre ela nas aulas de poções.

Gina respirou fundo e deixou escapar devagar, sentido toda a tensão sobre os seus ombros. Ela adorava a aula, mas detestava ir até lá todos os dias. "Vamos lá, Gina," disse a si mesma, "mais dois dias e Malfoy estará fora para os feriados pelas próximas duas semanas, abençoadas duas semanas livres de Malfoy!". Gina endireitou os ombros e abriu a porta da sala. Ela podia suportar mais dois dias. Além disso, como as coisas poderiam piorar?

Gina não podia parar de pensar naquelas palavras: _isso poderia se tornar bem pior._

A aula transcorreu sem maiores problemas. Perto do final, já haviam feito a maior parte do questionário de revisão que o professor, um medi-bruxo formado que trabalhava no time de quadribol Falmouth Falcons, passou. Ele não fez muitas questões e as que fez eram tão simples que até Gregory Goyle poderia responder. Porém ao final da aula ele pegou outro livro o qual reconheceu como sendo um que ela lia ocasionalmente na biblioteca. Ele continha tratamentos causados pela mágica das trevas. Estava na lista de textos que eles precisariam ler, mas não era obrigatório até a próxima unidade. O mau pressentimento ficou ainda mais forte.

―Eu reconheço que esse assunto só está no planejamento de mais adiante,― Doutor Timmons disse com sua voz melódica.―Mas algum de vocês já deu uma olhada?

Ao contrário de Hermione, Gina raramente levantava o braço para responder às questões e ela quase nunca o tinha feito nessa aula. Ela tratou de manter firme as mãos sobre a mesa.

Doutor Timmons analisou a sala, ninguém havia se pronunciado.

―Ora, vamos, tenho certeza que alguém pelo menos folheou as páginas.

Os sonserinos moviam-se inquietamente nas cadeiras tentando evitar o olhar inquisidor sobre eles. Gina de repente achou o brilho de suas unhas muito interessante.

―Ninguém estava ao menos curioso sobre os ferimentos causados pelas artes das trevas?―O médico perguntou incrédulo.―Senhorita Weasley, eu tenho certeza que a vi folheando o livro semana passada na biblioteca.

O rosto de Gina tornou-se vermelho rapidamente. Ela podia sentir os olhares hostis dos outros alunos sobre ela, principalmente um intenso já que Malfoy sentava-se logo atrás dela. Ela olhou para o instrutor e com uma voz trêmula disse:

―Eu acho, uh, que, eh, eu devo ter dado uma olhada nele, senhor.

Um engraçadinho atrás dela fez um comentário que fez seu sangue ferver:

―Ela _acha _que pode ter folheado o livro.―Ela escutou o sussurrar de Draco Malfoy― Claro, sendo uma Weasley ela nunca teria certeza sobre o que faz.

O rosto de Gina ardeu quando ela escutou os risinhos de Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini. Ela queria se virar e dar um tapa em sua cara, mas sabia que não teria coragem para isso. Ela não ligava para os pontos que iria perder, ela só queria colocar aquele imbecil no seu lugar.

Aparentemente Timmons escutou o comentário de Malfoy também, tanto que os olhou naquela direção e pousou o olhar na cadeira dele.

―Ah, o Sr Malfoy definitivamente tem muito a dizer.―Disse o médico em uma voz sem emoções.― Por que não compartilha o conhecimento que você adquiriu desse texto? Presumo que uma vez que está fazendo comentários sobre a srta. Weasley está discutindo sobre a aula e não sua desavença pessoal, durante o tempo da MINHA aula, estou certo?

Gina sorriu ligeiramente, ela teria virado para dar um risinho desdenhoso para Malfoy, mas não era tão burra. Se o professor tinha escolhido somente a ele para repreender isso era ótimo, ela não daria nenhuma razão para repreendê-la também. Seu sorriso murchou quando Doutor Timmons continuou.

―Nada de importante a acrescentar, Sr. Malfoy? Eu acho, portanto que farei um pequeno debate.― Ele virou-se para o quadro e apagou os comentários que estavam escritos neste, daí escreveu duas enormes letras 'G' e 'S'.

―Essa será uma maneira muito fácil de adquirir pontos para suas casas.― Informou com um sorriso severo.

―Farei perguntas sobre esse livro,―disse indicando o texto em questão. Ergueu as mãos pedido silêncio para a sala que protestava.―Leiam o programa do curso novamente,―disse firmemente―esse livro não é requerido antes dos feriados, mas foi deixado claro que se tivéssemos oportunidade o usaríamos nessa unidade.

Ignorando os protestos dos alunos, ele continuou.

―Tentarei fazer perguntas simples, para alcançar a maioria das pessoas, a cada resposta certa, darei à casa cinco pontos. Tenham duas coisas em mente: Será uma ótima oportunidade para os sonserinos aprenderem mais sobre os grifinórios, assim como o contrário. Segundo: agradeçam ao Senhor Malfoy por essa disputa. Eu não aceito alunos debochando uns dos outros na minha aula.

O coração de Gina pareceu parar quando ouviu os cochichos dos sonserinos dirigidos a Malfoy. Ele tinha sido humilhado pelo professor na frente de todos, logicamente a culparia por isso.

O Médico folheou as páginas, fez uma pausa e perguntou:

―Primeira pergunta: Qual é o antídoto para _"Draught of Living Death?" _

Gina estava inquieta. Sabia a resposta e queria ganhar pontos para Grifinória, mas já era difícil o bastante estar naquela classe sem tentar chamar atenção dos sonserinos. De repente o professor disse:

―Sim, Sr. Malfoy?

―Uma infusão de _foxglove _para estimular o coração misturada com _bezoars_ terrestres para completar a poção.― Falou devagar e adicionou somente para Gina ouvir:― Até uma sextanista deveria saber disso.

―Correto!―Timmons falou e fez uma pequena marca junto ao 'S'.―Cinco pontos para Sonserina. Próxima questão.

Gina queimou por dentro com o insulto de Malfoy. Aquilo também era um desafio e ela não poderia dar pra trás agora. Levantou a mão rapidamente e respondeu à pergunta

―Certo!―Disse e marcou e Grifinória ganhou um ponto.

Gina não pode responder a todas as perguntas, mas ao final existiam dezesseis marcas abaixo do 'G' e apenas sete sob o 'S'. Malfoy marcou todos os pontos de sua casa, mas Gina ganhou, estava com oito pontos na frente, respondendo solitária pela Grifinória.

Doutor Timmons sorriu com o toque do sino.

―Muito bem, classe. Estou surpreso e impressionado. Pelos seus esforços vou começar com esse livro após os feriados, afinal. Não se esqueçam: mil palavras sobre porque o conhecimento sobre anatomia é fundamental para os tratamentos mágicos. Para amanhã. E, Srta. Weasley, um minuto, sim?

Gina esperou até que todos tivessem saído e foi em direção ao professor.

―Oitenta pontos, Srta. Weasley, muito bem!―Timmons parabenizou-a enquanto ela se aproxima de sua mesa. Gina corou.

―Eu sei que é difícil estar nessa aula, Srta. Weasley,―disse gentilmente.―Mas você é inteligente e tem fibra. Se eu não sentisse que estava preparada, eu a teria dispensado das aulas meses atrás. Precisamos de curandeiros como você no futuro, você sabe, então mantenha o bom trabalho.

Ele dispensou Gina, ela recolheu seu material e saiu. Estava tão feliz que realmente esqueceu de Malfoy. Oitenta pontos! Ela nunca tinha ganhado mais de cinco ou dez pontos por ano por si mesma antes. Esperava ansiosa poder contar a Ariel.

Gina estava atravessando os corredores para seguir caminho para a próxima aula. Desde que estava no sexto ano e em salas diferentes dos seus companheiros de casa ela geralmente estava próxima aos sonserinos dos concluintes. Ela podia ouvi-los conversando antes do próximo tempo e ficou feliz da sua sala ser em sentido oposto. Desceu o hall não reconhecendo muito onde estava. De repente foi puxada até um canto escuro e empurraram seu rosto contra a parede áspera.

Gina gemeu de dor com sua face sendo esfregada na parede. Podia sentir a pedra afiada arranhando e cortando suas bochechas. Não podia se mover, muito menos ver quem fazia isso com ela. Quem quer que a tenha levado até ali, prensava-a mais e mais na parede. Ela sentiu uma dolorosa pressão no ombro, seu agressor tinha lhe torcido o braço e prendido-o à suas costas, raspando seu rosto naquela superfície rude novamente. Então ela ouviu uma voz macia e zombeteira sussurrando em seu ouvido.

―Você se acha tãããããããããão esperta não é, Weasley? - A voz de Draco falou com cuidado.―Você me fez parecer um palhaço. Agora eu vou fazer com que se arrependa de ter nascido.

Gina estava aterrorizada. Aquele lugar estava deserto e não haveria mais aulas naquele andar até depois do almoço. A possibilidade de alguém aparecer para salvá-la eram mínimas.

―Nada a dizer?― Malfoy sibilou , suspendendo o pulso torcido mais alto, forçando as omoplatas dela.―Você tinha muito a dizer na sala, não era? Teria feito melhor deixando a boca fechada, pequena Weasley. Agora, você pode gritar o mais o alto que conseguir, ninguém vai te ouvir! E talvez―o sibilar macio tornou-se um pouco mais alto, quase um afago ―Se você me implorar direitinho, eu não te machucarei muito!

Gina estava prestes a chorar de dor, porém as palavras de Malfoy acenderam uma luz em seu cérebro e fizeram seu sangue correr mais rápido. Ela não tinha feito nada a ele! Ele que começou tudo com aquele maldito deboche! Ela morreria antes de mostrar a ele o quanto estava machucada! Ao invés de se entregar, ela cerrou os dentes e se forçou a dizer alguma coisa.

―Covarde!― A pressão em seu ombro piorou, a medida que ele erguia seu braço.

―Do que você me chamou?―Ele respondeu à provocação, a altura de seu ouvido

―Você-é-um-covarde-Draco-Malfoy!―Gina teve que forçar as palavras uma a uma para não gritar.

Malfoy a desencostou da parede. Gina se preparou, esperando que ele a empurrasse contra a parede mais uma vez. Diferentemente da primeira vez, ele a girou e forçou as costas dela contra as pedras. Ele agarrou o pescoço da grifinória com as duas mãos e pressionou os dedões contra sua traquéia.

―Sua grande vadia,― ele disse se aproximando dela. Sua face transtornada em fúria estava toda direcionada a ela.― Acha que pode me chamar assim? Eu deveria te estrangular e estaria fazendo um grande favor ao mundo.― Ele gradualmente aumentava a força contra o seu pescoço, observando-a e esperando por uma reação.

Gina sentiu que seria estrangulada, ela agarrou as mãos dele e mesmo mal podendo respirar com muito esforço lançou palavras pela dor agonizante em sua garganta.

―Deve estar orgulhoso, Malfoy! Tão forte e corajoso! Batendo em uma garota!―As palavras foram abafadas, mas claras o bastante para ele compreendê-las

―Vagabunda!― ele a ofendeu de novo e ergueu a mão esquerda.

Gina assistiu à mão dele em pânico. Com as forças que lhe restavam, deu-lhe uma joelhada. O impacto contra a virilha de Malfoy foi tão grande que ela pôde sentir os ossos púbicos dele estalando em seu joelho. Ela sorriu com satisfação ao ver os olhos de Malfoy banhados em surpresa e choque antes que uma máscara de dor tomasse conta de sua expressão. Ele recuou segurando sua área genital e se encolhendo.

Gina encostou-se à parede desesperadamente buscando por ar, olhando-o com uma satisfação mórbida. Malfoy sentia como se de repente não possuísse mais ossos, e ainda encolhia-se e gemia em agonia. Gina cuidadosamente tentou pegar sua mochila, mas pulou de volta alarmada quando Malfoy estendeu um braço em sua direção. Ele conseguiu agarrar um de seus tornozelos. Ela tentou livrar-se, mas não podia, mesmo naquele estado ele era terrivelmente forte. Com algum tempo assim, furiosa, ela sentou-se bruscamente e chutou estupidamente o braço dele. Ia surpreendentemente com força e ouviu o estalar dos ossos. Ele finalmente a soltou, tentando não pensar no braço dele ou em seu urro de dor. Tratou de sair dali, jogando a sacola com livros nas suas costas arrastando-se ao corredor principal. Ela olharia para Malfoy outra hora, sua mente ainda lhe dizendo que coisa horrível tinha feito. Ela olhava para todos os lados do corredor, decidindo se chamaria por ajuda ou não. Então os olhos dele abriram e ela engasgou com a intensidade do olhar.

―Ainda-não-acabou-Weasley.― Ele murmurou e fechou os olhos.

Gina agarrou a bolsa e fugiu.

Agradecida, percebeu que o banheiro das meninas desse andar estava vazio. Entrou com dificuldade e após trancar a fechadura, voltou à porta várias vezes. Colocando sua varinha em punho, ela finalmente adentrou o local que era cheio de espelhos ao longo da parede. Ela abismou-se com o que viu, lado esquerdo do seu rosto era um misto de arranhões, lágrimas e feridas. Ela tremeu relembrando o quão assassino foi o olhar de Malfoy. Ela não suspeitava que ele pudesse ser tão bruto. Se ela não o tivesse chutado naquela hora, ele a teria espancado, isso caso ela não morresse enforcada primeiro. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela lavou o rosto e limpou a zona ferida. Constatou assim que não estava tão ferida. Percebeu que o estado em que estava se devia em parte aos litros de adrenalina que circulavam em seu sangue. Sua garganta e pescoço eram uma outra história. Ela poderia jurar que Malfoy deslocou-lhe o osso quando forçou seu próprio braço contra ela.

Gina passou a varinha sobre seu rosto e conteve um grito de dor, mesmo o seu braço direito estava doendo horrores. Ela inspirou profundamente e soltou o ar devagar. Se Rony percebesse o que tinha acontecido, ele mataria Malfoy. Não apenas esbravejaria e berraria e sim, iria matá-lo. Gina pensou pessimista que talvez todo o ocorrido não fosse de todo ruim, contudo ter Rony preso em Azkaban por assassinato seria. Ela gentilmente tocou a face esquerda com a varinha e conjurou um feitiço de cura, a garganta ardia enquanto dizia o feitiço. Os cortes fecharam e os arranhões voltaram ao normal. A dor aliviou um pouco, mas não sumiria tão cedo.

―Não foi tão ruim assim, certo?―Perguntou à moça em frente ao espelho. Então, ela correu até uma privada e colocou seu café para fora violentamente.

**

* * *

N/T:**

_Obs: me desculpem se existirem muitos erros, mas eu não tinha tanto tempo assim ou teria que abandonar o projeto que já estava bem encaminhado e que tinha me comprometido a fazer, não gosto de deixar as coisas por isso mesmo._

_Dessa vez, ainda por cima, o capítulo era extenso e possuía muitas expressões que eu não conhecia e a única consulta que eu tenho para tirar minhas dúvidas é um dicionário de bolso o qual me ajuda muitíssimo, mas não é o suficiente. Por isso, peço que por favor revisem o texto com carinho e me dêem desconto._

_Queria avisar também que devo ficar sumida por uma semana, já expliquei a Anna que vou ficar sem pc por um tempo, mas não pensem que desisti do projeto, só não vou mais conseguir manter um ritmo acelerado entre um trabalho e outro._

_Obrigada pela atenção,_

_Ilía_

**Nota do Grupo:**

Muito obrigado por vocês, leitores, nos apoiarem em mais essa fic. E não deixem de ler as nossas outras fics.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Miaka, Carol Maphoter e Duda Amaral**, por lerem o primeiro cap de nossa fic.

Os Tradutores


	3. Capítulo 02

**Autor: **Davesmom

**Nome Original: **Beyond Redemption

**Tradução: **Ilia-Chan

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

Gina esforçou-se para continuar com as outras aulas e finalmente voltar ao Salão Comunal da Grinfinória. Uma vez no local, se jogou em um sofá e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. Ela atrasou-se para a aula logo após _Curas Mágicas_, mas como ela nunca estivera atrasada, antes o professor relevara.

Ela esteve escondida na biblioteca durante o horário de almoço, só então se dirigiu às aulas do período vespertino, mantendo-se perto das pessoas de sua turma e sempre de olho para qualquer aparição de Malfoy. Ela porém não o vira.

Ficou imaginando se não deveria tê-lo levado até a ala hospitalar depois do que acontecera. Os ferimentos dele dariam margem a muitas perguntas embaraçosas de Madame Pomfrey sobre o que acontecera e ela pensou que ele poderia proceder do mesmo modo que ela, curando a si mesmo. O que seria difícil, já que ela quebrara o braço que ele empunhava a varinha.

Trêmula e amedrontada, forçou-se a agir normalmente nas aulas, o que não era fácil com Ariel cacarejado como uma galinha choca. Gina conseguiu segurar-se embora tenha corrido mais duas vezes para o banheiro a fim colocar para fora tudo o que tinha no estômago até esvaziá-lo. Ela finalmente poderia esquivar-se das perguntas preocupadas de Ariel as quais a amiga estivera fazendo durante seu tradicional período de estudos na biblioteca.

O pensamento de se mexer, um centímetro que fosse, causava-lhe arrepios. Seu rosto estava completamente curado , mas sua garganta ainda ardia e ela estava certa de que deslocara ou estirara o músculo do ombro. Mas os danos internos que Malfoy lhe ocasionara foram muito maiores, mais profundos e difíceis de cicatrizar do que aqueles ferimentos.

Ginny não queria pensar naquilo agora, mas não podia evitar. Todas as vezes que o fato voltava à sua mente ela estremecia por completo. Ela tinha medo de encarar Malfoy, medo do que ele faria se a pegasse sozinha novamente.

As próximas horas esticavam-se dolorosamente. Horas de angústia, de olhar por sobre o ombro, de evitar lugares escuros. E era impossível evitá-lo o tempo todo. Sua única esperança era poder contar a alguém, mas a quem? Ela já tinha feito cicatrizar as feridas mais evidentes e estava certa que Malfoy também o tinha feito.

A professora McGonagall certamente acreditaria nela, mas exigiria provas e as tais provas já haviam sumido. Contar ao professor Snape estava fora de cogitação. Além de tudo ele a acusaria de mentir ou acharia que ela merecera o que tinha recebido.

Sempre poderia falar com Hermione, a qual atualmente era monitora-chefe, todavia Mione namora Ronny e ela contaria a ele. Daí ele mataria Malfoy e seria mandado para prisão pelo resto da vida. O que ela poderia fazer? Finalmente, exausta como estava, adormeceu no sofá.

—Gina, ei, Gin! Acorde! Você já dormiu demais!

Ainda grogue Gina abria os olhos.

—Já é de manhã?— Murmurou sonolenta.

—Gina, já é quase hora do jantar!— Ariel estava de pé ao seu lado com as mãos nos quadris e um olhar preocupado Ela finalmente esticou os braços e agarrou os ombros de Gina e a chacoalhou. Gina engoliu em seco, golpeando a amiga no traseiro. Ariel estava prestes a estapeá-la quando viu o olhar aterrorizado da melhor amiga em seu rosto pálido. Ela a largou e colocou uma mão no braço de Gina.

—Gin, o que há errado? Você está péssima! Aconteceu algo?

Gina respirava pesadamente. Ela achou por um momento que Mafoy a tinha encontrado de alguma forma na Sala Comunal e a estava atacando outra vez. Ela olhou em volta e reparou em uma série de alunos curiosos que olhavam para ela. Gina soltou a respiração e deu um sorriso fraco para Ariel.

—Desculpe, Ari, eu acho que estava tendo um pesadelo. —Ela mentiu

Ariel olhou desconfiada para a amiga. Gina não sabia mentir. E ela estava mentindo agora, mas Ariel sentiu que não ainda não era hora de se importar com isso. Gina estava fragilizada com alguma coisa e parecia disposta a fingir que estava tudo bem.

—Nossa, deve ter sido muito ruim. Isso provavelmente é falta de comida. O que me diz de irmos tomar banho e jantar? — Ariel continuava analisando Gina, porém tentava parecer casual.

—Eu, errr, não estou com muita fome.— Gina respondeu e corou quando seu estômago roncou alto.

—Ah, certo,— ria Ariel, gentilmente erguendo o braço de Gina. —Vamos lá, menina, vamos nos lavar.

Gina insistiu em dizer que não estava com fome e a possibilidade de descer até o Salão Principal encontrar-se com Malfoy matava qualquer vestígio de fome que estivesse. Ariel, entretanto, pediu, implorou e a arrastou para um banho rápido e depois para o Salão Principal.

-oOo-

O Salão estava apinhado, como sempre, e parecia mais barulhento que o normal. Isso provavelmente se devia aos planos entusiasmados que todos faziam para as férias de inverno.

Gina quase correu até a mesa da Grinfinória tentando se passar o mais longe possível da Sonserina. Ela escolheu ficar onde pudesse observar a mesa da outra casa, afinal ela não poderia deixar sua retaguarda desprotegida para onde Malfoy poderia estar sentado.

Ariel, percebendo a confusão mental que a amiga se encontrava, tentou manter uma conversa leve e banal no intuito de distraí-la.

Aquele imenso salão, como o habitual, estava decorado com pinheiros, velas, luzes e cintilantes guirlandas. O ambiente, bem como o companheirismo vibrante dos seus colegas grinfinórios ajudaram-na a relaxar.

Quando todos tomaram seus devidos lugares Gina quase se sentia bem consigo mesma novamente. E ao perceber que a comida aparecera em sua frente, notou o quanto estava faminta.

Ela estava se saindo bem em evitar olhar para a mesa da Sonserina e estava quase acabando sua refeição quando sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha. Acabara de morder um pedaço de sua carne assada e parou de repente. Tomou um grande gole de leite e esquadrinhou o espaço ao seu redor. Sentia aquela sensação de medo e um sentimento malévolo direcionado a si. Petrificou-se.

Próximo ao meio da mesa, Draco Malfoy sentava-se encarando Gina. Ela não tinha dúvidas que ele estava concentrado em sua pessoa já havia algum tempo. Fora exatamente aquele calafrio que sentira. Era a fonte daquele sentimento maligno. Ele viu que tinha a atenção da menina e sorriu. Gina sentiu um frio inundá-la do fundo de sua alma. Aquele era o mesmo sorriso de uma criança sádica que arranca asas de moscas e tortura pequenos animais.

Aquele gesto vindo de Malfoy prometia-lhe dor e sofrimento. Gina sentiu-se desprotegida e frágil. Queria correr e se esconder, ou chorar pela mãe. Malfoy franziu o cenho. Porém Gina ainda estava presa em seu olhar. Ela se sentia a ponto de desmaiar quando Ariel esbarrou nela, interrompendo o contato visual com o loiro.

Assim como alguém que acabara de sair de um transe, Gina piscava e agitava a cabeça. Olhou para Ariel com as sobrancelhas erguidas

—Terra para Gina— Ariel disse parafraseando a popular expressão trouxa. — Você está bem, Gin?

Gina deteve-se no olhar preocupado da amiga.

—Desc-c-c-culpe-me, Ari,— ela gaguejou, seu coração ainda descompassado— eu apenas estava distraída com algo.

Ariel pousou a mão em um braço de Gina.

—Posso apostar que sim.— Disse numa voz que denotava cuidado para com a amiga.—Chega, Virgínia! Quando nós voltarmos lá pra cima, você vai me contar tudo o que está acontecendo.

Gina assentiu. Ela sabia que Ariel só a chamava de "Virgínia" quando estava extremamente aborrecida e também sabia que ela faria de tudo para que Gina não pudesse tapeá-la e desconversasse. Ela pendeu a cabeça e balançou afirmativa e suavemente.

—Tudo bem, Ariel. Mas você vai desejar nunca ter perguntado.

-oOo-

Uma hora depois, Ariel realmente desejou nunca ter perguntado. Gina contou tudo sobre o comportamento agressivo de Malfoy para com ela. E ainda relatou com grande dificuldade os acontecimentos passados mais cedo naquele dia. Ariel era compreensiva e ficou horrorizada e queria contar a Rony imediatamente.

—De jeito nenhum, Ari. PENSE!— Gina pôs uma mão sobre o braço de Ariel para prevenir que a outra não obedecesse ao impulso de contar o ocorrido a Ron naquele instante. — O que você acha que Rony faria, especialmente se ele visse isso?

Gina afrouxou a gravata do uniforme e abriu a parte da blusa que lhe cobria o pescoço. Na base de sua garganta logo acima das saboneteiras (1), se encontravam duas marcas escuras, a impressão dos polegares de Malfoy.

Ariel olhou e apavorou-se. Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu:

— Ai, meu Deus! Ai, meu Deus!

Ela abriu os olhos, tentando não olhar diretamente para as evidências do ataque de Malfoy.

— Ele iria pirar. — Ela admitiu. — Eu não entendo, Gin, Malfoy sempre foi um imbecil, mas ele nunca foi violento! Ter feito algo assim — Apontou para o pescoço de Gina e abandonou ambas as mãos — Ele deve estar louco. — Então olhou seriamente para a pequena amiga.— Mas você tem uma prova do acontecido, por que não vai procurar a professora McGonagall?

Gina abotoou novamente a camisa e disse:

—Eu considerei a possibilidade, porém eu esperei demais. Tenho certeza que Malfoy tem um álibi a essa altura, não acha?

Gina queria não ter contado nada a Ariel, pois a menina parecia mais alarmada que ela própria. Porém. Algo estranho ocorreu quando ela finalmente estava retirando aquele peso de seu peito. Encolerizou-se. Ela não tinha culpa. Havia aprendido desde muito cedo a afastar-se de Malfoy, antes mesmo de sua mãe contá-la o caso de Lucius.

Ela nunca o provocara deliberadamente, geralmente ela o evitava. Não era justo. E isso não estava certo! Ginny tinha diminuído suas possibilidades quando tinha tratado a si mesma e não havia denunciado Malfoy no mesmo instante, mas ele não poderia escapar impune! Ele tinha que pagar, subtamente estava chegando à conclusão que ela quem teria que fazer isso!

Ariel tentou convencer Gina de alguma maneira a denunciar Malfoy e agitou a cabeça quando olhou para o rosto de Gina.

— Ah, não, Gina. Eu não sei o que você está pensando, mas eu não gosto disso! —Ela saltou da cama onde as duas estavam sentadas. Agarrou a mochila, pegou uma pena, o tinteiro e um pedaço de pergaminho.— Olhe, —ela disse molhando a pena na tinta e rabiscando qualquer coisa naquele objeto.—Eu estou enviando uma coruja pra meus pais agora mesmo dizendo que você vai para nossa casa comigo. Mande uma coruja para os seus pais também e peça permissão. Quero te tirar daqui por um tempo. Nós decidimos o que vamos fazer durante o recesso.

Gina observou sua melhor amiga com carinho. Ela sabia que Ariel faria qualquer coisa por ela, assim como ela faria pela amiga. Mas um plano já começava a se formar na mente de Gina. Ela estava perdida em pensamentos, era tarde demais para pará-la. Quanto mais pensava sobre o assunto, mais concreta sua idéia parecia.

Ela não sairia de Hogwarts no Natal, se quisesse agir, Malfoy também não poderia sair! Saindo da cama com mais calma que Ariel, Ginny andou até ela e colocou seus braços em volta da menina mais alta. Deu-lhe um pequeno abraço, deu um passo para trás e tirou o pergaminho da mão de Ariel.

— Eu sei que você está tentando ajudar, Ari, mas eu não irei. Tenho um plano que não irei te contar, não adianta me perguntar. Mas eu também me recuso de fugir do Malfoy pelo resto da minha vida. Alguém deveria ter feito alguma coisa anos atrás! Inclusive, ele acha que pode se safar de qualquer coisa! Bem , não mais!

Gina olhou Ariel de canto e avisou:

—E não conte para Rony ou Hermione! Eu posso tomar conta de tudo sozinha. Se eu não fizer isso, acho que me sentirei uma medrosa pelo resto da minha vida! E isso significa que o Malfoy terá vencido, não vê, Ari?— Disse implorando — Quando Malfoy me encurralou eu não pude ao menos lutar! Estava petrificada e que deixei que me atingisse antes de me defender. Eu tenho que fazer isso. Apenas para mostrar que eu posso fazer isso. Apenas provar que posso me virar sozinha! Por favor?

Ariel contemplou a pálida e desenhada face de Gina. Ela sabia que não havia jeito de convencê-la do contrário de qualquer coisa que ela fosse fazer. Ela também sabia que se tentasse procurar por Rony ou Hermione, ou mesmo um professor, pelas costas da amiga Gin poderia nunca perdoá-la. Amava Gina como a uma irmã e não queria perder isso, porém estava preocupada.

Se Draco Malfoy estava envolvido, nada era certeza. Ela estava certa que Malfoy era extremamente perigoso, especialmente após ouvir tudo o que havia se passado hoje. Ariel torcia as mãos e tentou pensar em uma saída dessa enrascada. Uma promessa! Aí estava sua resposta.

—Tudo Bem, Ginny, eu não contarei, mas com uma condição!— Ariel retrucou firmemente.

—Que condição?— Gina perguntou apreensiva. Ela estava para concordar com quase qualquer coisa, então Ariel não iria interferir.

—Você vai me enviar uma coruja todos os dias! Sem exceção. Na primeira carta você vai me explicar sua idéia e da primeira vez que eu não receber a coruja, eu irei escrever para Rony, para professora McGonagall e o diretor, contando-os tudo. Pelo menos assim você vai ter um apoio no caso de algo sair errado. Mas conquanto que eu saiba que você está bem, eu guardo segredo, certo?

Gina ainda ponderou. Se ela realmente contasse a Ariel o que arquitetara, a outra poderia dedar-lhe de qualquer maneira. Mas ela teria uma pequena escolha.

—Concordo.— Ela assentiu.

Ariel não aparentava estar feliz, mas pelo menos estava mais aliviada e perguntou rapidamente.

— Você não está pensando em nada que possa machucá-lo, está? Não que aquele filho de uma puta não mereça, mas eu não quero te ver expulsa, trancafiada ou algo assim.

—Eu ainda não estou certa,— Gina disse vagarosamente.— Mas se eu precisar machucá-lo para fazê-lo se deixar a mim e a outros em paz, eu farei!

—Pelo amor de Deus, Gin, eu não acho que você está fazendo a coisa certa. Você deveria deixar os professores cuidarem disso.

—Para o pai de Malfoy comprar sua absolvição novamente? De jeito nenhum. Mas eu prometo que tomarei cuidado, certo, Ari?

Ariel concordou tristemente:

—Eu suponho que é assim que tem que ser.

-oOo-

Gina virou-se e agitou-se no colchão por toda noite, tentando elaborar todos os detalhes do estratagema o qual tinha imaginado. A dor em seu ombro tinha se tornado constante e intermitente, a qual só veio se somar às outras.

Ela tentou se lembrar de tudo o que Fred e Jorge haviam lhe dito sobre as passagens secretas do castelo, câmaras e túneis. Desejou que pudesse perguntá-los, entretanto não havia tempo. Ela tinha muito a fazer entre a aula de curandeirismo e a hora que os alunos embarcariam no trem para voltar e parar casa durante as férias.

Ela finalmente se contentou com um plano que achou ser viável. Passou mais algum tempo reparando nos detalhes e por fim caiu em um pesado sono perto do raiar do dia.

-oOo-

Parecia que ela mal acabara de adormecer quando o relógio a despertou. Gina cobriu a cabeça com lençol e começou novamente a repassar o que havia elaborado em sua mente.

Ela sentou-se ereta, a adrenalina corria por suas veias, espantando de vez qualquer vestígio de sono. Gina pulou da cama praguejando contra a dor do ombro. Ela retirou as roupas e foi banhar-se. Entrou e saiu antes mesmo da maioria das meninas terem se levantado. Vestiu-se apressada, remexendo o corpo.

Ariel estava retornando do banheiro quando Gina passou por ela com uma enorme mala por cima do ombro saudável, colocando cuidadosamente coisas ali, amarrado tão firmemente quanto o saco do Papai Noel trouxa. Ariel despejou os artigos de higiene em sua cama e apressou-se em alcançar Gina.

—Onde está indo tão cedo?— Ela perguntou acompanhando a cabecinha vermelha através das escadas.

—São apenas algumas coisas para cuidar do... ah, você sabe.—Gina recusava-se a mirar Ariel nos olhos.

—Gina, — Ariel pôs a mão sobre o braço da garota menor e a parou. — Por favor, reconsidere. Eu-Eu vou te ajudar quando chegar, tudo bem? Pelo menos assim eu não vou contrair uma úlcera de tanto me preocupar contigo.

Gina olhou para aquela forte mão chocolate sobre o seu braço e depois para o rosto aflito da amiga e deu um fraco sorriso.

—Eu sei que você ajudaria, Ari, e eu te adoro por isso! Juro. Todavia eu não vou deixar você entrar nessa confusão por minha causa. Eu vou cumprir nosso trato, mas por favor não tente me impedir.

Sem esperar uma resposta, Gina virou-se e desceu as escadas apressadamente e saiu do Salão Comunal.

-oOo-

Gina perdeu o café da manhã, porém muito provavelmente não conseguiria engolir nada mesmo.

Ariel lançava olhares preocupados para a amiga durante as duas primeiras aulas e tentou convencê-la a passar o Natal com sua família antes mesmo da terceira aula. Gina escutou com um sorrisinho no rosto e pediu novamente para a amiga não interferir. Relaxando os ombros Gina disse apenas um: até logo e encaminhou-se para Curas Mágicas.

Tentando desvencilhar-se de Ariel, Gina chegou após a maioria dos sonserinos estar em sala. Sua coragem fraquejou quando avistou Malfoy do lado de fora acompanhado de seus dois capangas, Crabbe e Goyle.

Ele a encarava e um 'quê' malicioso, deliciado por vê-la estava em seu rosto, coisa que fez Gina arrepiar-se. Notando o olhar, Crabbe virou-se para ela. Contudo, ele rapidamente voltou-se para Malfoy.

Daí, inacreditavelmente, ele passou direto na frente de Malfoy e bloqueou se trajeto até a sala de aula. Goyle também se virou para Gina e lhe fez um leve gesto com a cabeça, quase imperceptível, em direção a porta. Ela estava certa que aquilo era uma espécie de armadilha, porém passou por trás de Crabbe e adentrou a sala sem maiores problemas.

Ela mal podia acreditar! Os dois jagunços realmente a ajudaram? Estava indo apressada à sua carteira quando escutou Malfoy berrando com os dois.

—Seus idiotas! O que pensam que estão fazendo?

Gina ouviu um baque e virou-se para ver Malfoy prensado contra a porta, Crabbe prendia-o lá pela frente das vestes.

—Deixe isso pra lá, certo? — Foi tudo o que Gina escutou. Não tinha como acreditar. Crabbe e Goyle, apesar de terem o dobro do tamanho de Malfoy, estavam realmente o enfrentando.

Pelo olhar em seu rosto, Mafoy também não parecia acreditar. Ele grunhiu para Crabbe e agarrou uma de suas mãos. Enquanto Gina assistia, Malfoy torceu-lhe o pulso de encontro ao rapaz maior. Ela chocou-se pelo que viu, Crabbe embasbacado pela dor afrouxou o cerco contra Malfoy o qual conseguiu soltar-se e trouxe o membro machucado em direção ao próprio peito. Malfoy parecia que ia dizer algo e depois que pensara melhor sobre o que ia falar.

Gina virou-se e sentou mais que depressa, não esperando por Malfoy perceber que ela havia testemunhado a cena. De repente, ficou brava consigo mesma. Por que ela deveria se importar, se vira apenas Malfoy receber o que merecia? Ela estava pronta para fazer justiça por si só, não é mesmo? Deu meia volta a tempo de ver Malfoy se aproximando, olhando-a pesadamente.

A medida que ele se aproximava, ela sentia os dedos dele agarrando o seu pescoço e travou. Ele permanecera perto apenas alguns segundos, mas que foram o bastante Gina sentir os dedos dele agarrando-a outra vez.

—Lembre-se, ainda não acabou pequena Weasel (2) — ele sussurrou calmamente, dando-lhe um mínimo, quase divertido tom.

O Doutor Timmons entrou na classe e Malfoy soltou os cabelos da menina. Voltou à sua cadeira e pousou sua bolsa de livros sobro o chão.

Timmons começou a passar aos alunos algo que parecia ser um tipo de cruzadinha ou caça-palvras.

—Feliz Natal— disse alegremente— O primeiro que terminar, ganhará dez pontos extras em suas notas. E quem conseguir até o final da aula levará cinco pontos. Começando AGORA!

Ginny olhou para baixo. Era uma cruzadinha na qual tinha que encaixar uma lista de palavras. Aquele tipo de enigma era complicado e difícil, mas achou a distração bem vinda. Seu estômago dava voltas e se perguntava se ela seria capaz de dar cabo ao seu plano.

Observou os alunos ao seu redor responderem ao desafio. Pegando uma pena e mergulhando-a na tinta, Gina achou o espaço da maior palavra. Até que foi fácil: leukocytopenia. Era a única palavra com quatorze letras que havia. As demais não seriam tão fáceis, entretanto o tempo passaria mais rapidamente. Procurou uma nova palavra no intuito de distrair-se.

—Dez minutos! Professor Timmons chamou-os atenção.

Gina deu um salto. Apenas dez minutos? Ela olhou para sua folha. Quase completa. Só faltavam apenas três palavras e seria fácil. Ela rapidamente preencheu os quadradinhos restantes.

—Eu t…—Ela começou quando foi interrompida.

—Pronto, senhor.—Disse uma outra voz. Malfoy, mas é claro.

—Esplendido,—disse o professor.— como temos um empate, dez pontos para cada um! Parabéns, Sta Weasley, Sr Malfoy, por favor leiam em silêncio enquanto os outros terminam.

Gina sentou-se e esperou até ouvir Malfoy mexer na mochila com os livros. Ela olhou de relance para o relógio. Se não agisse rápido deveria ir com Ariel. A turma seria dispensada em seis minutos!

Gina pôs a pena e o tinteiro de lado, estremecendo de vez em quando pelas ondas de dor em seu ombro. Pegou um livro e folheou-o por um minuto ou dois. Finalmente, com apenas quatro minutos restantes, levantou-se e foi até a mesa do medi-bruxo.

—Com licença, professor, —Ela disse tentando parecer envergonhada —eu sei que faltam apenas alguns minutos, mas poderia me dispensar mais cedo? Eu realmente, uh, você sabe, ir!

O médico parecia refletir sobre a ela, olhado de relance para Malfoy, deu-lhe um sorriso amável.

—Pode ir, Sta Weasley e feliz Natal.

—Muito obrigada, professor, obrigada mesmo! – Gina voltou à sua carteira.

Tomando cuidado com seu braço machucado, colocou o livro de volta na sacola, olhou em volta e viu Goyle tentando chamar atenção de seus olhos. Ele olhou para o próprio relógio, depois para ela. Fez alguns gestos de 'vá rápido' com as mãos.

"Oh dúvida", pensou Gina. Ela não sabia o que tinha se passado entre Malfoy e os guarda-costas, porém eles pareciam determinados a serem legais com ela. Ela estremeceu ligeiramente. Isso poderia dificultar a prática da idéia. Cuidadosamente coloca a bolsa nos ombros e espia o relógio.

Hora de ir. Mirou Malfoy o que esperava era um olhar fulminante, assustador, porém surpreendeu-se. Ele a observava, porém era um olhar de especulação, não era o olhar de desprezo habitual.

—Sta Weasley? Não tinha algo que precisava fazer?

A Voz do médico a retirou de seus pensamentos. Ela dirigiu-se à porta, assentindo para ele.

—Sim, senhor. Obrigada, professor e feliz Natal!

Gina estava do outro lado e apressou-se para a mesma passagem escura que Malfoy havia se escondido nas sombras. Se o seu palpite estivesse correto, Malfoy estaria em seu encalço assim que a turma estivesse livre, tentando alcançá-la, antes que ela atingisse áreas mais movimentadas da escola.

Ela pôs a varinha em punho e esperou, rezando para que Crabbe e Goyle não interferissem, posto que eles pareciam estar do seu lado. Alguns minutos se passaram e ela ouviu passos vindo apressadamente pelo corredor.

Gina encolheu-se contra a parede e continuou esperando. Malfoy passou direto de onde ela estava, parecendo atento a qualquer sinal dela.

Gina saiu da passagem e postou-se atrás daquela forma esguia que ele tinha. Esperou até que ele estivesse ao final do hall e começou a andar calmamente atrás dele.

—Malfoy!— ela disse alto, a varinha firme em sua mão.

Malfoy girou para ela, surpreendido. Quando viu a varinha em posição de ataque seu olhar tornou-se divertido pela atitude inesperada.

—Abaixe isso, pequena Weasel,— disse delicadamente, aproximando-se dela e prendendo suas as mãos dele. Ele estava usando o mesmo tom de voz do dia anterior, pouco antes de tentar estrangulá-la. —você sabe que não irá usar isso.

Eles estavam distantes uns poucos passos quando Gina reuniu toda sua coragem. Era agora ou nunca, ela pensou, alterando a expressão enquanto sacudia a varinha.

—Estupefaça!—Gritou

_**Continua…

* * *

**_

**Notas da tradutora:**

(1) Pelo menos aqui na minha região é como se chamam aqueles ossinhos que aparecem um pouco abaixo do pescoço que podem ser mais ou menos saltados, variando de pessoa para pessoa.

(2) Eu acho que pus o mesmo comentário em outra fic que tive a oportunidade de traduzir um capítulo em conjunto com esse grupo (_Em profundo desespero_, a qual também é DracoXGina, leiam que é legal -).

Voltando, _Weasel _quer dizer _doninha_, mas eu não ia traduzir o apelido 'carinhoso' que Malfoy deu à família de Gina e perder a graça do trocadilho, certo?

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Mais capítulo para vocês. E a partir desse capítulo que a história realmente se desenvolve.

Queremos agradecer a: Nathoca Malfoy, Miri, Duda Amaral, Miaka.

Vocês ficaram assustados com o que houve na fic, mas fiquem tranqüilos, a Gina vai mudar o jogo.

Esperos que todos continuem a ler a fic e que também leiam nossas outras fics.

E não se esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics.

Os Tradutores


	4. Capítulo 03

**Autor: **Davesmom

**Nome Original: **Beyond Redemption

**Tradução: **G.W.M.

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Gina observava fascinada enquanto Malfoy desmoronava lentamente no chão. A face dele ainda carregava a expressão surpresa de quando ela gritara o feitiço. Ela encolheu-se quando a cabeça dele atingiu o chão frio de azulejos com um baque, mas não se moveu. Seu grito de "estupefação" fora muito mais alto do que ela pretendera e seus nervos retiniam agora que ela dera o primeiro passo. Ansiosa porque alguém poderia tê-la ouvido, ela escutou atentamente, mas não ouviu ninguém se aproximando. Ela decidiu que era melhor continuar. Por causa de seu treinamento, ela poderia ter conjurado uma maca e levitado Malfoy até o seu destino, mas ela não queria desperdiçar tempo.

Ela murmurou baixinho um outro feitiço e observou com fascinação e horror enquanto o corpo de Malfoy flutuava em direção ao teto. Gina quase entrou em pânico pela forma como a cabeça dele pendeu e seus membros e sua mochila penderam para longe de sue corpo. Um fio fino de algum fluido escuro escorreu de sua mochila. Ele devia ter quebrado seu tinteiro. Ela teria de limpar a tinta mais tarde. Gina segurou a varinha com sua mão intacta e trouxe o corpo de Malfoy de volta para baixo, para cerca de noventa centímetros acima do chão. Ela usou movimentos controlados e rigorosos para trazê-lo de volta ao bebedouro. Havia uma pequena porta ao lado do bebedouro, quase imperceptível. Ela possuía o mesmo tipo de feitiço que a Sala Precisa. Você nunca a veria, a menos que estivesse procurando por ela. Gina a havia ignorado até os últimos três meses e meio, até se lembrar de a porta estava ali. A porta não possuía maçaneta, mas batendo na superfície de madeira, ela disse "Ajar!" A porta abriu-se silenciosamente para fora. Ela manobrou Malfoy para a câmara que se seguia e já estava entrando quando ouviu passos descendo o corredor. Ela escorregou para dentro e fechou a porta, usando a maçaneta que havia do lado de dentro.

Permitindo que o corpo de Malfoy pousasse no chão com um baque, Gina disse "_Lumos_!" Uma luz suave surgiu na ponta de sua varinha. Ela foi até as tochas nas paredes da pequena câmara e as acendeu. A luz das poucas tochas revelou um aposento de cerca de quase quatro metros por quase quatro metros. Uma cela era formada nos fundos do aposento por uma parede de barras de ferro, pouco espaçadas, que corria de uma ponta a outra do aposento. A cela possuía apenas um metro e meio de largura, mas era grande o suficiente para aquele arrogante e assassino do sétimo ano. Havia correntes nas paredes, mas Gina não planejava usá-las. Ela "levitou" Malfoy novamente, conduzindo-o através da porta de barras e o pôs no chão novamente. Felizmente, para ele, sua cabeça pousou em um fino travesseiro de lã, que havia sido dobrado e posto no centro da cela. Gina se aproximou de Malfoy cautelosamente, pronta para pular para longe se ele desse sinais de despertar do feitiço. Ela abriu as vestes dele desajeitadamente e as removeu, a dor em seu ombro fazendo com que ela movesse-se mais lentamente do que esperara. Verificando os bolsos, ela ficou aliviada em achar a varinha dele. Mas sendo um Malfoy, não havia garantias de que outros itens desagradáveis ela encontraria, e que ele achasse divertido carregar. Carrancuda, ela apalpou os outros bolsos. Além de uma faca de bolso, de aparência maligna, Malfoy tinha um bisbilhoscópio (obviamente quebrado, uma vez que não detectara Gina esgueirando-se atrás dele), uma bolsa com um pó que cheirava mal e, incrivelmente, uma das fitas de cabelo de Gina, que ela perdera tempos antes. O que diabos Malfoy queria com uma fita de cabelo dela? Ele planejara usá-la em algum feitiço pavoroso?

Tremendamente paranóica, Gina fez o que a televisão de Hermione chamara de "revista". Ela correu as mãos pelos braços e peito dele, procurando alguma protuberância suspeita, que pudesse indicar a presença de alguma arma. Então, ela moveu-se para suas coxas e panturrilhas. Felizmente, não havia nada. Gina franziu a testa. Ela lembrou-se da forma como Malfoy torcera o pulso de Crabbe e se libertara do garoto mais musculoso. Mas o mais breve e embaraçoso contato que ela tivera com o corpo dele provara que ele era dolorosamente magro, quase esquálido. Os músculos que ele possuía deviam ser bem condicionados, ela pensou. Se ele a pegasse em seu aperto, ela provavelmente seria morta. Não havia maneira dela confrontar sua força. Sacudindo a cabeça por pensamentos tão improdutivos, ela decidiu que era melhor ficar fora de alcance. Então, Gina apanhou a mochila dele, as vestes dele e o que achara em seus bolsos e saiu da cela. Ela fechou a porta e a trancou, seguramente, primeiro com feitiços, e então com o cadeado velho e enferrujado que havia na porta. Pondo a chave igualmente enferrujada no bolso, ela decidiu que iria deixá-lo por enquanto. Ele provavelmente acordaria do feitiço estuporante sozinho, mas se não acordasse, ela o acordaria após o jantar. Gina tremeu levemente enquanto olhava a câmara. Era uma câmara interna, mas mesmo assim era gelada. Ela olhou, com culpa, para a forma magra de Malfoy esparramada pelo chão gelado. Suspirando, ela moveu-se até a lareira na outra ponta do aposento. A lareira possuía cerca de um metro e meio de abertura, e terminava antes das barras. Ela fez fogo, mantendo-o baixo. Isso iria esquentar rapidamente uma pequena câmara como aquela, especialmente sem janelas e com apenas uma porta. Gina deu uma última olhada pela câmara. Então saiu.

Ela fechou a porta e olhou para a pequena trilha de tinta que levava direto à câmara escondida. Felizmente, quem quer que tenha passado por ali, não percebera a tinta. Ela acenou sua varinha rapidamente e a limpou. Ela já estava terminando quando ouviu passos se aproximando novamente, mas vindos da direção oposta. Crabbe e Goyle viraram bruscamente o corredor em um quase trote e quase atropelaram Gina. Era quase cômica a forma como os garotos moveram-se pesadamente para parar quase pisando os pés de Gina. Gina olhou-os nervosamente, imaginando o que eles estariam fazendo. Estariam procurando por Malfoy?

Crabbe olhou Gina de cima a baixo, e lhe deu um curvar de lábios que mais parecia uma expressão maliciosa do que um sorriso. "Você está bem então? Malfoy não a pegou?"

Goyle soltou algo que pareceu um suspiro de alívio e olhou para Crabbe. "Pensei que fosse um embate," ele disse baixinho. "Mas ela não parece ferida."

Crabbe bateu um grande cotovelo nos intestinos de seu parceiro e disse, "Malfoy estava em uma busca hoje. Pensei que tivéssemos avisado-a para ficar fora do caminho dele".

Gina mal ouvira as palavras de Goyle. Ela estava pasma demais com o que Crabbe dissera. Parecia que eles haviam aparecido, se não para protegê-la, então para avisá-la.

"Eu-er-entrou naquela passagem ali," ela disse, apontando para a passagem escura e sem saída. "ele estava tão apressado que simplesmente passou por mim!" Pelo menos era verdade, ela pensou.

Vincent Crabbe, aparentemente o cérebro em operação com a ausência de Malfoy, coçou a cabeça e pareceu perdido em pensamentos. Ele olhou Gina de cima a baixo novamente, dessa vez lhe dando uma expressão definitivamente maliciosa. "Perdeu sua mochila não? Vá buscá-la e eu e Goyle iremos acompanhá-la para sua próxima aula, para o caso dele voltar."

Gina teve um sobressalto. Onde estava sua mochila? Ela devia tê-la deixado em seu esconderijo. Mas a mochila devia estar trancada na cela com Malfoy. Quase entrando em pânico, ela disse rapidamente, "Está tudo bem, eu ficarei bem agora. Eu irei pela escadaria principal."

Crabbe sacudiu a cabeça e a olhou estupidamente. "Nós vamos com você."

Gina sabia que não havia sentido em discutir. Eles obviamente não estavam dispostos a se deixar influenciar. "Tudo bem." Ela disse com uma voz falsamente radiante. "Eu só vou pegar a minha mochila."

Ela subiu o corredor pela passagem em que se escondera. Os dois enormes garotos a seguiram de perto. Eles estavam na arcada quando Gina lembrou-se que havia deixado os livros ali, para que pudesse esgueirar-se atrás de Malfoy mais facilmente. Ela apanhou a mochila e retornou à sua escolta.

"Muito bem, então. Lidere." Crabbe a empurrou de volta para o corredor. Gina tentou pensar em algo para dizer aos dois garotos. Eles não pareciam mais amigáveis do que antes, mas ela pensou que devia fazer pelo menos uma tentativa. O problema era que antes daquele dia, ela não os ouvira pronunciar mais de uma dúzia de palavras cada um. O que alguém dizia para os melhores amigos de seu inimigo?

Enquanto eles saíam das escadas, Gina viu alguns estudantes mais à frente. Ela virou-se e agradeceu a ambos, Crabbe e Goyle, pela escolta. Ela estava prestes a ir quando Crabbe a impediu.

"Fique fora do caminho dele por um tempo," ele disse lentamente. "Ele estava atrás de sangue. Apenas fique longe dele até que ele parta hoje à noite e ele deve estar bem quando voltar."

Gina não tinha idéia de por que eles a estavam ajudando, mas em um impulso, ela alcançou e apertou a mão de Crabbe. "Novamente, obrigada." Ela sussurrou, então virou-se e se apressou para sua aula. Ela não percebeu a expressão maldosa que passou pelo rosto dos dois sonserinos.

Ariel procurava por Gina. A sineta estava preste a tocar e a pequena ruiva não estava à vista. Então, para seu espanto, Ariel viu Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle, quase em posições de escolta, escoltando Gina pela escadaria, em direção à classe dela. Gina virou-se para eles, disse algo e então apertou a grande pata de Crabbe. Ariel sacudiu a cabeça. Espantoso! Gina apressou-se em direção à amiga com um sorriso em seus lábios.

"O que diabos foi aquilo?" Ariel exigiu, em uma linguagem que ela chamaria de imprópria para damas.

O sorriso de Gina turvou-se levemente enquanto olhava para os dois grandes garotos subindo as escadas apressadamente.

"Eu realmente não sei, Ari. Acredite ou não, eles estavam empenhados em me proteger de Malfoy!"

"Bem, você sabe que tem muitas explicações a dar no almoço, certo? Eu quero ouvir tudo sobre isso!" Ariel enganchou seu braço no de Gina e as garotas escorregaram para dentro da classe enquanto a sineta tocava.

Gina concordara em passar dez minutos do almoço contando a Ariel sobre a proteção dela por Crabbe e Goyle, mas isso seria tudo. Ela ainda tinha algumas coisas para arranjar. Ela pôs no bolso vários nacos de sua torta de carne, juntamente com um pão e uma maçã. Ela viu Crabbe e Goyle sentados juntos e quase acenou para eles. Mas eles estavam ignorando-a, como se não tivessem desafiado claramente seu líder. Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Ainda não entendia por que eles o haviam feito, mas ela estava feliz por eles não terem feito disso um assunto.

Eles pareciam um pouco perdidos sem Malfoy sentando-se entre eles. Essa era a pior parte do plano até agora. Nenhum dos sonserinos parecia notar que Malfoy estava ausente, nem mesmo Crabbe e Goyle. E ele já perdera uma aula. Certamente alguém daria o alarme? Mas se os sonserinos haviam notado, eles não pareciam se importar. Gina tentou conversar casualmente com Ariel, mas estava ansiosa para por a próxima parte do plano em prática. Finalmente, ela afastou seu prato e levantou-se, Ariel ao seu lado.

"A biblioteca deve estar bem vazia," a garota mais alta disse.

Gina assentiu e elas saíram do Salão Principal. Elas se refugiaram nas cadeiras nos fundos da biblioteca.

"Muito bem, agora me conte sobre a Equipe Imbecil!" ela exigiu.

Então Gina lhe contou sobre a manobra bloqueadora de Crabbe, os movimentos de Goyle para que ela se apressasse para sua aula e a insistência deles em escoltá-la. Ariel lhe perguntou se ela sabia por que, mas Gina estava totalmente transtornada.

"Eu suponho que eles estavam protegendo-o de ir parar em Azkaban. Eles disseram que ele estava atrás de sangue agora." Gina refletiu. Onde Crabbe e Goyle estariam sem Malfoy para liderá-los? Melhor longe, ela respondeu para si mesma.

"Bem, dizem que milagres acontecem nessa época do ano, você sabe," Ariel comentou. "E agora?"

"Eu te contarei na minha coruja amanhã, Ari. Mas agora eu preciso resolver de algumas coisas." Gina levantou-se, mas Ariel a segurou pelo braço.

"Tenha cuidado, OK?"

Gina sorriu. "Terei o maior cuidado possível." Ela prometeu.

Após deixar a biblioteca, Gina se apressou pelas escadas, até a sala onde havia deixado Malfoy. O corredor ainda estava deserto e continuaria assim por cerca de meia hora. Gina esgueirou-se para dentro da câmara escondida e ficou aliviada por ver que Malfoy ainda estava desmaiado. Ela também ficou aliviada pelo fogo ter aquecido consideravelmente o aposento. Olhando Malfoy de soslaio novamente, ela imaginou no que se metera. Como ela pudera ir tão longe? Ela era grifinória, uma das mocinhas. Teria a experiência com o diário de Tom Riddle deixado alguma mancha maligna em sua alma? Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Não, ela estava apenas fazendo justiça! A diferença entre ela e Malfoy era que ela fizera o que fizera com culpa extrema. Ela se sentiria culpada por isso, por mais brandas que suas ações fossem, por anos pelo menos. Malfoy provavelmente gostaria de manter alguém cativo. Ele provavelmente seria como seu pai, gostando da dor e medo que trouxesse aos outros. Ela fulminou com o olhar a forma inerte dele, e então voltou-se para a mochila dele. Ela a abriu e procurou no meio dos livros. Havia tinta por quase todo o conteúdo, mas alguns itens haviam sido poupados. Ela puxou uma folha de dever que havia sido devolvida, com nota, para ele. Não era má a nota, Gina notou. Mas ela não estava interessada no intelecto de Malfoy. Ela precisava de um bom exemplo da caligrafia dele. Avançando mais em sua busca, ela puxou para fora da mochila pergaminho de alta qualidade e uma pena requintada. Gina os pôs na ponta da lareira e sentou. Ela apanhou seu próprio tinteiro, uma vez que o dele havia quebrado. Então ela estudou a caligrafia dele cuidadosamente. Era esmerada, mas com traços fortes e nítidos. Ele fora ensinado muito bem e sua letra seria difícil de forjar. Usando um de seus livros para ter uma superfície plana, Gina tirou alguns pergaminhos de sua própria mochila e praticou, aliviada por seu ombro ferido não afetar sua escrita. Ela usou os dois lados de duas folhas de pergaminho antes de ficar satisfeita com seus esforços. Então, ela puxou uma das folhas de pergaminho de Malfoy para seu colo. Ela pensou cuidadosamente e então começou.

Mesmo com prática, Gina gastou quatro folhas antes de obter o que ela considerava uma carta crível. Ela atirou as outras, incluindo seus treinos, no fogo, dobrou cuidadosamente a carta e afastou as restantes. Ela diminuiu um pouco o fogo e então apanhou uma pequena taça, pega no Salão principal, e foi até o bebedouro, do lado de fora da câmara, e a encheu. Ela a deixou dentro das barras e saiu do aposento, checando novamente se nada, além da taça, estava ao alcance de Malfoy.

Gina foi até o corujal, procurando pela coruja de Malfoy. A bela criatura era orgulhosa e reservada como seu mestre, mas era extremamente suscetível a adulações. Cantarolando e usando palavras gentis, Gina a tentou a descer de seu poleiro. Gina lhe ofereceu a comida que pegara no Salão Principal e, ainda acariciando e cantarolando para a adorável coruja. Quando a maior parte da comida se fora, Gina apanhou a carta. A coruja aparentou examiná-la muito atentamente e então olhou para Gina, a cabeça inclinada para o lado.

"Eu sei, querida. Você está imaginando onde seu mestre está. Mas isso precisa chegar até os pais dele. Você a levaria? Se eu prometesse vir aqui para lhe alimentar e cantarolar para você durante a próxima semana?"

A coruja pareceu considerar seriamente a questão. Os olhos inteligentes lampejaram, e Gina imaginou por um momento se a coruja podia sentir sua desonestidade. Então a coruja fez um som afirmativo e estendeu uma pata. Gina estendeu a carta para que a ave pudesse agarrá-la e então se afastar em um turbilhão de asas e penas. Ela não tinha certeza das palavras que usara. Quem saberia se uma pessoa como Malfoy trataria os pais como "Papai" e "Mamãe"? Gina olhou seu relógio e grunhiu. Ela tinha tempo exatamente para ir para sua primeira aula da tarde sem se atrasar.

Naquela noite, Gina foi com Ariel até a entrada do castelo. Ariel estava levando apenas uma mala pequena mas enquanto ela a deixava junto com as outras mala e malões, Gina olhou ao redor para ver se Crabbe e Goyle estavam por ali procurando por Malfoy. Ela não viu nenhum dos garotos e suspirou de alívio. Ariel voltou para onde ela estava e Gina a abraçou apertado, já sentindo saudades.

"Agora me diga de novo, por que vocês estão indo hoje à noite e não amanhã de manhã?" Gina perguntou, lembrando-se dos anos anteriores, quando o trem sempre partira na manhã de sábado.

"Alguma coisa a ver com ter um dia a mais ou algo assim." Ariel ainda estava preocupada com Gina, mas estava excitada por estar saindo de férias. As carruagens sem cavalos estavam enfileiradas ao pé da escada para transportar os alunos até Hogsmeade. Ariel ficou subitamente séria. "Agora, não esqueça, uma coruja por dia ou isso será enviado à diretora de nossa casa!" Ela apanhou uma carta endereçada para a professora de Transfiguração. Ela guardou a carta no bolso e abraçou Gina. "Cuide-se e tenha cuidado!"

Rubeus Hagrid estava gritando para que os alunos entrassem nas carruagens, então as garotas se despediram e Ariel entrou em uma das carruagens. Quando elas finalmente desapareceram de vista, Gina apertou a capa ao contra si e voltou ao castelo.

Rony e seu melhor amigo Harry estavam à entrada do Salão Principal após terem visto Hermione ir embora. "Apresse-se Gina, o jantar está quase sendo servido!" Rony chamou, acenando para que ela corresse.

Gina correu pelos últimos degraus e então parou atrás deles. Como usualmente, com muito alunos fora, três das mesas haviam sido tiradas e os estudantes, sem levar em consideração suas casa, sentaram-se juntos. Gina olhou ao seu redor e ficou aliviada em ver que Crabbe e Goyle estavam na outra ponta da mesa. Ela sentou-se com Harry e Rony, que imediatamente começaram a discutir sobre quadribol. Gina amava quadribol mas não conseguia discuti-lo sem parar como os dois faziam. Gina escutava apenas com um ouvido quando ouviu o nome de Malfoy.

"Malfoy de novo esse ano, Harry?" Rony perguntava.

"Eu não sei. Ele parece que está jogando melhor esse ano. Mais paciente. Esse sempre foi o problema dele!" Harry pareceu considerar por um tempo e então completou. "Bem, isso e trapacear!"

Os garotos riram. Gina não achou engraçado. Harry estava certo. Malfoy parecia estar jogando melhor esse ano. Seu time havia esmagado a Corvinal e ele havia pego o pomo rapidamente. A Lufa Lufa estava bem melhor nesse ano também, mas a Sonserina havia ganho deles também. Ela realmente achou que Harry poderia ter problemas esse ano. Dando de ombros, Gina decidiu não se preocupar com isso até o jogo, que ainda demoraria um mês. No momento, ela tinha coisas muito mais importantes com que se preocupar. A comida finalmente apareceu e os poucos alunos e professores brindaram.

"Aonde você vai agora, Gina?" Rony perguntou mais tarde, pendendo de uma poltrona confortável no salão comunal da Grifinória. Ele não parecia muito interessado, apenas observando as formas. Ele estava meramente mantendo um olho negligente sobre a irmã. Gina pendurou a mochila no ombro, abafando um estremecimento e decidiu que não se importava naquele dia. Isso lhe dava liberdade para fazer o que precisava.

"Eu achei que seria bom ir até a biblioteca e estudar para Curas. Quero manter aqueles sonserinos em seus lugares!" Aquela fala garantia que Rony ficasse longe. Ele ficava encantado por sua irmã estar se destacando mais que aqueles sonserinos arrogantes.

Ele sorriu. "Muito bem, maninha! Mantenha o bom trabalho!"

Harry lhe deu um olhar especulativo. "Só indo estudar? Tem certeza de que não vai se encontrar com alguém?"

Rony virou-se, seus olhos estreitos. "Que alguém? E por que eu sempre sou o último a saber? Quem é ele, Gina?"

Gina queria estapear Harry. Ele não a queria, nunca estivera interessado nela. Ela finalmente superara sua paixonite infantil no quarto ano, percebendo que ele nunca estaria interessado nela como alguém além de uma irmãzinha substituta. Mas por que ele tinha que fazer comentários como aquele? Ele estava sempre fazendo isso. Era engraçado quando Hermione ou Ariel caçoavam dela, mas Harry parecia estar apenas espreitando.

Gina estalou a língua e ergueu o nariz. "SE eu estivesse me encontrando com alguém, seria problema meu, não seu, Rony. E especialmente não seria seu, Harry." Ela disse firmemente. "Além disso, você não me ouve perguntando sobre quando você sai com Hermione, certo Rony?"

As orelhas de Rony ficaram cor de rosa, mas ele teve a decência de sorrir encabulado. Gina virou-se para Harry. "E eu não vejo ninguém o incomodando para perguntar a você para onde você desaparece em Hogsmeade nos finais de semana quando uma certa apanhadora corvinal já formada aparece por lá, certo?"

Harry corou também, mas rebateu. "Isso é por que não é da conta de ninguém!"

"Precisamente," Gina disse com um sorriso largo e afiado enquanto saía do salão comunal.

Ela se apressou para chegar à câmara onde Malfoy estava trancafiado. Ela foi cuidadosa, parando de vez em quando para ouvir. A última coisa que ela precisava ou queria era ser apanhada por Argus Filch ou por sua gata detestável, Madame Nora. Ela imaginou brevemente se o gato era de alguma forma mágico. Parecia viver para sempre! Ela virou a última esquina e foi até a porta imperceptível ao lado do bebedouro. Ela ergueu a varinha, mas parou por um momento. Um vago sentimento de apreensão se apoderou dela. Gina olhou para os lados, mas não viu nada fora do normal. Expulsando o sentimento, ela murmurou, "Ajar!", e deu um passo para trás enquanto a porta se abria. Gina entrou na câmara, fechou a porta e então virou-se para ver Malfoy. Seu coração pulou para sua garganta.

O corpo de Malfoy jazia próximo à porta da cela, mas havia sangue por todo ele! Sua camisa branca do uniforme estava manchada e rasgada, sua gravata estava frouxa, e havia um longo filete de sangue atravessando seu pescoço. Gina correu para a frente, removendo os feitiços de tranca e tentando pegar a chave do cadeado em seu bolso. O sentimento de apreensão a engolfou novamente, dessa vez quase a esmagando. Ela parou subitamente e olhou para Malfoy mais de perto. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela teve certeza de que era uma cilada. Ela deu dois passos apressados para trás, os braços balançando como se ela quase tivesse perdido o equilíbrio. Quase fora tarde demais para ela. Malfoy pulou de pé, e investiu os braços pelas barras, tentando agarrar as vestes de Gina. Os dedos da mão esquerda dele roçaram brevemente o material de sua manga, mas ela pulou para trás rapidamente. A velocidade inacreditável com a qual ele fora de caído no chão para quase agarrando-a, fez com que ela se afastasse ainda mais, indo até a parede oposta.

Ela tremeu quando o olhou, seu rosto riscado de sangue pressionado contra as barras, suas mãos apertando-as firmemente. Era como um pesadelo tenebroso. Gina finalmente recuperou o fôlego e seu bom senso. Ela apertou o ombro para aliviar a dor que se manifestar novamente. Então ela se aproximou das barras, tomando cuidado para ficar devidamente longe do alcance de Malfoy.

"Bem, eu vejo que você está acordado." Gina disse, mais calma do que se sentia.

Ela ficou surpresa ao vê-lo sorrir largamente. Era um sorriso meio torto, mas parecia refletir algum senso de humor.

"Eu estava perto, pequena doninha, muito perto," ele disse com uma voz baixa e com desprezo. "Você realmente pensa que vai longe com isso?"

Gina pacientemente pôs de volta os feitiços na porta e então foi até a lareira e sentou-se, tirando a mochila de seu ombro e girando o ombro direito, que agora estava latejando.

"Eu pareço ter ido muito bem até agora," ela o informou. "Você perdeu metade das suas aulas hoje e ninguém pareceu notar. Ou talvez eles não se importem?"

O desprezo no rosto dele tornou-se uma carranca. "Não? Você acha que não? Bem, eu vejo um problema com seu 'plano', se é que você tem um plano. Meu pai está me esperando em casa, no trem para os feriados. O que você acha que ele vai fazer quando eu não chegar?"

Era a vez de Gina de sorrir largamente. Malfoy não pareceu gostar do sorriso, uma vez que sua carranca se tornou mais feroz. Puxando pena e pergaminho de sua mochila, ela casualmente começou a escrever.

"Bem, pequena doninha, o que você vai fazer quando o diretor ordenar uma busca pelo castelo? Eu acho que vai ter doninha assada para o jantar amanhã!"

Ele riu asperamente de sua própria piada. Gina ainda o ignorou.

Gina finalmente terminou o que estava fazendo e ergueu o pergaminho. "O que você acha, Malfoy? Eu acho que pega exatamente a sua essência!" então, ela leu alto.

"Querido pai,

sabendo que você e a Mãe acham que eu sou um furão pequeno e fraco e não iriam suportar minha presença nessa época festiva do ano, eu decidi pular no lago e me afogar, poupando-os do fardo da minha companhia.

Sinceramente,

Draco"

Gina se aproximou das barras novamente e cuidadosamente estendeu o braço. Malfoy encarou-a enquanto arrancava a folha de sua mão. Ele olhou a folha, frente e verso. Ele olhou-a de perto e então olhou de volta para o pergaminho. Encarando-o, ele exigiu, "O que diabos é isso, Weasley? Eu nunca escrevi isso!"

"Claro que não, seu idiota. Você não me viu escrevendo isso? Mas até você tem que admitir que é uma boa falsificação." Gina sorriu para ele, apreciando-se imensamente. Ele ainda fulminava com os olhos a nota que ela escrevera, a fulminação tornado-se uma expressão transtornada. "Mas naturalmente eu disse algo muito mais diplomático para seu pai, apesar de que eu duvide que ele vá notar a diferença." Ela acrescentou com rancor.

Malfloy finalmente deu uma olhadela por cima do pergaminho. "Você está dizendo que enviou uma carta a meu pai?" ele perguntou, inteligentemente. "Você sabe que ele vai suspeitar imediatamente, quando ver que não foi entregue por Archimedes." Malfoy sorriu.

"Archimedes!" Gina perguntou, estarrecida. "Você chamou aquela adorável criatura de Archimedes?" Gina olhou para Malfoy como se ele fosse louco.

O sorriso de Malfoy desapareceu. "Por que diabos você se importa sobre como eu chamo a minha coruja, Weasley? Como você a teria chamado, Fluffy ou então algum outro nome estúpido que garotas gostam?"

"Não importa. O nome dela não importa." Ela deu de ombros. "Ela sabe que ela é uma beleza, não? Agora, o que foi que você fez a si mesmo para causar tamanho sangramento? Será que eu preciso tirar você da sua miséria? Você sabe, eles destroem cavalos que quebraram a pata. Sua perna está quebrada? Ou talvez apenas seu pulso?"

O súbito olhar sombrio de Malfoy fez Gina acovardar-se por dentro. Ela estava muito feliz pelas barras entre eles. Obviamente, lembrá-lo de seus ferimentos anteriores era uma boa forma de irritá-lo. Por fora, ela ainda parecia calma e composta.

"Esqueça! O que você sabe sobre minha coruja, pequena doninha?" ele disse em uma voz baixa e perigosa. "Você está realmente me dizendo que ela levou sua carta para você?" a carranca desapareceu, sendo substituída por um olhar especulativo. "Você subornou a minha coruja?"

As bochechas vermelhas de Gina foram a resposta que ele precisava.

"Eu não acredito nisso, pequena doninha!" ele declarou com um sorriso de zombaria. "Eu honestamente não achava que você tinha isso em você. Você realmente não é o que eu esperava."

"Bem, você estava errado, não?". Ela disse, defensivamente. Ela ainda se sentia enjoada de culpa, mas ela estava comprometida. "Eu estou avisando-o agora, Malfoy. Eu não vou mais deixar você me maltratar."

Dessa vez ele realmente riu. "E o que exatamente você vai fazer para me impedir?" ele perguntou, sorrindo largamente de novo.

"Você não achava que eu pudesse me defender, e eu me defendi. Você pensaria que eu não usaria minha varinha em você, e eu usei. Isso não te preocupa um pouco? Que você estava tão enganado?"

"Isso me faz imaginar, pequena doninha. Talvez você devesse ter sido selecionada para a Sonserina." Gina tremeu quando ele disse isso, mas ele aparentou não perceber. "Agora, ISSO teria sido interessante!" ele disse com voz arrastada, apoiando um ombro contra as barras e cruzando os braços. Ele continuou com voz de zombaria, "Eu não achava que as meninas boazinhas da Grifinória jogavam tão sujo. Que vergonha, pequena doninha. Chutando um homem nas bolas! E então quebrando o braço dele para estar à altura dele. Você tem muito o que responder."

"Eu tenho muito o que responder?" Gina gritou, para o estarrecimento dos nervos dele. "Você começou, Malfoy! Eu tentei ficar de cabeça baixa, tentei não fazer nada para irritar o grande Malfoy! Eu tentei te evitar durante anos. Mas não suficiente para você, era? Você era aquele que não podia calar a boca! Você tinha que fazer um comentário onde o professor pudesse ouvi-lo! Você pensou que eu ia deixar você fazer todos os pontos?" ela sacudiu a cabeça e virou-se, perdendo a expressão surpresa que atravessou a face dele.

"O que foi que eu fiz para merecer o que você fez? Huh? Responda, seu sujo--," ela interrompeu-se, subitamente percebendo que não importando o que ela dissesse, não importaria para ele. Ele provavelmente não estava sequer ouvindo. Gina caminhou até a mochila e começou a retirar algumas das coisas que havia pego no jantar. Havia pães, queijos e frutas. Não havia ganso assado ou filé mignon, mas era melhor que nada, ela pensou.

Finalmente olhando-o novamente, ela perguntou, "Você está com fome, Malfoy? Você parece não ter tido uma refeição decente em meses."

"Espiando, pequena doninha?" ele estava escarnecendo-a novamente, mas Gina ignorou a pergunta. Ela pegou uma das duas maçãs que trouxera e deu uma grande mordida. Malfoy a fulminou com os olhos e continuou. "Você gostou de me apalpar enquanto eu estava inconsciente? Você gostou do que encontrou, fuçando nos meus bolsos?"

Gina corou, mas respondeu acaloradamente, "Boa coisa eu ter olhado. De outra forma, eu provavelmente teria uma faca entre meus ombros bem agora." Ela deu de ombros enquanto dizia isso, tentando aliviar a dor. "Ou talvez você devesse ter usado a varinha extra para me fazer seu ingresso para os Comensais da Morte! Você estava perfeitamente querendo me estrangular até a morte ontem! Depois de você ter me estapeado estupidamente, claro. Então, eu tenho certeza de que uma pequena maldição fatal não o incomodaria."

Ela arriscou uma olhada para o rosto dele e parou. O que ela podia ver por baixo do sangue ficara mortalmente pálido. Os olhos pálidos pareciam queimar dentro dos dela. As mãos dele estavam apertadas ao redor das barras e Gina podia ver que ele estava tremendo de emoção suprimida.

"Ontem," ele disse em uma voz apertada e controlada, "eu teria parado. Eu não teria batido em você. Eu quase parei antes de você tentar me desmoralizar. Eu não tinha planejado-" ele parou subitamente, e então continuou, sua voz ainda apertada. "Apenas não chegue mais perto, ou eu irei estrangulá-la, Weasley." Ele finalmente desfez o aperto mortal nas barras e deu as costas a ela. Ele apoiou-se nas barras e escorregou para uma posição sentada. Ele inclinou-se para a frente, pousando a testa nos joelhos.

"Não fale de coisas que você não entende, pequena doninha," ele disse, parecendo cansado e, estranhamente, muito velho. "Apenas vá embora."

Gina estava atrapalhada. Ela nunca vira Malfoy agir daquele jeito. Ele parecia--, bem, perdido. Ela disse a si mesma que estava tendo alucinações. Após considerar brevemente a possibilidade de falar com ele, ela decidiu que provavelmente seria uma má idéia. Em vez disso, ela empurrou a comida para o canto da lareira, dentro do alcance dele. Ela buscou no saco que trouxera mais cedo e pegou um grande pote com tampa. O pote começara a vida como um pote para creme de pele, mas um feitiço de alargamento fez dele um perfeito pinico. Ela o pôs mais perto das barras também.

"Uh, tem comida e um, er, pinico se você precisar, uh, você sabe," ela disse embaraçada.

Malfoy a ignorou. Gina pegou um cobertor extra da bolsa, assim como um travesseiro. Ela sabia que era estúpido se preocupar com o conforto dele. Na verdade, ele provavelmente tomaria isso como um sinal de fraqueza. Mas era um bálsamo para a consciência de Gina. Ela empurrou esses itens para mais perto das barras também. Apagando todas as tochas, menos uma, Gina deu uma última olhadela a Malfoy e então saiu rapidamente.

Rony e Harry estavam sentados nas confortáveis e super fofas poltronas perto da lareira do salão comunal da Grifinória. Havia um fogo estalando na grelha e aparentemente os jovens haviam sido visitados pelo elfo doméstico, amigo deles, Dobby. Havia pratos, copos, garfos, facas e o que parecia os restos de vários bolos e tortas. Era óbvio que Hermione estava fora para os feriados. De outra forma, esse banquete não autorizado nunca teria sido permitido. Gina automaticamente olhou ao redor do raramente vazio salão comunal, procurando por Ariel, e então lembrou-se que sua amiga também estava fora. Ela suspirou, pensando que poderia usar um ombro amigo bem agora.

Gina começou a subir as escadas para o dormitório, pensando que devia escrever para Ari naquela noite, quando Rony a espiou.

"Oy! Gina! Venha aqui, nos ajude a terminar com isso! E então pode nos contar sobre esse novo alguém!" ele chamou.

Gina forçou um sorriso fraco, mas recusou e seguiu subindo as escadas. Ela não estava realmente com fome. A imagem do rosto riscado de sangue e pálido e os olhos flamejantes de Malfoy não sairiam de sua mente.

* * *

**N/T **

Ufa! Consegui! Terminei! Espero q gostem. Essa fic é realmente diferente das outras! Nunca li uma com o Malfoy "seqüestrado" pela Gina!

Fui!

G.W.M.

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Mais um cap. Esse seqüestro do Malfoy foi uma coisa realmente nova no mundo das fics Draco/Gina, não?

Esperamos que vocês estejam gostando.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **GWM** (Olá, Tradutora!XD), **Nathoca Malfoy, Miri, miaka**, **Kirina Li, SafirA-StaR e Chris Malfoy**.

Respondendo a pergunta da **Chris Malfoy**, que quer saber quem são Os Tradutores. Nós somos um grupo de pessoas que decidiram que há muitas fics boas em inglês e espanhol que deveriam ser lidas por todo mundo, pois não são todos que possam ler fics em outros idiomas. Nós fazemos tudo na maior boa vontade para que todos tenham o prazer de ler essas fics. Qualquer um pode participar. Basta mandar um email para o grupo, email este que consta na bio do grupo nesse mesmo site.

Os Tradutores


	5. Capítulo 04

**Autor: **Davesmom

**Nome Original: **Beyond Redemption

**Tradução: **Ilia-Chan

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

Capítulo 4

Gina aproximou-se da portinha cuidadosamente na manhã seguinte. O café transcorrera bem, não houve pai algum atrás de seu filho imprestável. Nenhum alarme foi acionado, tudo parecia bem.

Ainda sentia uma certa tensão quando se aproximou. Olhando para ambos os lados, abriu a porta, mas parou. Lembrou-se de como o estômago revirara quando vira Malfoy, sangrando e estatelado no chão.Não duvidava que ele poderia tentar algo do gênero, outra vez.

Com cuidado, entrou na câmara abaixando a cabeça. A tocha que havia deixado no local extinguira-se. O fogo da lareira ainda ardia, mas não muito forte, não conseguia ver Malfoy, o que não era de se surpreender, devido à escuridão da câmara.

Ainda cautelosa, fechou a porta e colocou a varinha à sua frente e moveu-se vagarosamente alguns metros adiante.

—_Lumus_.— Disse delicadamente. A varinha emitiu uma luzinha tênue. Nada aconteceu. Gina olhou em volta, podia vê-lo precariamente agora. Malfoy estava de frente às grades balançando algo para cima e para baixo.

—Muito bem, pequena Weasel, seus instintos estão aguçados como sempre.

Gina percebeu o que quer que ele estivera planejando estaria suspenso por enquanto. Com a varinha, ela acendeu as tochas novamente, então viu o que ele estava agitando: uma caneca de água que ela havia deixado-lhe, todavia o objeto estava sem a asa. Não era algo mortal, porém poderia ser perigoso. Malfoy também olhou e deu uma sonora gargalhada.

—Não é uma arma muito boa, é? —Disse colocando-a no chão.

Gina percebeu que ele ainda estava coberto de sangue. Claro que estava, ele não tomara propriamente um banho, tomara? Entretanto ela notou que um pouco daquele sangue era fresco.

—Ainda está com hemorragia, Malfoy? Pelo bom Deus, o que você se fez?

Malfoy cruzou os braços, na tentativa de esconder nas sombras a manga manchada.

—Por que diabos você se importa, Weasley? — Disse ele encurvando os ombros. —O que você quer afinal?

Gina colocou a pesada bolsa sobre a lareira e começou a tirar lá de dentro uma série de coisas. A dor em seu ombro havia quase desaparecido, graças aos deuses e à aspirina.

Analisando a cela, viu que ele não tocara na comida, no lençol, ou no travesseiro. Tudo estava exatamente como ela havia deixado. Suspirando, pensou que ele poderia sucumbir à inanição antes de poder fazer qualquer coisa com ele.

Sua mala continha mais mantimentos, uma grande jarra d'água e uma pequena garrafa de suco de abóbora que conseguira com um elfo doméstico. Havia também uma camiseta larga, uma bacia e uma toalha de rosto. Virou-se para ele com as mãos nos quadris.

—Você está sendo um imbecil, ou a visão do seu próprio sangue o deixou mole? Você não comeu nada.

Malfoy agarrou uma das barras e lhe deu um longo e insolente olhar que começou de seus cintilantes cachos e foi até os pés e de volta ao topo.

Gina não gostou do brilho de seus olhos e fez uma breve anotação mental em alerta sobre isso. Além do mais a voz dele estava macia e arrastada:

—Oh, eu estou com fome, pequena Weasel, mas não de comida. Se você desse apenas mais um passo até mim, eu poderia te mostrar o que eu quero. —Ele estendeu o braço direito até ela convidativamente.

Petrificou-se com o insulto, não esperava pela baixa e persuasiva voz que ele usara. A despeito de si mesma, sentiu um impulso de ir até ele. Desistiu da idéia rapidamente, ademais, olhou de relance para o outro braço, o qual estava em volta do corpo dele. A mancha na manga havia crescido.

Estalando a língua, moveu-se para mais perto dele, tentando olhar para o ferimento.

—Bem, eu tive minha resposta, Malfoy. Você é um idiota. Ainda está sangrando.

—Não se preocupe com isso, pequena Weasel. — Disse de maneira impaciente. — É apenas um arranhão. Não vou sangrar até a morte.

—Certo, Malfoy, você ainda está sangrando. Apenas mostre-me o que fez consigo. Se não o fizer terei que estuporá-lo e ver por mim mesma.

—Vá se fuder, Weasley. —Levantou a voz.

—Nos seus sonhos, Malfoy. Agora me deixe ver.

—Você não se atreveria, Weasley. — Disse calmamente em tom de desafio.

"Sim, eu faria", pensou. Então hesitou. Uma vozinha fraca parecia dizer-lhe que ele realmente a odiaria se fizesse isso, mas nada a deteria. Ela viu Malfoy sorrir debochado, achando que tinha ganho a discussão. Ela riu consigo mesma.

—_Anestesio_!— Ela proferiu. Malfoy ouviu a palavra e levantou uma das mãos, mas era tarde demais. Ele teve tempo de recuar e sentar pesadamente no chão e ir contra a parede, antes que seus membros se tornassem molese insensíveis.

Esse feitiço era similar ao que deixava o corpo bambo, pois a vítima não podia mexer as pernas e os braços, entretanto deixava-os maleáveis. Perfeito para pacientes difíceis. Ele ainda podia mover a cabeça um pouco e encarou-a.

Gina ignorou o ato e destrancou a fechadura. Encheu a bacia com a água que tinha trazido, aqueceu-a e levou-a consigo, junto com a toalhinha e a camiseta para a cela.

Se um olhar fosse letal, Gina provavelmente estaria incinerada a essa altura, pelo modo que Malfoy a fitava. Ela não ligava, porém. Não queria ser a culpada pelo sangramento dele.

— Certo, Malfoy. Eu serei cuidadosa.— Disse numa falsavoz alegre.

Ajoelhando-se próxima a ele, ela tomou uma das mãos do rapaz e pousou-a sobre o próprio colo. Cuidadosamente desabotoou-lhe o punho e repetiu o movimento com a outra. Feito isso, retirou-lhe a gravata e começou a abrir o topo da camisa. Porém, percebeu que havia um problema: ela estava realmente envergonhada.

Não era como se ela nunca houvesse ficado tão próxima a um garoto. Ela já tinha experimentado uma ou duas sessões de beijos e carícias, mas ela nunca havia despido alguém deliberadamente antes. Isso era, por assim dizer, íntimo.

Gina engoliu em seco, suas mãos paradas sobre o segundo botão. Ela pôde ver Malfoy gargalhar silenciosamente, pelo menos isso era o mais próximo de uma risada que ele poderia chegar nas atuais circunstâncias. Ela olhou-o rapidamente e viu que ele ria debochado. Ele também não achava que ele poderia fazê-lo.

Bem, ela mostraria a ele! Ela desvencilhou o segundo botão e rapidamente trabalhou para livrar-se do resto. Ela puxou a barra da camisa que estava presa ao cós da calça e finalmente afastou-a de seu peito que princípio era um pouco complicado por causa do sangue seco. Ele estava grudado em sua pele em diversos lugares.

Enquanto ela o movia ele começou a escorregar para os lados.Ela praguejou e se viu forçada a escorá-lo contra seu próprio corpo. Retirou a camisa pelos ombros e desceu-a pelos braços. A manga esquerda, porém, não queria cooperar. Estava ainda mais aderida ao braço que a outra. Gina afastou-a gentilmente, fazendo Malfoy soltar um silvo de dor.

—Meu Deus, Malfoy! o que você fez consigo mesmo. — Suspirou e mais sangue fresco começava a jorrar.

Ela pegou novamente o material devagar, revelando o enorme e profundo corte na parte interna de seu braço.

Pôs a camisa rasgada de lado por fim e engasgou. O corte tinha pelo menos quinze centímetros de comprimento e quase um de profundidade, estava em carne viva e banhado em sangue.

Gina na podia acreditar que uma pessoa pudesse se auto flagelar-se daquele modo. Olhou em volta da cela e viu a alça da caneca num canto distante, molhada de um líquido vermelho. Continuou a segurá-lo contra si e mergulhou o pano na água do recipiente, daí fez com que sua voz saísse calma.

—Isso será desconfortável, Malfoy. Você quer que eu te de deixe inconsciente? —olhou para face dele, não podia falar, mas o seu olhar podia dizer: "de jeito nenhum!".

Gina assentiu.

—Eu imagino que você preferiria morrer de infecção a me deixar te ajudar. Bem, isto vai ser ruim para o seu orgulho, Malfoy. Há milhares de coisas que eu preferia estar fazendo, também, então supere isso. Você está ferido.

Ela limpou o machucado não sendo muito gentil. Uma vez que achou estava limpo o suficiente, pegou sua varinha do bolso e tapou o longo corte. A carne lacerada começou a se reconstituir. Gina virou-se para a blusa empapada de sangue. Ela apontou a varinha para um pedaço que não parecia tão sujo. Um grande retalho se dissipou do resto. Ela dobrou a tira e colocou-o sobre o corte. Levaria algumas horas para cicatrizar por completo e ela não queria nenhuma sujeira nele. Ajustou bem o pano no local com um feitiço simples e olhou-o de novo.

—Só isso? Não tem mais?— Perguntou ansiosa.

Os olhos dele transmitiam que sim.

—Graças aos deuses. —Murmurou. Seu ombro estava começando a doer por ter sustentado o peso dele por tanto tempo, e movê-lo para lá e para cá.

Ela parou e olhou para ele. O corpo masculino ainda estava encostado ao seu, as costas dele apoiadas em seu peito e agora ele tinha os olhos fechados. Se não fosse pelo sangue que lhe manchava o rosto, ele parecia muito jovem e pálido no momento.

Sem pensar ela mergulhou a toalha na água, que já estava cor-de-rosa, novamente. Levou-a até sua testa e limpou os resíduos. Os olhos dele abriram-se, encarando-a intensamente. Gina afastou a mão, o que dera nela para ter feito algo como aquilo? Afastou-se rapidamente e empurrou-o contra a parede outra vez.

Pegou os utensílios que tinha levado e deixou a cela, trancando-a e pondo a chave no bolso. Com cuidado olhou para ele de novo. Ele estava em frangalhos! Ela queria muito uma câmera, pois mal acreditava no que via. O cabelo estava totalmente despenteado, sujo e o sangue modelava pequenos espetos. Seu rosto parecia uma máscara para assustar crianças trouxas e a camisa endurecida pelo sangue.

Reparou novamente no quão magro ele era, mais esbelto do que poderia suspeitar na noite passada. Porém seus ombros eram largos e os músculos ela podia ver que eram bem definidos, principalmente os dos braços. Um corpo típico de um apanhador. Esguio, leve, forte e ágil. Quando se deu conta que o encarava, enrubesceu e desviou os olhos.

—Vou retirar o encantamento agora, Malfoy, então pegue água limpa para lavar-se. Você está horrível!

Rapidamente, livrou-o do feitiço e virou-se para trazer mais água. Ela estava quase alcançando a portinha quando ele chamou:

—Weasley!

Havia algo em sua voz que a compelia a virar-se. Ele encontrava-se e pé contra as barras. Ainda estava frágil, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, descobriu que não podia para de encará-lo. O coração disparou, percebeu que era assim que um camundongo deveria se sentir quando estava para cair na armadilha de uma serpente.

—O que foi, Malfoy?— falou desafinando a voz, enquanto tentava desviar os olhos e deixar de se odiar pelo modo que ela havia soado.

—Venha até aqui, pequena Weasel.— Disse calmamente.

Ele prendia o seu olhar nos olhos dela, tentando trazê-la em sua direção, ao que parecia. Quase funcionou. Ela dava um passo até ele e outro, desajeitadamente, tentando lutar contra o impulso que a afligia. O movimento fez com que a água da bacia derramasse, molhado toda à frente das vestes de Gina. Olhou para baixo quando a água, que a essa altura já estava fria, lhe atingiu, se dando conta do que estava para fazer.

De repente, tomou-se de medo. Teria de ter mais cuidado para não se deixar enganar novamente. Sem olhar para ele saiu dali. Espreitando todos os cantos dos corredores, dirigiu-se até o banheiro feminino. Não havia água suficiente na jarra que havia trazido, portanto enxugou a tina e a encheu. Estava para sair de lá, pondo a mão na maçaneta, gelou. Ouviu vozes no corredor! Gina puxou a mão de volta o mais silenciosamente que podia, tentando escutar.

—Sim, meu amor, o que você ouviu, minha querida?

Gina prendeu a respiração quando reconheceu ser Argus Filch. Ele deveria estar falando com a gata. Madame Norra parecia detectar um aluno contrariando as normas a uns quinhentos passos. Não seria difícil para ela encurralar Gina no banheiro.

Sua mente voava, mas não conseguia elaborar nada que a pudesse livrá-la daquele problema. Ouvia os passos de Filch cada vez mais perto, diminuindo o ritmo à medida que se aproximava da porta.

—No banheiro, minha linda? Bom trabalho, nós os pegaremos dessa vez!

Gina suava frio. Fora pega. Filch iria querer saber o que ela fazia com aquela vasilha, já que aquele andar era para estar totalmente deserto. Encolheu os ombros preparando-se para o pior quando escutou uma porta abrindo. Ouviu então a voz do Dr Timmos.

—Sr Filch! O que o traz aqui?— O médico disse educadamente.

—Doutor! Você aqui?— Gina quase se deixou levar por uma gargalhada ao imaginar o rosto do professor por ser indagado por algo tão óbvio. Mas seu tom ainda era agradável quando respondeu:

—Para você ver. Eu esqueci algumas coisas em que iria trabalhar durante o feriado. Estarei fora de suas vistas num estante. Gina escutou o som de uma porta fechando e sendo passada a chave.

Filch falava com o outro homem enquanto este fechava a sala.

—Diga-me, professor, você avistou ou ouviu algum aluno por aqui. Madame Norra estava na pista de alguém, porém pode ter sido apenas o senhor.

O médico parou por alguns instantes. Ele deveria tê-la ouvido enquanto mexia com a água.

—Não, não posso dizer que percebi algo. Eu estou aqui por quinze minutos e eu não vi ou ouvi nada.

Como ele poderia não tê-la ouvido? Ele estava na sala ao lado!

Filch fez uma pausa e finalmente falou:

—Tudo bem, então. Desculpe por importuná-lo.

—De maneira alguma, Sr Filch. Oh, maldição, esqueci um livro. Gostaria de esperar?

—Não, eu já vou indo. Apenas certifique-se que trancou a porta.

Gina escutou Filch voltar pelo caminho por onde tinha vindo.

—Bem, feliz Natal para você também, sua coisa enrugada! —Murmurou muito baixo e reabriu a porta. Agora podia ouvi-lo andar ao redor da mesa, fechar e lacrar a porta outra vez. Ele passou pela porta do banheiro pisando forte e Gina abriu uma fresta na porta.

Teve que conter uma risada. A razão para ele não a ter ouvido estava ao redor da cabeça do professor. Era um dos tipos de tecnologia trouxa que poderia funcionar em Hogwarts: um pequeno rádio de pilhas com fones de ouvido.

Quando o médico já estava bem distante, Gina finalmente voltou à cela escondida não se importando em ter precaução desta vez, só queria ver-se fora do corredor. Aliás, o que quer que Malfoy tenha planejado para ela agora não seria pior do que ser pega por ter seqüestrado e aprisionado outro aluno. Fechou rapidamente a porta atrás de si, respirando aliviada.

—O visual: 'doninha afogada' cai muito bem em você, Weasley. — Malfoy zomboupor trás das grades.

Gina endureceu ao som daquela voz. Na pressa, havia derramado água da bacia nas vestes e o tecido aderia à sua pele. Mal olhando para Malfoy, ela colocou a tina sobre a lareira e retirou a bata molhada.

Ela estendeu a peça próxima ao fogo e arranca de si um suéter leve de tricô, o qual também estava úmido e desconfortável, então o retira, ficando apenas com uma blusa fina de gola alta.

Ao deixar o suéter para secar ao lado da bata, sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca arrepiarem-se. Virou-se, o coração acelerado, temendo que Malfoy tivesse escapado de algum modo e estivesse bem atrás dela.

Malfoy estava exatamente no mesmo lugar que ela havia deixado, perto da porta da cela, atrás da grade. Mesmo com o as manchas de sangue podia ver que ele sorria. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e fez um gesto de incentivo.

— Continue pequena Weasel, — disse suave, quase carinhosamente. — Estou morrendo para ver o que vem depois: a blusa ou a saia?

— Pervertido! — Gina avançou contra ele, bufando de ódio. "Acalme-se", disse a si mesma, contendo-se, "ele só está querendo te irritar!". Bem, ele estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Ela estava quase conseguindo se acalmar quando escuta uma risadinha:

— Desde quando é perversão querer assistir uma moça atraente se despir?

Voltou-se para ele furiosa!

— Eu não estava me despindo, Malfoy, estiva tirando essas roupas molhadas para que pudessem secar!

Ele sorriu de novo.

— Daqui parece que você estava ficando nua. Você estava apenas provocando pequena Weasel? É assim que você se excita? Vai ficar mal afamada desse modo!

Riu presunçoso da cara de indignação de Gina. Ela queria tanto estapeá-lo, mas para isso teria que chegar mais perto. Ao invés disso, agarrou a bacia e jogou o conteúdo direto nele.

O líquido atingiu-lhe rosto e o peito, ensopando sua camisa e fazendo com que o sangue seco escorresse em gotas róseas de seu cabelo e face. Ficou estático diante do ataque dela, entretanto a risada alta e deliciada dela e o olhar de triunfo o tiraram de seu torpor. Malfoy agarrou as grades, se atirando contra elas, encurtando a distância entre os dois.

Percebendo o quão perto ela estava, deu um passo para trás, para uma distância mais segura. Ele aparentava estar furioso!

"Bom", pensou ela, estava cansada de suas piadinhas e insultos para com ela

Conformando-se que ela estava fora de seu alcance, Malfoy arruma o cabelo que caía em sua face e desgruda a camiseta do corpo. Gina assiste a tudo com um sorrisinho satisfeito no rosto, até Malfoy capturar seu olhar, estreitar seus olhos e sorrir.

— Nada mal, pequena Weasel. Parece que há muito mais sobre você do que eu nunca imaginei.

Gina espantou-se pelo tom de admiração na voz dele, enquanto ela o observava, ele olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça.

— Acho que terei que seguir seu exemplo. — Disse ele. Suas mãos agarraram a barra da camisa e puxou-a por sobre a cabeça. Ele usa-a ainda para enxugara a cara. Passa o tecido também pelos seus braços e peito, tentando absorver o máximo de água.

Gina prestava atenção fascinada. Não queria parecer abobalhada, mas apesar de sua magreza, Malfoy era muito bem feito de corpo.

Ele voltou-se ligeiramente para o fogo e capturou o olhar dela novamente. Desceu as mãos até o cós e disse:

— As calças também estão molhadas, pequena Weasel. Quer me ajudar a retirá-las?

Gina corou e desviou dele rápido. Malfoy riu e Gina estava furiosa consigo mesma. Ela o tinha trancafiado, ela quem deveria estar no comando, mas ele parecia saber o que fazer para desconcertá-la.

Percebeu que deveria ter saído assim que o molhara. Aquilo a faria a vencedora naquilo que mais estava parecendo uma batalha. Porém ela tinha ficado parada lá, admirando o garoto que tanto odiava. Ele a havia pego fazendo isso e tirou proveito disso.

Ela tomou mais uma certa distância e sentiu sua roupa desconfortavelmente molhada, mas ela já tivera o bastante por hora. Melhor desistir enquanto ainda tinha uma ligeira vantagem.

Pôs de volta as roupas molhadas, ignorando o fato que Malfoy continuava a rir. Então sua mente iluminou-se. Indo cuidadosamente até ele, percebeu que ele ainda usava as calças. Ele estava apenas gozando dela. Gina pegou a comida que trouxera ontem e jogou-a no fogo e tirou de seu alcance, menos o suco de abóbora e o olha no rosto.

Sem o sangue, ele aparentava ser mais uma vez aquele ser irritante, enjoado e abominável imbecil que ela tanto detestava.

Era mais fácil ser uma megera com ele quando não estava apiedada de sua condição. Ele estava distraído, no entanto. Gina apontou para a camiseta que havia deixado na cela. Isso seria um jeito de amansá-lo pelo banho que lhe dera.

— Eu trouxe algo limpo para você vestir, mas como você não está com fome, eu já estou indo. Tentarei estar de volta na hora do jantar.

Virou-se e foi embora fazendo ouvidos mocos aos seus protestos. Ela não tinha intenção de fazê-lo passar fome o dia todo. Algumas horas a mais de jejum não fariam mal a ele e ela havia deixado-lhe algo para beber.

Feliz por ter dado a última palavra desta vez, ela saiu da câmara, olhou ao redor cuidadosamente e apertou o passo de volta à Torre da Grifinória.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Olá, leitores.

Aqui que fala é a Anna-Malfoy, e sou a pessoa que vocês mais odeiam, pois foi por minha causa que vocês ficaram sem atualizações do grupo. Eu tive um problema no meu pc e não pude postar os novos caps. Mas a partir de hoje, todas as fics do grupo irão ser atualizadas.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Nathoca Malfoy, Hannah, Camy, miaka **(nós respondemos individualmente quando há uma dúvida. Nós só traduzimos fics de HP), **SafirA-StaR, Duda Amaral, tat, Kirina Li, Pat, Kammy, Ruivinha Malfoy **(se você estiver registrada no coloque a fic no alerta de atualização), Miri (Muito Obrigado!).

Anna Malfoy – Os Tradutores


	6. Capítulo 05

**Autor: **Davesmom

**Nome Original: **Beyond Redemption

**Tradução: **G.W.M.

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

Disclaimer: JKR possui tudo o que vale a pena, como Draco, Gina, Hogwarts etc. A trama e o médico Timmons são meus.

N/A: desculpem, esse capítulo é muito recortado, não flui adequadamente e eu espero que vocês me perdoem e continuem a ler. Eu tive de colocar muitas informações em um capítulo, para dar uma visão de dentro das ações de Draco. Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo. Um agradecimento especial para quem lê e comenta! Eu adoro ler as suas reviews.

**Capítulo 5**

Alguns meses antes, a vida estava indo bem para Draco Malfoy. No Expresso de Hogwarts, ele havia tido sucesso em aterrorizar alguns primeiranistas. Ele e seus capangas haviam atormentado algumas garotas da Lufa Lufa que estavam fora de suas cabines. Ele havia até tido uma discussão com Cabeça de Cicatriz, o Pobretão e a Sangue Ruim. As coisas estavam como deviam e estava tudo certo no mundo. Então ele saíra da cabine para correr até o banheiro. E discutir com ela.

Draco abrira a porta, dado um passo para fora e então colidira com outro estudante. Uma estudante. Uma garota baixa, atraente com cachos brilhantes e de um vermelho fumegante.

"Meu Deus", Draco desdenhou, seus lábios torcidos como usualmente. "Vocês, pobretões, nunca olham para onde estão indo? Você amassou as minhas vestes! E eu terei de queimá-las! Mas tudo bem." Ele sorriu enquanto olhava as vestes levemente gastas dela. "Eu tenho centenas".

Foi um bom insulto. Era conveniente ele dizer que agora estava sujo por ela havia o tocado e esfregava no nariz dela a sua pobreza. Ele esperou pela raiva, pela indignação ou pelas lágrimas que se seguiriam naturalmente. Então algo bizarro aconteceu. A garota o olhou, mas como se ela não o visse. Como se ela tivesse colidido acidentalmente com uma porta, uma parede. Ela olhava através dele! Draco teve o estranho sentimento de que ele sequer estava ali. Ele quase se beliscou para se certificar de que estava ali! Então, sem sequer encolher-se, ela passou direto por ele.

Draco estava tão surpreso que deixou que ela se afastasse. Pelo resto da viagem, ele permaneceu repassando a cena em sua mente, tentando entender como ela o havia ignorado completamente. O fato de que alguém que ele considerava inferior havia ignorado-o tão facilmente o irritava.

À hora em que chegara a Sonserina, após o banquete de boas vindas, ele decidira que a garotinha Weasley nunca mais se afastaria daquele jeito.

No entanto, no segundo mês na escola, Draco estava em um estado quase constante de fúria. A pobretona não apenas agia como se ele não existisse, ela estava cursando uma de suas aulas. E indo melhor que ele! Era enlouquecedor! Era enfurecedor! E Draco dizia a si mesmo, diariamente, que isso era inaceitável. Ele desdenhava dela e ela o ignorava. Ele a insultava, a sua família, a sua aparência, suas habilidades, e ela agia como se ela não o ouvisse. Até mesmo uma pulga ou um mosquito teriam obtido alguma reação dela!

Na verdade, a única vez em que a pequena pobretona parecia realmente vê-lo era quando ele estava jogando Quadribol! Então, o olhar afiado e penetrante dela parecia ver cada movimento dele. Ela parecia detectar cada pequeno erro cometido por ele ou por um colega de time. O time dele ainda não jogara com a Grifinória, mas ele sentia os olhos dela sobre ele. Oh, ele sabia que ela não o observava com admiração. Ela estava espionando para seu time. Ela estava procurando por qualquer fraqueza, qualquer fresta na defesa da Sonserina que ela pudesse explorar para seu jogo. Ele havia tentado a mesma coisa quando a Grifinória jogara contra a Lufa Lufa e a Corvinal. Ele tentara se livrar do jogo dela, encarando-a durante os jogos, mas ela novamente parecia não percebê-lo.

As coisas continuaram inalteradas por algumas semanas. Os feriados de Natal se aproximavam e Draco iria para casa nas férias. Ele não estava realmente desejando isso, uma vez que significava visitas incessantes aos amigos de seu pai, a maioria Comensais da Morte e escaladores políticos. Seu pai havia insinuado que o Lorde das Trevas poderia visitá-los! Draco tremia com isso. Voldemort podia ser poderoso e apavorante, mas também era uma criatura repelente. Draco se lembrava da única vez em que vira Voldemort. O homem, ou criatura, ou o que fosse que ele era havia até tocado a cabeça de Draco, arrepiando seus cabelos sedosos. Draco havia abominado tanto o gesto quanto o toque. E ele havia sentido que havia alguma coisa que não estava certa com o bruxo das trevas. Alguma coisa nele não parecia real. Mas seu pai o apoiava, e Draco concordava que a influência dos trouxas e dos sangue-ruins na comunidade bruxa precisava ser impedida.

Faltavam apenas alguns dias antes dos feriados e Draco estava achando a atitude da pequena Weasley intolerável. Ele decidira que teria a atenção dela, a forçaria a tomar conhecimento dele antes de partir. O que daria a ela duas semanas para que ficasse doente de preocupação com o que ele faria quando voltasse. Oh, ele não iria machucá-la seriamente; apenas lhe dar um bom sacode. Era uma boa idéia, ele pensou. E por causa disso, sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

Na manhã de quinta feira, antes dos feriados, Draco estivera tentando pensar em uma maneira de chegar até a pequena Weasley. A única vez que ele jamais a vira sem o amigo negro e alto ou sem seu irmão e os amigos dele fora na aula de Curas Mágicas. Mas, como a próxima aula da Sonserina era na direção oposta da aula da pobretona, ele teria de forçar o assunto. Ele decidira segui-la pelo caminho para a próxima aula dela até que estivessem bem longe de qualquer um. Olhando de soslaio para Crabbe e Goyle, que estavam indo com ele para o café, decidiu não contar a eles. Eles iriam querer ir junto e ajudar. Draco não planejava fazer algo que pudesse causar sua expulsão, apenas queria assustar um pouco a Weasley. Se aqueles dois imbecis fossem, as coisas poderiam sair de controle.

Ao entrarem no Salão Principal, Draco percebeu-se procurando por ela. Ele finalmente a avistou, sentada de costas para ele, no centro da mesa da Grifinória. Enquanto esperava pela comida, ele dedicou toda a sua atenção para um ponto nas costas dela. Ele tentara forçá-la a senti-lo por várias semanas, mas até agora, nada havia acontecido. Ele havia usado seu talento antes, quando tentava intimidar os outros, e tivera sucesso. Mas ela nunca percebera nada. Draco tentou dizer a si mesmo que ela era apenas estúpida demais para perceber o perigo, mas ele sabia que ela era tudo, menos estúpida. Ele não podia considerar, sequer admitir, que à vontade dela poderia ser mais forte do que ele suspeitava. Porque se ele considerasse isso, ele teria de considerar que ele estivesse errado em outras coisas também.

Draco continuou encarando-a, concentrando-se. Ele estava prestes a desistir quando ela endireitou-se subitamente. Ele a viu contrair os ombros, como se tentasse aliviar alguma dor e então balançar a cabeça levemente de um lado para outro. Ele se sentiu exultante! Ele conseguira! Ela estava se virando para ele quando a comida apareceu, quebrando sua concentração. Enquanto ele observava, ela sacudiu a cabeça levemente, confusa, e então voltou a conversar com sua amiga.

Draco sorriu enquanto comia seu café da manhã. Estava funcionando! Mais alguns segundos e ela teria olhado para ele! Ela saberia que ele tinha o poder de afetá-la sem sequer tocá-la! E em breve, dentro de apenas algumas horas, ela descobriria que ele tinha ainda mais poder sobre ela. Ele decidiu que aquele seria um grande dia!

As duas primeiras aulas eram a coisa chata de usualmente. O professor de História da Magia divagava sobre a derrota do bruxo "maligno" Grindewald, elogiando aquele velho tolo Dumbledore. Draco rolou os olhos. De acordo com seu pai, Grindewald tentara fazer o que Voldemort estava fazendo. Ele tentara depurar a sociedade, esmagando a crescente maré de Sangue-Ruins que infectavam a comunidade bruxa. Ele tentara manter o sangue puro, como deveria ser!

E Voldemort estava tentando fazer o mesmo! Se seus métodos eram extremos, bem, havia montes de corações amantes de trouxas que precisavam ser eliminados. Como os Weasleys! Eles eram uma família puro sangue bruxa, mas eles apreciavam a honra que isso significava? Não! Eles se uniam aos sangue-ruins, como aquela Granger. O pai deles trabalhava com objetos trouxas, tentando proteger os estúpidos trouxas de objetos enfeitiçados. Draco até ouvira que um deles estava saindo com uma trouxa! Era um ultraje!

Ele pensou na Weasley novamente, dando uma olhadela ao relógio para ver que a aula terminaria em alguns minutos. Ele mal podia esperar!

Enquanto se apressava para Curas Mágicas, Draco planejava o que diria à garota. Ela não se encontrar em lugar algum no corredor, então ele abriu a porta da sala de Curas Mágicas e olhou para dentro. Droga! Ela já estava em seu lugar. Tudo bem, Draco pensou. Ele ainda a pegaria depois da aula.

A aula se arrastava lentamente, o relógio de parede mal parecia se mexer. Então o professor apanhou um livro diferente. Era o livro que eles estavam prestes a começar, no novo semestre. Mas o estúpido estava esperando que eles já o estivessem lendo?

"Senhorita Weasley, eu estou certo de ter visto a senhorita folheando esse livro na biblioteca, semana passada. Estou certo?". O médico perguntou para a pequena Weasley. Até mesmo dos fundos da sala, ele pôde ver o fluxo vermelho subindo o pescoço dela.

"Eu suponho, uh, que eu talvez tenha dado uma olhada, senhor". A garota parecia uma idiota! Antes que pudesse se conter, Draco fez um comentário baixinho.

"Ela supõe que ela pode ter dado uma olhada. Claro, sendo uma Weasley estúpida, ela não teria certeza".

Pansy e Blaise, sentados um de cada lado de Draco, riram dissimuladamente, a risada sibilada de Pansy soando como uma cobra tendo um ataque. Mas a pobretona não fez nada. Ela sequer cerrou os punhos. Ela tinha de ter ouvido. Ele estava prestes a adicionar outro comentário sobre ser estúpido e ser surdo, quando o médico se aproximou.

"Ora, ora, você certamente tem muito a dizer, sr Malfoy". Draco não podia acreditar que o médico o havia escolhido. Ele não sabia com quem estava lidando? Draco mal ouviu o resto, além do médico lhe dizendo que não toleraria brigas pessoais em sua aula. E era tudo culpa da Weasley! Ela o havia metido naquilo! E ela pagaria por isso!

O médico ainda estava tagarelando, algo sobre uma prova. Cinco pontos para cada resposta correta. Draco se levantou e começou a se concentrar. Ele seria condenado antes de deixar a pequena vadia responder uma pergunta sequer. Além disso, havia oito sonserinos e apenas uma grifinória.

A primeira questão era muito fácil. Ele surpreendeu que nenhum dos outros sonserinos havia erguido a mão. Ele estava ainda mais surpreso de que a pequena Weasley sequer tentara.

"Até mesmo um sextanista saberia essa", ele sorriu silenciosamente.

A próxima questão veio e a Weasley respondeu rapidamente. Ele estava surpreso e com raiva, mas ele podia dar a ela uma resposta. Ela respondeu a seguinte e a seguinte. Quando a classe terminara, ela havia respondido dezesseis questões, sozinha. Draco estava lívido. Ela não apenas havia feito os sonserinos parecerem tolos, mas os outros sonserinos não haviam respondido uma questão sequer! Eles haviam deixado tudo para ele! E agora eles o olhavam como se fosse culpa dele a humilhação que a Weasley os fizera passar! Que se danassem, todos eles! E especialmente, que a Weasley se danasse!

O médico dispensara a classe, mas pedira para a Weasley ficar. Draco percebeu em um instante que era essa a sua chance. Ele saiu apressado da sala, dizendo a Crabbe e Goyle que os encontraria mais tarde. Ele então encontrou um corredor sem saída e esperou. Suas entranhas ainda davam um nó devido ao incidente na classe. Ele não podia deixá-la ir embora o humilhando daquele jeito! Draco subitamente congelou. Ela estava vindo! Ele deixou sua mochila de livros de lado, cuidadosamente e aproximou-se furtivamente na escuridão.

Weasley estava com pressa. Não queria se atrasar para a próxima aula, ele desdenhou para si mesmo. Mas ela ficaria muito atrasada se ele tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso! E então ele a viu, os cachos se movimentando, as vestes zunindo enquanto ela passava apressada. Ele agarrou o braço dela, arrastando-a para o corredor.

Draco a atirou contra a parede e a prendeu ali com seu braço. Ela ofegou quando atingiu a parede, mas não emitiu nenhum outro som. Draco puxou o pulso dela para as costas dela, esperando por algum som, algum movimento dela. Ele queria que ela lutasse, que gritasse. Em vez disso, ela estava em silêncio. Ele se inclinou para frente e sibilou em sua orelha.

"Você se acha tããããão esperta, não, Weasley? Você me fez parecer um palhaço. Agora eu vou fazer com que se arrependa de ter nascido".

Draco estudou o pouco que podia ver do rosto dela. Ela parecia calma, como se ela não se importasse com nada no mundo! Ele esperou. Certamente ela iria gritar ou pedir que ele parasse. Mas ela permaneceu em silêncio.

"Nada a dizer, Weasley?", a raiva de Draco explodiu. Ela ainda o ignorava! Ele torceu seu pulso mais para cima, certo de que agora ela gritaria. "Você tinha muito a dizer na sala, não era? Teria feito melhor deixando a boca fechada, pequena Weasley. Agora, você pode gritar o mais o alto que conseguir, ninguém vai te ouvir! E talvez", ele baixou a voz para um quase apelo, "se você me implorar direitinho, eu não te machucarei muito".

E então ela finalmente falou. "Covarde!", ela sibilou para ele. A única palavra trazia uma abundância de desprezo, mas nenhum medo. Ele pressionou mais fortemente contra o braço dela, perguntando incredulamente "Do que você me chamou?".

"Você-É-Um-Covarde-Draco-Malfoy!", ela disse. Lenta e cuidadosamente, para ter certeza de que ele entendera tudo! Já era demais! Ele a virou e agarrou a garganta dela. Ele a estrangularia! Ninguém falava daquele jeito com ele! Ele estreitou seu aperto, esperando que ela finalmente reagisse. Em vez disso, ela puxou suas mãos e continuou a ofendê-lo.

"Deve estar orgulhoso, Malfoy! Tão corajoso e forte! Batendo em uma garota com a metade do seu tamanho!".

"Vagabunda!", ele disse quando as palavras dela o atingiram. Ele ergueu a mão, mas nesse instante ele percebeu que ela estava certa. Ele olhou o rosto machucado dela e viu que estava agindo como um covarde, tentando bater em uma garota que nunca conseguiria igualar a sua força. E por quê? Porque ela não o olhava? Porque ela não tinha medo dele? Ele sentiu sua raiva refluindo e estava afrouxando o aperto na garganta dela quando ela revidou.

Dor explodiu em sua virilha! Ela subiu para seu estômago, irradiou-se por seu corpo e finalmente atingiu seu cérebro. Ele caiu no chão, conseguindo apenas proteger-se com as mãos e lutar para não vomitar. Ele não sabia que existia tanta dor no mundo. Nem mesmo as surras que seu pai lhe dera, quando criança, doía assim! E fora aquela pobretona que fizera isso!

Ele ouviu a Weasley sufocando e tossindo, lutando para respirar. Mesmo em meio à dor, ele percebeu o quão perto estivera de realmente machucá-la. Claro que ela havia reagido! Deuses! O que ele estava pensando? Ele abriu os olhos e a viu tentando pegar sua bolsa. Ela se esticou cuidadosamente, mas tinha que passar perto dele. Ele se esticou e agarrou o tornozelo dela, tentando puxá-la para perto, para lhe dizer que havia saído de controle. Mas ela entrou em pânico! Ela se sentou e começou a chutá-lo, fortemente.

Draco ouviu o estalo quando os ossos de seu antebraço se quebraram. Dessa vez, a dor quase o esmagou. Ele puxou seu braço de volta e tentou aliviar a dor. Ele sentiu a escuridão se esgueirando sobre ele e encarou a Weasley, que causara tudo aquilo. Ela estava se precipitando para longe dele, o medo que ele havia procurado nela agora escrito claramente em seu rosto. E então o medo se fora. Ela parecia se sentir... culpada! Mas não podia ser! Era um truque para aplacar a raiva dele, ele pensou. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele lhe disse entre dentes, "Ainda não acabou, Weasley!" E então, Draco perdeu a consciência.

A dor em sua virilha havia se tornado uma pontada maçante quando Draco finalmente voltou a si. O pulso, no entanto, urrou de dor quando ele o moveu. Procurando desajeitadamente sua varinha, com a mão direita, ele a tirou do bolso de suas vestes. Então ele olhou estupidamente para a varinha e a deixou cair no chão. Como alguém remendava um pulso quebrado? Especialmente quando era o pulso usado para fazer feitiços. Os feitiços para ossos pareciam ter fugido de sua mente. Ele franziu a sobrancelha ao perceber que a Weasley poderia resolver isso em minutos. Ele se sentou e tentou se lembrar dos feitiços certos, mas só conseguiu relembrar o que acontecera com a Weasley.

Ele deveria ser açoitado por perder a calma tão facilmente. Há essa hora, ela já devia estar no escritório de Dumbledore arranjando sua expulsão imediata. Draco se perguntou se a culpava. Ele não quisera bater nela; ele sequer quisera a machucar. Ele só queria assustá-la, forçá-la a tomar conhecimento dele. Mas ela certamente o surpreendera. Ele iria se impedir, de qualquer jeito, mas ela o impedira muito eficientemente. Ele sabia que era muito mais forte do que ela, mas ela quase o aleijara de dor. Ele sequer fora capaz de dizer mais que algumas palavras e então desmaiara.

Draco inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. O latejar em seu braço ainda era horrível, mas ele o ignorou. Ele não era estranho à dor; ele apenas não esperara experimentá-la nesse trimestre. Ele tinha duas opiniões sobre a Weasley agora. Parte dele queria fazê-la pagar por lhe causar essa dor. Se ele a deixasse ir embora assim, ela acharia que o tinha vencido. Mas a sua outra parte admirava a força com que a pequena Weasley o enfrentara. Ele precisara quase estrangulá-la, mas ela o fizera.

A última coisa no mundo que Draco queria fazer era admirar Virginia Weasley. Ela era sua inimiga. Ela o tratava como se fosse invisível. Ela era uma amante de Trouxas e amiga de Sangue-Ruins. Mas ela também era inteligente, corajosa e forte! Draco decidiu que a dor estava finalmente afetando-o, ele não estava pensando direito. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e fez uma careta devido à dor em seu pulso. Essa devia ser sua primeira preocupação. Ele iria curar a si mesmo, arranjar um álibi e então decidir o que fazer com a pobretona.

Draco ergueu a varinha desajeitadamente com a mão direita e pensou duramente. As palavras para feitiços para remendar ossos finalmente voltaram. Ele murmurou um feitiço e bateu no pulso esquerdo desajeitadamente. Nada aconteceu. Com um xingamento, ele reposicionou a varinha. Ele tentou novamente, mas novamente nada aconteceu. Finalmente, alguns feitiços, ele acertou. Ele podia sentir os ossos se ligando novamente. Era quase tão doloroso quanto o ferimento original, e Draco xingou a Weasley de novo e de novo.

Mais de uma hora depois, o pulso de Draco havia se curado o suficiente para que não doesse. Ele se levantou cuidadosamente, estremecendo com a dor contínua em sua virilha. Ele não tentaria fazer nada ali. O pior da dor havia passado e ele percebeu que podia conviver com a que sobrara. Ele apanhou sua mochila de livros, devolveu sua varinha ao seu bolso e seguiu para a ala hospitalar. Ele iria reclamar de dor de estômago, conseguir um passe para liberá-lo da sua aula perdida e então almoçar. Ele podia esperar até o término das aulas para decidir o que faria com a Weasley. Até lá, ele tinha de agir como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

Naquela noite, no salão comunal da Sonserina, Draco foi emboscado por Crabbe e Goyle. Ele perdera a quarta aula do período e eles sabiam que ele não estivera na ala hospitalar por todo aquele tempo.

"Vamos Malfoy", Crabbe disse. "Você parecia pronto a cuspir pregos depois de Curas. O que aconteceu? Por que você não apareceu em Transfiguração?".

Draco olhou para os dois jovens que eram a coisa mais próxima de amigos que ele conhecia. Ele não confiava neles. Sabia que eles reportavam tudo o que ele fazia a seus pais, e não gostava do pensamento deles reportarem a sua pequena confrontação com a Weasley. Isso não apenas o faria parecer ainda mais tolo que a prova mais cedo fizera, mas um impulso estranho lhe disse para não revelar a sua quase-obsessão pela garota a eles. Ele tentou despistá-los, mas eles estavam mais persistentes que o normal. Finalmente, para tirá-los de suas costas, ele lhes deu um relato superficial de seus contratempos com ela. Não deu os detalhes, mas deu o suficiente para que eles rolassem no chão, rindo.

Dando-lhes um olhar azedo, ele declarou que estava indo jantar e que se eles quisessem gastar seu tempo rindo como idiotas, era direito deles. Eles finalmente sufocaram suas risadas e se juntaram a ele.

Draco imediatamente avistou a Weasley na mesa da Grifinória. Ela estava sentada de frente a ele, mas estava encarando a mesa. Isso era bom! Ela devia estar com medo de olhar para ele. Enquanto ele a observava, ele percebeu que ela começara a conversar com seus amigos, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quando a comida chegou, ela comeu com o mesmo apetite de sempre! Ela estava fazendo de novo! Qualquer admiração que Draco tivesse sentido foi instantaneamente afastada para longe. A vadia insuportável nem sequer se importava que ele quase a matara. Ela curara a si mesma e agora lhe dizia, por suas ações, que ele não valia a preocupação dela! Ele a fulminou com o olhar, desejando ir até ela e arrancar o garfo de sua mão. Ele queria tirá-la de seu lugar e a arrastá-la para fora do Salão Principal. E então... então ele iria... ele parou. Ela parou de comer e então olhou ao redor, em pânico. Seus olhos encontraram os dele e se arregalaram. Ela HAVIA sentido o olhar dele!

Draco sorriu. Era o que ele queria. Ele queria que ela soubesse que ele era alguém a ser considerado, e agora ela sabia. Os olhos dela ainda estavam arregalados e amedrontados e Draco sorriu mais abertamente. Então ele franziu a testa. O olhar dela tornara-se vazio. Ela ainda o olhava, mas não o via mais. De alguma forma ela havia deslizado para longe novamente! Como ela fizera isso? Ele concentrou-se nela novamente, tentando trazê-la de volta do lugar para onde ela fora, quando a amiga dela a cutucou, fazendo com que ela quebrasse o contato visual com ele. Ela sacudiu levemente a cabeça, e então deu à sua amiga um pequeno sorriso, corando.

Era enlouquecedor! Ele tivera a atenção total dela por menos de dez segundos. Draco sentiu a fúria brotando novamente, mas dessa vez ele a sufocou enquanto estudava a insignificante garota que a causara. Ela e sua amiga se levantaram, sua amiga parecendo séria, mas a Weasley parecia apenas distraída. O que havia nela que o deixava tão insano, de qualquer forma? Por que ele estava gastando toda a sua energia com ela? Ele não sabia e não queria saber. Ele não estava acostumado a questionar seus próprios motivos. Enquanto ele observava a Weasley e sua amiga saindo do Salão Principal, ele decidiu que teria de deixar as coisas como estavam, por agora. Se ele continuasse como estava, ele iria conseguir a sua expulsão, ou pior.

Draco se convencera de que devia deixar a Weasley em paz por enquanto, mas todos os seus argumentos fugiram de sua cabeça no momento em que pôs os olhos nela na manhã seguinte. Crabbe e Goyle haviam percebido a sua distração com a ruiva na noite anterior. Agora eles estavam tentando conseguir mais detalhes dele, mas ele estava tentando ignorá-los. Então, ela veio apressada pelo corredor na direção deles. Draco a viu primeiro, e sentiu suas entranhas se contraírem quando os olhos dela passaram direto por ele, pousando sobre Crabbe. Então, inacreditavelmente, Crabbe deu um passo à sua frente, bloqueando seu caminho e deixando a pequena Weasley escapulir para a sala de aula.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?", Draco exigiu em um sussurro, tentando passar por Crabbe.

"Nós não sabemos o que está acontecendo entre você e a Weasley, mas eu e Goyle já temos planos para ela!", Crabbe sibilou de volta.

Draco o olhou, surpreso, mas então seus lábios se torceram em seu usual sorriso de desdém.

"Planos? Que tipo de planos dois idiotas como vocês teriam para uma garota como ela? Você acha que ela olharia duas vezes para um de vocês?", Draco estava prestes a empurrá-lo para longe quando viu a expressão sombria e astuta de Crabbe passar para Goyle. Goyle pegara alguma coisa em seu bolso e a corria por sua mão cuidadosamente. Era uma fita de cabelo longa e verde.

"Ela não precisa olhar para nós pelo que nós queremos", Crabbe disse, com uma risadinha estridente. "Nós só usaremos um feitiço de controle com esse pedaço de fita e ela será nossa entrada".

Draco percebeu que a fita de cabelo devia ser da Weasley. Aqueles dois estavam planejando usar a fita em algum feitiço para ganhar poder sobre ela, e então eles provavelmente a raptariam quando estivessem prontos! Ela seria o sacrifício deles para se tornarem Comensais da Morte!

"Vocês dois? Comensais da Morte?", ele abaixou ainda mais a voz, incredulidade lutando com contentamento. "Vocês provavelmente terminariam se matando. Agora me dêem isso, antes que todos nós sejamos expulsos!".

Mais alto, ele acrescentou, "Seus estúpidos. O que diabos vocês acharam que estavam fazendo?". E então, rapidamente, antes que eles conseguissem reagir, Draco agarrou a fita e a enfiou no fundo do bolso de sua própria calça. Goyle soltou um pequeno grasnido de protesto, mas Crabbe agarrou Draco pela frente de suas vestes e o jogou contra a porta. O garoto maior então ergueu Draco do chão, ainda o encurralando contra a porta.

"Devolva, Malfoy", Crabbe murmurou raivosamente.

Draco torceu seus lábios no estilo patenteado dos Malfoy. "Pegue, seu estúpido!".

Crabbe aparentemente não queria levar Draco assim tão longe. Em vez disso, ele tentou pressioná-lo mais fortemente contra a porta, enterrando os punhos no peito de Draco.

"Apenas devolva, certo?", Crabbe disse ameaçadoramente.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Vincent Crabbe estava ameaçando-o? Oh, isso já era demais. Primeiro a pequena Weasley, agora esses dois imbecis! Draco agarrou o pulso de Crabbe e começou a apertar. Ele encarou diretamente os olhos raivosos de Crabbe e torceu o pulso do jovem enquanto apertava. Era uma questão de pressão e estratégia; pressão nos delicados ossos do pulso e torção contrária aos movimentos naturais do pulso. Mas funcionou rapidamente contra a agressão de Crabbe. A dor em seu pulso tornou-se insuportável e ele soltou Draco abruptamente. Draco estava prestes a discutir com os dois, mas viu o Médico Timmons virando o corredor em seu caminho para a aula. Ele não podia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Vincent Crabbe tivera o atrevimento de ameaçá-lo! Draco não estava sequer pensando mais na Weasley, até que ela virar seus olhos grandes e levemente perturbadores na direção dele.

Draco quase parou de andar. Ela estava olhando diretamente para ele, um franzimento vincando sua testa. Ele caminhou atrás dela, percebendo que os ombros dela se enrijeceram levemente. Então ela não era imune a ele! Ele estendeu a mão, querendo dar um puxão em seus cabelos, mas no momento em que seus dedos tocaram a pele delicada do pescoço dela ele percebeu que não podia. Ao invés disso, a despeito dele, seus dedos se enrodilharam ao redor da mecha sedosa e brilhante que ele capturara, e a seguraram delicadamente, acariciando-a com seu polegar. Ele se perguntou como seria correr seus dedos pela massa cacheada e brilhante.

Então, subitamente, ele teve raiva de si mesmo. Ela era uma Weasley e uma grifinória. Ele não se importava com o quão delicado o cabelo dela era ou o quão corajosa ela era. Ele deu um pequeno puxão na mecha, apenas para lembrá-la de que ele era maior e mais malvado que ela. Ele se inclinou levemente sobre ela e sibilou, "Lembre-se, ainda não terminou, pequena Weasley".

Draco soltou a mecha e deslizou para seu lugar. Ele sentiu os olhos dos outros sonserinos sobre ele e soube que eles estavam se perguntando o que acontecera. Ele estava se perguntando a mesma coisa. O que diabos acontecera com ele? Ele estivera planejando ignorar a pobretona, mas no segundo em que a vira, ele estava pronto para recomeçar as hostilidades. Ele não ligava a mínima se Crabbe ou Goyle tivessem seus traseiros estúpidos chutados da escola, menos ainda se ele pulara para o meio dos planos dele. Pelo que ele sabia, eles tinham vários itens pessoais da Weasley. Por que a visão da fita de cabelo o deixara com tanta raiva? E, quando ele planejara se redimir a seus próprios olhos, fazendo algo totalmente rancoroso, ele não conseguira. Nada parecia dar certo desde que ele decidira fazer a Weasley percebê-lo.

Mesmo agora, esperando enquanto o Médico Timmons passava alguma tarefa, Draco não conseguia manter seus olhos longe das mechas brilhantes e ruivas que o irritavam tanto no passado. Ele percebeu como elas roçavam o pescoço longo dela e como balançavam levemente quando ela mexia a cabeça.

Draco cerrou os punhos com força. Pelos deuses, era nauseante! Era ridículo! Ele NÃO deixaria uma ninguém pobre e pequena como a Weasley atingi-lo! Nem agora, nem nunca! Draco deu uma olhadela na folha que o médico lhe dera e automaticamente preencheu a maior palavra. Ao se concentrar em cumprir a tarefa, olhando apenas de vez em quando para a garota esbelta à sua frente, Draco começou a preencher os vazios furiosamente.

"Dez minutos!" O médico avisou. Draco estava preenchendo a última palavra. Ele quase se levantou para exigir seus pontos, quando viu que a Weasley também estava quase acabando. Ele esperou até que ela se levantasse, então ergueu seu papel e disse, "Terminei, senhor".

A Weasley enrijeceu, mas não se virou para olhá-lo. Tudo bem, Draco pensou. Ele ainda não tinha certeza do que fazer com ela. Mas uma coisa era certa. Ele a pegaria sozinha depois da aula. Então ele decidiria o que fazer com aquele pequeno espinho. Ele não estava realmente prestando atenção na aula até a Weasley ir até a escrivaninha do médico e conversar baixinho com ele. Ele não ouviu a conversa, mas quando a Weasley voltou para seu lugar, ela se sentou e guardou seu livro. Ela parecia estar tomando cuidado com seu braço direito, o que ele torcera em suas costas. Draco se perguntou por um momento se ele realmente a havia machucado, mas então viu Goyle com o canto de seus olhos. Gregory Goyle estava dando à Weasley um olhar ridiculamente preocupado e gesticulando para que ela se apressasse. _'Que diabos'_, ele se perguntou. A weasley se levantou e olhou para Draco. A expressão em seu rosto era de ansiedade e de algo que ele não conseguia nomear. Ele olhou de volta, se perguntando o que ela iria fazer. Por que ela estava se preparando para sair assim tão cedo? Ele teria de praticamente correr para alcançá-la quando a aula estivesse terminada. A voz do médico interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Srta Weasley, você não tinha algo que precisava fazer?".

A Weasley virou-se para o professor e lhe deu algo parecido com um sorriso de alívio. "Sim, senhor. Obrigada, senhor, e Feliz Natal!".

E então a Weasley se fora. Draco fumegou. Ela planejara aquilo, a pequena e conivente harpia! Agora ele nunca conseguiria apanhá-la. Ele deu uma olhadela a Crabbe e Goyle e viu que eles pareciam bem agradecidos. Ele estreitou os olhos para eles. Eles deviam querer que ele ficasse longe da pequena Weasley. Talvez eles pensassem que ele tinha seus próprios planos para ela. Bem, ele refletiu, ele tinha. Mas os dele não incluíam mais ninguém. Qualquer coisa que ele tivesse planejado para ela, ele faria em particular.

Após uma eternidade, a sineta finalmente tocou. Crabbe e Goyle se levantaram, parecendo determinados em impedi-lo de seguir a Weasley. Felizmente, o médico insistiu que aqueles que não tivessem completado as palavras cruzadas (todos, exceto Draco e a Weasley) ficassem e a entregassem individualmente para que ele pudesse avaliar o que eles haviam completado. Draco pulou de sua carteira e quase correu da sala. Ele sabia o caminho que a Weasley faria e se apressou pelo corredor. Ele passou pelo corredor onde a havia emboscado no dia anterior, nem sequer dando uma olhadela nele. Ela estava em algum lugar à frente e ele se apressou para encontrá-la.

Draco estava se aproximando da curva que o levava às escadas quando a ouviu atrás dele.

"Malfoy!" Ela sussurrou alto.

Draco girou, surpreso. Ela estava se aproximando dele lentamente, cautelosamente, com sua varinha na mão. A expressão de determinação seria levemente amedrontadora se não fosse engraçada. Mas, novamente, Draco sentiu um puxão rancoroso de admiração. Ela parecia determinada em desafiá-lo, apesar das imparidades. Ele deu um passo cuidadoso em direção a ela, sabendo que ela nunca o atacaria sem provocação.

Ele ergueu a mão e deixou sua voz baixa e persuasiva. "Abaixe isso, Weasley. Você sabe que não irá usar isso".

Ele estava a apenas alguns passos de distância, quase perto o suficiente para arrebatar a varinha dela de sua mão. Então ele viu os olhos dela se endurecerem enquanto ela mirava diretamente em seu peito. _'Meu Deus'_, ele pensou, surpreso, e incrédulo ao mesmo tempo. Ela realmente iria fazer aquilo! Seu último pensamento consciente foi de que ela nunca parecera mais assombrosa.

Então ela gritou seu feitiço e o mundo de Draco mergulhou em escuridão.

* * *

**N/T:**

Wow! Que reviravolta! Espero que tbm fiquem surpresos com esse cap, pq eu fiquei e mto!

G.W.M.

**Nota do Grupo:**

Aqui está o cap. Ele demorou mais que os outros porque houve um pequeno problema na comunicação, não é G.W.M.? rsrsrsrsrs.

Antes dos agradecimentos, eu gostaria de fazer uma pequena ressalva aqui. Não citando nomes, porque esse problema não só ocorreu nessa fic, eu quero deixar bem claro que o trabalho que eu e as outras tradutoras fazemos não é um obrigação.

Nós fazemos isso porque gostamos e achamos que os outros fãs de HP merecem ler boas fics, mesmo que essas estejam em inglês ou espanhol. Quanto ao problema da postagem, eu assumo que sou a culpada. Infelizmente, eu tenho que estudar e fazer estágio, não podendo passar todo o meu tempo em frente ao pc, mas infelizmente eu preciso de um diploma. Deve ser muito bom não precisar de um. Então, eu apenas posso assegurar que dou o máximo de mim e se isso não é bom para todos, só posso dizer que lamento.

Então deixando bem claro que o trabalho dos tradutores, como bem diz Dana Norram, _"não tem qualquer remuneração. Logo ninguém do grupo vive exclusivamente para o grupo. Mas se vocês estiverem dispostos a fazer doações... talvez alguns dos integrantes estejam dispostos a desistir de suas vidas pessoais e viver exclusivamente para o grupo. Que acham?"_ LOL!

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Ruivinha Malfoy, Miri, miaka, Kirina-Li, Cris Malfoy, Hannah, Bebely Black, Nathyzinha Malfoy, PiuPotter, Liriel Lino, SafirA-StaR, Lee Magrock e Helena Malfoy.**

Esperamos mais reviews! Suas reviews incentivam o nosso trabalho!

Beijos para todos...

Anna Malfoy – Os Tradutores


	7. Capítulo 06

**Autor: **Davesmom

**Nome Original: **Beyond Redemption

**Tradução: **Celly M.

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**

* * *

Capítulo 6:**

Manhã de domingo, manhã de Natal. Draco fitou soturnamente o fogo baixo da lareira. _'Feliz Natal, seu bastardo'_, ele zombou de si mesmo. Quando finalmente acordou, na sexta-feira pela manhã, estava desorientado e tonto. Aquele feitiço _estupefaça_ havia sido forte. Ou Weasley era uma bruxa mais forte do que ele imaginava ou ela estava no limite do pânico quando o enfeitiçou. Era possível que ela fosse um pouco de ambos. Não que aquilo importasse. Ela, de alguma maneira, havia conseguido entrar naquela cela, aonde quer que fosse, e o trancou. Após recuperar a consciência, ele havia ido por cada centímetro da cela, procurando por uma saída. No entanto, ela era solidamente construída. Não havia barras frouxas, nem passagens secretas escondidas nas pedras e, sem sua varinha, sem nenhuma maneira de escapar.

Ele não conseguia acreditar que Weasley o tinha trancado! Como ela ousava? Era humilhante! Primeiro, ela agiu como se ele não existisse. Depois, ela quase o intimidara com joguinhos sujos. Finalmente, ela, inesperadamente, o enfeitiçara quando ele – bem – não esperava. Ultimamente ela estava cheia de surpresas. Ele odiava admitir que a havia subestimado por completo e a odiava por fazê-lo admitir aquilo. Ele se sentia idiota por ter permitido um erro de uma garota que ele considerava inferior em todas as maneiras que tentava ser melhor que ele. Seu estômago revirou e ele suspirou novamente.

Ele olhou de esgueira para a comida que Weasley havia trazido na tarde anterior. Ele ainda não a havia provado, mas lhe parecia cada vez melhor. Não que tivesse algo errado com aquilo; Weasley parecia ter escolhido propositalmente comidas apetitosas para que ele tivesse dificuldade de resistir. Seus olhos estreitaram quando ele olhou em outra direção. Ele desejou bloquear seus pensamentos, mas não havia nada para fazer a não ser pensar. Weasley também parecia escolher roupas apetitosas, que eram difíceis de resistir. Meu Deus, ele pensou, enojado. Era só o que lhe faltava, achar Virginia Weasley irresistível! Apesar de sua auto-aversão, ele claramente se lembrava de tudo o que ela usava desde o dia em que ela o trancafiara. Ela estava usando a blusa de gola alta creme e, estando úmida, havia marcado perfeitamente suas formas. Quando havia retornado, no meio do dia, ela havia trocado por um moletom azul-safira. Draco imaginou que ela evitaria os tons de azul devido à cor de seus cabelos, mas ficavam deliciosos nela. Ele estava irritado que a aparência dela o distraía, então ele puxou uma briga. Ela saiu rapidamente, levando seu almoço junto, mas retornara mais uma vez, durante a tarde. Ela ainda usava o moletom, mas havia prendido os cabelos com uma fita na cor do mesmo. Apenas um ou dois fios delicados escapavam para provocar suas têmporas. Ela lhe parecia ainda mais tentadora, mas a fita o lembrava de uma que ele carregava nos bolsos.

'_O que diabos havia acontecido com aquela outra'_, ele ainda se perguntava. Ela deveria tê-la achado. Ele não pôde evitar em pensar o que ela havia feito com aquilo. Ela não havia mencionado, então talvez não tivesse reconhecido. Mas com a sua sorte, ela provavelmente deveria achar que ele o havia pego por gostar dela. Bem, ele ficaria feliz em desfazer aquele mal entendido imediatamente. Embora ela lhe parecesse deliciosa, não havia como ele sentir algo a não ser nojo, desprezo e ridículo por Weasley e qualquer membro de sua família.

O estômago de Draco revirou novamente, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Ele olhou mais uma vez para a comida, antes de desviar o olhar. Ela sempre trouxera suco de abóbora com suas refeições, mas ele estava ficando cansado daquilo. Havia sido somente aquilo desde sexta-feira pela manhã. Na noite anterior, porém, ela lhe trouxera costeletas grelhadas, molho de maçã e enroladinhos amanteigados. Quando ela entrou, a fumaça ainda estava saindo das costeletas e a manteiga nos enroladinhos, derretendo. Era de salivar. E mostrava que ela estava, deliberadamente, incitando-o a comer. Ela ficava tagarelando sobre ele morrer de má nutrição e de como teria que dar fim ao corpo, então ela estava propositalmente tentando-o. Porém, ele não queria comer o que ela trazia. Fazer aquilo seria admitir que ela estava no comando. Pelo menos fora aquilo o que ele dissera a si mesmo na sexta e no sábado. Hoje, porém, os enroladinhos duros e as costeletas frias lhe pareciam bons. Para tirar o pensamento de seu estômago, ele repensou o que acontecera no dia anterior. Weasley havia saído abruptamente novamente, mas um pouco depois, ficara por mais tempo.

Draco bufou para si mesmo. Sim, ela sempre ficava mais tempo, e o forçava a ouvir suas tagarelices ridículas. Quando ela não estava se lamuriando sobre ele não comer, ela falava um monte de besteiras sobre como Bruxos e Trouxas deveriam se dar bem, como ser sangue-puro não era tão especial, entre outras coisas. E algumas das coisas que Weasley falava o incomodavam, então eles brigaram. Draco fechou os olhos, lembrando-se.

Weasley havia entrado, cuidadosamente, como sempre, mas não tão cuidadosamente como das primeiras vezes. Ela estava carregando uma bandeja daquela vez, junto com sua bolsa com os livros. Ele imaginou como ela conseguia passar por Filch e seu gato. Então Draco notara a fita em seu cabelo. Parecia que ela propositalmente havia mexido nos cachos instáveis para que eles balançassem tentadoramente em volta do rosto dela. Ele duvidou. Ela não fazia aquele tipo. Ele especialmente pensou que ela não se importaria em arrumar-se para ele. Weasley colocou a bandeja no chão e virou para ele, sorrindo.

— Com fome? –ela perguntou.

A boca de Draco estava salivando pelo aroma das costeletas grelhadas, mas ele afastou-se das barras para encostar-se na parede no final da cela. Para tirar sua mente da comida novamente, ele decidiu tentar perturbá-la de novo. Talvez provocando-a, ela poderia aproximar-se novamente. Ele estava certo de que a varinha dela estava dentro de suas vestes. Ele poderia conseguir segurá-la a tempo de pegar a varinha. Se não desse certo, pelo menos faria passar o tempo.

Com um pequeno crispar de lábios, ele falou arrastadamente.

— Eu te disse, Weasley. Não estou faminto por comida. Mas se você vier aqui perto... –ele deixou a frase pender no ar, enquanto seus olhos moviam de cima a baixo, na direção dela.

Desta vez, porém, ela não mordeu a isca. Ela meramente estalou a língua e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

— Se você quer morrer de fome, acho que é problema seu. –ela disse, com uma pequena gargalhada. — Mas acho que é estranhamente injusto que você espere que eu suma com seu corpo quando você desaparecer. Deus sabe quão magro você já está. – Isso foi dito em uma voz estrangulada.

Ele olhou-a curiosamente, reparando que ela desviara-se de seu olhar. Mas então ela dirigiu-se até a parede oposta e sentou no chão, dobrando as pernas. O robe dela ficou aberto, revelando o moletom largo e uma deliciosa expansão de pernas em leggings¹ preta. Os olhos dele pairaram nas pernas, mas vagaram para o cós de sua saia. Deixou os olhos viajarem por ali, parando no moletom. Ele não havia reparado como ela era tão atraente. Ele costumava pensar nela como uma garotinha irritante, às vezes enlouquecidamente irritante, mas ainda assim, uma garotinha. Ele pôde perceber que ela havia crescido. Seu olhar finalmente moveu-se para o rosto dela e os cachos claros presos pela fita. O cabelo dela era sempre limpo e brilhante. Ela parecia tão fresca quanto a primavera, ele pensou, com uma dose extra de repulsa pelo sentimento que havia naquilo. Do lado oposto, ele se sentia sujo com a camisa emprestada, as mesmas calças dos últimos dias e os dentes não escovados. O fato de que ela parecia tão calma diante do desconforto dele, o enfurecia. De repente, os ombros dela enrijeceram. Ela provavelmente sentira seu exame minucioso. Ela parecia corar ligeiramente, mas talvez fosse a lareira que desse essa impressão.

Ela não o olhou. Ao invés disso, pegou a bolsa que estava em seus ombros, tirou um livro e começou a ler. Ler! Enquanto ele estava preso, sujo, faminto e impossibilitado de usar confortavelmente o banheiro, a vadiazinha estava estudando! Era o suficiente para que ele tivesse vontade de estrangulá-la novamente. Ele poderia fazer isso, se ele não estivesse preso ali! Procurou algo para atirar nela, mas só havia o pote da câmera, seu fino cobertor e a bandeja de comida. Ele não estava preparado para atirar seus próprios dejetos em QUALQUER pessoa ainda, especialmente na única que sabia que ele estava ali. E, mesmo que ele não planejasse comer, ele não estava disposto a jogar a comida também. Ele olhou para o cobertor sem muito entusiasmo. AQUILO não iria tão longe, para atrair a atenção dela.

Ele decidiu que deveria gritar com ela, ou qualquer coisa, quando ela o olhou. Ele estava surpreso (e aquilo era costumeiro ultimamente, já que ela sempre parecia fazer aquilo com ele) com a expressão no rosto dela. Era uma de súplica fervorosa. Ele franziu a testa, imaginando o que poderia estar passando pela cabeça dela, para que ela lhe olhasse daquela maneira. Não teve que esperar muito.

— Me diga, Malfoy. –ela disse, quieta, os olhos nunca deixando os dele. — O que faz uma pessoa como você achar que é melhor que qualquer outro? Que dons especiais você possui que poderiam possivelmente contar para a sua arrogância? Tem que haver algo que infle tanto o seu ego para você achar que pode tratar as pessoas da maneira que o faz.

Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguia encontrar palavras naquele momento. Assim como ela o embasbacava, forjando sua caligrafia, encharcando-o com água, e curando seu tornozelo tão eficientemente, suas perguntas eram uma completa surpresa. Seu sentimento de superioridade estava tão incrustado em si, que ele nunca o questionou e certamente nunca imaginou alguém como Weasley o fazendo. Será que ela não conseguia perceber isso, só de olhar para ele? Não estava evidente para ela? Com outro choque desconfortável, ele percebeu que não estava. Novamente, ele tentou criar uma resposta, mas agora que ele tinha que colocar motivos, ele descobriu que não podia. Ele fechou a boca, percebendo que parecia um idiota, ficando boquiaberto daquele jeito.

Weasley o olhou com expectativas, esperando por uma resposta. Ela pareceu desapontada quando ele não respondeu e baixou os olhos.

— Eu sei que não posso FAZER você responder. – Ela disse, baixinho. — Mas se você conseguisse explicar pra mim, talvez eu conseguisse entender o que faz você ser um monstro tão odioso. E talvez eu consiga entender o que faz você perseguir alguém que obviamente não é páreo para você. E, com o tempo, eu talvez até entenda como alguém duas vezes meu tamanho e força, dignou-se a tentar bater em mim quando eu não fiz nada a ele!

Ela levantou-se e aproximou-se. Não tão perto para o toque, mas mais perto do que quando aproximou-se para o propósito anterior.

— E enquanto você está nessa, Malfoy, - Ela continuou, a voz suave ficando firme. — Me diga porque ter sangue puro faz você ser especial? Há muitos Abortos sangues-puros. E muitos bruxos e bruxas maravilhosos cujos pais eram Trouxas. O que faz você ser melhor que eles?

Ele disse a si mesmo para rir dela, para ignorar a irritante confusão na voz dela. Então ele descruzou os braços e aproximou-se das barras novamente. Envolvendo as mãos nas mesmas, ele lançou a ela um olhar severo. Ela parecia confusa e magoada, mas era apenas uma farsa. Era ela quem o confundia. Ele a odiava, assim como odiava seus irmãos e família, assim como odiava todos os estúpidos adoradores de Trouxas! Trouxas e Sangues-Ruins estavam infestando o mundo da magia, sua influência estava em todo lugar! Mas essa garotinha estúpida o estava fazendo considerar suas próprias ações e sentimentos. Estimulado pela raiva e perplexidade, ele finalmente respondeu.

— Eu não tenho que lhe explicar porque eu sou melhor, pequena Weasel. Eu apenas sei que sou. Se sua família não fosse um lote de sujos, pobres e patéticos adoradores de Trouxas, você saberia disso também.

Mesmo enquanto falava, Draco tinha a vontade de tomar aquelas palavras de volta. Ele não estava falando com Ron, que tinha Potter e Granger para ficar ao seu lado. Ele estava falando com Gina, a menor Weasley, que não tinha nem ao menos sua amiga alta com ela. Seu estômago revirou ao observá-la baixando os olhos. Infernos, ele pensou, ela vai começar a chorar! Mas ela olhou para baixo por apenas alguns minutos. Então ela levantou os olhos e olhou-o com uma expressão triste.

— Sim, nós somos pobres. – Ela respondeu, finalmente. — E talvez somos um pouco patéticos. Se ser patético é gostar das outras pessoas e não tirar vantagem de suas fraquezas, então somos patéticos. E nós gostamos de alguns Trouxas gentis que conhecemos, como os pais de Hermione. Mas nós somos muito felizes também.

Draco começou a fazer um comentário desagradável, mas Weasley o interrompeu.

— Eu não sei porque você odeia tanto os Trouxas ou porque acha que os Sangues-Puros são tão especiais. Porque se você seguir a sua árvore genealógica, você vai achar Trouxas, sabia? Nós todos viemos de algum lugar. Lembre-se de uma coisa, Malfoy. – Ela adicionou, com um pouco de pena. — Você tem pais sangue-puro e que odeiam Trouxas. Você é feliz?

Ela virou de costas antes que ele pudesse responder.

— Você é um Malfoy, exatamente como seu pai e toda sua família e você é rico. Você tem dezenas de robes, você disse isso meses atrás, mas não tem um verdadeiro amigo sequer. Não existe alguém que se importa com o que possa acontecer com você. Eu acho isso terrivelmente triste.

Ela sentou-se novamente, pegou livro e preparou-se para ler.

Draco estava chocado. Ela sentia pena dele? Ela usava vestes velhas, a maioria de seus livros era se segunda mão e seus pais raramente tinham dois sicles para juntar. E ela tinha a coragem de sentir pena dele! Gargalhe, seu cérebro lhe ordenou novamente. Gargalhe e deixe-a ver que as palavras dela não surtem nenhum efeito em você. Mas ele não conseguia. Ela queria dizer o que havia dito. Ela era pobre, mas feliz. Ela tinha orgulho de sua família e não pedia desculpas por eles. E ela tinha amigos.

Mas aquilo era impressionante. Ele não podia simplesmente ficar ali de boca aberta. Ele deu a ela seu maior sorriso de escárnio e falou arrastadamente.

— É claro que eu sou feliz, Weasleyzinha. Eu posso ter tudo o que quero, tanto comprando ou conjurando. Você acha que eu me importo com amigos? Você acha que eu me importo com o que os outros pensam? O quê te dá o direito de me questionar sobre isso?

Weasley estava de pé no segundo seguinte e no limite de seu alcance. Ele não alcançou-a, porém. Ele estava observando seu rosto, fascinado. Os olhos dela estavam brilhando e os lábios sorrindo, com escárnio digno de – bem – de um Malfoy!

— Você quer saber o quê me dá esse direito? Eu vou te mostrar!

Ante ao olhar surpreso de Draco, ela arremessou seu robe longe e tirou o moletom. Ela estava usando uma blusa escolar branca, simples. Ela desabotoou os dois primeiros botões e desfez a gola. Na base de seu pescoço, normalmente escondida por sua roupa, estavam duas marcas arroxeadas e pretas. Elas pareciam marcas de pontas de cigarro, mas Draco imediatamente soube o que elas eram. Eram as marcas de seus dedos de quando ele tentara enforcá-la. Ele sentiu o sangue escapar de seu rosto, e suas mãos seguraram as barras da cela com mais força. Ele não fazia idéia de que havia apertando tanto o pescoço dela, a ponto de deixar marcas.

Ele finalmente esticou uma das mãos por entre as barras e tentou tocá-la. Ele fez uma careta quando ela retesou e retraiu alguns passos.

— Olha, Weasley, eu... –ele começou, mas ela interrompeu-o.

— Esqueça, Malfoy. Não sei porquê eu me importo. _Tal pai, tal filho_, não é mesmo?

Weasley, irritada, abotoou os botões da blusa novamente e pegou o moletom e o robe do chão, caminhando, enquanto falava.

— Seu pai era um bastardo homicida e mentiroso. Ele era hipócrita e traidor. Você deveria se orgulhar. Você é igual a ele.

Agora havia lágrimas nos olhos dela. Draco estava impossibilitado de fazer ou falar qualquer coisa. Aquela explosão acalorada era a última coisa que ele esperava. Então as palavras o atingiram. _'Tal pai, tal filho'. 'Bastardo homicida'. 'Hipócrita'. _Com quem diabos ela pensava que estava falando?

— Do que você está falando, Weasley? – Ele ordenou, sua voz sussurrando por entre os dentes trincados. — O quê você sabe sobre meu pai?

Ela, surpreendentemente colocou uma das mãos sobre a boca, fitando-o com olhos abertos e culpados.

— Você chamou meu pai de bastardo homicida e mentiroso, Weasley. – Ele rosnou. — Você já havia dito algo parecido com isso antes. Você não pode dizer coisas como essas e deixar no ar. O quê diabos você sabe?

Weasley abaixou a mão lentamente e voltou para a parede oposta à cela, vestindo o moletom novamente. Quando terminou, virou-se para ele, parecendo disposta.

— Eu não ia... eu não estava querendo falar nada. – Ela disse, por fim. — Mas como comecei, não vejo porquê não terminar.

O rosto dela estava tão soturno que Draco preparou-se. Ele sabia que havia coisas sobre seu pai que ele, francamente, não gostaria de saber ou acreditar, e ele tinha a certeza de que as coisas que a Weasleyzinha tinha a dizer eram exatamente sobre aquilo. Mas ele estava absolutamente despreparado para o que ela lhe contou. Pura besteira sobre seu pai ter querido casar com a mãe dela! Mesmo por razões políticas, ele não podia acreditar. E que aquele magricela, inútil e fracote Arthur Weasley resgatando Molly Weasley e ser mais esperto que Lucius Malfoy? Não podia ser. Mas algo estava consumindo-o no fundo de sua mente; uma vozinha fraca e irritante dizendo que ele havia ouvido de outros, os supostos amigos de seu pai, dizer algo como aquilo antes. Gargalhando por detrás das mãos para que Lucius não os pudesse ouvir.

Não, ele não podia acreditar. A Weasleyzinha devia estar mentindo. Ela estava querendo confundi-lo. Ele percebeu que aquela era a vingança dela. Ela o havia feito prisioneiro e como ele não havia conseguido calá-la, ela sentava ali e fabricava mentiras que ele não podia provar que eram mentiras. Tinha que ser isso.

Bem, Draco pensou, não se ele pudesse evitar. Ele olhou novamente dentro dos olhos de Weasley e sorriu com escárnio.

— Eu vi sua mãe, Weasley. Você consegue olhar para ela e depois olhar para a minha mãe e honestamente dizer se meu pai olharia duas vezes para aquela vaca gorda?

Aquilo funcionou. Weasley lançou a ele um olhar chocado e magoado, que ela encobriu imediatamente. Então ela vestiu seu robe, pegou a sacola com os livros e saiu da câmara sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Draco finalmente abriu os olhos. Ele queria esquecer o que ela havia dito, mas descobriu ser impossível. Durante longas horas durante a tarde e durante a noite anterior, ele revisou as palavras dela. Draco percebera então que pensar que ela inventaria histórias para desacreditar seus pais era absurdo. Ele sabia que ela não mentia, e se houvesse uma coisa vingativa nela, ele se sentiria ainda mais miserável. Mas a história dela parecia impossível. Se, então, o que ela contara fosse verdade, explicaria o motivo pelo qual seu pai abominava tanto os Weasley. Eles certamente não eram a única família de bruxos puro-sangue que estavam próximos dos sangues ruins. E Arthur Weasley não havia sido o único bruxo que tentara proteger os Trouxas de magias malignas. Mas ele ainda não conseguia imaginar seu pai cortejando alguém como Molly Weasley. Draco tentou imaginar que tipo de mulher ela deveria ter sido alguns anos antes, mas não conseguiu.

Mesmo que ele conseguisse, não conseguia imaginar seu pai com uma mulher baixinha como a mãe de Weasley. Não quando ele a comparava com sua mãe. A não ser que tivesse sido como Weasley havia dito. Ele podia imaginar seu pai fazendo quase tudo para conseguir ganhar apoio para Voldemort, aterrorizador como ele era, mesmo que significasse matar ou casar com uma mulherzinha comum de uma tão comum quanto proeminente família de bruxos.

Draco deixou a cabeça pender em suas mãos. Ele estava cansado de pensar. Estava cansado daquele tédio. E estava tão cansado de estar trancado naquela cela idiota. Se o que Weasley o disse na noite anterior era verdade, ele não a culpava. Ela provavelmente achava que ele seria capaz de assassinato naquele momento. Draco tentou reconciliar seqüestro, ameaça de estupro e brutalidade com o homem que ele conhecia como sendo seu pai. Ele lembrou-se das surras que recebera quando criança, e podia acreditar naquela parte. Mas, tentativa de estupro da mãe de Weasley? E usar uma arma Trouxa? Ele esfregou as têmporas, tentando fazer aquilo ter sentido. Ele desejou poder confrontar seu pai; perguntar se aquilo era verdade.

— Merda! –ele murmurou, finalmente, deitando-se e tentando dormir. Era manhã de natal e ele não esperava a Weasleyzinha correr com presentes e um café da manhã, junto com sua visita. Especialmente depois que ele insultara a mãe dela na noite anterior. E ele ficou, então, surpreso, quando ela entrou na câmara, alguns minutos depois.

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Nota do Grupo:**

Demorou mas chegou. Esse deve ter sido o cap que mais demorou a sair, mas tentem entender que os Tradutores, não vivem apenas para as fics, que eles fazem outras coisas.

**Quanto as pessoas que dizerem que não deixam review porque não tem o que escrever, basta deixarem todo cap '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_, pois só através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

Quem quiser ajudar, mas ajudar mesmo, traduzindo as fics. Mande um email para o grupo: **ostradutores (arroba) ibest (ponto) com (ponto) Br**.

Queremos agradecer à: **Helena Malfoy, Pat, Biba Evans, miaka-ELA, DannyWMalfoy, PiuPotter, Helena Black, Liriel Lino, estrelinha W.M, Arwen Mione**.

E não deixem de ler nossas fics: **Relacionamentos Pouco Convencionais, Em Profundo Desespero, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija e nossas fics slash.**

Os Tradutores


	8. Capítulo 07

**Autor: **Davesmom

**Nome Original: **Beyond Redemption

**Tradução: **G.W.M.

**Betagem: **Karla Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 07**

Gina estava furiosa ao sair da câmara. Como ele ousara dizer aquilo sobre sua mãe! Gina havia visto a mãe de Malfoy algumas vezes. A mulher era bela; não havia dúvidas quanto a isso. Mas era uma beleza fria e impessoal, que arrefecia mais do que aquecia. Ela não podia manter uma conversa inteligente para salvar sua vida. E ela ficava totalmente desamparada quando não havia ninguém para servi-la.

A mãe de Gina ainda era muito atraente, apesar de sua figura um tanto quanto cheia e as marcas que sete crianças e uma constante preocupação com dinheiro lhe haviam dado. Narcisa Malfoy era pelo menos dez anos mais nova que Molly Weasley, e Gina apostava que nessa idade sua mãe fora muito mais bonita do que Narcisa Malfoy jamais conseguiria ser. Molly Weasley podia preparar, às pressas, uma refeição fantástica com quase nada. Ela se mantinha informada sobre os eventos em curso (apesar de adorar sua fofoca), então ela podia discutir políticas, finanças ou criação de crianças com a mesma facilidade. E ela podia fazer um galeão render mais do que qualquer outra pessoa! Se Draco Malfoy achava que só porque sua mãe tinha um rosto bonito e uma figura magra ela era melhor que Molly Weasley, ele era tão estúpido, superficial e inútil quanto sua mãe desmiolada!

Gina estava com tanta raiva que não estava realmente prestando atenção nos seus arredores, apesar de estar fazendo o caminho da biblioteca. Ela subitamente tivera uma idéia enquanto estava furiosa com as palavras de Malfoy. Gina queria dar uma olhada nos álbuns de Hogwarts que Madame Pince mantinha nos arquivos. Além disso, ela dissera novamente a Rony que estaria estudando, e ele estava começando a desconfiar dessa desculpa. Harry não ajudava, fazendo comentários jocosos sobre esse ou aquele garoto, tentando obter o nome de seu "amigo". Gina rolou os olhos. Ela não sabia o que em Harry a irritava tanto. Especialmente uma vez que ela já fora tão apaixonada por ele antes. Ela percebeu que devia ser porque ele não era realmente seu amigo, mas também não era realmente da família. Ressentia-se por ele agir como se fosse um ou outro.

Estava chegando à biblioteca. Descendo as escadas e virando o corredor e ela estaria ali. Foi quando ela percebeu que estava sendo seguida. Sem diminuir o passo, ela deixou cair sua mochila de livros. Ao parar para apanhá-la, ela olhou atrás de si e viu Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle se movendo furtivamente atrás dela. Quando eles perceberam que haviam sido percebidos, eles desistiram de agir furtivamente e caminharam ousadamente até ela. Gina apanhara sua mochila, mas uma de suas penas caíra. Crabbe se curvara rapidamente para pegá-la, mas Gina pisara em cima dela e a puxara para fora do alcance dele. Ela não soube por que fizera isso, mas algo lhe dissera para não deixá-lo tocar a pena. Era a mesma sensação de quando algo lhe dissera que Malfoy havia lhe preparado uma armadilha no dia em que o trancara. Ela rapidamente apanhou a pena e a guardou na mochila. Então ela encarou os dois jovens.

"Obrigada, de qualquer forma", ela disse em um tom que esperava ser um tom casual. "Sou tão desajeitada. E obrigada novamente por terem me levado até a aula ontem. Vocês também estão indo à biblioteca?".

Gina não esperou realmente por uma resposta, mas virou-se e apressou-se a descer as escadas. Ela não queria ficar sozinha com aqueles dois. Aqueles dois a deixaram mais nervosa do que Malfoy jamais deixara. Já era a segunda vez que ela os flagrava seguindo-a naquele dia, e aquela fazia três vezes. Ela não sabia se eles suspeitavam que ela tivesse algo a ver com o desaparecimento de Malfoy ou se tinham algo a mais em mente, mas ela definitivamente se sentia desconfortável na presença deles.

Goyle surgiu à sua esquerda, enquanto Crabbe a flanqueava pela direita. Gina não gostou disso. Era como se os dois estivessem arrebanhando-a. E o que aconteceria se, ao atingirem o fim das escadas, eles a forçassem para a direita, para longe da biblioteca? Mas Crabbe finalmente falou.

"Não", ele disse preguiçosamente. "Nós queríamos avisá-la. Achamos que Malfoy ainda está vadiando por aí. Ele não estava nas carruagens para Hogsmeade à noite passada, e ele perdeu todas as suas aulas da tarde ontem".

Ele lhe atirou um olhar, como se tentasse ver a sua reação. Ela sentiu uma expressão chocada vir ao seu rosto. Então eles HAVIAM percebido! Crabbe pareceu aceitar a expressão como uma reação natural.

"É, eu pensei que você fosse ficar surpresa. Só queríamos te avisar. Talvez você não devesse vaguear por aí sozinha. Greg e eu ficaríamos felizes de te escoltar para onde você estiver indo".

Gina pensou furiosamente. Aquilo não resolveria nada! O fim das escadas estava logo à frente e Gina começou a empurrar para a esquerda. Os jovens se moveram para a esquerda também, e viraram em direção à biblioteca após a última escada. Ela suspirou mentalmente e então formou sua resposta.

"Isso é realmente gentil de vocês, e eu terei isso em mente. Mas vocês sabem que meu irmão teria um ataque se visse vocês dois andando comigo. Ele acharia que vocês tentariam me machucar, ou algo assim! Então eu acho que pedirei que ele ou Harry andem comigo".

Eles estavam na biblioteca agora e Gina estava ávida para entrar. Ela olhou-os dois e sentiu-se ainda mais desconfortável. Eles estavam trocando um olhar que não tinha nada de protetor. Goyle olhou Gina novamente, focando seu cabelo. Ela o apalpou desconfortavelmente, e percebeu que sua fita de cabelo havia afrouxado e estava quase caindo. Ela a tirou e a empurrou para dentro do bolso, arrepiando-se com a maneira como os dois garotos observavam suas ações. Ela voltou-se para a porta da biblioteca, subitamente se perguntando se ela estaria fechada mais cedo por ser véspera de Natal. Virando a maçaneta, ela soltou um suspiro de alívio quando a porta abriu.

"Bem, uh, obrigada novamente", ela disse e rapidamente entrou.

Com a porta da biblioteca firmemente fechada atrás de si, Gina fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro de alívio. Ela sequer sabia porque se sentia como se tivesse escapado de algo ruim, mas seus joelhos estavam fracos com a súbita liberação de tensão. Finalmente sentindo-se novamente sob controle, ela abriu os olhos e olhou os seus arredores. A bibliotecária, Madame Pince, estava atrás de sua escrivaninha, dando a Gina um olhar duro. Havia talvez outros cinco ou seis estudantes na biblioteca e Gina estava igualmente aliviada ao ver que um deles era Simas Finnigan. Ela voltaria para a Grifinória com ele caso Crabbe e Goyle ainda estivessem vadiando por ali.

"Oi, Simas", ela disse baixinho enquanto esgueirava-se para o assento oposto a ele.

Simas olhou para cima e sorriu largamente. Ele olhou atrás dela, então ao seu redor, e de volta para ela.

"Então, onde está o misterioso amigo?", ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

"Amigo misterioso? O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Bem, Rony e Harry estavam apostando em quem é esse amigo que está tomando todo o seu tempo! Eu pensei que poderia vir até a biblioteca e verificar. Você está aqui, mas não o vejo. Então, quem é?"

Gina sorriu. Então Rony e Harry estavam apostando em seu namorado às suas costas? E Simas era o espião deles? Era um pouco irritante, mas também era engraçado. Ela se perguntou o que eles diriam se descobrissem que seu '_amigo misterioso'_ era Draco Malfoy e ele era seu prisioneiro, não seu namorado. Então haveria contas a prestar até o inferno.

"Bem, ora, Simas, meu bom rapaz", Gina disse em uma horrível imitação do sotaque irlandês dele. "Isso seria propaganda, não?"

"Ah, sim, seria, senhorita", Simas caçoou de volta, acentuando seu sotaque. Ele pôs um dedo ao lado de seu nariz e lhe deu uma piscadela e um aceno. "Mas você sabe que pode contar qualquer coisa para o seu tio Simas, não sabe?"

Os dois riram e Simas finalmente disse, "Tudo bem, é problema seu e eu não insistirei. Mas...", seus olhos cintilaram, "se você decidir finalmente contar, tenha a certeza de me contar primeiro, para que eu possa ganhar a aposta!".

Gina deu uma risadinha, ganhando um comentário de desaprovação da bibliotecária, e assentiu para Simas. Ela deixou sua mochila de livros cair no chão e se levantou. "Já volto!", ela sussurrou, indo para a escrivaninha da bibliotecária.

Gina preencheu um formulário de consulta aos arquivos e o entregou à rígida bibliotecária. Madame Pince a olhou com um fungar de desaprovação, então se virou e apanhou o volume solicitado. Gina levou o livro grosso e encapado com couro até a mesa de Simas e sentou-se com um suspiro de alívio. O livro era realmente pesado! Gina abriu o abriu e começou a folhear as páginas, de um modo ausente. Ocasionalmente, ela estudava alguma página intencionalmente, algumas vezes marcando-a com um pedaço de pergaminho, e então voltava a folhear o livro. Simas a observava, mas não disse nada. Após alguns minutos, ele lhe deu um tapinha no braço.

"Eu acho que ele não vem hoje à noite, querida!", ele disse baixinho.

"Huh? Quem?", Gina perguntou, confusa. Então ela se lembrou. "Oh, ele! Bem, eu na verdade estava esperando você sair. Eu ia voltar com você para a Grifinória, se não tiver problema".

Simas inclinou a cabeça para o lado, considerando. Subitamente seus olhos se arregalaram. "Meu bom Senhor, Gin, não sou eu, sou?", o horror e a surpresa misturados em sua voz fizeram Gina rir. Madame Pince limpou a garganta e lhes lançou olhares malignos novamente.

"Francamente, Simas. Eu não sei se fico divertida ou se me sinto insultada! Não, não é você. Eu sei que você e Hannah Abbot estão saindo. Mas, puxa vida! Seria assim TÃO ruim!".

Simas parecia levemente embaraçado. "Eu não quis dizer isso, Gin. É só que, uma vez, quando eu disse a Rony o quão bonita você era, ele se ofereceu para rearranjar minha cara. Eu gosto dela do jeito que é!".

Agora Gina entendera. Ela também entendera porque a maioria dos rapazes grifinórios era um pouco distante com ela. Ela poderia matar Rony. Ele parecia ora ignorá-la ora sufocá-la com a sua super proteção. Ela olhou para Simas novamente, percebendo que ele ainda parecia um pouco desconfortável.

"Não se preocupe, Simas. Eu só queria voltar com alguém, porque os idiotas do Malfoy ainda estão por aí, e eles me deixam nervosa".

Simas franziu o cenho. "Crabbe e Goyle? Mas eu pensei que...", ele parou, pensando. "Você está certa. Eles estão aqui, não estão? Bem, se você realmente não está esperando por seu amigo, por que nós não voltamos agora?".

Após juntarem suas coisas, Simas e Gina deixaram a biblioteca. Gina tinha o álbum guardado seguramente em sua mochila e o olharia mais tarde. Agora ela só queria voltar para a Grifinória sem incidentes. Simas manteve uma conversa leve, a maior parte dela sobre suas chances de vencerem a Copa das Casas e o jogo com a Sonserina. Gina estava ouvindo apenas com uma orelha. Ela achou que ouvira passos atrás dela, mas não conseguiu ver ninguém ao se virar. Quando eles estavam finalmente fazendo a última curva antes do retrato de entrada para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Gina viu de relance Gregory Goyle se esgueirando para um batente de porta antes que ele sumisse de suas vistas. Então eles ESTAVAM seguindo-a! Ela olhou para seu companheiro, prestes a dizer algo, mas ele balançou a cabeça levemente. Ele também devia ter percebido.

O retrato da Mulher Gorda pediu a senha e Simas a sussurrou. Gina estava satisfeita. Ela não queria nenhum Sonserino, especialmente Crabbe e Goyle, tendo acesso aos seus dormitórios. Uma vez dentro do salão comunal, entretanto, Simas a puxou pelo braço para uma mesa longe dos poucos estudantes que ainda se encontravam ali.

"Gina, o que diabos foi aquilo?", Simas perguntou em um meio sussurro preocupado. "O que os seguranças de Malfoy estão fazendo, te seguindo? Você está com algum problema?".

Gina se perguntou como responder aquela pergunta. Sim, ela certamente estava com algum problema. Provavelmente no quesito capturar e manter prisioneiros. Mas ela sabia o que Simas estava perguntando. Ele queria saber se era Malfoy quem estava ordenando que seus idiotas a incomodassem. Gina mordeu nervosamente seu lábio inferior e então inspirou profundamente.

Deixando escapar em um amuo, ela se sentou na cadeira dura atrás de si.

"Eu não sei, Simas", ela respondeu honestamente. "Eu não faço idéia de por que eles estão me seguindo. Eu pensei que eles estavam tentando me proteger do Malfoy, mas agora eu não acho que seja isso".

"Te proteger do Malfoy? O que aquele idiota anda fazendo? Ele tem te incomodado?", as sobrancelhas de Simas haviam subido quase até a linha de seus cabelos, mas agora elas estavam abaixadas até seus olhos, fazendo com que ele parecesse um tanto ameaçador. Gina sorriu largamente, se perguntando o que Hannah diria se visse seu querido e risonho irlandês parecendo tão feroz.

"Quando Malfoy NÃO esteve me incomodando? Ou Rony, falando nisso", Gina acenou com uma mão, como se para minimizar a ameaça do comportamento de Malfoy. Ele não era seu problema no momento. Ou pelo menos ele não era um problema tão grande quanto seus rufiões eram agora. Simas considerou sua resposta.

"Eu devia contar ao Rony!", ele disse finalmente. Ele não parece feliz por interferir em problemas familiares, mas ele definitivamente parecia preocupado.

Gina pôs uma mão sobre o braço dele e o olhou apelativamente nos olhos.

"Por favor, Simas, deixe que eu me viro com isso. Olhe...", ela disse, tentando parecer calma. "Malfoy estava irritado porque eu ganhei oitenta pontos para a Grifinória em Curas Mágicas na quinta feira. Ele conseguiu apenas trinta e cinco pontos. E nenhum dos outros Sonserinos conseguiu algum. Acho que ele se sentiu como se eu o tivesse embaraçado. Enfim, depois da aula, Crabbe e Goyle me levaram para a aula seguinte, e Malfoy não conseguiu me azucrinar", era tudo verdade, ela disse a si mesma, apenas não estava na ordem certa. Ela se apressou, cortando qualquer argumento da parte dele. "Eu apenas sinto que eles não fizeram isso por causa da bondade de seus corações. Mas, se eles ainda estiverem me incomodando em alguns dias, eu mesma contarei a Rony. Está bem?".

Simas agora a encarava incrédulo. "Foi você quem conseguiu aqueles pontos? Wow! Isso é ótimo!".

Ele soltou um viva e ergueu Gina da cadeira e do chão, girando-a pelo aposento. Rony e Harry, que acabavam de chegar ao salão comunal vindos do dormitório, olharam em divertimento.

"Hey!", Simas gritou para eles, pondo Gina no chão e arrastando-a até eles. "Aqui está a heroína! Nossa Gina é quem ganhou aqueles pontos!".

Rony estava sorrindo, mas deu um olhar duro para onde Simas ainda segurava o braço de Gina. Simas rapidamente a soltou. Harry estava sorrindo também, mas seu sorriso parecia um pouco forçado. Gina franziu levemente o cenho para ele, se perguntando o que estaria corroendo-o. Ele certamente não parecia muito feliz com sua realização. Ela desprezou isso quando Rony a abraçou também. Gina não pôde evitar sorrir pela óbvia expressão de aprovação dele.

Rony arrastou Gina, com Harry e Simas logo atrás, para uma das confortáveis poltronas ao redor da lareira. Ele a fez sentar-se e então se acomodou. Então ele exigiu que ela contasse o que acontecera. Gina lhes deu um breve relato do teste que o médico dera e Rony e Simas vaiaram de sua versão sobre a estupidez geral dos Sonserinos. Quando ela terminou, Rony estava positivamente sorrindo para ela.

"Ora, se o maldito Malfoy tivesse errado ou algo assim, nós teríamos outros trinta pontos! É assim que se faz, Gin!".

Gina deu uma olhadela para Simas, se perguntando se ele ainda ia contar a Rony sobre Crabbe e Goyle. Ele viu seu olhar e lhe deu um pequeno assentimento e os polegares para cima. Ela suspirou baixinho de alívio. Ele não ia dizer nada. Sorrindo largamente, Gina se levantou.

"Bem...", ela disse, pendurando a mochila em seu ombro, "estou indo para a cama. Noite!".

Rony e Simas protestaram, mas quando ela disse que queria estudar o novo livro texto, eles a dispensaram com suas bênçãos coletivas. Quando ela finalmente chegou em seu quarto, vestiu rapidamente seu pijama e subiu na cama. Ela puxou o pesado álbum que pegara e começou a vê-lo novamente. Havia várias fotos de que ela gostara, mas ela finalmente encontrou o que procurava perto do fim do livro. Ela encarou a foto, dedos tocando levemente as margens.

A legenda abaixo da foto dizia: Arthur Weasley e Molly Donovan, Rei e Rainha do Baile de Formatura.

A foto em preto e branco mostrava uma Molly muito esbelta em vestes justas e negras. Sua massa de cachos ruivos e tumultuados havia sido puxada para um rabo de cavalo alto e cascateavam por seu pescoço e costas, uma ou duas mechas deixadas soltas para emoldurar seu rosto. Arthur, parecendo bonito e orgulhoso em um conjunto de vestes masculinas, a olhava com a expressão mais ardente que Gina já vira. Mesmo enquanto ela observava, a Molly da foto ergueu uma mão para a pequena tiara que usava, endireitando-a. Então ela alcançou Arthur e lhe plantou um beijo firme e passional em sua boca.

Gina corou enquanto assistia. Era óbvio que eles estavam profundamente apaixonados. Gina se concentrou no rosto de sua mãe. Agora que ela reparara, ela viu que Molly não era bonita. Seus traços não eram regulares o suficiente para uma beleza clássica. Mas ela era adorável, e cheia de vida e riso. Havia algo sedutor em seus olhos, sua expressão, a forma em que ela mantinha sua boca. Gina podia acreditar que Lúcio Malfoy acharia Molly Donovan digna de um casamento. E ela sabia que se as duas estivesse lado a lado, Narcisa Malfoy, mesmo com sua figura magra e traços clássicos, seria uma sombra pálida ao lado de mãe.

Gina marcou a página e fechou o livro. Ela também vira diversas fotos de Lúcio Malfoy, mas elas lhe deram calafrios. Ele era parecido com seu filho, mas Gina também podia ver várias diferenças. O cabelo de Lúcio parecia mais grosso e grosseiro, suas sobrancelhas mais espessas e seu nariz um pouco mais largo. Draco devia ter puxado o cabelo fino, as sobrancelhas finas e o nariz longo e suave de sua mãe. Sua figura também era mais esguia que a de seu pai. De acordo com as legendas das fotos, Lúcio Malfoy fora batedor no time Sonserino. Draco era um apanhador clássico. E, mesmo aos dezessete ou dezoito anos, o rosto de Lúcio havia sido moldado em linhas duras de crueldade. Em quase todas as fotos, o rosto de Lúcio parecia estar em um sorriso de desdém permanente. Draco dava muitos sorrisos desdenhosos, isso era verdade, mas seu rosto ainda não estava tão firmemente marcado, e, agora que Gina refletia sobre o assunto, ele franzia o cenho e a sobrancelha muito mais freqüentemente do que sorria de desdém. Ele parecia mais insatisfeito do que convencidamente superior. Exceto quando ele estava olhando-a, ela acrescentou.

Gina pôs o livro em sua mesa de cabeceira, apagou as luzes e deitou-se. Ela tentou não pensar em sua conversa com Malfoy, mas não pôde evitar. Ela não havia planejado lhe contar algo sobre sua mãe e o pai dele. Ela sabia que ele não acreditaria, e isso apenas a fez parecer uma harpia vingativa e mentirosa. Mas uma vez que ela começara, ela não parecia capaz de conter a si mesma.

Gina suspirou, se perguntando o que faria com Malfoy. Ela não podia mantê-lo trancado para sempre. Ela não estava certa se podia mantê-lo trancado por mais um dia. Primeiro, ela não sabia por quanto tempo mais conseguiria se esgueirar, levando refeições para ele sem ser pega. E também, ele tinha outras necessidades sanitárias além de urinar, e Gina estava certa de que ele não as havia feito desde que fora trancado. Ela não havia considerado esse aspecto. Ela realmente tinha que soltá-lo, e em breve. Oh, ele era maligno e cruel e faria o resto de seu ano escolar miserável, ela estava certa. Mas isso não dava a Gina o direito de mantê-lo prisioneiro. Ela percebia isso agora.

Ela pensara que seria capaz de raciocinar com ele, que eles talvez pudessem fazer dar certo. Ela esperara descobrir o que nela o fazia explodir, assim ela podia evitar que acontecesse de novo. Mas todas as vezes em que ela falava com ele, ela se sentia estúpida e fraca e insignificante. Ela lhe fazia uma pergunta e ele a ignorava, ou mudava o assunto, ou tentava provocar uma briga. Boa coisa que ele não tentara insinuações sexuais! Ele devia estar desesperado para sair se ele estava tentando seduzi-la para que se aproximasse! E quando ele usava aquela maldita manipulação vocal ela estava quase perdida.

Gina rolou, ficando de lado, socando o travesseiro como se ele fosse o nariz longo e perfeito de Malfoy. Ela sabia que ele era um jovem mentiroso, brutal e perigoso. Mas quando ele a olhava do jeito que fizera mais cedo - como se ela fosse bela - bem, então seu cérebro estúpido queria se desativar e permitir que seu corpo funcionasse automaticamente. Ela queria chegar mais perto e ver se ele realmente podia ser confiável e não machucá-la. Então, ela recobrava sua razão e se afastava novamente.

A expressão nos olhos dele quando ela lhe mostrara as equimoses que ele deixara quase a derretera. Ele parecera chocado, horrorizado e envergonhado. Gina sequer percebera que ele podia ter tais emoções. Mas tinha de ser uma farsa. Ele sequer se importava com ela, e estava provavelmente chocado e horrorizado que ela ainda tinha evidências contra ele. Ainda assim, ela quase aceitara a mão que ele lhe estendera, querendo que ele a confortasse e reafirmasse que ele não quisera machucá-la. Ela rolou seus olhos para sua própria ingenuidade. O pensamento de Draco Malfoy realmente lhe oferecendo conforto era ridículo.

Isso era fora de questão, ela disse firmemente a si mesma. Ela ainda não decidira o que fazer com ele. Ela poderia tentar se esgueirar mais tarde e apenas remover os feitiços. Se ela deixasse a chave enferrujada no chão da cela ele provavelmente entenderia. Mas Malfoy era muito mais vil do que ela jamais poderia ser. Ela não gostou da idéia de ele fingir que estava dormindo enquanto ela tirava os feitiços. Então ela poderia encontrar as mãos dele em sua garganta novamente, com menos chances de escapar do que da primeira vez. Gina tremeu. Talvez ela pudesse abrir a porta e cobri-lo com sua varinha até que ele estivesse bem longe dela. Mas isso significaria que ela teria de segui-lo até uma área mais habitada do castelo para ter certeza de que ele não tentaria emboscá-la novamente. Ela não conseguia pensar em nenhuma forma de libertá-lo e permanecer a salvo. Suspirando, ela rolou novamente, tentando bloquear seus pensamentos. Finalmente, ela adormeceu.

**xxxxxxxx**

Gina acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Ela sentou-se na cama e espreguiçou-se. Ela não estava mais perto de achar uma solução para Malfoy do que na noite anterior, mas se sentia mais relaxada depois de uma noite de sono decente. Não havia motivo para se levantar e ela quase puxou os cobertores de volta para cobrir sua cabeça quando ela se lembrou que era manhã de Natal! Chutando os cobertores, ela pulou da cama e viu a pequena pilha de presentes no pé da cama! Com um pequeno guincho de excitação, ela ajoelhou à frente deles e os tocou levemente. Eles eram tantos, ela pensou. Ela lamentava que Ariel não estava ali para dividir essa manhã. Rony estava em seu dormitório, é claro, mas ele e Harry estariam abrindo presentes juntos e ela ainda estava levemente irritada com a forma como Harry vinha se comportando ultimamente.

Gina pôs todos os presentes em cima da cama e sentou-se na frente deles, puxando os cobertores para seu colo. Ela se aconchegou no calor dos cobertores e apanhou um presente. Era uma caixa pequena, lindamente embrulhada e era de Hermione. Gina a abriu avidamente, e ofegou de surpresa para a minúscula e delicada garrafa de vidro. Ela abriu a garrafa cautelosamente e cheirou. Essência de lavanda! A fragrância favorita de Gina! E apenas um tanto minúsculo duraria o dia todo! Ela tampou novamente a garrafa e a deixou de lado. O presente seguinte era de Rony. Gina sorriu largamente, esperando o presente típico de irmão mais velho como meias ou um bicho de pelúcia. Em vez disso, ela encontrou uma caixa igual a que Hermione lhe dera. Entretanto, era maior e continha creme para as mãos de lavanda! Obviamente Rony tivera ajuda com esse presente, mas era maravilhoso! Gina prometeu dar a Rony um grande abraço assim que o visse. O próximo presente era de Ariel. Gina pensou no presente que dera à sua melhor amiga. Elas haviam visto um livro de páginas em branco na pequena loja da Floreios e Borrões em Hogsmeade que Ariel praticamente venerara. Gina não a culpava. O livro havia sido encapado em couro bege. As páginas eram de um papel rico e grosso, cor de creme, pelas quais Ariel, que amava escrever poesias e histórias, se apaixonara. Gina desfizera-se de suas últimas economias do verão e o comprara para ela. Ela esperava que Ariel gostasse do presente.

Gina cuidadosamente removeu o embrulho de seu presente. Então ela ofegou. Dentro da caixa festivamente embrulhada, aninhado em papel dourado e prateado estava um par de botas que iam até o tornozelo, de couro negro e salto alto. O couro era delicado como cetim, mas mais durável que couro de vaca normal. Gina vira as botas meses atrás e havia secretamente definhado por elas, sabendo que nunca poderia pagar por elas. Elas custavam pelo menos o mesmo tanto que o livro que ela comprara para Ariel. Gina tocou suavemente as botas delicadas, já tentando formular seus agradecimentos para Ariel quando ela lhe enviasse sua coruja diária.

As botas eram tão maravilhosas que Gina mal pôde continuar. Ela as pôs de lado cuidadosamente e continuou olhando-as, mesmo enquanto suas mãos puxavam outro presente da pilha. O próximo era uma caixa grande de sua mãe. Gina a sacudiu e sorriu. Outro blusão, sem dúvida. Mas parecia mais pesado que o normal. Ela tirou a fita e abriu a caixa, e então recebeu o seu segundo choque da manhã. Dentro havia um suéter tricotado, mas não era como nenhum outro blusão que ela já tivera. Esse tinha uma gola frouxa, que formavam várias dobras, e era comprido. As mangas longas terminavam em punhos de fita, assim como a barra. Era de um vermelho escuro rico e profundo e havia luvas combinando. Gina abraçou a roupa apertadamente. Era sem dúvida a coisa mais bonita que ela já tivera. O suéter combinaria perfeitamente com o jeans negro e justo que ela nunca vestira. E as botas completariam o conjunto!

Então a alegria de Gina se desvaneceu um pouco. Ela não tinha alguém por quem vestir o conjunto. Rony não perceberia e ela não se importava se alguém na Grifinória perceberia ou não. E daí, ela pensou subitamente. Ela o vestiria de qualquer jeito. Ao menos ela poderia se sentir inteligente e elegante por um dia em sua vida. Assunto resolvido, Gina rapidamente abriu os presentes restantes. Eles eram de seus irmãos mais velhos e consistia em papel de carta de Gui, um chapéu delicado e um cachecol combinando com seu suéter de Carlinhos, chocolates aparentemente inocentes de Fred e Jorge e um livro sobre sucesso no quadribol para mulheres, de Percy. O presente final era a caixa usual contendo dois galeões de seu pai.

Gina sorriu ao olhar para seu pequeno tesouro. Ela queria vestir suas roupas novas imediatamente, mas ninguém se levantara, e o café da manhã só seria servido em uma hora ou algo assim. Gina aborreceu-se por alguns minutos quando seu olhar caiu sobre o álbum que ela vira na noite anterior. Ela se iluminou. Havia uma pessoa a quem ela podia incomodar naquele instante, ela pensou. Ela não esperava que ele percebesse suas roupas, mas ela ainda podia vesti-las e exibi-las mesmo que ele não comentasse. Não que ela se importasse se ele comentasse ou não, ela disse rapidamente a si mesma. Mas ela precisava de um banho primeiro. Ela juntou suas coisas e se apressou para o lavatório. Ao passar por uma das janelas no corredor que levava ao lavatório, ela percebeu que nevara durante a noite. Neve! Ela amava a neve! Então um pensamento deliciosamente pervertido entrou em sua mente. Ela tentou enxotá-lo, sem sucesso. Gina tomou banho, secou seu cabelo, passou um pouco de sua fragrância de lavanda e vestiu suas roupas novas.

Ela não podia acreditar em seu reflexo. O suéter envolvia sua forma esguia, fazendo-a parecer mais alta e com mais curvas. O jeans e as pequenas botas eram perfeitos. Gina afofou seus cachos, deixando-os ao redor de seu rosto. Ela esvaziou sua bolsa de livros, pondo de volta apenas o álbum. Ela abotoou suas vestes e jogou sua pesada capa negra sobre seus ombros. Pondo as luvas, Gina estava finalmente pronta. Ela olhou ao seu redor mais uma vez, e pôs uma caixa de fudge caseiro na mochila. Então ela deixou o aposento.

Gina se apressou a descer as escadas, cuidadosamente procurando por Crabbe ou Goyle. Mas ela estava de pé tão cedo que não viu ninguém. Ela abriu a entrada principal do castelo e correu para fora por um momento. Então ela voltou e subiu os degraus em direção à ala de Curas Mágicas. Alguns minutos depois, Gina abriu cuidadosamente a porta da câmara escondida, tentando pegar Malfoy desprevenido. Ele parecia ter um relógio interno. Ele estava sempre acordado e sempre parecia saber que horas eram quando quer que ela entrasse. Gina espiou pela porta, mas viu com suave desapontamento que ele a encarava.

Continua...

* * *

N.T: **Arrefecia**: Tornar frio;

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Mais um capítulo! Mais reviews, mais rápido o cap!

**Para as pessoas que dizerem que não deixam review porque não tem o que escrever, basta deixarem todo cap '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_, pois só através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

Quem quiser ajudar, mas ajudar mesmo, traduzindo as fics. Mande um email para o grupo: **ostradutores (arroba) ibest (ponto) com (ponto) Br**.

Queremos agradecer à: **L. Malfoy** (obrigado pelos elogios), **miaka, DannyWMalfoy, Pat, estrelinha W.M, PiuPotter, Bzalunga, Nanie, Arwen Mione, Nathyzinha Malfoy, Franinha Malfoy, Amanda Pucey, Lady Tressilian, Rafinha M. Potter, Jamellia Millian e Safira-Star**.

E não deixem de ler nossas fics: **Relacionamentos Pouco Convencionais, Em Profundo Desespero, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija e nossas fics slash.**

Os Tradutores


	9. Capítulo 08

**Autor: **Davesmom

**Nome Original: **Beyond Redemption

**Tradução: **Minerva Dobbs

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 08**

Draco ouviu a tranca da porta ser aberta e se perguntou se deveria fingir estar dormindo. Mas antes que tivesse tempo, o rosto da Weasley apareceu na porta, fitando-o inquisitivo. Ela tinha uma expressão estranha, quase brincalhona. Ele se sentou, olhando de seu rosto, que estava corado, para as mãos que ela escondia nas costas, e para a neve polvilhando a barra de seu casaco. Neve? Havia nevado para o Natal, e ele estava perdendo. Sentiu um lapso de irritação com tudo o que estava perdendo por causa da Weasley. Qualquer remorso que ele havia sentido foi levado embora com a raiva. Ela estava planejando algo, sem duvida. E esse algo seria para ele. Então era isso. Ela ia finalmente se vingar! Draco xingou silenciosamente enquanto se levantava. Bom, ele disse a si mesmo, o que quer que fosse, ele não aceitaria sentado!

Gina deu um pequeno sorriso, quase se contorcendo em antecipação. Ela só precisava fechar a porta, e o atacaria com as bolas de neve que trouxera! Finalmente fechando a porta atrás de si, ela focou no rosto de Malfoy. Então parou. Ele estava em pé no meio da cela, fitando-a bravamente. Ele sabia que tinha um plano, e estava tentando se preparar. _Pode se preparando_, ela pensou. Ela sabia que sua mira era boa. Ele não tinha para onde correr! Isso a assustou. Ele não tinha para onde correr. Ele não era um namorado ou um companheiro para jogar jogos de inverno com. Draco Malfoy era seu prisioneiro! Seria injusto atacá-lo quando ele não podia revidar.

Os ombros de Gina despencaram e ela olhou para o outro lado, com vergonha de si mesma. Ela queria alguém para conversar, para lhe fazer companhia até que os outros acordassem, ou até para dividir a neve de inverno, e injustamente decidiu que seria bom vir chatear Malfoy. Ela quase se virou e saiu, mas Malfoy a parou.

"Bem, Weasley", ele sorriu desdenhosamente, "perdeu a coragem? Ia fazer algo, não ia? Talvez tentar me afogar de novo? Ou queria me jogar algo mais letal dessa vez?".

Gina olhou para sua expressão arrogante, seu temperamento borbulhando com o tom dele. Ela não se importava com as palavras; eram verdadeiras. Mas o modo como ele as dizia era tão irritante! Ela tirou as mãos das costas.

"Nevou, Malfoy", Gina disse entre dentes. "Eu ia jogá-las em você. Mas me lembrei que não é justo atacar um homem desarmado. Alguém que está basicamente", ela pausou, quase sorrindo, "nas minhas mãos!".

Gina espera uma mostra de raiva, mas foi surpreendida quando Malfoy começou a se dobrar com gargalhadas! Ele apontou para ela, tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Ele simplesmente se dobrou e começou a rir mais ainda. Por Deuses isso era uma pérola! Ele esperava um ataque e ela o estava ameaçando com montinhos de neve! Ela era absolutamente louca! Ele tinha a chocado, atacado, insultado e o máximo que ela podia armar eram bolas de neve! Ele tentou se controlar, mas ao ver a expressão ultrajada dela, ele começou um novo ataque de risos.

Gina se sentia mais estúpida do que nunca. Obvio que ele estava rindo. Ela devia parecer uma imbecil para ele. Ela olhou para os dois montes de neve em suas mãos, se perguntando o que fazer com eles. Toda a alegria do dia estava derretendo tão rápido quanto a neve na barra de seu casaco. E ela queria que o estúpido idiota parasse de rir. Gina havia decidido jogar a neve no fogo quando Malfoy gaguejou uma pergunta.

"O - o - que - aconteceu - Weasley?", ele riu. "Com medo de errar?", e começou a rir de novo. Gina olhou-o.

"Se eu quisesse te acertar, Malfoy", ela disse, "não se iluda. Eu acertaria!".

A risada dele morreu na hora. Aquilo pareceu uma ameaça! Mas ele ainda estava sorrindo. "Weasley, você não acertaria a parece da escola a dez passos", ele desdenhou.

Mas as palavras mal haviam saído de sua boca quando ela puxou o braço para trás e lançou uma das bolas de neve. O arremesso foi certeiro, através as barras, diretamente na cara dele.

Tarde de mais, Draco lembrou que essa garota tinha um dos maiores escores na história do quadribol de Hogwarts. Sua mira era certeira. Draco viu a bola de neve vindo, mas mal teve tempo de reagir. Ele levantou a mão esquerda e pegou a bola a centímetros de seu nariz. Ou melhor, teria pegado se ela não tivesse explodido em mil pequenos gelados e molhados pedaços quando tocou sua mão. Ainda assim, o impacto empurrou sua mão no rosto, causando uma batida dolorida no nariz que Gina quisera tanto quebrar um tempo antes. Água e gelo molhavam seus cabelos e pescoço, e Draco deu um passo atrás surpreso, aquilo foi uma boa jogada.

Quando Gina se deu conta o que tinha feito, botou a mão na boca, envergonhada e horrorizada. Ela não pode segurar uma pequena sensação de satisfação quando o míssil atingiu o alvo perfeitamente, mas era uma coisa malvada e horrível para se fazer! Ela ficou, então, muito surpresa ao ver Malfoy rir de novo! Ela o olhou, esperando o sorriso desdenhoso, mas ele parecia estar se divertido! Ela perdera alguma coisa?

"Muito bom, pequena Weasel", ele disse. "Mais uma vez, eu não sabia que tinhas isso em você. Mas sua honra Weasley parece ter saído pelo lado. O que ouve com aquilo de não atacar um homem desarmado?".

Gina corou furiosamente. Ele não a estava desdenhando. Na verdade, a admiração na voz dele foi o que causou sua timidez. Mas ele estava certo. Ela tinha atacado injustamente. Ela fitou o chão novamente, e sorriu. Ela se moveu de repente para as barras da cela. Estendendo a mão esquerda, ela olhou para ele.

"Tenho outra, se você quer se vingar?".

Draco olhou de seu rosto para a face, nem notando que ela estava em pé perto o suficiente para que ele a puxasse. Ela era inacreditável. Ele a tinha provocado e ela (bem justificada na opinião de Draco) reagiu. Agora ela estava lhe dando uma chance de atirar de volta? Ele olhou mais de perto o rosto dela, observando os olhos luminosos, o pequeno sorriso brincalhão, as bochechas coradas, e o cabelo bagunçado pelo vento. Ela parecia recém ter saído da cama. Draco engoliu em seco. Não, ela parecia recém ter saído dos braços de um amante. Ele deu um passo à frente, alcançando a mão que ela mantinha estendida. O repentino gelo da neve o tirou da tontura em que ele parecia ter caído. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas para a bola de neve que agora segurava, pronto para largá-la e tocar Gina de novo, mas ela tinha recuado. Estava perto da porta, olhando-o.

"Pronto Malfoy, faça o melhor que puder!", ela disse, ainda sorrindo, ainda que um pouco relutante agora.

Draco virou a carranca para ela. Era louca? Realmente estava lá em pé esperando que ela jogasse a maldita bola nela? Com um som de desgosto, ele jogou a bola na lareira, onde ela derreteu.

Gina soltou o ar que estivera segurando. Ainda que tivesse mostrado coragem, estava com medo que Malfoy realmente jogasse a bola nela com toda a sua força. E tudo que ela sabia é que não tinha todo o reflexo de apanhador dele. Se ele mirasse seu rosto ela teria a cara cheia de neve. Mas agora ela estava chateada. Tinha vindo mostrar a nova roupa de Natal, mas fora uma déia ridícula aquela guerra de bolas de neve. Ela olhou para sua mochila no chão e lembrou do álbum de fotos. Aquilo parecia estúpido também. Malfoy não se importaria que sua mãe tivesse sido uma mulher bonita e encantadora. Ele provavelmente apenas encontraria outro motivo para insultá-la. Tirando as luvas encharcas, Gina as enfiou no bolso e se dirigiu para a porta.

"Er, desculpe a bagunça, uh, e a neve, e te incomodar. Vou trazer café da manhã quando voltar".

"Espere, Weasley", ele disse de repente. Ela parou, olhando para ele questionante. _Merda_, ele pensou. Ele queria que ela ficasse, mas não queria pedir. Ela não queria que ela pensasse que ele desejava sua companhia. Era só para acabar com o tédio. Pensando rápido, ele disse, "Você só veio para isso? Me jogar uma maldita bola de neve?".

Ele não queria ter soado tão abandonado, mas já tinha passado e ele não podia voltar. E mais, pareceu funcionar. Ela ficou desconfiada, mas se moveu para longe da porta.

"Bem, na verdade, eu tinha algo para te mostrar", ela murmurou.

Gina tirou a mochila das costas e jogou no chão. Ela rapidamente tirou o casaco e estendeu para que a barra secasse. A sala estava inconfortavelmente quente, então ela tirou a capa também. _Seja honesta_, ela pensou. Queria mostrar a roupa nova, e isso era tudo! Gina finalmente pegou a mochila de novo e se forçou a olhar para Malfoy. Ela tentou se preparar para qualquer reação, de nenhuma até achá-la ridícula, mas não estava preparada para o que aconteceu.

Draco observou ela remover o casaco e silenciosamente desejou que tirasse a capa também. Ele ficou surpreso, entretanto, quando ela fez exatamente isso. E ele sentiu que tinha ganhado seu presente de Natal quando viu como ela estava vestida. Ele engoliu em seco, ao ver a linha suave de sua cintura e a curva de seu quadril quando ela se moveu para dobrar a capa. O blusão era de uma cor alegre que ressaltava a luz de fogo de suas curtas madeixas, o jeans preto e as pequenas botas faziam as pernas dela parecerem mais longas. Seus movimentos na luz oscilante da lareira eram tentadores. Então ela se virou para ele.O efeito completo era incrível. Ela não era bonita, mas era absolutamente estonteante. Sua expressão, entretanto, era de duvida e Draco se deu conta que ela estava esperando por sua reação! Ela queria sua aprovação, ainda que parecesse impossível! Ela ficou ali por mais um segundo, tentando ler a expressão dele. Merda, ele deveria reagir, ao invés de ficar olhando como um idiota sem cérebro.

Gina viu Draco olhá-la de cima a baixo. Seu olhar deixou a respiração de Gina levemente perturbada. Era admirador, sim, mas mais que isso, os olhos dele pareciam queimar nela. Então, o olhar se foi. Ele sorriu para ela e levantou o dedão.

"Muito bom Weasley. Posso me gabar que você se vestiu para mim? É meu presente de Natal?".

Gina sorriu. Ele sabia. Ela estava desavergonhadamente pedindo aprovação e ele sabia. _Bom_, ela pensou, _pelo menos sabia que estava bem_.

"Bom", ela respondeu honestamente, "eu levantei antes de todos os outros e abri meus presentes".

Movendo-se para as barras, ela apontou para o blusão e as botas. "Achei tão bonitos, queria experimentar, mas ninguém mais estava acordado exceto você. Mas eu sinto muito por te incomodar", ela acrescentou doce e insincera.

Draco teve que sorrir na falta de sinceridade da ultima frase. Ela não tinha ninguém para se mostrar, então, por que não vir vê-lo? Ele não podia pará-la, podia? Não que ele se importasse. De alguma forma ele estava feliz em ser o primeiro a vê-la vestida para as festas. Ele ainda a estava observando quando ela pegou um dos travesseiros extras e jogou a seus pés. Ela sentou, nem um pé das barras, bem na frente dele.

Gina olhou para cima, um pouco surpresa com o sorriso no rosto de Malfoy. Ela sabia que estava correndo um risco terrível, mas precisava resolver seus problemas com Malfoy, e talvez, apenas talvez, ele não quisesse machucá-la.

Draco sentiu o olhar da Weasley e se sentiu sujo e desconfortável perto dela. Ele queria ir para longe para que ela não pudesse cheirar seu corpo não lavado, ou ver a sujeira em suas roupas. Mas os olhos dela estava em seu rosto e ele se sentiu atraído para ela. Ele sentou. Ela sorriu para ele, como se isso fosse uma coisa normal, uma ocorrência de todos os dias. Ele se moveu um pouco mais para perto. Ela fez o mesmo, até que seu ombro estava quase apoiado em uma das barras.

_Agora seria a hora perfeita para pegar a varinha dela, _uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido. Draco levantou a mão em direção a ela, mas parou. Ele não podia. _E mais_, ele disse para a voz, _ela não estava vestindo a capa_, e ele duvidava que ela carregasse a varinha no bolso das calças. Então ela puxou um grande livro de dentro da mochila e abriu, dizendo que achara na biblioteca noite passada. Ele se forçou a prestar atenção nas palavras dela.

"Eu estava brava quando saí daqui ontem", ela estava dizendo. Ele não a condenava. Ele acabara de chamar sua mãe de vaca gorda ou algo do tipo. "Então eu queria te mostrar que minha mãe era uma mulher incrível! Eu sei que não importa pra você, mas importa pra mim".

A voz dela era calma e magoada. Mais uma vez Draco não a condenava. Ele estivera bastante irritado, também. Ninguém quereria ouvir que seu pai era um maníaco homicida brutal, mesmo que ele não acreditasse! Ela estendeu o livro para ele, mas este se recusou a pegar.

"Se você quer me mostrar Weasley, me mostre, mas não espere que eu procure por mim mesmo".

Gina suspirou e se virou um pouco para poder segurar o livro no colo enquanto Malfoy olhava as fotos. Ela abriu o livro e virou para a primeira foto de sua mãe. Era pequena, e sua mãe era uma das muitas garotas, mas ela era com certeza a mais chamativa. Aparecia na multidão. A foto seguinte mostrava o pai e a mãe de Gina nas arquibancadas de quadribol, torcendo. Depois de muitas paginas, Gina virou parta a foto do baile de formatura. Ela sentiu um prenuncio de lagrima quando viu sua mãe beijar seu pai de novo, se perguntando o que Malfoy estava pensando.Ela pensou que tinha a resposta, quando ele sussurrou, "Lindo" na sua orelha.

Draco deu uma olhada na mãe da Weasley. Então ele fitou a foto. Essa não era, não podia ser a empoeirada, dona de casa que ele lembrava de ver a alguns anos. Ainda que de modo algum magra, ela tinha o tipo de corpo que deixava os homens loucos. Mas era mais que isso. Havia algo em seus lábios, os olhos e até o movimento do corpo era incrivelmente SEXY. Ele não acreditava que estava nem pensando aquela palavra olhando para Molly Weasley. E não acreditava que não tinha notado os mesmos traços, ainda que não tão óbvios, em sua filha. Conforme a Weasley virava as páginas, ele viu que ela devia ter herdado a estatura do pai. Ele era esbelto (bom, magro era melhor), mas mais alto que a filha jamais seria. E os dois tinham as mesmas expressões faciais. Draco pensou com um choque que esse homem poderia na verdade ser perigoso se alguém amado estivesse ameaçado. E ele não parecia o perdedor patético que seu pai insistiu que ele era. Outro pensamento nada bom veio à mente de Draco. Quanto dos problemas dos Weasleys tinha a ver, não com eles sendo incapazes de cuidar do dinheiro, mas com intervenções maliciosas de alguém que tinha muito dinheiro. Ele não gostava dessa idéia nem um pouco mais do que algumas outras que a Weasley colocara em sua cabeça. Colocando isso de lado, ele se virou para olhar Weasley e assistiu enquanto ela olhava seus pais. O olhar suave e amoroso que ela lhes dava era incrível. Ele se perguntou como seria sentir aquele olhar nele, e saber que era só para ele. Ele se curvou para mais perto e sentiu sua fragrância fresca. Sua mão levantou para tocar um dos cachos brilhosos, e ele sussurrou, "Lindo" antes que se desse conta e trouxesse a mão de volta.

Sorrindo Gina disse, "Ela é, não é?".

Draco rapidamente desviou o olhar e se mexeu um pouco para longe. Ela pensara que estava falando de seus pais e ele preferia deixar assim. A garota era perigosa. Ela o tinha se perguntando, revendo suas convicções e duvidando de seu próprio pai. E ele sentia uma forte atração por ela que o fazia ainda mais desconfortável. Ele nunca tinha deixado alguém mexer com ele, mas Virginia Weasley o tinha feito sem nem mesmo tentar.

Quando Malfoy não respondeu, Gina olhou para ele. Ele estava a olhando com a testa franzida de novo e ela se perguntou o que tinha feito agora. Com um suspiro, ela fechou o livro e deixou-o de lado. Então notou o jantar intocado que ela trouxera na noite anterior.

"Bom, isso explica", ela murmurou.

"Explica o que pequena Weasel?", Draco foi para longe, mas ele não podia evitar fitá-la. Ele queria voltar para seu lado, mas se forçou a ficar parado. Ela tinha muito controle sobre ele assim, sem a tentação da proximidade.

Gina estalou a língua, desejando que ele parasse de usar aquele insulto. Ela apontou para a pilha de comida fria.

"Você deve estar morrendo de fome, Malfoy. Sem duvida que você não quis tentar me acertar com a bola de neve. Você está fraco de mais". Ela pegou a mochila que deixara de lado balançando a cabeça com a teimosia dele.

Draco começara a rir da voz afetada que ela usava, mas quase engasgou quando sua blusa apertou em seu busto pequeno. Pequeno poderia ser, mas formado perfeitamente para fazer um rapaz coçar-se para tocá-la! Qual era o problema com o pessoal da Grifinória de qualquer forma? Eram todos tão cegos quanto Potter?

Decerto que algum teria notado essa garota antes? Certamente ele deveria Tê-la notado antes, mas ele estava cego pelo ódio. Bom, ele estava notando agora, e não gostava nem um pouco! Ele tinha que sair de perto dela para pensar corretamente. Mas ele não conseguia se fazer mover.

Gina se virou de volta, suspeitando da estranha expressão de Malfoy. Ela deu de ombros e pegou a caixa de fudge.

Draco olhou para a caixa, nem um pouco interessado no conteúdo. Estava mais interessado em como a boca dela de repente fazia um biquinho decidido. Porém, quando ela abriu a caixa, ele sabia que estava vencido. Fudge! Sua fraqueza por doces era a piada na sala comunal da Sonserina. E esse fudge era escuro e grande; exatamente o tipo que ele mais gostava. Seu estomago deu uma volta enquanto ele viu os dedos longos dela levantarem um pedaço do doce da caixa. Mas pareceu cair, e escorregar de sua mão.

"Ah não!", Gina resmungou. "Eu deixei muito perto do fogo, está todo derretido!".

Gina levantou a mão para mostrar a derretida bagunça em seu dedão e dedo indicador. Ela congelou quando ele pegou seu pulso.

"Ainda assim parece delicioso para mim", ele inspirou e puxou os dedos dela para seus lábios. Deus, ele devia estar louco! Só de pensar no que ele estava prestes a fazer estava fazendo difícil respirar. Ele queria soltá-la, sair de perto de seu cheiro limpo e a suave expressão de confusão em seus olhos, mas ele não podia. Então, suavemente, devagar, ele colocou o indicador dela em sua boca e lambeu para limpá-lo. Ele observou seus olhos semicerrados e os lábios dela tremeram enquanto ele fazia o mesmo em seu dedão. Quando ele terminou, segurou a mão dela em ambas suas mãos e começou a brincar com seus dedos. Draco estava ofegante e tentando se controlar.

Gina não podia se mover. Não podia nem virar o olhar. Ela ficou estupefata quando se deu conta do que ele ia fazer, mas o primeiro toque dos lábios dele enviarem um calor por seu braço e através de seu corpo. Seu corpo parecia estar mole, e ela se sentiu curvar para mais perto, perigosamente perto. Quando ele finalmente terminou, ela ainda não podia puxar a mão de volta. Ao invés ela estudou o rosto da Malfoy. Ela viu que ele tinha uma boa rede de cicatrizes ao longo de sua mandíbula até sua têmpora. Seus olhos não eram do cinza frio que ela sempre pensara, mas tinham manchas verdes e azuis neles também. E não estavam nem um pouco frios no momento. Seus cílios eram muito mais longos que ela pensara, e só um pouco mais escuros que seu cabelo e sobrancelhas. Ela também notou algo mais. Ele tinha barba! Bem, não uma barba, mas uns pelinhos crescidos de três dias sem barbear! Ela nunca pensara nisso antes. Parecia tão estranho! Sem nem pensar, Gina levantou a mão para seu rosto, levemente tocando os pelos ao longo de seu queixo e bochecha. Ela acariciou a pele com as costas da mão e então afagou com as pontas dos dedos.

"É tão macio", ela murmurou. Nunca tocara o rosto de um garoto assim antes. Bom, tocara outros garotos, beijando, mas nunca dessa forma. Era tão sensual, tão intimo! Tinha um pedacinho de fudge no seu lábio inferior e ela se perguntou o que ele faria se ela se curvasse para lamber. Ele provavelmente pensaria que ela estava louca, mas à vontade de fazê-lo era quase irresistível. _Ele é um Malfoy_, ela repetia para si mesma. _Ele me odeia e eu o odeio_! Mas isso não importava no momento. Especialmente quando ele colocou a mão em sua nuca para gentilmente puxá-la mais perto.

Draco congelou ao toque dela. Ele não pensou que tocá-la, lamber o chocolate derretido de seus dedos fortes, e assistir a expressão encantada dela seria tortura. Então ela estendeu a mão e o tocou. Seu toque enviou um arrepio por toda sua espinha. Ele cerrou os punhos para evitar puxá-la e tentar passá-la através das barras e para seus braços. A respiração chiada dela era agonia. _Ela – é - uma Weasley_, ele repetia para si mesmo. Não parecia importar. Nada parecia importar exceto manter ela aqui, perto dele, acariciando seu rosto. Ele se curvou para mais perto, seu rosto poucos centímetros do dela. Uma das mãos ainda em sua nuca, os dedos brincando com seus cachos. Ela fechou os olhos sonhadora, chegando mais perto dele.

E bateu a bochecha direto numa barra de ferro. Os olhos de Gina se abriram imediatamente e ela voltou áspera. Malfoy ainda a segurava, mas o olhar suave e sexy se transformara num sorriso típico. _Ah, não_, ela pensou, _ele não fora sincero_. Os olhares suaves e caricias não foram nada mais que uma armadilha.

"Você deve ter me confundido com alguém", ela disse "Eu sou Gina Weasley, lembra? Se uma trombada comigo no trem te fez querer queimar suas roupas, você sem dúvida vai querer se desinfetar depois disso!".

Ela sentiu a mão dele cair de seu pescoço e levantou-se tremula, desejando que pudesse apenas afundar no chão. Sem nem tentar muito, Malfoy a tinha praticamente se jogando em cima dele.

Draco vira o pavor no rosto dela quando se deu conta de como esteve perto de beijá-lo. O que ele esperava? Mas quando ele estava tocando ela, algo dentro dele havia se aberto, deixando um buraco dolorido que só ela poderia fechar. Ele quisera que ela o fechasse, também. Ele quisera a boca macia na sua, as mãos fortes dela em seu corpo. Então quando ele viu sua reação, todo o desejo se tornara amargura, e ele só quisera machucá-la por fazê-lo fraco.

"Claro que eu lembro quem você é", ele zombou, seu intestino se virando de raiva e frustração. "Mas o engano não foi de minha parte. Você não quereria se poluir com um mentiroso, assassino, trapaceiro, hipócrita, não é, pequena Weasel?".

"Pare de me chamar assim!", ela cortou, se virando para ele com os punhos cerrados. Ela realmente entraria na cela e bateria nele até a morte se ele a chamasse daquilo de novo!

"Espera que eu te chame de Gina?", ele perguntou, sua voz transbordando com sarcasmo. "Por que você se nomeia com esse estúpido nome de menininha? Você pode enganar a todos com sua doce inocente atuação, mas você não me engana mais, pequena Weasel".

Gina marchou para onde deixara sua capa. Pegou a varinha do bolso e se virou para encarar Malfoy. Ela levantou a varinha.

"O que pretende Weasley?", Draco perguntou. O rosto dela estava firme e irritado. Ele estava um pouco nervoso em ter uma garota raivosa apontando uma varinha para ele.

"Eu vou abrir essa cela, entrar aí e esmurrar sua cara arrogante no chão!", ela disse tirando os feitiços da porta. "E então, da próxima vez que você tiver uma pequena garota estúpida em suas mãos, você vai pensar duas vezes antes de tentar machucá-la!".

Ela se virou de volta para a capa e começou a mexer nos bolsos de novo. Com um palavrão, ela jogou a capa para o lado e procurou nos bolsos o casaco.

"Merda", ela reclamou. A chave não estava ali. Então ela lembrou que deixara no bolso da capa que usava na noite anterior. Que azar.

Draco observou-a, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Ela tinha ameaçado esmurrar seu rosto no chão, mas não foi isso que pegou sua atenção. Ele _a_ tivera em suas mãos? Ela não podia estar falando sério. Se sim, ela teria visto como doeu quando ela se afastou dele, parecendo enojada.

Gina colocou a capa e guardou a varinha.

"Voltarei Malfoy", ela disse, "tenho que pegar a chave do cadeado. Posso demorar se seus capangas ainda estiverem me seguindo, mas voltarei!".

Draco observou ela fechar a capa e abotoar. Seus capangas? Crabbe e Goyle? Mas eles tinham ido para casa no feriado, não tinham?"".

"Weasley!", ele chamou, um enjôo começando na boca do estômago. "Espere, pare!".

Gina se apressou para a porta, querendo sair antes que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer algo mais para machucá-la. A realidade da preocupação na voz dele a parou. _Não seja estúpida_, ela disse a si mesma. Ele poderia manipular sua voz da forma que quisesse. Ela olhou para ele cuidadosamente.

Draco estava apertando as barras com força, desejando que pudesse simplesmente as separar. Ele viu a dor no rosto dela e seu estomago virou de novo. Mas ele não tinha tempo para tentar confortá-la.

"O que quer dizer, meus capangas? Quer dizer que Crabbe e Goyle ainda estão em Hogwarts?".

Gina franziu a testa. Por que ele não saberia disso? Ele não saberia se eles fossem ficar aqui para o feriado?

"Sim", ela respondeu antipática. "Claro que estão. Seus nomes estavam na lista para ficar".Ou não? Gina nunca procurara por seus nomes, só o do malfoy. _E até Simas estava surpreso que eles tivessem ficado_, ela lembrou. Seu estomago virou. Teriam eles ficado por gosto?

Draco xingou baixinho. E olhou para ela. "Weasley, onde está minha varinha? Me dê!".

"Sua varinha? O que você...".

Ele a cortou afiado, "Se você pensa que vai lá fora com aqueles dois maníacos a solta, pense de novo. Me dê minha varinha pra eu sair daqui!".

"Mas o cadeado precisa da chave! Eu sei, testei antes de botar aqui! Está encantado contra feitiços de abertura".

Gina estava começando a ficar assustada, mas não podia evitar pensar se Malfoy estava se fazendo. Por que mais Crabbe e Goyle iriam querê-la que não fosse para achar Malfoy?

"Olha Malfoy", ela disse esquecendo a raiva e tentando se acalmar. "Eu só vou correr de volta até a Grifinória e pegar a chave. Eu ia te deixar sair de qualquer forma".

Ela se virou para a porta, abriu rapidamente e saiu enquanto Draco gritava pra que esperasse.

* * *

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Antes de mais nada, quero pedir desculpas pela demora. Eu ultimamente não tenho tido tempo para postar as fics do grupo, mas garanto que as fics serão terminadas. O grupo não irá terminar, como algumas pessoas estão pensando. Pode demorar a ser atualizadas, mas as traduções serão finalizadas.

Queremos agradecer a: **miaka, DannyWMalfoy, Bia-Malfoy-84, Kirina-Li, Nanie, Taty M Potter** (adoramos quando pessoas "descobrem" o nosso trabalho e ainda por cima comentam!XD), **Franinha Malfoy** (qualquer coisa fale, um apenas "gosto muito dessa fic" já vale!XD), **PiuPotter, Lee Magrock, Arwen Mione e Helemental. **

**Para as pessoas que dizerem que não deixam review porque não tem o que escrever, basta deixarem todo cap '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_, pois só através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

E não deixem de ler nossas fics: **Relacionamentos Pouco Convencionais, Em Profundo Desespero, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija e nossas fics slash.**

Anna Malfoy – Os Tradutores


	10. Capítulo 09

**Autor: **Davesmom

**Nome Original: **Beyond Redemption

**Tradução: **Ilia-Chan

**Betagem: **Amanda Saitou

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Gina bateu as costas contra a porta. Ela tremia discretamente, imaginando se Malfoy não usara sua manipulação pela voz de alguma maneira para fazê-la ficar tão nervosa. Ela não confiava nele, mas ele parecia tão preocupado.

Que razão ele tinha para achar que Crabbe e Goyle queriam prejudicá-la? Estaria ele pensando que ela seria capaz de afastá-los do comando dele? Ela balançou a cabeça. Isso não fazia sentido nenhum. Ela realmente não pensava que ele ligaria de um jeito ou de outro.

Ele já havia lhe dito que não se importava com amigos, porém, ela ainda não estava convencida que ele tinha um coração tão duro. O que ele sabia?

Com outro calafrio, Gina relembrou o quão desconfortável o par estava noite passada. Talvez ela devesse voltar atrás e devolver-lhe a varinha. Ela sabia que se sentiria mais segura com alguém para andar consigo, mas estaria Malfoy qualificado como um protetor?

Ginny finalmente decidiu ser cuidadosa ao retornar à Grifinória. Depois do que acontecera, ela não mais confiava em si por perto de Malfoy, assim como não acreditava que ele deixaria de atacá-la assim que estivesse livre. Ela apenas voltaria para sua Casa e pensaria no possível candidato. Se ninguém estivesse habilitado, ela passaria alguns minutos observando os arredores.

Ela estava certa de que Rony ficaria desconfiado se ela não aparecesse para comentar dos presentes que ganhara. Por isso, quando todos estavam descendo para o café da manhã, ela poderia voltar até o quarto, arremessar a chave para Malfoy e correr como louca! Olhando cuidadosamente para todos os lados, Gina voltou até a Sala Comunal.

xxxxxxxxx

Maldita seja ela! Que queimasse no inferno! Draco passou tempos praguejando contra a Weasley e se sentindo impotente. Se Crabbe e Goyle estavam por trás de tudo, eles deveriam ter informado aos pais dele que estariam prontos para resgatá-lo.

Ele imaginava porque se importava. Ela era apenas uma Weasley, uma pobre, pertencente ao patético clã que sempre detestara.

Uma pequena e irritante voz sussurrava-lhe que se ela fosse pega antes que ele estivesse liberto, ele apodreceria ali. Draco escutava aquela voz como se fosse uma coisa que ele fizesse normalmente, todavia, mandou aquela voz para longe.

Por incrível que pareça, ele não se incomodava com isso. Ele temia pela Weasley, simples assim. Ele voltou à porta examinando a tranca. Era um velho cadeado que fechava uma corrente novinha em folha. Apesar de ser velho, o cadeado parecia bem forte e sólido. A corrente estava enrolada nas barras para manter a porta fechada.

Além disso, havia feitiços que selavam cadeado e corrente, ele não tinha a menor chance de abri-los. Entretanto, os feitiços se extinguiram e ele descobriu que podia empurrar a grade até o limite que a corrente permitia, apenas cinco ou seis centímetros, e nem de longe ele poderia passar pelas barras.

Draco praguejou novamente e passou os dedos por seus cabelos imundos. Maldita seja ela por tudo que ele havia passado nesses dias. Ele deveria estar em casa, sentado confortavelmente junto ao fogo, abrindo os seus presentes.

O pai dele, claro, estaria fora de casa e pouco se importando com isso, e Draco estaria aproveitando os raros momentos com a mãe. Ela estaria relaxada, para variar, não a pilha de nervos que era quando o pai dele estava por perto.

Narcisa era bonita, como ele havia dito, mas ele queria que a mãe também fosse forte, atuante e inteligente. Ele amava a mãe profundamente, mas ela era completamente alienada sem alguém para tomar conta dela. Ela não era muito inteligente ou corajosa, não fazia joguinhos e mal falava. Todavia, ele sentia saudades e se sentia em paz junta à ela.

E ele estaria em casa se Weasley não escolhesse aquele momento, entre todos aqueles quatro meses para se vingar. Ele não estaria desgrenhado, faminto, morrendo de frio e preocupado.

De novo, o "preocupado" que mais o enfurecia. Ela nem ao menos estava tentando e já era dona de todos os pensamentos dele. Ela estava andando lá fora desprotegida pelos corredores, com Crabbe e Goyle, provavelmente, a seguindo. E quando a encontrassem, a pegariam!

Draco sabia que a vítima deles poderia estar em quaisquer condições, contanto que continuasse viva. O pensamento do que os dois poderiam fazer com ela antes de matá-la fazia o seu sangue ferver.

Forçou a corrente e o cadeado outra vez, esperando que pudesse esmagar as barras e esmagar Crabbe e Goyle.

Com um grito alto, jogou-se na grade na esperança que pudesse abri-la. Esbarrou no ferro gelado e foi na direção contrária. Céus! Aquilo doera! E machucar a si mesmo não iria ajudar a Weasley! Ele tinha que raciocinar, tentar usar o cérebro. Emoções não o tirariam dali.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente. Draco desabou no chão e fechou os olhos.

xxxxxxx

Gina ainda estava se movimentando cuidadosamente, escutando antes de virar uma esquina e tentando passar pelos corredores. Estava próxima à torre da Grifinória e não vira nenhum sinal de Crabbe ou Goyle. Na verdade, estava começando a achar que poderia estar exagerando quanto a possibilidade do perigo que eles poderiam causar quando escutou um barulho de pés se arrastando às suas costas.

Entrou em uma sala, agradecida que a maioria das portas da escola eram fortes e pesadas. Encostando-se à porta, pôs-se a ouvir com atenção.

— Você acha que ela já desceu para o café da manhã? — escutou a voz de Gregory Goyle perguntar. Ele soou como se estivesse justamente na esquina que ela acabara de dobrar, porém ela não queria se arriscar a olhar. Eles deveriam estar no mesmo corredor que ela estava.

— Imbecil! O café só será servido daqui a meia hora. Por que ela iria tão cedo? — Vincent Crabbe respondeu.

— Sei lá. Só pensei. Estou ficando cansado de caçá-la por aí. Não podemos apenas pegá-la e pronto?

— O quê? E ter o castelo inteiro procurando-a? Não, esperaremos até mais tarde, quando todos estiverem ocupados com outros assuntos. Esperamos até que todos tenham curtido os presentes e se desejado felicidades. Ninguém sentirá falta dela por horas! Principalmente porque ela passa tanto tempo passeando pelo castelo.

Gina sentiu um frio na espinha. Do que eles estavam falando? Por que eles queriam 'pegá-la'? E o que eles planejavam fazer com ela que levaria horas para os outros sentirem sua falta?

Ela queria voltar a Grifinória, mas sabia que se o fizesse, eles a capturariam facilmente. O nível de terror que ela estava aumentou de pronto ao ouvir o resto do diálogo.

— Uma vez que a tivermos, o que faremos com ela até que consigamos tirá-la do castelo? — indagou Goyle.

— Nós a esconderemos em uma sala vazia. Colocaremos um feitiço de silêncio nela e poderemos fazer tudo o que quisermos com ela! Ela não precisa ser virgem para o sacrifício, basta que esteja viva.

Gina finalmente entendeu. Ela acusou Malfoy de usá-la como passaporte para os Comensais da Morte, mas estava errada. Terrivelmente errada.

Desejou de coração que houvesse escutado os apelos de Malfoy e lhe entregado a varinha. Ele provavelmente conhecia uma porção de feitiços que ela sequer pensaria. Porém, talvez ele estivesse apenas pensando em alguma maneira de sair da cela.

Ela nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir tanto medo na vida, nem mesmo quando Malfoy a atacou naquele dia.

Sentiu uma vontade louca de rir histericamente, mas mordeu os lábios com força. A dor colocou a histeria sob controle, mas ela não podia conter uma vozinha venenosa que lhe dizia que Malfoy devia saber de tudo.

Ele deveria saber o que aqueles dois estavam planejando, por outro lado por que ele agiria como se estivesse preocupado? Por que não dizer a ela, apenas? Ele estava mancomunado também?

Uma segunda voz a alertou que não estivera prestando atenção. E mesmo se ele soubesse, ele pensou que Crabbe e Goyle estariam salvos fora da escola, DEVERIA estar preocupado. Ele não tentara preveni-la ao sair da câmara?

Os pensamentos de Gina pararam de forma abrupta quando ouviu a voz de Goyle de novo.

— O que raios você acha que o Malfoy está aprontando? Acha que ele tem planos para a pequena Weasley?

— Bem, — Crabbe grunhiu — se tiver, ele terá que vir contra os nossos. Ele teve a chance de se juntar a nós ano passado, mas não quis. Achou que era bom demais para se juntar a nós! Mas ele vai descobrir que aquele pai esnobe não pode protegê-lo para sempre.

Ouviu-se o barulho de um soco contra a palma de uma mão.

— Se eu o vir primeiro, darei a ele alguma coisa para pensar — Goyle falou — Vou dar um jeito naquela cara esnobe para ele! Eu mostrarei a ele a não mexer com a gente!

Gina ouviu passos altos se aproximando. Entrou em pânico novamente. Não havia como eles não a encontrarem se eles cruzassem o corredor.

— Goyle, seu retardado, volte aqui! — a voz de Crabbe parecia irritada. — Nós nem sabemos o que ele está tramando.

Os passos pararam e então retornaram.

— Além do mais, nós não podemos nos aproximar muito da Grifinória. Aquele idiota do Finnegan já nos viu. Você quer todos os Grifinórios na nossa cola? Nós esperaremos até depois do café. Aí, todos estarão ocupados com suas próprias vidas para se importarem com ela. Vamos lá.

Gina escutou os passos retrocederem. Sentiu um fraco alívio, entretanto, parou por um momento.

Analisou o ambiente cuidadosamente para se certificar que eles tinham realmente se ido para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

A sorte estava do seu lado. Ainda não havia ninguém por lá.

Correu até seu quarto e procurou pela cesta de roupas sujas em que estavam suas vestes manchadas. Havia sumido! Os elfos domésticos já tinham levado a roupa suja!

Ela conhecia alguns elfos na cozinha, mas não sabia de nenhum que cuidasse das roupas. As chances de conseguir falar com um para procurar entre centenas de roupas, que eles provavelmente acabaram de recolher, e achar uma chave eram remotas. Além do mais, ela nem ao menos sabia onde era a lavanderia daquele lugar!

Gina sentou-se em sua cama e queria gritar. As coisas iam de mal a pior!

Estava muito perturbada com as coisas que ouvira de Crabbe e Goyle. Queria desesperadamente liberar Malfoy e, naquele instante, todos deveriam ter ido tomar café!

Contudo, ela não poderia ficar ali parada. Teria que voltar onde estava Malfoy e tirá-lo de lá.

Se alguma coisa acontecesse a si, ele ficaria trancafiado por muito tempo, desde que Ariel informasse ao diretor se não recebesse uma coruja. Mas se aqueles maníacos o encontrassem primeiro, ele estaria sujeito àqueles dois e não tinha sequer uma varinha para se proteger.

Gina sentiu-se tentada, apenas por um instante, a pegar "emprestado" a capa de invisibilidade de Harry. Ah, ela sabia que ele possuía uma. Ela vira quando pegara o diário de Tom Riddle entre as coisas dele anos atrás. Todavia, Ronny e Harry deveriam estar no quarto deles àquela altura e Gina não queria esperar até que eles deixassem o dormitório.

Ela tinha um péssimo pressentimento de que alguma coisa iria acontecer logo. Algo muito ruim. Ainda apreensiva, Gina olhou para onde um porção papéis em cima da mesinha do quarto que as meninas dividiam.

Tomando uma rápida decisão, escreveu algumas linhas a Ariel, dobrou o bilhete e colocou-o no bolso.

Estava preste a sair quando percebeu a movimentação dos outros alunos no corredor.

Merda, era tarde demais. Não havia nenhum modo de escapar. Todos iriam perguntar o porquê dela não descer para o café do Natal.

Olhou em volta da sala deparou-se com sua pequena pilha de presentes. Agarrou apressadamente os chocolates que Fred e George mandaram para ela. Provavelmente seria outro logro, como sempre, o qual teria uma execução perfeita.

Do nada, surgiu à idéia: ela poderia apenas dizer que iria se encontrar com um "pretendente misterioso" para entregar-lhe um presente, assim teria certeza que ninguém a seguiria!

Gina se concentrou em aparentar calma. Era difícil, mas concluiu que poderia ser disfarçado por uma suposta paixão secreta.

Ela desceu as escadas e encontrou Ronny e Harry esperando por ela. Ron deu-lhe uma olhadela e sorriu, mas Harry a encarou.

O mais estranho foi que Gina se pegou pensando: quando Draco a encarou mais cedo, ela se sentiu o coração palpitar, ficou trêmula e enternecida. Entretanto, quando Harry a encarou ela sentiu-se ofendida. Talvez — Draco?

Ela o chamou de Draco? Gina sentiu que seus nervos estavam em pior estado do que pensava. Deu um olhar a Harry e voltou-se para Ron com um grande sorriso falso.

— Então, o que vocês ganharam? — Perguntou com cautela.

— Ah, você sabe, as mesas coisas de sempre. Exceto que o Harry me deu dois ingressos para assistir o jogo Chudley Cannons logo depois das aulas terminarem! Então eu o recompensarei levando-o comigo. E você, o que ganhou?

Gina se lembrou do presente de Ronny lhe dera e o abraçou.

— Meu irmãozinho me deu um fantástico pote de creme para as mãos! Eu adorei! Obrigada Ron!

Ronny enrubesceu e sorriu.

— Bem, Hermione me ajudou a escolher. Eu iria te dar esse ótimo par de meias com dedões nelas! Mas ela disse que você iria gostar mais da loção.

Ele balançou a cabeça como imaginando uma repreensão feminina.

Gina olhou para Harry e perguntou:

— Então, o que você ganhou?

— Oh, isso e aquilo. — Disse com naturalidade — E percebi que não ganhei sequer um cartão de você.

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas. Esse foi à primeira vez que ela não dera nada a Harry. Nenhum presente ou cartão, nada. Ele lhe lançou aquele olhar estranho novamente e Gina ficou toda ressabiada.

— Bem, você sabe, não fica bem para uma moça dar presente a um amigo que já tem uma namorada. — disse, esperando que isso encerrasse o assunto. Se não conseguisse, ela diria que Harry estava agindo com um ciumento de repente. — Falando em namoradas e namorados — falou segurando a caixa de chocolates. — Está na hora de entregar um presente. Vejo vocês no café.

Assim, antes que eles perguntassem algo, Gina saiu pelo retrato e foi-se.

xxxxxx

Draco finalmente abriu os olhos e estremeceu. Estava exausto e congelando.

Normalmente o frio não o incomodava, mas ele precisava de água e comida. De repente, ele olhou para a lareira. O jantar da noite passada ainda estava lá, junto com um caixa de fudge (1) que Weasley trouxera.

A despeito do seu incômodo, o pensamento da Weasley e do fudge corriam fortemente queimando por sua mente. O olhar no rosto dela, a maciez, os lábios trêmulos... – Céus! Pensaria sobre aquilo mais tarde. Agora ele precisava comer.

Ele se moveu e se esgueirou pelas barras. Ele agarrou um bocado da comida e comeu. Estava fria, porém deliciosa. Acabou com ela em três mordidas, e pegou mais um pouco. Quando não havia mais o que comer, tomando até mesmo o horrível suco de abóbora, sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Sabia que não havia recuperado toda a sua força, todavia, não estava mais tremendo.

Draco tinha que rir quando reparou na bandeja. Weasley lembrara-se do guardanapo e talheres de prata também, entretanto ele nem havia tocado neles. Olhou para o guardanapo e a longa faca de manteiga.

Alguma coisa estava estalando em sua mente. Algo que tinha haver com urgência e eficácia. Ele olhou para a bandeja e para a porta da cela, sabendo que estava deixando alguma coisa importante e muito simples escapar.

Contudo não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo. Agora ele tinha que arrumar um jeito de se libertar e capturar a Weasley. Ou Crabbe e Goyle. Se ele não pudesse achá-los, iria até o diretor, mas apenas em último caso.

xxxxxxxx

Gina foi até o corujal. Ela não estava certa do que poderia acontecer, mas não queria sumir sem deixar rastro! Escrevera umas poucas linhas para Ariel, relatando por cima o que ouvira da conversa entre Crabbe e Goyle.

Ela mandaria a mensagem por alguma das corujas da escola, se o fizesse por Pichichinho, demoraria muito mais tempo para ser entregue.

O corujal estava escuro quieto e quente. O único som que se podia ouvir era o farfalhar de asas aqui e acolá e um ou outro piado discreto.

Gina olhou em volta, tentando encontrar uma possível candidata para entregar o bilhete, mas ela não trouxera nenhuma guloseima consigo. A maioria das corujas não iria entregar correspondências de graça.

Praticamente desesperada, Gina foi até Pichi, ao final de contas, quando Arquimedes pousou em seu ombro. Gina vinha fielmente alimentar e escovar o pássaro, apenas porque prometera. Agora, Arquimedes estendia-lhe a garra.

— Oh, sua criatura maravilha, inteligente e adorável! — Gina sussurrou para ela. — Muito obrigada mesmo! — Gina deu à coruja o bilhete e certificou-se se ela sabia onde entregar.

— Eu nunca poderei te agradecer à altura, mas eu prometo que te darei comida e escovarei todas as vezes que você quiser. — Gina prometeu outra vez. Com um leve aceno de cabeça, como se aceitasse as palavras dela, Arquimedes abriu as asas e voou pela janela.

Muito aliviada, Gina se encaminhou para a ala de Curas Mágicas. Tentou ser cuidadosa, escutando antes de virar as esquinas, observando bem as escadas antes de descê-las.

Já estava bem próxima à câmara escondida quando sua sorte finalmente acabou. A dobrar uma esquina, deparou-se com Vicente Crabbe parado em frente a si.

Gina soltou um gritinho e tentou virar-se e correr, porém, suas vestes foram agarradas por ele, antes que ela pudesse dar um passo ou dois. Ela puxava sua roupa furiosamente, todavia, sentiu uma forte mão agarrar-lhe o braço. Foi jogada para trás, sendo pressionada contra a parede, Crabbe e Goyle olhando furtiva e cruelmente para ela.

— Ora, ora, olhe que temos aqui. Uma pequena weasel (2) percorrendo os corredores sozinha! — Goyle estava quase babando a medida que percorria sua mão do braço de Gina, até o ombro e seios dela.

Gina se remexia tentando livrar-se do toque, mas só o fez rir.

— Nós te avisamos que não era seguro andar por aí sozinha. — Crabbe zombou. — Nós não dissemos, Greg?

— Foi, nós a avisamos ontem à noite. Nós só esquecemos de dizer que ela deveria tomar cuidado conosco.

Os dois rapazes riam histericamente. Pela primeira vez na vida, Gina rezava para Argus Filch ou Madame Norra aparecerem por lá, mas eles deveriam estar aproveitando o café de Natal, assim como todos os outros. Pensou em gritar, mas Crabbe parecia ter lido seus pensamentos.

Ele procurou dentro de seus bolsos por um pequeno objeto de prata. Pressionando um botãozinho, ele ejetou a lâmina de uma navalha.

— Eu sei que você quer gritar, pequena Gina. — Ele disse. — Não cometa nenhum erro. Eu não vou te matar, apenas te retalhar bem direitinho. — Ele voltou-se para Goyle e falou. — Vamos levá-la para uma sala vazia.

Quando eles soltaram-lhe os braços, a caixa de chocolates caiu do bolso de Gina. Gina retraiu-se quando a caixa caiu no chão, mas nada aconteceu.

— Ora, vejam! — Goyle apanhou a caixa. — Estava levando doces para o namoradinho? — Zombou. — Quem seria, Malfoy? — Ele gargalhou e sacudiu a caixa, retirou-lhe a tampa e jogou-a em um canto qualquer.

Crabbe parou e encarou o comparsa.

— Deixe isso pra lá. Nós temos coisas mais importantes para nos ocuparmos.

— Certo, mas eu estou morto de fome! Apenas um, certo?

Crabbe rolou os olhos e apertou ainda mais o braço de Gina. O canivete continuava aberto, dançando perigosamente na outra mão dele.

— Tudo bem! Como toda a maldita caixa, daí, começaremos nossos planos para ela.

Os olhos de Goyle se abriram amplamente e ele pegou vários chocolates com seu enorme punho.

Gina olhou para o outro lado enojanda quando ele estufou em sua boca todos os doces na boca e o chocolate começou a escorrer pelos lábios dele. Sorriu largamente quando mais chocolate derramou-se por sua boca, limpando toda a bagunça com um braço. Então seus olhos ficaram vidrados.

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas quando viu fumaça saindo das orelhas e nariz de Goyle. Ela olhou para a tampa da caixa que jazia no chão e dizia: _Bombons Flamejantes do Weasley. Aviso: coma apenas um de cada vez._

A garota observava a cara vermelha beterraba de Goyle. Nunca ouvira falar dos tais doces em particular, mas o efeito era impressionante.

Crabbe olhava fixamente para Goyle e seus olhos quase pulavam para fora das órbitas. Goyle por sua vez estava tentando cuspir fora todos os chocolates restantes, mas não podia, seus lábios estava empolados e inchados.

Quando sua boca começou a queimar, Goyle afrouxou o cerco do Braço de Gina, mas Crabbe ainda estava firme. Gina percebeu, contudo, que aquela era a sua única chance de escapar.

Goyle finalmente conseguiu se livrar de todo o chocolate. O monte de baba repugnante desceu até seus pés. Com a boca desobstruída começou a gritar desesperadamente por água. Andando para lá e para cá abanava a boca.

Apesar do medo, a única coisa que Gina podia fazer era olhar horrorizada para ele. Suas orelhas e narinas ainda soltavam fumaça e os lábios estavam com o dobro do tamanho normal.

— Cala a boca imbecil! — Gritou Crabbe. — Você quer que a escola inteira venha atrás de nós? — Olhava sério para Goyle e a pressão no braço de Gina diminuiu ligeiramente. Era agora ou nunca! Gina Pisou no dedão de Grabbe tão forte quanto lhe foi possível. Ao mesmo tempo torceu-lhe o braço.

Crabbe urrou de dor e agarrou-se ao pé ferido, dando a Gina a chance de escapar.

Gina livrou-se em um segundo, mas não antes que Crabbe sacasse fora à navalha. Numa fração de segundos a lâmina foi enterrada em suas costas, rasgando sua carne e chegando ao braço.

Gina gritou de dor, mas não parou de tentar se livrar dos agressores. Crabbe ainda a perseguiu um pouco atrás dela praguejando e ameaçando-a com a navalha, só que ao se aproximar de Goyle, que ainda agonizava, ambos se chocaram e foram ao chão.

Gina ainda podia ouvir os gritos deles, mas estava mais preocupada em fugir. Olhando em volta, dirigiu-se até a câmara. Haveria de ter um modo de tirar Malfoy da cela, mesmo sem a chave. Mesmo que significasse devolver-lhe a varinha.

Gina estava muito mal. Podia sentir o sangue ensopando suas vestes, mas ela nem se atreveria a olhar.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, ela avistou a porta. O passaporte para segurança estava bem a sua frente, mas ela quase não estava mais agüentando.

Ela tentava regularizar a respiração. Todavia, constatou que o sangue que escorria do ferimento deixara uma trilha que levaria Crabbe e Goyle até ela. Teria que apagá-la antes de entrar na câmara.

Gemendo, puxou a varinha do bolso e apontou para o rastro. Porém ouviu o eco de vozes e passos que vinham pelo corredor. Eles já estavam lá! E ela que já estava preparada para abrir o painel que levava ao esconderijo.

Daí parou. Aqueles dois eram loucos e Malfoy estava trancado lá dentro desarmado e completamente desprotegido

Gina ficou em frente ao grande painel que havia no meio do corredor. Sacou sua varinha e esperou. Pensou em ter ouvido gritar seu nome de dentro da câmara, mas provavelmente era sua imaginação. Como ele poderia saber de sua presença?

Constatou que poderia ser apenas um efeito produzido pelas vozes de Crabbe e Goyle ecoando pelos corredores.

Segurando a varinha firmemente. Gina concentrou-se no final do corredor, de onde as vozes estavam vindo e cada vez mais fortes.

xxxxxx

Draco se sentia mais forte, porém, não conseguia pensar em nada para sair dali. Tinha que haver um meio de se livrar.

Oh, bom Deus, de acordo com seus estudos sobre os trouxas, eles sempre conseguiam se virar sem mágica. Ele se considerava mais inteligente que qualquer trouxa, então haveria uma maneira!

Se ele tivesse um bastão forte e pesado, poderia quebrar o cadeado. Mas será ele não poderia usar a faca de manteiga?

Draco se aproximou da porta novamente para olhar o cadeado. Então ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ele olhou da bandeja para o guardanapo, para a faca e de volta às barras.

Ele começou a ter a mais fantástica das idéias. Talvez, ele pudesse segurar o aro do cadeado com uma ponta do guardanapo, daí com a outra ponta poderia amarrar uma das barras e torcê-lo com ajuda da faca, tentando assim que o aro do cadeado quebrasse! Poderia funcionar!

Ele parou, visualizando a cena, quando de repente sentiu um pânico súbito. Suas mãos agarraram-se as barras e apertou os olhos. A sensação foi passageira, mas seus músculos estavam retesados e os pelos todos arrepiados.

O que diabos causara aquilo, se questionava. Será que a Weasley estava em algum problema sério? Ele precisava sair, AGORA! Mesmo se seu plano funcionasse, demoraria tempo demais.

Ele fitou suas vestes a alguns passos de si, junto à sua varinha. Mas poderia estar na Lua, não importava, não era útil para ele no momento.

Todavia, parou. Ele conseguira fazer magias sem a varinha quando era criança. Ele se lembrava que em seu quarto, tarde da noite. Seu pai tinha brigado com sua mãe por algum motivo, e enquanto os ouvia seu estômago dava voltas.

O pai estava pior que o normal dessa vez. Narcisa estava tentando se defender e contra-argumentar quando Draco ouviu um tapa. Seu pai batera na mãe! Pulou da cama e correu até o quarto do casal. A meio caminho do lugar, viu a mãe sair de lá chorando e segurando a face. Havia sangue escorrendo de sua boca.

A fúria que sentiu foi indescritível. Correu até a mãe e abraçou-lhe as pernas. Lucius a seguira e mandara que Draco não se intrometesse.

Draco temia o pai, mas quando aquele homem levantara a mãe novamente, Draco concentrou toda a sua raiva nele. Lucius voou pelo corredor e bateu na parede. Draco estava cansado, mas disse ao pai para nunca mais tocar na mãe dele outra vez.

Lucius endireitou-se, mas ao ouvir as palavras de Draco, abaixou-se e agarrou o menino. Narcisa, pela primeira vez na vida, se interpôs entre o marido e o menino, clamando para que Lucius deixasse Draco em paz. Naquele momento, Draco sentiu mais amor pela sua mãe do que nunca.

Ignorando os apelos desesperados da mãe e colocando atrás de si, Draco concentrou a raiva no pai, novamente e novamente o homem bateu contra a parede. Dessa vez, ele permaneceu deitado no chão, encarando mulher e filho e o corpo ensangüentado. E mais uma vez, Draco disse para nunca mais Lucius tentar qualquer coisa contra sua mãe.

Draco não pensava nisso há anos. Uma vez se pai lhe dissera que a varinha apenas conduz a magia, mas todos os bruxos poderiam executar mágicas sem ela. Draco precisa realizar mágica e não tinha uma varinha. Conseguiria agora então?

Concentrou-se nas vestes. Ele precisava delas, muito! Se ao menos tivesse a varinha, poderia abrir a cela. Esticando o braço esquerdo, apontou para a roupa. A princípio sentiu-se ridículo, mas logo uma força muito grande percorria todo seu braço.

Concentrou ainda mais o olhar. A bata! Imaginou-a flutuando pelo ar e depois passaria pelas grades. Sentiu um arrepio no braço e quase gritou quando viu que a roupa estava se mexendo.

Poderia funcionar! Concentrou-se novamente e apontou para a bata. Visualizou-a vindo até si. A roupa mexera de novo e estava vindo até si. Teve vontade de gritar de felicidade, porém subitamente a roupa estava parada novamente.

"Concentre-se", ordenou a si mesmo. Não podia se distrair.

Draco estava coberto de suor quando as vestes estavam na metade do caminho. Mas todo o esforço estava se tornado cada vez menor. Ele parou alguns instantes para respirar, a fadiga causada pelos últimos no cativeiro o deixara debilitado.

Estava preste a recomeçar, quando ouviu um ruído vindo da porta. Graças aos deuses! Weasley estava de volta. Estava segura! O alívio foi rapidamente substituído por irritação, por que ele se importava?

Porra, aquela era a menina que o metera naquela confusão em primeiro lugar. O prendera, deixara faminto e humilhara. Mas a pior coisa que fizera foi fazê-lo sentir-se cuidadoso, preocupado, fora de si, desesperado.

Ela preparara uma vingança contra si, contara histórias ridículas sobre o seu pai, o insultara. Desviava de seus toques como se tivesse uma doença contagiosa e ele não queria nada mais que segurá-la em seus braços e protegê-la.

Bem, admitia para si mesmo que queria um POUCO mais que apenas segurá-la. E o que diabos estava fazendo-a demorar tanto? Ela já devia estar ali. Ela ainda podia ouvir seus movimentos do outro lado da porta. E o mais importante, ele podia SENTI-LA do lado de fora.

De repente, ele ficou estático… Ela estava ferida! Ele sabia! E ela estava em perigo. Ela não estava entrando, ela esperava alguma coisa. Ela não pressentira o perigo?

— Weasley! — Gritou de súbito. Maldita garota, ela precisava sair de onde estava, precisa entrar na câmara! — Weasley! Porra, VIRGÍNIA! Entre aqui!

Draco sentiu o pânico tomá-lo de novo. Algo muito, muito ruim estava para acontecer, tinha certeza! Olhou para a roupa a poucos metros, mas ainda fora do alcance. Concentrou-se, com dificuldade. Apontou para ela e gritou:

— Accio!

A bata moveu-se até ele outra vez, mais rápido. Estava cada vez mais perto, mais, mais, há apenas alguns centímetros de distância e ele a teria nas mãos. Para seu azar, ela escorregou do bolso onde estava.

Draco ficou de joelhos para alcançar a varinha. Estava preste a pegá-la quando ouviu a Weasley gritar:

— Estupefaça!

CONTINUA…

**Notas da tradutora:**

Crianças, quem ousar dizer que o capítulo está curto vai se ver comigo! Ò.ó

Ilía cai para trás exausta

Brincadeira , espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu.

(1) nozes cobertas de chocolate.

(2) Acho que não precisa mais dizer, mas pra deixar minha consciência tranqüila: _weasel _significa doninha e toda aquela estória do trocadilho e tal…

(3) Mil perdões, mas eu tenho certeza que esse plano não daria certo nunca XD.

**Nota do Grupo:**

Mil perdões pela demora, mas esse cap foi o melhor até agora, não foi?

Queremos agradecer a: **miaka (**Não foi bem o que você esperava, não? XD), **Kirina-Li, Rafinha M. Potter **(nós que agradecemos por vocês ler e nos apoiar), **GesiWeasley,** **Cristina Melx, Helena Malfoy** (muito obrigado), **Pat, Sett** (não também achamos que ficou faltando uma cena de banho!), **Carol, Hannah** (vocês nos abandonou? Sniff!), **Arwen Mione **(tenho certeza que você gostou mais ainda desse cap), **Anita Joyce Belice, Franinha Malfoy, Bia-Malfoy-84 **(nós demoramos, mas sempre voltamos) **e Milla Malfoy.**

**Para as pessoas que dizerem que não deixam review porque não tem o que escrever, basta deixarem todo cap '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_, pois só através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

E não deixem de ler nossas fics: **Relacionamentos Pouco Convencionais, Em Profundo Desespero, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija e nossas fics slash.**

Os Tradutores


	11. Capítulo 10

**Autor:** Davesmom

**Nome Original:** Beyond Redemption

**Tradução:** SSHelena

**Betagem: **Nah

* * *

**N/A** -- Embora seja tecnicamente possível recolocar no lugar o próprio ombro deslocado, seria horrivelmente doloroso e difícil conseguir força, tração e ângulo corretos. Então, me desculpem quando justamente um dos personagens faz isto. Eu acho improvável acontecer realmente fora de uma guerra ou de um filme de Rambo, mas, hey! Isto é ficção! Vocês não adoram isso? Oh, também, é minha primeira e provavelmente última tentativa de escrever em "inglês antigo". 

**Capítulo 10**

Gina olhou fixamente corredor acima, dois jovens homens transtornados saíam. Então, identificou Gregory Goyle! Apressou-se até um canto, o rosto dele estava vermelho, seus lábios machucados e sangrando, devido ao efeito do doce de brincadeira dos gêmeos. Seus olhos fixaram-se nela com más intenções. Retesou suas mãos no formato de garras e a atacou, guinchando incoerentemente. Gina retrocedeu alguns passos, assustada e perto de perder o juízo. Goyle estava quase a alcançando quando ela gritou finalmente:

_"ESTUPEFAÇA!"_

A velocidade de Goyle o impulsionou para frente enquanto desmoronou, causando uma colisão com Gina que a levou ao chão. Caiu duramente, sua varinha voou e Goyle estava por cima dela. Gina o levantou, apavorada. Empurrou e chutou, finalmente removendo o corpo inconsciente de cima dela. Gina sentou-se para respirar somente por um segundo quando percebeu que Crabbe não estava ali perto. Levantou-se com esforço e alcançou sua varinha, quando uma mão grande e forte prendeu seu braço e a puxou. Ela soltou um pequeno grito e sentiu que ia desmaiar quando se viu encarando o rosto enfurecido de Vincent Crabbe.

Crabbe apertava fortemente o braço de Gina. Segurava sobre a ferida da faca e Gina arquejava de dor.

"Oh, você gosta disso, não é?" falou com desprezo. Apertando outra vez, mais forte.

"Cai FORA, filho da mãe," Gina gritou apavorada. Chutou-o. Desta vez, entretanto, errou.

Crabbe evitou facilmente o pé dela, levantou sua mão e a esbofeteou tão forte que ela cairia no chão, se ele não a estivesse segurando pelo braço.

"Levanta, piranhazinha!" gritou ele.

Gina estava aturdida e mal conseguia compreender o que ele havia dito, muito menos reagir. Então ouviu um outro grito, mas este veio da sala escondida. Crabbe também ouviu e voltou seu olhar para o corredor de cima a baixo, desesperadamente, tentando ver de onde a voz tinha vindo. Alguns segundos depois eles perceberiam que havia um quarto escondido ali. Ele encontraria uma porta e Draco estaria em perigo!

Gina encolheu-se e dobrou os joelhos. Usou toda a força que conseguiu juntar, ficou de pé bruscamente, dirigindo sua cabeça para o queixo de Crabbe. A cabeça dele foi para trás, fazendo com que largasse o seu braço. Gina correu para as escadas no fim do corredor, esperando mantê-lo tão distante de Draco quanto possível.

Crabbe a seguiu de perto e estava sobre ela antes que tivesse alcançado as escadas. Mas, agora, estavam numa parte mais povoada do castelo. Gina começou a gritar com todas as suas forças. Crabbe saltou sobre ela, agarrando-a pela cintura e arrastando-a para o chão sob ele. A cabeça de Gina bateu no assoalho e tudo escureceu.

Quando voltou a si, Gina estava sentada contra uma parede, que parecia um túnel escuro. Estava frio e úmido, e cheirava horrivelmente; como a câmara em que Tom Riddle a levara quando a enfeitiçara no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Embora houvesse algumas tochas acesas ao longo da parede, a luz cintilando fazia as sombras saltarem assustadoramente. Observou que havia correntes dispostas em intervalos nas paredes. Sentiu calafrios quando notou correntes em seus próprios pulsos. Um braço estava bem acima de sua cabeça, sentia frio e dormência. O outro estava doendo violentamente! Observando a maneira como o osso ao longo do braço estava empurrado para frente e seu ombro umas três polegadas abaixo de onde deveria estar, concluiu que desta vez estava definitivamente deslocado.

Gina tentou erguer-se pela corrente usando seu "braço bom", mas quando puxou, os elos correram através do anel parede acima, erguendo o braço deslocado. A dor explodiu no ombro, causando uma pontada no estômago. Tremendo cada vez mais, Gina sentou-se e ofegou, esperando a dor ir embora. Se tivesse sua varinha, ela mesma poderia reduzi-la, mas não pensou que poderia fazê-lo sem mágica. Doía demais. Gina olhou ao redor outra vez, querendo saber onde estava. E onde estava Crabbe? Precisava saber desesperadamente, mordendo seus lábios trêmulos. Pelo cheiro e pela umidade, concluiu que deveria estar em algum lugar das masmorras. Ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar, apenas esperando para ver o que ela faria. Mas Gina não acreditava que estivesse. Estava terrivelmente receosa sobre o quê ele poderia estar planejando fazer para que ela " desaparecesse", como ele tinha dito mais cedo. Ela tinha de fugir! Mas não poderia fazer coisa nenhuma com um ombro deslocado. De repente, uma grande idéia a assaltou.

Gina respirou profundamente, pensando cuidadosamente. O que estava a ponto de tentar era estúpido. As pessoas não consertam seus próprios membros deslocados sem mágica. Mas lembrou-se que os trouxas faziam isto a toda a hora nos filmes que havia visto na casa de Hermione. E, mesmo quando não o faziam em si próprios, conseguiam fazê-lo, e sem mágica! Era simplesmente puxar o osso ao longo do braço, o úmero, o suficiente para que ele deslizasse para trás, voltando ao seu lugar.

"Senhor, eu não vou conseguir," ela disse silenciosamente para si mesma. Mesmo nos ridículos filmes de Hermione, parecia doloroso e sabia pelos seus estudos que, mesmo com mágica, era desagradável.

Gina honestamente não pensava que poderia conseguir tração suficiente para que seu ombro voltasse ao lugar. Não teria força. Mas tinha de tentar. Não estava a ponto de submeter-se a Crabbe sem uma luta. Concluiu que ele não era tão estúpido quanto parecia, provavelmente já teria descoberto o seu ferimento. Sabia que ela estava, a princípio, incapacitada. Se pudesse recolocar o ombro no lugar e então fingir que ainda estava ferida, poderia surpreendê-lo e encontrar uma maneira de fugir.

Não se dando uma possibilidade de pensar muito, Gina apoiou-se nos pés, mantendo cuidadosamente o braço ferido junto ao peito. Apesar de seus esforços, estava pálida e tremendo quando, finalmente, conseguiu ficar de pé. O ferimento de faca sangrava lentamente, ela descobriu. Havia uma pequena poça de sangue no chão, onde seu braço estava antes, e sua manga estava razoavelmente encharcada. Isso a assustava mais do que o braço deslocado. Pensou que Crabbe deveria ter usado, em sua faca, um feitiço ou poção que causava sangramento. Poderia lentamente sangrar até a morte em uma questão de horas após o corte, a menos que fizesse algo neutralizar a mágica.

"Vou ter que me preocupar com isso depois," ela resmungou para si mesma. A altura e o tom agudo de sua própria voz a assustou um pouco.

Vamos aos negócios, pensou. Crabbe podia aparecer a qualquer momento. Com esse pensamento, Gina examinou as correntes, o anel preso na parede e os grilhões em seus pulsos. Eles estavam razoavelmente frouxos. Poderia se soltar caso encontrasse algo para lubrificar os pulsos. Quase riu. Poderia usar sangue; já que o estava produzindo em abundância! Gina conteve rapidamente a risada. Sentia mais pânico do que alegria, e não apreciava a idéia de histeria incontrolável quando sua vida estava em perigo. Concentrando-se, Gina finalmente elaborou um plano.

Manteria seus pulsos nos grilhões, por enquanto. Realmente, ela não pensava que poderia ter forças para pendurar-se na corrente, caso esta não estivesse presa em seus pulsos. Gina respirou profundamente e começou a puxar a parte frouxa da corrente. Feria seu "braço bom" volta após volta, ao enrolar a corrente sobre ele e lentamente levantando o braço ferido. Quando o braço estava quase ao nível de seu peito, a dor começou. Gina puxou mais para o alto, e a dor aumentou. Quando o braço estava a altura do ombro, ela mordia o lábios para não gemer.

Eu não posso fazer isso, ela pensou outra vez. Machuca muito! Lágrimas caíam quando deu a última volta da corrente em torno do braço. Agora, a corrente parecia uma manga. As pontas de seus dedos estavam azuis, pois a circulação foi cortada. Mas finalmente seu braço estava na posição. Tentando recordar tudo o que tinha lido ou visto, Gina inclinou-se para trás lentamente. A corrente apertou e começou a puxar ambos os braços. Gina girou ligeiramente, puxando o "ombro bom" para trás, pondo mais força sobre o braço ferido.

Senhor, a dor quase a estava cegando! Apenas um pouco mais, disse a si mesma. Sabia que não poderia agüentar mais do que alguns segundos. Finalmente, desesperadamente, Gina permitiu que suas pernas se dobrassem. Quando caiu, sentiu seu peso contra as correntes, emitindo uma fisgada de dor através de seu ombro. Expressou um grito estrangulado e desmaiou outra vez.

Gina ficou desacordada somente por alguns segundos desta vez. Quando abriu seus olhos, viu que estava de joelhos, de frente para a parede. Os braços suspensos, suas mãos ainda segurando firmemente as correntes. Mas seu ombro dolorido não doía mais. Cautelosamente, moveu-se um pouco. Outra vez, doeu, mas nenhuma explosão de dor. Gina desenrolou rapidamente a corrente de seu braço, deixando-a mais folgada. Levantou-se, realmente espantada pelo seu feito!

Estava a ponto de utilizar o sangue em seus pulsos para livrar as mãos dos grilhões, quando ouviu gritos e um tumulto no túnel. Alguém estava vindo!

As mãos de Draco estavam tremendo. Quem ela estava "estuporando"? E por que não veio para a câmara, onde estaria mais segura? Que diabos essa menina pensava? Agarrou sua varinha e levantou-se rapidamente. Apontou-a para corrente e resmungou um rápido feitiço. E nada aconteceu! Olhou a varinha outra vez e praguejou alto. Era a varinha errada! Esta era uma estúpida varinha falsa que havia comprado em Hogsmeade há algumas semanas atrás! Com um xingamento, abaixou-se e apanhou suas vestes de novo. Mas ambos os bolsos estavam vazios! Sua varinha não estava lá!

Draco olhou rápido para onde suas roupas estavam dobradas e enxergou a varinha verdadeira. Estava sobre uma fita verde próxima a parede. Deus! Será que conseguiria fazer novamente? Respirando fundo, Draco dirigiu toda a sua atenção para a varinha. Ele apontou seu dedo e fixou o olhar.

"Accio!" gritou.

A varinha e a fita lançaram-se para sua mão estendida. Draco apenas teve tempo de recuperar-se do espanto e capturar a varinha antes que ela pudesse cair. Distraidamente guardou a fita em seu bolso e deu-se conta que ainda estava preso. Lançou um feitiço e sentiu a mágica passando através de si para a varinha. Mas nada aconteceu com o cadeado. Deve ter sido cuidadosamente encantada para resistir a feitiços de abertura. Draco não podia perder tempo com isto.

Foi até as barras e, imediatamente, fez um feitiço de redução. As barras começaram a ficar mais finas. O ferro fez barulho quando ele tentou puxar da pedra sólida em que estava preso. Draco Olhava com satisfação as barras começando a afinar e encurtar. Então elas pararam. Teria de repetir o feitiço. Ele levantou a varinha quando escutou o grito de Gina. Seus olhos dirigiram-se para a porta e apurou os ouvidos para identificar qualquer som. O que escutou fez com que se lançasse contra as grades como um louco.

Escutou Crabbe chamando Gina de piranha, então ele ouviu algo como um "baque" sólido! Começou a gritar quando se lançou contra as barras da cela.

"Seu filho da mãe!" ele berrou. "Eu vou te matar! Se você tocar nela, arranco o seu coração!"

Draco ia se jogar novamente contra as grades quando escutou o barulho de passos. E um segundo tipo de passos seguindo de perto o primeiro. Ele finalmente puxou e golpeou as grades num acesso de fúria mágica. As grades cederam, espalhando ferro, pedra e cimento por tudo. O "coice" jogou Draco contra a parede. Ele chocou-se com a parede e deslizou até o chão, tonto.

Quando a poeira assentou, então, ele levantou-se e contemplou boquiaberto, o tremendo estrago que havia feito nas grades. A parede em frente estava cheia de destroços e agora havia um grande pedaço de barra de ferro preso na porta. A PORTA! Draco correu até a parede que tinha as barras e arrancou facilmente os restos. Ele parou tempo suficiente para localizar e apanhar sua faca e a bolsa. Sua roupa estava rasgada quando saiu. Então, correu até porta, abriu-a e precipitou-se pela entrada, na esperança de sair rapidamente.

Quando alcançou a entrada, Draco quase riu. Ele estava no corredor de Curas Mágicas! O que o trouxe de volta a Terra foi um gemido, vindo de uma massa se contorcendo: Greg Goyle. Draco olhou em volta do corredor, notou um rastro de sangue em ambas as direções, mas decidiu lidar com Goyle primeiro. Ele poderia dar alguma informação útil. Draco cutucou Goyle com a ponta de seu sapato. Então ele arfou com o rosto machucado, inchado e sangrando. Esse pobre filho da mãe tinha ganhado o que merecia! Apesar disso, Draco apontou sua varinha para ele e disse baixinho:

"Enervate!"

Goyle rosnou ruidosamente:

"Minha boca! Minha garganta! Oh, sua piranha maldita!"

Draco sentiu um sorriso desagradável se formando em seus lábios. Ele ajoelhou-se próximo ao colega e o agarrou pela roupa com ambas as mãos. Ele o tirou da posição sentada e o sacudiu violentamente.

"Seu idiota, filho da mãe! Levanta! Eu preciso saber onde ele a levou!" Draco disse asperamente.

Goyle finalmente abriu os olhos.

"Malfoy? Céus, onde você estava?" Goyle mirou atônito ao deparar-se cara a cara com Draco. Então seus olhos o encaram.

"Levou quem?" Ele disse cuidadosamente. "Eu não sei do que você está falando. Eu preciso de água!"

Draco sacudiu Goyle de novo, fazendo seus dentes baterem. "Me diz onde Crabbe está levando a Weasley, ou eu arranco de você!" ele rosnou através dos dentes cerrados. "Eu não tenho tempo para brincadeiras, maldito!"

Goyle deu um riso fraco, o sangue escorria de seus lábios até abaixo do queixo.

"Tarde demais, Malfoy!" ele disse roucamente. "A sua vagabundazinha já foi. Minhas tripas estão queimando, minha boca está "detonada", eu mal posso falar! Mas não sobrará muito para olhar quando Vince acabar com ela! Ele a está levando para encontrar-se com uma outra vagabunda!"

Com uma tosse chiada, ele finalmente perdeu a consciência. Draco deixou-o cair no chão. Girou-o de lado para que não se afogasse em seu próprio sangue. Draco não o deixaria escapar tão fácil. Esperaria até que Goyle estivesse melhor, então arrancaria a informação. Imaginava ter uma idéia de onde Crabbe poderia estar. Enquanto estava de pé, rosnou para o corpo inerte.

"Filho da mãe idiota. Você pensou que ela era só uma pequena doninha bonitinha e fofinha. Esqueceu-se de que doninhas são criaturas más e perigosas."

**(N/T: nesse caso o trocadilho tirava o sentido da frase, então eu achei melhor usar a tradução. Em tempo, Weasel significa doninha e é um trocadilho com o sobrenome Weasley, como todo o tradutor coloca no rodapé da página...)**

Draco finalmente virou-se e analisou o sangue no assoalho. A trilha que se afastava de Goyle parecia fresca, e as manchas de sangue estavam separadas umas das outras. Ele soube que Gina estava machucada, podia sentir. Agora, sabia que ela estava sangrando e estava fugindo. Draco saiu atrás da trilha escada a baixo. Chegou a um lugar onde havia uma grande poça de sangue através do assoalho, então o caminho terminou.

Isso não preocupou Draco. Havia uma passagem secreta que ele e outros poucos Sonserinos conheciam. Ia para masmorras e abaixo delas. De fato, comentava-se que estava conectada a uma velha câmara construída pelo próprio Salazar Slytherin. Alguns sonserinos já haviam tentado encontrar a tal câmara, mas desde que ela havia sido aberta, alguns anos atrás, mais ninguém tinha tentado investigar. Eles usaram a passagem. Se ele próprio tentasse seqüestrar um estudante popular e conhecido, também usaria este caminho. Draco apressou-se corredor abaixo, voou pelas escadas, dobrou uma esquina e subiu alguns passos. Isto o conduziu a um aposento escuro. Dentro do aposento estava o retrato de uma mulher pálida, magra, de nariz reto e uns escuros olhos penetrantes. Seu cabelo castanho avermelhado estava puxado em um coque apertado sobre sua cabeça e sua roupa mostrava que ela havia vivido séculos atrás. Disse que havia sido, contra sua vontade, uma concubina de Slytherin, mas como ela não falou para nenhuma pessoa, ninguém tinha certeza. Draco aproximou-se do retrato e esperou até que ela o olhasse com aqueles estranhos olhos escuros. Ela não franziu a testa, como sempre fazia. Parecia angustiada. E observou Draco de cima a baixo, Examinando sua sujeira e sua aparência desgrenhada. Suas sobrancelhas finas levantaram-se e a seguir abaixaram-se rapidamente. Então esperou.

"Senhora," Draco disse educadamente, com uma pequena saudação. "Eu sei que a senhora não precisa se dignar a falar conosco, mas poderia ao menos me contar se um de meus colegas passou agora a pouco com uma garota? Ela estaria, quem sabe, inconsciente?"

Draco tentou não demonstrar interesse em sua voz. Quem poderia saber se ela poderia ser como Pirraça e retivesse a informação só para contrariar? Os olhos da mulher tornaram-se mais aflitos. Embora não falasse uma palavra, assentiu com um gesto para Draco. Apontou nervosa para trás dela e fez um gesto de "Anda" outra vez. Draco aproximou-se, mas não sabia o que ela queria. Parecia querer deixá-lo passar, mas não abria a entrada. Então, enquanto ela continuava a gesticular e olhá-lo suplicante, ele lembrou.

"Salazar!" disse rapidamente a senha.

O retrato abriu rapidamente, teve de saltar para trás, evitando ser golpeado por ele. Draco curvou-se outra vez para a senhora e foi para a passagem. Parou, chocado, quando ouviu uma voz fina, fracamente estridente para ele.

"Vai rápido, antes que aquela raposa maldita a machuque gravemente!"

Draco olhou de relance para o retrato, observando de repente a surpreendente semelhança entre a mulher no retrato e alguns Weasleys que já tinha visto. Poderia possivelmente haver algum parentesco? Sua voz o trouxe à realidade.

"Anda! Antes que seja muito tarde!"

Draco curvou-se outra vez e desapareceu através da passagem.

**Nota do Grupo:**

Desculpem a demora, estamos com falta de tradutores.

Queremos agradecer a: **Rafinha M. Potter, miaka, Bia-Malfoy-84, ...( )... , Franinha Malfoy, Hannah, aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe, Helena Malfoy, Liriel Lino, Bella W. Malfoy, Edith (**da última vez a fic ainda não estava terminada, e nós traduzimos apenas fics completas**), Arwen Mione, SafirA-StaR, LULIX, Bianca W, Liriel Lino (**não se desespere, eis o capítulo**), Sandy Mione (**por enquanto naum temos planos de fazer traduções de italiano.. mas esse talvez seja um projeto para mais para o fim do ano

**Caso não saibam o que dizer, basta escrever '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_, assim saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

E não deixem de ler nossas fics: **Relacionamentos Pouco Convencionais, Em Profundo Desespero, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija e nossas fics slash.**

Os Tradutores


	12. Capítulo 11

**Autor:** Davesmom

**Nome Original:** Beyond Redemption

**Tradução:** SSHelena

**Betagem: **Amy Lupin

* * *

_**N/A- Advertência! Violência e linguagem pesada. Não aconselho para pessoas fracos do coração ou viciados em "água-com-açúcar". Este foi um capítulo difícil de escrever e poder cheirar; mas ao menos está, finalmente, feito e eu posso começar a fácil tarefa de escrever os últimos dois (talvez de três) capítulos. Eu não achava que ele terminaria em um cliffie, mas então, era isso ou fazer o capítulo mais longo da história. Era o ponto lógico onde terminar. Agradecimentos, outra vez, a todos que estão lendo e ainda verificando para ver se há updates. Agora (bocejos) para cama! **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 11**

Draco andou lentamente pela passagem, agora escura, desejando que as tochas não reacendessem automaticamente quando alguém passasse por elas. Agora, elas estavam brilhando, iluminando seu caminho. Poderia fazer soar uma trombeta para anunciar sua chegada. Após anos passeando por estes corredores, sabia onde estava indo, sendo assim não precisava das tochas. Sabia que Crabbe tentaria levar Virgínia para a saída do túnel. Ela levava aos fundos do castelo e encontrava-se potencialmente invisível para qualquer olhar desavisado. Estando nos fundos do castelo, era mais fácil aproximar-se sem ser visto. Esse era o lugar onde Crabbe tentaria levá-la. Mas ela estava ferida e fraca, de modo que poderia retardá-lo. E ela era uma guerreira! Se baixasse a guarda por um segundo, Crabbe poderia ficar encrencado.

Draco sorriu maldosamente, pensando no que a pequenina Virgínia Weasley já havia feito, não somente aos seus camaradas, mas a ele também. Ela o tinha desarmado completamente, quando pensou que ele iria sufocá-la. Ele não tinha certeza exata do que ela havia feito a Goyle, mas parecia que ele nunca mais poderia comer normalmente outra vez, muito menos conversar e respirar normalmente. Crabbe, obviamente, não teria um dia fácil se não tentasse golpeá-la e deixá-la inconsciente. Draco desejava, do fundo de seu coração, que Virgínia Weasley estivesse segura, mas esperava que fizesse Crabbe em pedaços ao mesmo tempo. Se ela não fizesse, ele próprio faria, prometeu a si mesmo.

Continuou a mover-se através do túnel, sentindo que ele descia. Enquanto seguia para baixo, o ar tornou-se mais rançoso. Mesmo que algum Sonserino passasse através desta rota ocasionalmente, cheirava a antiga e em desuso. E havia um cheiro desagradável através do ranço, quase como se algo tivesse rastejado ali para baixo e morrido há muito tempo atrás. Mas agora havia um outro, um odor mais fresco; um cheiro fraco, que fazia Draco pensar em sangue. Sangue de Virgínia Weasley.

Draco praguejou enquanto andava mais rapidamente. As tochas dali ainda eram razoavelmente brilhantes, e podia ver à extremidade da inclinação. Ninguém estava se movendo adiante, mas agora ele pensava escutar um fraco ruído. Então ouviu o barulho das correntes. Sabia de onde o som estava vindo! Havia um trecho do túnel que possuía correntes unidas à parede. Era, possivelmente, duas ou três centenas de jardas adiante, mas o caminho até lá era cheio de passagens laterais, algumas das quais poderiam esconder Vincent Crabbe. Ele tentaria atacar, a varinha "comichando", mas até que soubesse exatamente o que o esperava, concluiu que deveria aguardar. Ele não poderia ajudar Virgínia, caso se metesse numa situação, por acaso, antes de saber o que estava acontecendo. Suas boas intenções dissolveram-se imediatamente quando ouviu Virgínia gritar de repente.

Gina ainda estava tentando livrar as mãos dos grilhões, mas o sangue não era um bom lubrificante. Estava pronta para usar saliva quando sentiu o cabelo de sua nuca ser levantado. Ela estava sendo observada! Lentamente virou-se para onde a passagem inclinava-se para cima. Não conseguiu ver nada lá e, estava virando para o outro lado, quando seu rosto foi empurrado contra a parede.

"Bem, bem," a voz de Crabbe regozijou-se em sua orelha. "parece que a pequena Weasel é mais resistente do que eu pensava. Bom trabalho no seu ombro, aliás. Agora eu não preciso escutar guinchos quando trepar com você!"

Gina sentiu um grito surgindo dentro dela. Todo o medo que sentia de Draco não era nada comparado com o que estava sentindo agora! Crabbe ia espancá-la, violentá-la e matá-la então! Estava acorrentada e indefesa, incapaz mesmo de chutá-lo, quando ele a dominasse de encontro à parede com seu corpo grande e suado. A aversão quase a paralisou quando sentiu uma das mãos dele deslizando e apalpando seus seios. Soltou um grito fraco, jogando sua cabeça para trás e tentando manter-se afastada da parede. Sua cabeça golpeou o nariz dele causando um forte barulho de esmagamento, ele gritou, tropeçando para trás.

"Sua vaca!" gritou, com as mãos no rosto para estancar o sangue. "Você quebrou meu nariz, merda!"

Gina o encarava, encolhendo-se de encontro à parede, enquanto ele aproximava-se novamente.

"Oh, eu vou REALMENTE te machucar agora!" disse-lhe, empurrando-a de encontro à parede e colocando o joelho entre as pernas dela. "e você não vai me fazer gostar de você, como fez com o Malfoy!"

Gina tentou lutar, mas se Draco pesava cinqüenta libras a mais que ela, Crabbe deveria pesar no mínimo umas cem. Não só isso, mas as correntes em seus pulsos a atrapalhavam. Crabbe riu depravadamente, e, com o um movimento rápido, rasgou a roupa dela, esfarrapando-a completamente. Ele puxou o suéter acima da cintura e levou a mão até o fecho de suas calças de brim, tentando abri-lo.

"Cai FORA!" Gina gritou, ainda tentando lutar contra Crabbe.

Crabbe abriu o botão das calças dela, rasgando a casa do botão completamente. Ele riu na cara dela e começou a deslizar sua mão para baixo, quando um berro ultrajado veio de suas costas.

Então, Gina só poderia ficar perplexa ao ver Crabbe sendo afastado dela. Ele foi jogado, com os braços e pés tremendo, do túnel até a parede distante. Aterrissou como uma pilha no assoalho e ficou imóvel. Gina girou sua cabeça para olhar a passagem e viu Draco em pé, punhos cerrados, rosto irritado, aproximando-se de Crabbe.

"Draco!" respirou.

Ela não sabia como ele havia se soltado, mas parecia um milagre vê-lo ali. E ela nunca havia ficado tão feliz em ver alguém. Então, Gina percebeu que ele não carregava uma varinha nas mãos. Como fez para jogar Crabbe no túnel? E como ele havia se soltado sem ela? Goyle não poderia tê-lo libertado, já que ela o tinha deixado estuporado no andar de cima.

Draco afastou seu olhar do corpo imóvel de Crabbe e encarou fixamente o rosto de Virgínia. Ele ouvira os gritos dela e fora ao seu encontro, guardando a varinha no bolso. Quando chegou ao final do corredor, ficou paralisado por um segundo. Ele desejava matar, quando viu aquele enorme filho-da-mãe com as mãos nela. Contendo a raiva que sentiu, ele simplesmente apontou a varinha e o atacou. Queria matá-lo, mas Virgínia precisava de sua ajuda. Foi até ela e puxou a varinha do bolso. O pó e sua faca caíram do bolso, despercebidamente, a seus pés.

"Olha o que eu encontrei," disse em uma voz baixa, avaliando os cortes e hematomas no rosto dela. "Uma pequena doninha presa. O que eu devo fazer com você agora, pequena weasel? Após todo o problema que você me causou?"

Gina olhou para ele, incapaz de decifrar sua expressão. Tinha estado errada? Ele estava mancomunado com Crabbe e Goyle depois de tudo? Não, aquilo não era possível, porque sua raiva tinha sido muito real. Draco não olhava mais para seu rosto, pensou. Segurava uma das mãos dela e inspecionava o pulso esfolado por causa do atrito. Desceu a visão e bateu nos grilhões de ferro com a varinha. Eles se abriram, libertando o pulso dela. A seguir, livrou o outro, segurando ambas as mãos dela com as dele.

"Eu poderia estrangulá-la pelo que me fez passar!" disse de modo repentino.

Gina sentiu um arrepio descendo a espinha com o tom da voz dele. Parecia furioso! E quem podia culpá-lo? Ela poderia ter impedido tudo isso, se apenas tivesse lhe devolvido a maldita varinha. Ou não começando isto em primeiro lugar! Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, como se o convidando a estrangulá-la. Estava tão cansada, não poderia nem lutar se quisesse. Mas não tinha nenhuma vontade de lutar. Quando sentiu as grandes e fortes mãos dele em torno de sua garganta, simplesmente suspirou e apoiou-se nele.

Draco a observou de olhos fechados e rendeu-se. Sentiu sua raiva diminuir, enquanto examinava os cortes e hematomas no rosto dela. Olhou de relance o braço ferido; a manga rasgada, esfarrapada e embebida com sangue; os pulsos esfolados por causa do atrito. Seu estomago se contorceu e tirou suas mãos da garganta dela. Sentiu a fraca pulsação dela, rápida e ligeiramente irregular. Olhou o braço outra vez, dando-se conta que sangrava. Mesmo que retirasse Crabbe do seu estupor, e o mandasse para o inferno, tinha de levar Virgínia até um curandeiro.

Estava a ponto de dizer isso a ela, quando seus olhos se abriram. Ele observou aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, sentindo-se arrastado para ela. Ele inclinou-se ligeiramente para frente, desejando, ardentemente, tocar os trêmulos lábios dela com os seus. Mas lembrou do que Crabbe tinha estado a ponto de lhe fazer. Ela já estava bastante assustada. Não precisava que ele também a atacasse.

Gina encarava os impassíveis olhos dele, querendo saber o que pensava. Não a estava machucando, mas sua expressão era indecifrável. Estendeu a mão alcançando o rosto dele, tocando sua barba loira, como havia feito mais cedo. Então deslizou sua mão em torno do seu pescoço e ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, conduzindo sua boca para a dele.

"Você ainda tem chocolate na boca," ela sussurrou, não acreditando que fazia isto, incapaz de controlar-se.

Ela pressionou seus lábios junto à pequena mancha abaixo dos lábios dele e delicadamente passou a língua.

"Deus," Draco suspirou, enquanto pressionava seus lábios nos dela, tentando ser gentil.

Gina encolheu-se ligeiramente, enquanto ele pressionava os lábios inchados dela, mas manteve o contato. Ela não desejava gentileza agora. Queria que ele a beijasse como ele desejava! Draco viu que a machucava e afastou-se. Olhou fixamente em seu rosto, tentando entender porque ela parecia desejá-lo, especialmente agora.

"Você está machucada. Perdeu muito sangue. Eu acho que você pode estar delirando." Suas palavras eram severas, como se ele tivesse concluído que esta era a única explicação possível.

Gina arregalou os olhos, quando lamentou. "Você está certo, naturalmente," disse abatida. "Eu devo estar, mesmo. Pensei que você queria me beijar."

Ele queria! Desesperadamente. Mais do que ela poderia saber. E, inacreditavelmente, parecia que ela também queria. Mas ela estava fraca e perdendo sangue. Ela não sentiria o mesmo quando se recuperasse. Ele observou a testa dela contra seu peito, como uma criança cansada. Deus, como a queria!

Tentando manter um tom calmo, ele disse, "Deixa eu te levar para Pomfrey e, então, se você ainda sentir o mesmo, nós vamos discutir essa história de beijar, certo?"

Gina deu-lhe um sorriso ligeiro e concordou. Quando estivesse curada, Draco teria sorte de escapar com apenas um beijo! Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com o "braço bom", enquanto ele se preparava para levantá-la.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

O feitiço era totalmente inesperado e Gina sentiu o corpo de Draco ficar rígido antes de cair no chão. Tentou segurá-lo, mas ele era muito pesado para ela. Olhou, horrorizada, quando Vincent Crabbe levantou-se do assoalho, onde estava antes, varinha em punho e rosto contorcido de ódio e raiva.

"VOU TE MOSTRAR, BABACA!" gritou para a forma inerte de Draco.

Finalmente, ele se ergueu, o sangue fluindo de um machucado em sua cabeça. Avançou para Draco, hesitante no início, depois mais decididamente. Manteve sua varinha apontada para Draco, como se tivesse medo que o corpo petrificado pudesse repentinamente pular e atacá-lo. Gina procurou por qualquer coisa que pudesse usar para defender Draco, mas ele tinha sua própria varinha apertada firmemente em sua mão petrificada. Então, ela viu a faca e a bolsa que ele tinha deixado cair do bolso antes. Mantendo um olho em Crabbe, ela deslizou parede abaixo, tentando parecer que estava à beira de um desmaio. Crabbe não a estava olhando agora. Encarava Draco fixamente com muito ódio, através de seus pequenos olhos de porco, que quase saltavam das órbitas.

"Então o grande Malfoy não é assim tão poderoso, depois de tudo!" gritou. "Onde está o seu pai agora, Draquinho? Não está aqui para proteger seu amado Draquinho, não é?"

O volume de sua voz aumentava cada vez mais, assim como sua expressão ficava cada vez mais alucinada. Gina tinha nunca visto a verdadeira loucura antes, mas estava certa que Crabbe estava muito próximo disso. De repente, o pé de Crabbe disparou e acertou Draco na altura do estômago. Gina protestou, mas Crabbe ignorou-a.

"Sempre agindo como você fosse o MELHOR," ele pontuou a palavra com outro violento pontapé. "Pensa que você é especial porque seu velho é íntimo de Você-Sabe-Quem!" Um outro pontapé.

Definitivamente Gina não podia erguê-lo. Ela pegou a faca e abriu a lâmina. Era pequena, mas perversamente afiada. Crabbe tinha chutado Draco no meio da passagem e, agora, voltava-se para Gina. Gina juntou toda sua força e coragem e, com outro pequeno grito, lançou-se nas costas de Crabbe. Não poderia se pendurar sobre o braço machucado, mas podia enfiar profundamente a pequena lâmina em um músculo do ombro de Crabbe. Quando ele revidou, a faca caiu de sua mão e fez barulho ao bater na parede. Gina tropeçou alguns passos para trás, mas não foi rápida o bastante.

Crabbe virou-se rapidamente, gritando, e lançou Gina na parede golpeando-a com as costas da mão. Segurou-a e levantou-a segurando pelas vestes.

"Você me cortou! A MIM! Você vai pagar por isso, cadela!" Levantou sua mão, mas estava preso numa chave de pescoço que já havia sentido antes.

Draco puxou-o para trás, fazendo com que Crabbe soltasse as vestes de Gina. Gina caiu para trás novamente, observando incrédula a maneira como Draco fez Crabbe voar através do túnel para se amontoar junto à parede. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, tocando na nova contusão em sua face. As próprias feições dele estavam ameaçadoras quando tocou, com os dedos, o sangue que escapava da boca de Virgínia.

"Como..." ela começou perguntar, mas ele estava ausente.

A dor dos pontapés de Crabbe não tinha sido nada, comparada àquela que sentiu quando viu Crabbe atacando Virgínia. Concentrando-se, liberou a si mesmo do feitiço de petrificação. Sentiu a energia passar através dele, enquanto arrancava Crabbe de cima dela e o lançava na passagem. Agora estava indo matar aquele monte de bosta.

Avançou para a forma amarrotada de Crabbe, querendo que o outro rapaz se levantasse e lutasse. Crabbe moveu-se em suas mãos. Agitou sua cabeça e olhou para Draco, não acreditando no que tinha acontecido. Era impossível que aquele magrelo garoto rico, que ele tinha começado a odiar com todo o seu ser, o tenha jogado na parede. Ele devia ter usado mágica, como da primeira vez. Mas Crabbe tinha sentido as mãos de Draco nos seus ombros, puxando-o para trás e o arremessando, como uma boneca de trapo. Crabbe tropeçou em seus próprios pés e levantou-se enfrentando Draco, braços afastados, pernas flexionadas e preparado para saltar. Ele havia sido pego de surpresa, mas Draco estava ferido agora. Crabbe tinha escutado uma ou duas costelas dele se quebrarem e podia ver o rapaz menor curvando-se de dor. Vincent deu um largo sorriso.

"Certo, então, aproxime-se, Malfoy. Vamos ver o que você vai fazer."

Draco somente observava. Esperaria Crabbe para fazer o primeiro movimento. Crabbe avançava pé ante pé, fingindo ir para frente e voltando para trás. Mas Draco não caiu em nenhum desse falsos ataques. Então Crabbe saltou para a frente, pretendendo imobilizar Draco com seus braços fortes e esmagar suas costelas. Ele não planejava que Draco dirigisse o punho para seu estômago, tirando o ar de seus pulmões e o fazendo ajoelhar-se.

Draco observou Crabbe cair junto aos seus joelhos, tentando respirar. Ele deu um passo para frente e prendeu o curto cabelo de Crabbe em sua mão direita, mantendo sua cabeça levantada.

"Você é um monte de merda," resmungou.

Então usou seu punho esquerdo, jogando Crabbe para trás. Gina encolheu-se quando viu a expressão fria e dura de Draco. Draco calmamente apoiou-se sobre Crabbe, agarrando-o pelas vestes. Sentou-o e golpeou-o outra vez. E outra vez. E outra vez.

Crabbe tinha lutado, mas depois da terceira ou quarta pancada, sua cabeça caiu para trás e pendurou-se desacordado nas mãos de Draco. Draco fez um som de descontentamento e o deixou cair, então, sentado sobre o peito do outro começou espancá-lo com ambas as mãos.

Gina deu-se conta, com um sentimento do horror, de que Draco realmente iria bater em Crabbe até a morte! Tinha de pará-lo! Levantou-se dolorosamente, tropeçou e tentou envolveu seus os braços em torno dos dele, mas ele desvencilhou-se facilmente.

"Draco! Por favor! Pára!" ela gritou alto, mas ele não a escutava.

Olhando ao redor desesperadamente, viu o saco de pó, cujo cheiro era terrível. Ela o agarrou com as mãos e trouxe consigo. Tinha uma idéia do que era e esperava, desesperadamente, que funcionasse. Abrindo saco, polvilhou um montinho em sua mão.

Draco continuava batendo em Crabbe. O rosto de Crabbe era agora uma massa sangrenta que sequer gemia. Por favor, que não seja tarde, ela sussurrou.

"Eu sinto muito," resmungou, e avançou sua mão no rosto de Draco.

Draco recuou rapidamente, inalando dolorosamente o ataque inesperado dela. Muito do pó foi diretamente para o seu nariz. Gina manteve-se afastada e prestou atenção, tremendo, o pó teve efeito imediato. Os olhos de Draco arregalaram-se e ele colocou os braços em torno do estômago. Rolou do peito de Crabbe e encolheu-se, engasgando e arfando horrivelmente. Tentou limpar o nariz, soprando e espirrando, mas não adiantou.

Gina olhou impotente por um segundo, enquanto lembrava o feitiço que os gêmeos ensinaram para desfazer o efeito do pó para espirrar. Moveu-se para Draco e sussurrou uma pequena súplica. Ela mergulhou a mão no único bolso dele que conseguia alcançar, o esquerdo, e pegou sua varinha. Executou o feitiço rapidamente, aliviada, pois a falta de ar dele parou quase imediatamente. Ele estava respirando dificilmente, lagrimas caíam de seus olhos, mas não estava engasgando, nem ofegando mais.

Draco deu diversas respiradas profundas, então olhou para Virgínia. Ela o observava com os olhos preocupados. Parecia que estava prestes a chorar. Ele estendeu a mão para cima, alcançando o suéter dela, puxando-a para ele.

"Porque?" era tudo que conseguia gemer.

"Deus, eu sinto muito! Mas você ia matá-lo! Eu não conseguiria pará-lo!"

Ele a largou, deixando sua mão cair junto ao corpo. Por que ela se importava se ele fosse matar Crabbe? O mundo seria melhor sem esse nojento.

E, como se estivesse lendo os seus pensamentos, Gina disse tranqüilamente, "Eu não poderia deixá-lo ir para Azkaban por assassinato. Não quando você estava tentando me proteger."

Ela fechou seus olhos e precariamente pôs uma mão no ombro dele. "Você consegue levantar?"

Draco afastou a mão dela e sentou-se. O pó tinha parado de agir, mas os efeitos físicos continuavam. Mas ele não a deixaria vê-lo débil e fraco. Ele não podia acreditar que tinha vindo salvá-la e ela utilizara seu próprio pó contra ele. Independente da razão, aquela não era uma boa maneira de demonstrar gratidão. Ele levantou, ligeiramente cambaleante.

"Sim, eu posso levantar, " ele disse gelado. "Levante-se agora. Nós vamos sair daqui."

Gina olhou para baixo e dobrou as mãos em seu regaço. Resmungando algo.

"Droga, Weasley, fala alto. Eu não posso te escutar!" chispou ele.

"Eu disse, que não consigo," ela repetiu. Olhou para cima e lhe deu um sorriso hesitante. "Eu acho que é muito tarde."

Então desmaiou parecendo um cadáver.

Draco apressou-se através da passagem, carregando o corpo imóvel de Virgínia em seus braços. Ela estava morrendo! Precisava levá-la ao curandeiro, mas tinha desperdiçado tempo demais com Crabbe. Enquanto a vida dela lentamente se esvaía, ele tentava provar como era "macho", forte e corajoso. Ela tinha usado suas últimas forças para impedir que ele acabasse na prisão por assassinato. Deus, como ele era idiota. Tinha de levá-la ao hospital. Se ela morresse, ele deveria jogar-se da torre mais próxima! Ele estava quase na saída quando ela se mexeu.

"Draco?" ela murmurou.

Sua voz, dizendo seu nome, era como uma carícia. Ele adorou, mas ela precisava manter suas forças.

"Não fale. Eu vou levar você ao curandeiro, "ele informou.

Sentiu um aperto no coração quando ela sorriu e sussurrou, "Então nós discutiremos beijar, certo?"

Ele tocou a testa dela com seus lábios e disse, "Certo. Mas, agora, apenas descanse e deixe que eu cuide de você."

Com um suspiro suave, ela acomodou sua cabeça de encontro ao ombro dele. Draco precisava levá-la ao curandeiro, então iria a Dumbledore e contaria tudo. Draco não apreciava a idéia de recorrer ao homem que ele tinha sido ensinado a odiar desde a infância, mas iria fazê-lo. Ele sentiu uma fisgada de dor, e soube que também precisava de cuidados médicos. Os pontapés de Crabbe tinham feito alguns danos internos sérios e Draco sentia-se cada vez mais fraco. Finalmente ele alcançou a entrada ao túnel.

Empurrou o retrato, mas surpreendeu-se com o que seus olhos viram. O aposento estava repleto de pessoas, todos o olhando fixamente, surpresos e chocados. O primeiro a reagir foi o Diretor.

"Sr. Malfoy!" disse, dando um passo à frente. "Você a encontrou!"

Ele disse isto alto, parecendo dirigir suas palavras não para Draco, mas aos demais que estavam ali.

"Não sabíamos o que fazer. Nem eu sabia da existência desta passagem!"

Ele se posicionou ao lado de Draco, não tentando retirar a menina de seus braços, mas olhando atentamente para ela.

"Parece que você não teve um dia fácil resgatando a moça."

Outra vez, Draco teve a impressão de que ele falava para as pessoas que estavam no aposento.

"Diretor, ela está machucada. Foi ferida com uma faca enfeitiçada para sangrar sem parar!"

O professor Dumbledore pareceu compreender imediatamente. Virou e dirigiu-se a um dos espectadores.

"Poppy! A senhorita Weasley está ferida. Eu preciso de você."

A curandeira veio para frente imediatamente, conjurando uma maca e instruindo Draco para colocá-la nela. Antes que isto pudesse ser feito, apesar do grupo estar se dispersando, uma outra pessoa deu um passo à frente.

"Tire suas mãos imundas da minha irmã, filho da mãe. O que você fez com ela?"

Ron Weasley empurrou Draco, seu rosto vermelho de raiva. Draco depositou delicadamente sua "carga" na maca e, a seguir, enfrentou Ron.

"Sai do caminho, Weasley. Ela precisa ir para o hospital."

Ron recuou para permitir a passagem de Madame Pomfrey e um pequeno grupo de médicos com a maca. Então, avançou até Draco e empurrou-o contra a parede próximo ao retrato, tentando levar suas mãos à garganta dele. Draco agarrou os pulsos de Ron, mas não tinha forças para detê-lo. O professor Dumbledore deu um passo à frente, junto com o professor Snape, mas, antes que eles pudessem alcançar os dois rapazes, uma voz gelada os interrompeu.

"Solte-o!" a voz gritou no ouvido de Ron.

Ron sentiu um frio gelado invadir seu corpo. Virou-se e viu o Barão Sangrento agarrando seu ombro, a mão fantasmagórica parecia afundar-se para dentro de sua carne. Os olhos de Ron arregalaram-se e ele prontamente soltou Draco. Draco estava tão surpreso quanto os demais. Nunca tinha sabido do Barão interferir nos assuntos dos residentes vivos do castelo. O professor Dumbledore fez uma ligeira reverência ao fantasma.

"Obrigado por sua intervenção oportuna, Barão. Eu acredito que estaríamos melhor servidos se nos transferíssemos para o meu escritório. Sr. Malfoy, você poderá se juntar a nós e, talvez, explicar algo desses, er, acontecimentos incomuns?"

Fez sinal para que Draco o precedesse, mas uma vozinha parou-o.

"Não vêem os ferimentos deste menino? Não conseguem ver que ele precisa de um curandeiro?"

Draco virou-se para ver a mulher no retrato lançando um olhar colérico ao Diretor.

"Não senhora," disse-lhe brandamente. "Ele está certo. Nós temos que esclarecer isso. Eu vou ficar bem."

Draco pensou que estaria, agora que Virgínia iria ser cuidada.

A senhora não desistiria, pensou.

"Você vai morrer, jovem tolo. Seus ferimentos são graves. O rapaz mal-intencionado feriu-o seriamente!"

O Diretor e o professor Snape viraram-se para inquirir Draco. Mesmo Ron parou para olhá-lo curiosamente.

"Ela estava com Crabbe," ele explicou com dando de ombros. "Ele não queria deixar Virgínia subir, assim, eu tive que fazer ele mudar de idéia."

Gesticulou distraído para o retrato. "Ele está lá dentro, em algum lugar."

Então, para seu grande desgosto, Draco fez o que havia feito somente uma vez antes. Desmaiou.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Ainda estamos com falta de tradutores, mas estamos procurando atualizar com freqüência para não decepcionar nossos leitores.

Queremos agradecer a: **Kirina** **Malfoy, Rafinha M. Potter (**nós também adoraríamos ter Draco nos resgatando**), Liriel Lino, LULIX, miaka, Franinha Malfoy, Vanik Malfoy, Helena Malfoy, Srta Mariana, Mariana da Silva Campos, Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy, naniee, Fadinha.**

**Caso não saibam o que dizer, basta escrever '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_, assim saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

E não deixem de ler nossas fics: **Relacionamentos Pouco Convencionais, Em Profundo Desespero, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija e nossas fics slash (O trabalho de poções, Cannon in D, Quem é o papai, etc)**

Os Tradutores


	13. Capítulo 12

**Autor:** Davesmom

**Nome Original:** Beyond Redemption

**Tradução:** Paula Lirio

**Betagem: **Fadinha

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny acordou, ciente de que vozes baixas falavam à sua volta, mas não abriu os olhos ainda. Sentia-se exausta, machucada, e esgotada. E seu ombro estava terrivelmente dolorido. Mas, no entanto ela não estava nem um pouco confusa. Sabia que devia estar na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Draco tinha conseguido salvá-la, e agora ela estava bem. Mas ela não sabia se podia encarar ninguém. Tinha vagas recordações de uma multidão fora do túnel, incluindo seu irmão e o Diretor. Ela sabia que o irmão iria querer saber o que aconteceu, e sabia que não queria contar.

Tentou imaginar o que diria a ele. 'Jesus, Ron,' ela se imaginou dizendo, 'Eu seqüestrei Malfoy logo depois de que ele me espancou, e enquanto eu o tinha trancado, eu meio que me apaixonei por ele.' Ah, ela pensou, ele aceitaria MUITO bem, não? Ela ouvia as vozes, classificando-as e prestando atenção ao que era dito.

"Quando ela vai acordar?" Ela ouviu Ron perguntar com voz preocupada.

"Sua irmã perdeu muito sangue, e sofreu uma concussão também, sofreu injurias e deslocou o ombro. O corpo dela precisa de tempo para se recuperar do choque. Ela pode acordar a qualquer momento, ou ela pode dormir por mais horas." A voz pomposa do curandeiro fez Ginny querer rir, mas ela segurou.

"Melhor você voltar para o seu dormitório, sr. Weasley. Te informarei assim que ela acordar."

Ginny esperou pela resposta do irmão, mas outra voz interrompeu.

"Nós preferimos esperar aqui, para ter certeza de que ela vai ficar bem."

O que é que Harry estava fazendo ali, Ginny se perguntou. E por que eles queriam ter certeza de que ela ia ficar bem?

"Sua preocupação é admirável, Harry, mas eu acho que é melhor que você e Ron voltem para a Torre da Grifinória." A voz do diretor era gentil, mas não deixava espaço para argumentos.

Ginny suspirou de alívio. Pelo menos ela não precisaria encarar ninguém agora.

O garoto rosnou um pouco, mas finalmente saiu. Ron até disse algo como, E por que é que ELE pode ficar?' antes de ir. Seria possível que Draco também estava esperando que ela acordasse? Ginny esperou ter certeza de que eles já tinham ido antes de abrir os olhos. Como ela esperava, Professor Dumbledore estava sentado ao lado da cama dela. A pessoa ao lado dele, no entanto, não era Draco Malfoy.

"Bill!" ela chamou, vendo que o irmão dela a observava cheio de preocupação. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Bill era o seu irmão favorito. Ele era o mais velho, mas tinha o temperamento mais parecido com o dela. E ele era o único dos filhos que, além dela, também tinha os olhos castanhos. Nesse momento ele sorria para ela.

"Bem, também estou feliz em te ver, amor!" Ele brincou com um dos cachos dos cabelos dela e lhe sorriu de forma especial.

"Parece que você foi arrastada por um gato, amor. O que você tem feito a si mesma?"

As palavras foram brandas, mas Ginny pôde notar a preocupação por trás delas. Ela olhou de Bill para o Professor Dumbledore. O diretor não sorria. Na verdade, ele parecia preocupado como Ginny não via há tempos. Ela baixou os olhos para as mãos. Como ela responderia? O que será que eles já sabiam? Ela estava prestes a reclamar de cansaço para não precisar se explicar ao irmão, quando Dumbledore falou.

"Nós já recebemos pedaços de informações dados pelo Barão e pela Mulher Gorda, assim como pelos Sr. Crabbe e Sr. Goyle. Eu gostaria de saber a história por completo, desde o início, para poder decidir de que forma agir."

Ginny mordeu o lábio em preocupação. Quando descobrissem que ela havia trancado Draco, será que a expulsariam? Falando de Draco, o Diretor não o havia mencionado. Será que ainda não o tinham interrogado? Ou será que ele estava bem mais machucado do que ela?

"E Draco?" ela perguntou, quase desesperadamente. "O que ele disse? Ele está bem?"

Os homens trocaram olhares, mas foi Bill quem falou.

"Malfoy ainda está inconsciente. Ele usou de magia poderosa demais, e acabou se esgotando. Ele está se recuperando, mas Madame P não consegue acordá-lo."

Ginny prendeu o fôlego e o Diretor começou a falar.

"Nós esperávamos, Srta. Weasley, que você nos contasse o que aconteceu, para que pudéssemos cuidar melhor dele."

Ginny olhou para os dois homens, se perguntando o que eles estavam escondendo. Mas ela tinha certeza de que eles estavam omitindo alguma coisa.

"Será que eu poderia, hm, ver ele?" ela perguntou, ainda evitando mais explicações. Qualquer coisa que ela dissesse iria deixá-los em apuros. Crabbe e Goyle mereciam, mas Draco havia arriscado a própria vida para salvá-la. Ela não retribuiria fazendo-o ser expulso, ou pior, preso. Ela queria falar com ele, saber o que ele pretendia fazer.

Bill olhou para o Diretor e deu de ombros. Professor Dumbledore olhou pensativo para Ginny, considerando o pedido dela. Ele alisou a barba, de forma até distraída. Ginny olhou de volta, mantendo contato visual, querendo provar que estava determinada. O professor manteve o olhar, antes de sorrir. Era pequeno e triste, mas era um sorriso.

"Muito bem, srta. Weasley, já que você parece tão determinada, vamos ver o Sr. Malfoy. Mas, lembre-se," acrescentou quando ele e Bill levantaram-se de seus lugares, "ele foi bastante ferido e está completamente exausto. Ele pode não estar acordado, mas sua aparência pode ser um tanto quanto chocante."

Ginny acenou e fez menção de levantar da cama. A dor que atravessou seu ombro foi o suficiente para jogá-la de volta nos travesseiros. Ela respirou fundo, mordeu o lábio e se forçou a levantar, sabendo que seu irmão e o diretor estava observando. Se ela precisasse de ajuda para se levantar, eles poderiam achar que ela estava muito fraca para se levantar. Agora que ela podia enxergar, viu que seu braço estava preso ao seu tronco por bandagens. Erguendo a mão machucada ao rosto, ela tateou alguns esparadrapos, mas os inchados e os cortes pareciam, em sua maioria, ter sarado. A dor em seu ombro havia se transformado num leve incomodo agora que ela havia sentado. Apesar de se sentir incrivelmente fraca, ela se sentia muito bem.

Tirando as pernas de dentro das cobertas, ela as jogou ao lado na cama. Estava usando uma enorme camisola verde-pêra, que alcançava seus calcanhares. Estava agradecida por ser uma camisola comum e não uma daquelas abertas nas costas. Usava também grossas meias de Lã. Deve ser o suficiente, ela pensou, tentanto reprimir um arrepio ao tocar no chão frio.

"Aqui, vista isso." Bill tirou a veste, revelando um comum jeans gasto, uma camisa Levi de botões e botas de dragão.

Ginny sorriu e saiu do colchão. Ela colocou a veste de Bill, dobrando a bainha nas mãos. Bill riu e enrolou a manga de forma que ela pudesse mover a mão com mais facilidade. Depois prendeu algumas das presilhas para ela.

"Certo, então," ela disse aos homens. "Estou pronta."

"Por aqui, então," Professor Dumbledore virando e guiando-os para o fundo da Ala Hospitalar.

Ginny se aproximou do irmão, olhando para o rosto fino e longo dele, com o nariz que tanto parecia com o do pai. Ela estava feliz de vê-lo, mas não entendia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo em Hogwarts. De repente ela se lembrou.

"Bill," ela sussurrou, cutucando o braço do irmão, "o que você ESTÁ fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar em casa com Sophia e o bebê? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o bebê?"

Ele colocou o braço em torno dela, trazendo-a para perto, com cuidado para não chocar com o ombro dela. Ele lhe sorriu daquela forma que só ela conhecia e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não se preocupe, os bebês estão bem! São gêmeos, e mamãe e papai estão com Sophia e as crianças. Mas eu já estava aqui. Tinha assuntos importantes a discutir com o diretor."

Ginny se espantou. "Gêmeos? Meninos ou meninas?" ela perguntou excitada.

"Os dois," Bill sorriu, radiante de orgulho.

Ginny sorriu de volta, os esparadrapos esticando-lhe um pouco. Então franziu as sobrancelhas. "Mas, Bill, o que pode ser tão urgente? Num feriado, com recém-nascidos em casa?"

O rosto normalmente sorridente de Bill, fechou-se. "Desculpe-me, amor, não posso falar," ele disse baixinho.

Ginny sabia que era melhor não tentar tirar a informação dele. Ele não diria, e isso era fato. Devia ser algo muito importante para poder tirá-lo de perto dos bebês e da esposa. Ela queria saber o que era, mas sabia que se ele não queria contar, tinha suas razões. Além disso, ela tinha mais com o que se preocupar sem saber dos assuntos de Bill, e qualquer assunto fora do normal que o Ministério estivesse resolvendo para precisar de um eliminador de maldições. Ela assentiu e levantou as enormes mangas das vestes. Ela levantou os olhos e notou que o Diretor estava parado em frente a uma porta que ela nunca tinha estado antes, mesmo visitando a Ala Hospitalar constantemente por causa das aulas de Curandeira.

"Deixe-me lembra-la, Srta. Weasley, de que a aparência do Sr. Malfoy pode ser um pouco chocante. Usar uma magia tão forte e tão pura sem a ajuda de uma varinha poder ser bastante desgastante."

Ginny assentiu, segurando-se.

O professor Dumbledore murmurou algumas palavras e movimentou a mão em direção à porta. Ele não usou uma varinha, o que a pegou de surpresa. Ele também conseguia fazer magia sem varinha? Ela sabia que não devia estar surpresa, ele sendo um mago tão poderoso, mas era ESTRANHO ver acontecer.

A porta destrancou e ele a abriu, dando espaço para que Ginny entrasse.

"Esperamos aqui," ele disse de repente, como se tivesse acabado de decidir. "Se precisar de alguma coisa, ou caso ele acorde, é só nos chamar."

Ginny o olhou agradecida e fez menção de entrar. Bill a soltou, mas falou, "Tenha cuidado, amor."

Ela entrou no quarto, se perguntando com o quê ela precisava ter cuidado. A porta se fechou e ela olhou em volta. Havia uma cama no meio do cômodo, com uma mesinha ao lado. Duas ou três camas espalhadas ao lado da cama, visivelmente desconfortáveis. E só. Não havia janelas, e se haviam castiçais, eles estavam inutilizados. O quarto era escuro, tirando por uma pequena vela acesa na mesinha. Ginny chegou mais perto da cama, para poder espiar no montinho debaixo das cobertas. Ela chegou ao lado da cama e prendeu a respiração.

Ele estava tão pálido! Ela levantou a mão para tocar a bochecha dele, notando que a barba por fazer tinha sido raspada ou magicamente removida. O rosto dele estava calmo e sem expressão. Sem o comum sorriso maldoso, ele parecia ter muito menos que dezessete ou dezoito anos. Ele parecia quase angelical. Ela lhe tocou a bochecha, mas afastou a mão quase que no mesmo instante. Ele estava gélido! Ela olhou para ele de novo, começando a sentir o corpo tremer, mesmo com as vestes de Bill. Ele não podia estar... Não, ela nem quis pensar nisso! Então ela viu o leve mover do peito dele enquanto ele respirava.

Ginny quase sentiu alivio. A mão de Draco estava por cima dos lençóis, e Ginny a segurou. A mão estava gelada, mas ela segurou firme. Enquanto ela observava o rosto dele, notou os primeiros sinais de vida.

"Vamos, Draco! Você não pode me deixar ainda. Nós ainda não conversamos sobre aquilo!" Ela esfregava a mão dele e murmurava. Nem sequer sabia o que estava dizendo; só falava.

O rosto de Draco pareceu endurecer, como se ele estivesse ouvindo algo desagradável. Ginny quase parou de falar, e quando tentou afastar a mão dela, ele apertou com tanta força que era quase dolorido. Mordendo o lábio, Ginny apertou a mão dele e continuou a murmurar.

Draco estava num lugar escuro e silencioso. Ele não gostava, mas não sabia como sair. Ele podia ver a si mesmo. Ele estava sentado num banco gelado, a cabeça abaixada, os braços apoiados nos joelhos. Ele estava mais cansado do que se pode imaginar. Ele estava esperando por algo, mas o que quer que fosse, ainda não tinha acontecido. E parecia que jamais iria acontecer. E ele já estava esperando há muito tempo. E então a voz começou. Ele conhecia aquela voz. Era fria e imperdoável. Era uma voz que ele ouvia durante toda a sua vida. E agora gritava com ele, sem dó nem piedade.

"Você é uma desgraça! Você poderia ter matado a cadela, mas não matou. Você poderia ter dado ao mestre, mas não o fez. A magia pura dela, e o sangue virgem limpariam o que há de trouxa no sangue dele. E aquele amante de trouxas que se acha Diretor ainda diz que você iria para a prisão por isso! Como você pode deixá-la fazer aquilo? Você não merece viver! E se ACONTECER de você sobreviver, não venha para casa, porque você não tem mais casa!"

A voz continuou a gritar e gritar. Draco podia sentir que caía mais e mais no lugar escuro. A única coisa que ele podia fazer era rezar para que fizesse silêncio de novo. O que quer que fosse acontecer não seria agora. Eventualmente sua reza foi concedida. A voz se calou de repente, e ele mergulhou no silêncio. Não havia mais nada a fazer além de se deixar levar. Ele afundou mais e mais, sentindo o frio dominá-lo. Era a única coisa ruim, o frio. Mas não importava. Ele estaria além do frio muito em breve.

Foi então que a Segunda voz começou. Mas essa voz era diferente da outra. Ele estava muito longe para poder compreender as palavras, mas havia algo de familiar na voz. Algo que ele desejava. Era por aquilo que ele esperava! Mas e se a voz parasse? Ele se viu levantar a cabeça e franzir a testa. E como se por culpa do que ele havia pensado, a voz começou a morrer. Ele levantou a mão, na tentativa de puxá-la de volta e, milagrosamente, conseguiu! A escuridão começou a diminuir e ele começou a sentir um calor preencher-lhe o corpo. Enquanto observava, ele se viu levantar. As palavras pareciam mais claras. A voz estava chamando por ele, implorando para que ele voltasse. Estava ralhando com ele por algo que não havia feito, mas o sermão era apenas para cobrir a preocupação. Ele se viu sorrir, querendo segurar a voz, na promessa de protegê-la. O cômodo, de repente, ficou claro e uma porta apareceu de repente numa parede branca. Ele caminhou até ela, e quando abriu, uma luz brilhante o rodeou.

"Por favor, Draco, não me deixe agora," Ginny implorou. Lágrimas correndo por seu rosto, mas ela nem notou. Esfregava o pulso fraco dele com as pontas dos dedos.

Ela estava bastante assustada. Quando ela tocou a mão dele de primeiro, a única coisa que ela tinha notado foi o quão fria estava. Mas quanto mais tempo ela segurava, mais ela notava a ausência da essência dele. Ela já o tinha tocado antes, e sempre com medo, ou excitação ou desejo, e podia sentir sua força, poderosa e pulsante. Aquela habilidade era uma das coisas que a faria uma Curandeira tão promissora. Mas agora ela mal a sentia, e o que podia sentir estava sumindo. Ela nem notou que chorava, enquanto implorava, ameaçava e pedia para que ele voltasse. Ela estava desesperada.

"V-você não pode ir agora," ela disse. "Você precisa me mostrar que…," ela parou, engolindo. "Você precisa me mostrar que o jeito de Crabbe não é o único jeito!"

Ela sentou no colchão ao lado dele. "Draco Malfoy," ela disse finalmente, com a voz trêmula, "se v-ocê não voltar, n-nunca mais t-te perdoarei!"

E então ela se surpreendeu. A cor estava voltando ao rosto dele, suas mãos se esquentando. E ela assistiu os cílios dele baterem de forma quase delicada. Os olhos cinzas estavam vagos e sem foco, mas depois, abruptamente, focaram-se no rosto dela. Ele ergueu a mão e tocou-lhe uma mecha do cabelo, trazendo-a para perto.

"Você está aqui," ele sussurrou, rouco. "Pensei que tinha imaginado."

"É claro que estou aqui," ela respondeu. "Nós ainda temos que conversar." Ginny corou com a própria ousadia.

Draco sorriu de leve e tentou se erguer para beijá-la, mas mal pôde tocar de leve nos lábios dela. Ele caiu de volta no travesseiro com um suspiro.

Ginny escondeu o desapontamento e falou, hesitante, "Ah, e o professor Dumbledore está querendo te ver."

"Tudo bem," Draco murmurou. "Do jeito que estou, só posso mesmo conversar!"

Ginny riu, surpresa. Ela havia pensado que ele havia desistido de beijá-la, e sentiu alívio ao perceber que era só porque ele estava se sentindo mal.

Draco lutou para sentar-se, mas não pareceu conseguir. Ginny fez menção de ajudá-lo, preocupada, mas o olhar que ele a lançou fez com que ela parasse.

"Droga, Virginia, eu não estou impotente. Eu consigo sozinho!" ele sibilou.

Ginny baixou a mão bem rápido, e apoiou no colo. Ela mordeu o lábio e se virou para sair da cama. Ele a segurou pelo pulso, mantendo-a no lugar. Ela se recusou a olhar para ele, com medo de chorar. Ela sabia que ele não estava se sentindo bem, mas isso não dava motivos para falar daquela forma com ela. Era provavelmente a verdadeira personalidade surgindo, ela pensou.

"Virginia, olhe pra mim," ele disse, colocando a mão no ombro dela. "Por favor?"

Ginny se virou e manteve os olhos no queixo dele. "O que?"

"Virginia," Draco disse de novo, dessa vez mais suave. "Olhe para mim, não para o meu queixo!"

Ela levantou os olhos até encará-lo. Ele não parecia chateado, mas parecia com o Draco que fez com que todo o ano dela fosse terrível.

"Me desculpe por ter falado daquela forma, Virginia. É só que não estou acostumado a estar fraco, a depender de outros. Você poderia me ajudar?"

Ginny assentiu e levantou. Ele colocou o braço dela em volta dos ombros dele e o colocou sentado.

"Você vai ter que se segurar um pouco, enquanto coloco os travesseiros," ela disse. Com apenas um braço funcionando, era um trabalho difícil.

Demorou alguns minutos, mas Draco estava, finalmente, escorado nos travesseiros. Ele parecia ter passado por maus bocados, mas parecia querer falar logo com o diretor.

"Certo, Virginia, traga o Inquisidor!" ele gracejou.

Ginny não gostou do humor, mas não falou nada. Ela foi até a porta e a abriu. O Professor Dumbledore estava parado há alguns passos de distância, com as mãos nas costas. Ele parecia estar passeando. Ele levantou os olhos, cheio de expectativa e Ginny assentiu.

"Ele está acordado!" ela disse.

Seus olhos azuis pareciam cobertos por uma sombra, mas brilharam um pouco. "Você é maravilhosa, Srta. Weasley. Madame Pomfrey e o Auxiliar Timmons não exageraram quando falaram dos seus talentos."

Professor Dumbledore entrou no quarto e parou, olhando pra o garoto pálido na cama.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Aos poucos estamos conseguindo atualizar as fics com freqüência. Ainda não temos o número ideal de tradutores, mas estamos trabalhando em dobro (às vezes em tripla jornada - rsrsrsrs) para não decepcionar nossos leitores. Todas as fics serão traduzidas até o final ... e novas já estão sendo escolhidas. Aguardem.

Queremos agradecer a: **Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy, miaka,** **Kirina** **Malfoy, Ara Potter, Bella M, Franinha Malfoy, Lolita Malfoy, Bruna, Fadinha, Helena Malfoy, Tete Malfoy.**

**Caso não saibam o que dizer, basta escrever '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_, assim saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

E não deixem de ler nossas fics: **Relacionamentos Pouco Convencionais, Em Profundo Desespero, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija e nossas fics slash (Cannon in D, Quem é o papai, O trabalho de Poções, Luz embaixo d'água, etc).**

Os Tradutores


	14. Capítulo 13

**Autor:** Davesmom

**Nome Original:** Beyond Redemption

**Tradução:** Cacá HP

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PS: Não esqueçam de votar na nossa pool. Ela decidirá quem será o shipper a ganhar uma nova tradução. Podem escolher dois entre as escolhas.**

* * *

O Diretor estava observando Draco, mas ele voltou-se para Gina por um momento.

"Seu irmão está conversando com Madame Pomfrey. Você pode pedir a ele para vir aqui, por favor?"

Gina hesitou por um segundo, mas rapidamente acenou com a cabeça e dirigiu-se para a sala da curandeira. O Diretor deu as costas a ela, assumindo a aquiescência dela.

_´Tudo bem´_, ela pensou. Ela iria buscar Bill, e segui-lo para dentro da sala. De jeito nenhum ela ia ser deixada de fora da discussão.

***********

Professor Dumbledore olhou fixamente para o jovem deitado na cama. Draco olhou de volta, também fixamente. Ele estava determinado em não deixar o Diretor, um homem que ele havia aprendido a desprezar por toda sua vida, o desconcertar. Ele estava bravo, entretanto. Então Ron Weasley não conseguia esperar para tentar acabar comigo, huh? Bem típico do idiota, esperar até Draco estar cansado e querendo dormir. _Que ele venha_, pensou Draco. Ele ficará surpreso se pensasse que pegaria Draco desprevenido.

O Diretor de repente sorriu, um pequeno sorriso indulgente que imediatamente ofendeu Draco. Era quase como se o velho chato tivesse lido seus pensamentos, Draco pensou, inquieto.

"Tem alguém aqui muito ansioso para falar com você, Sr. Malfoy. Especialmente considerando o seu previamente insuspeito, '_dom'_ especial."

"Posso apostar que ele está," Draco murmurou, de mau humor. "Não podia esperar até eu ficar bem, podia?"

O Professor sorriu novamente. "Bom, o assunto que ele tem a tratar é muito importante. Ele não poderia – oh, aqui está ele."

Professor Dumbledore virou quando ouviu a porta abrir. Bill Weasley, seguido de perto de Gina, entraram no cômodo. A expressão no rosto de Gina dizia que ela estava determinada a ficar.

"Ah, Senhorita Weasley, obrigado. Você se importaria de esperar com a Madame Pomfrey?". Novamente, o Diretor deu as costas a ela, como se tivesse concluído que ela seria uma boa garotinha e voltaria para Madame Pomfrey.

"Sim, senhor, eu me importaria," ela disse de repente. Ela estava rígida com ansiedade, já que ela nunca tinha desafiado uma figura de autoridade antes. Mas ela se manteve firme. "Eu acho que prefiro esperar bem aqui."

Três pares de olhos se fixaram nela, um com chocado maravilhamento, outro com moderada surpresa e o último, cinza e caloroso, com aprovação óbvia.

"Er, Gina," Bill começou, levemente embaraçado.

O Diretor o interrompeu.

"E por quê você quer ficar?"

Gina relaxou um pouco. Ele não a mandaria embora, pelo menos ainda não. "Eu acho que preciso ouvir o que Draco tem a dizer. E ele precisa ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer. Tem partes da história que eu não sei, e eu tenho certeza que é o mesmo para ele."

Bill olhou de sua irmã, que parecia ter crescido enquanto ele não estava olhando, para o Professor Dumbledore. Ele faria tudo que o Diretor dissesse, até chegar no ponto de discutir o que o havia trazido a Hogwarts. Mas ele estava muito interessado no que ia acontecer. Se ele não soubesse que Malfoy era a única pessoa no mundo inteiro que sua irmã odiava (ela havia dito isso na sua última carta), ele poderia jurar que ela tinha uma queda por ele. Mas situações extremas podem criar reações extremas. Coisas mais estranhas já aconteceram.

Professor Dumbledore estudou Gina durante um tempo, e depois acenou. "Talvez você deva apresentar o Sr. Malfoy ao seu irmão Bill. Receio que eu lhe dei uma impressão errada."

Draco pensou que o Professor podia falar aquilo de novo. Ele ficara surpreso quando o alto, magro, bonito ruivo entrou no cômodo. Ele esperava que fosse Ron, seguido, naturalmente, por Potter. Ele já tinha visto Bill Weasley de longe, mas não fazia ideia do que o homem poderia querer com ele. Virginia estava guiando o irmão, obviamente muito feliz consigo mesma.

"Draco, eu quero que você conheça meu irmão, Bill. Bill, essa é a pessoa que salvou minha vida. Draco Malfoy".

Virginia obviamente esperava que ele apertasse as mãos com seu irmão. Bom, ele não ia fazer isso. Ela tinha que aprender que não podia manipulá-lo tão facilmente.

Bill estendeu sua mão, e Draco, depois de uma pausa de um segundo, a segurou. _Fracote_, ele disse para si mesmo. Mas ele descobriu que o olhar de satisfação tinha sido mais forte que seu infantil ataque de temperamento.

"Weasley" ele murmurou.

"Malfoy," Bill respondeu. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você ultimamente. A maior parte coisas ruins, mas nem tudo."

"Bill!" Gina gritou, corando e parecendo pronta para bater no irmão.

Draco, porém, sorriu. Esse Weasley era diferente de Ron. Ele havia acabado de insultar Draco, mas foi tão indiferente, exatamente como Draco faria.

"Eu estou surpreso que você tenha ouvido essas mentiras," ele disse, soltando a mãe de Bill.

"Você está dizendo que não é assim tão mau?"

Com seu clássico sorriso malicioso e superior, Draco respondeu, "De jeito nenhum. Eu estou dizendo que eu não sou bom!"

Bill piscou, e então gargalhou. Gina olhou de um para o outro, confusa, mas sorriu cautelosamente. Draco deu uma risada, o que o surpreendeu.

Professor Dumbledore pigarreou. "Bem, pelo menos vocês estão se dando bem," ele começou, mas Bill o interrompeu.

"Com licença, senhor, mas eu ainda estou pra ver um Malfoy com quem eu me dê bem," ele disse, inclinando-se para ver a reação de Draco.

"Bom, você está em vantagem aqui, Weasley. Eu me dou bem com um Weasley," ele olhou diretamente para Gina. "Mas isso provavelmente acontece porque tem muitos de vocês, e tão poucos de nós."

Bill começou a rir de novo. Gina parecia ainda mais confusa. Eles estavam insultando um ao outro, mas pareciam estar se divertindo. Deve ser uma coisa de meninos, ela pensou com desgosto. Ela finalmente se sentou em uma das cadeiras, de repente se sentindo muito cansada.

Bill voltou-se para o Diretor e se curvou. "Me desculpe, senhor. Você estava dizendo?"

Professor Dumbledore assentiu e sentou em outra das cadeiras.

"Como eu ia dizendo," ele disse, sua voz um pouco irritada, "como vocês parecem estar– er, como vocês parecem não estar querendo acabar um com o outro, vamos começar. Eu gostaria de ouvir os eventos que levaram ao espetacular resgate da senhorita Weasley pelo Sr. Malfoy ontem."

Gina limpou a garganta, então abriu a boca para falar, mas Draco foi mais rápido.

"Tudo começou no último verão, senhor," ele disse rapidamente. "No trem vindo de Londres."

As sobrancelhas do Diretor se arquearam, Bill chegou mais perto, e Gina fez uma cara de concentração. Verão passado? Não pode ser. Ele ia mentir!

"No trem, Sr. Malfoy? O que aconteceu no trem? A senhorita Weasley o insultou ou ofendeu?" O comentário do Diretor estava mais perto da verdade do que ele poderia imaginar.

"Bom, digamos que sim," Draco concordou.

Ele explicou como ele havia esbarrado em Gina e como, ao invés de sair correndo, assustada, ela agiu como se ele não existisse. Ele continuou contando dos meses de crescimento do seu bullying, o que ela ignorou. Então ele chegou ao ponto que ele considerava a gota d'água. Lá estava ela, aluna do sexto ano, Grifinória, e ela o fazia parecer um bobo. Draco pausou por um instante, então continuou a contar como ele atacou ela e planejou fazer isso de novo, quando ela resolveu cuidar dessa situação e o prendeu. Ele olhou para Bill para ver como ele estava reagindo a tudo isso. Se fosse o Ron lá, ele sabia que o idiota teria partido pra cima dele há muito tempo. Bill, porém, apenas olhava para ele calmamente, parecendo estar medindo ele. Então os grandes, inteligentes olhos castanhos, iguais aos de Virginia, se moveram para sua irmã. Draco seguiu o olhar de Bill.

Gina havia ouvido; chocada que Draco tivesse entendido tudo errado. Como ele pôde ter pensado que ela estava ignorando ele? Ela tinha ficado morrendo de medo cada vez que ele a confrontava. Era por ISSO que ela não falava. Era por isso que ela parecia olhar através dele; ela estava com tanto medo que ela não podia desviar o olhar nem manter um foco. Impressionante que tudo que ela teria que ter feito era fugir para ele a deixar em paz!

Professor Dumbledore afagou sua barba, pensativamente. Depois de um tempo, ele disse, "Eu acho difícil de aceitar que isso tenha acontecido na minha escola. Debaixo do meu nariz. Talvez eu esteja velho demais para esse trabalho."

Gina e Bill começaram a protestar, mas ele levantou sua mão, pedindo silêncio.

"Mas não é hora de falar disso. Você parou sua história no meio, Sr. Malfoy. Por favor continue."

Gina interrompeu aí. "Com licença senhor, mas eu acho que eu devo continuar. Para lhe dar os dois lados da história, por assim dizer."

Draco fez uma cara de desaprovação, mas ela o ignorou.

"Muito bem, senhorita Weasley, continue."

Gina voltou um pouco na história, explicando como ela ficava muito assustada toda vez que encontrava Draco. Ela deu uma versão abreviada de seu ataque, então o plano dela de prender ele até ele concordar em deixá-la em paz. Ela também explicou sobre Ariel, e usar a coruja de Draco para mandar uma falsa mensagem para os pais dele.

"Ahhhh," Professor Dumbledore interrompeu. "Isso explicaria o que aparentava, no início, um bilhete de suicídio."

Ele procurou num bolso em sua capa e tirou dele um pedaço de pergaminho fortemente dobrado. Ele o abriu e ajustou seus óculos. Então ele leu:

"_Querido Pai,_

_Já que eu sei que você e minha Mãe acham que eu sou um fraco e prefeririam não sofrer com a minha presença nessa festiva época do ano, eu decidi pular no lago e me afogar, assim os livrando do encargo da minha companhia._

_Sinceramente,_

_Draco ". _

As bochechas de Gina ficaram vermelhas, mas Draco sentou-se numa posição mais ereta.

"Ei, aonde você conseguiu isso?" ele exigiu.

"Do bolso da sua calça, onde você estava guardando," o professor disse calmamente. Ele puxou uma fita verde de seu bolso, também, dizendo, "Essa é uma das razões de você estar em uma sala de isolamento. Nós não queremos que você se machuque. Mas agora eu consigo ver que essa não era uma preocupação válida. E," ele acrescentou, levantando a fita, "nós achamos isso também. Não é bem a sua cor."

Ele deu um olhar especulativo para Draco, mas o garoto simplesmente olhou de volta. O Professor encolheu os ombros e casualmente dobrou o pergaminho. Ele enrolou a fita em volta dele e o colocou de volta em seu bolso. Gina corou mais ainda, tentando não olhar para os outros, especialmente Bill.

"Bem, isso parece familiar," ele disse, analisando a expressão rija de Draco e o rubor de Gina. "Parece muito com o conjunto de fitas que eu e Charlie lhe demos de aniversário, querida."

"Essas coisas são minhas, e eu gostaria de ter elas de volta," Draco disse, por fim.

Professor Dumbledore levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas prateadas para ele mas removeu o pequeno papel e o jogou na cama.

"Agora, senhorita Weasley, você se importa de continuar?" ele disse, sua expressão moderadamente divertida.

Gina pensou por um momento, então recomeçou sua história. Ela tentou ser breve, principalmente na parte em que Crabbe a ameaçava no túnel. Ela também omitiu ter tentado alimentar Draco com um pouco do fudge de sua mãe, e quando ele a beijou no túnel. Ela colocou ênfase na participação de Draco em seu resgate e levou a culpa por estar em perigo por não ter soltado Draco ou ter lhe dado sua varinha de volta, para que ele pudesse se soltar.

Draco continuou a história daí, contando como ele tinha escapado, como ele seguiu a trilha de sangue e adivinhou onde Crabbe levaria Virginia, e como, com e sem mágica, ele conseguiu dominar um oponente muito maior e saudável. Ele falou muito da força e heroísmo da próprio Virginia e contou par ao Diretor e para Bill que a culpa foi dele, por ter tentado machucar ela.

Bill parecia entretido e um pouco chocado, mas ainda não parecia à beira da violência, como Ron teria estado. O Diretor parecia pensativo, mas insatisfeito.

"Por que você não procurou o diretor da sua casa depois do primeiro ataque? Isso teria prevenido toda essa infeliz situação."

Draco pensou que chamar tudo que tinha acontecido de 'infeliz' era abrandar a situação, mas ele também estava interessado na resposta dela. Ele virou sua cabeça para olhar para ela, pensando distraidamente em como ela ficava bonita quando estava confusa ou envergonhada.

"Eu, er," ela parou e respirou fundo. Então ela disse, rapidamente, "Eu estava cansada de ter medo dele. Eu queria provar pra mim mesma que podia cuidar de mim!"

Draco ainda estava um pouco surpreso por ter interpretado tão mal as ações dela. Então isso não foi tão chocante assim. Mas a próxima frase dela foi.

"Além do mais, eu prometi escrever para a Ariel todos os dias para contar o que acontecia, caso acontecesse alguma coisa comigo."

Gina olhou para Draco, mas parou logo que seus olhares se encontraram. Ele sabia o que ela quis dizer, porém. Sua amiga era seu certificado de segurança caso Draco perdesse o controle e a machucasse. Ele agora via que ficar preocupado de ela o deixar para apodrecer se Crabbe e Goyle a pegassem era ridículo. Sua amiga teria alertado Dumbledore e ele seria solto eventualmente. Mas isso o fez pensar em outra questão, essa para o Diretor.

"Eu estou me perguntando, senhor," ele disse, "quando eu saí do túnel, tinha uma multidão já reunida. Como você ficou sabendo tão rápido que a Virginia estava sumida?"

Agora foi a vez de Gina de ficar interessada.

Professor Dumbledore tirou outro pedaço de pergaminho dobrado de dentro de seu bolso. Esse era maior e parecia uma carta. Ele o desdobrou e ajustou seus óculos novamente.

"Professor Dumbledore,

Estou te enviando a cópia do bilhete que eu acabei de receber de Gina Weasley, junto com a carta que eu escrevi alguns dias atrás. Eu não quero gastar tempo com explicações, mas as cartas devem lhe dizer tudo que você precisa saber. Eu acho que Gina está com problemas, mas não posso fazer nada sobre isso. Por favor, senhor, não ignore isso. Por favor, encontre ela e a ajude! Eu vou fazer minha mãe e meu pai me levarem de volta imediatamente, mas por favor, vá depressa!"

Ele olhou pra Gina e mostrou outras duas cartas. "Você sabe o que é isso?"

Gina assentiu. "Uma é o bilhete que eu mandei para Ariel quando eu ouvi Crabbe e Goyle falando sobre me sequestrar. A outra provavelmente é a carta que Ariel escreveu, dizendo o que eu contei sobre meu plano para fazer Draco me deixar em paz."

O Diretor guardou o pergaminho novamente e balançou a cabeça.

"Senhorita Weasley, eu me pergunto o que você estava pensando. Você teve várias oportunidades de prevenir esse perigo pra você. E você parou para considerar que você colocou o Sr. Malfoy em perigo também? Suas ações, e as do Sr. Malfoy, são incompreensíveis! Eu realmente não sei o que fazer, já que você certamente não pode continuar aqui com

o se nada tivesse acontecido."

Gina arregalou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem deles. Ela sabia que podia ser expulsa pelo que fizera, mas ela nunca esperou de verdade que isso acontecesse. O Diretor parecia solidário, mas firme. Ela olhou para Bill, que sacudiu sua cabeça tristemente. Finalmente, ela olhou para Draco. Ela esperava que ele também lhe desse um olhar solidário, triste, mas ele nem estava olhando para ela. Ele estava encarando o Diretor!

"Como você pode dizer isso?" ele exigiu. "Nada disso foi culpa da Virginia. Você sabe que se não fosse por mim ela nunca teria feito algo como isso. A culpa é minha, não dela!"

Draco estava tão bravo que ele queria pular e confrontar Dumbledore. Ele estava tão fraco, porém, que não podia fazer nada a não ser encarar. Professor Dumbledore não parecia notar. Ele apenas continuou numa voz triste, preocupada.

"O que ela teria feito ou não é, infelizmente, irrelevante. Os fatos continuam os mesmos: ela pegou outro aluno, você, como prisioneiro, o manteve trancado e, com suas ações, arriscou tanto sua vida quanto a dela. Essas são transgressões graves."

Gina estava olhando sem esperanças para suas mãos. Estava deprimida e cansada. Não, ela não estava cansada. Estava além disso. Estava exausta. Estava pronta pra ir para sua cama, se encolher em uma bola e chorar até dormir. Foi aí que Bill falou.

"Você não estava dizendo que o Sr. Malfoy também vai ser expulso? Eu acho que posso ter uma ideia melhor para os dois."

Os dois alunos olharam para ele. Ele olhou carinhosamente para Gina e disse, "Eu já discuti minhas ideias com o Professor Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey e os dois acha que é uma boa ideia, se vocês concordarem. Por que vocês não vão deitar e ela vem contar qual é? Além disso, nós temos que discutir algumas outras coisas com Malfoy."

O tom gentil de Bill quase a convenceu. Ela queria desabar e chorar agora. Um olhar rápido ao Diretor mostrou a ela que ele concordava. Ela queria ceder, mas não podia deixar Draco sozinho. Antes que pudesse protestar, ela ouviu seu nome.

"Virginia." A voz de Draco era quieta, mas autoritária.

Ela viu que ele estendia uma mão para ela. Sem pensar sobre isso, ela levantou e foi para o lado da cama. Nem ela, nem Draco, viram o olhar que Professor Dumbledore trocou com Bill. Gina segurou a mão de Draco e ele puxou ela mais pra perto.

"Vá, descanse um pouco. Eu vou garantir que eles saibam que não foi sua culpa."

Gina olhou no fundo dos olhos dele, segurando firmemente em sua mão.

"Mas não é-," ela tentou dizer, mas ele a cortou.

"É sim," ele disse simplesmente. "Agora vá descansar e me deixe ouvir seu irmão. Você sabe que eu não vou fugir."

Ele sorriu para ela e levemente tocou sua bochecha. Ela sorriu de volta e assentiu.

"Tudo bem, então," ela disse, por fim. "Te vejo mais tarde?"

"Com certeza," ele disse com um sorriso devastador.

Gina finalmente se virou e, com um sorriso para Bill e um aceno para o Diretor, saiu.

Gina andou lentamente para sua cama. Ela viu que a curandeira estava sentada ao lado da sua cama, um grande livro no seu colo. Madame Pomfrey a viu e se levantou, colocando o livro na mesa de cabeceira.

Ela olhou uma vez para o rosto cansado e pálido de Gina e disse, "Eu DISSE para aquele homem..." Ela parou abruptamente, então continuou numa voz mais gentil.

"Eu pedi a seu irmão que ele se certificasse que você não ficaria muito cansada, mas você sabe como são os homens!"

Ela fez um estardalhaço, ajudando Gina a se deitar e arrumando seus travesseiros. Assim que Gina estava arrumada, Madame Pomfrey pegou o livro e entregou à garota.

"Isso foi ideia do seu irmão, embora o Diretos e eu concordamos que é certo pra você."

Gina olhou da curandeira para o livro. A capa era pesada e marrom, com as palavras "O Instituto Hipocrático" escritas em ouro na frente. Embaixo das palavras estava um emblema. Duas varinhas estavam cruzadas sobre um bastão ou Caduceu com cobras idênticas entrelaçando-se com o bastão. Embaixo do grande emblema estavam dois pequenos emblemas, um de uma única varinha sobre o bastão, e o outro só do caduceu. Eles eram os emblemas oficiais de um curandeiro mestre, um curandeiro e um médico. Gina olhou de volta para a curandeira.

"Abra-o," ela insistiu.

Gina abriu o livro, esperando achar fotos de estudantes, professores, e prédios de escolas. Ao invés disso, parecia uma brochura fazendo propaganda do local. Tinha o currículo do curso, requerimentos e informações sobre a escola. Gina começou a sentir-se um pouco sem ar. A escola, ela leu, ficava localizada no litoral ensolarado da ilha de Creta, os alunos geralmente eram graduados de escolas de magia e bruxaria, mas ocasionalmente aceitava alunos excepcionalmente talentosos que ainda não tinham completado a educação básica.

"Vocês querem que eu vá pra lá? É esse o plano do Bill?" Gina ouviu sua voz vacilar e limpou sua garganta.

"Bom, é claro que a escolha é sua. E você teria que terminar sua educação básica enquanto você estiver lá, mas eu acho que o seu talento merece isso. Mas eu repito, a escolha é sua. Dê uma olhada no livro e pense sobre isso. Você não tem que decidir agora."

A curandeira colocou a mão no colarinho do uniforme, onde sua insígnia de Curandeira estava presa. Ela queria dizer mais, mas a jovem Weasley tinha o suficiente para pensar no momento. Ela apenas tocou a bochecha de Gina, puxou as cortinas em volta da cama, e então saiu. Gina olhou para o livro em seu colo, seus pensamentos estavam à mil. Ela podia ser expulsa de Hogwarts, ou podia treinar para ser uma médica, talvez até uma curandeira! Ela voltou para a primeira página, querendo ler com mais atenção. O que quer que ela fosse decidir, ela iria ver o que aconteceria com Draco antes. Enquanto ela lia os parágrafos iniciais, o texto embaçou e ela dormiu.

Draco olhou para Bill, sem conseguir digerir o que acabara de ouvir. Ele estava recrutando para o Ministério da Magia. Ele procurava por bruxos e bruxas com fortes habilidades mágicas e com astúcia, inteligência e ousadia. Ter algum treinamento em hipismo, tiro com arco e esgrima, o que Draco tinha, era um bônus. Também ajudava saber algo sobre os métodos e forças de Voldemort. E, de acordo com Bill, o fato de Draco não ter sido eleito um Comensal da Morte no verão passado (e como eles sabiam AQUILO era com certeza a pergunta de um milhão de galeões) fez dele uma ótima escolha.

Enquanto ele tentava absorver o impacto dos comentários de Weasley, parte de seu cérebro, a parte sem vacilar com descrença, gritava em ultraje. Ele odiava tudo sobre Weasley (sem contar com sua bonita irmã). Ele odiava tudo em que a família Weasley acreditava. Ele não ia ajudar a lutar contra a única pessoa que tentava livrar a comunidade bruxa da influência trouxa. Ele podia até não concordar com todos os métodos que os apoiadores de Voldemort usavam, mas ele concordava com a ideia.

"Olha, eu sei que isso é um pouco chocante, mas tente pensar sobre o assunto. Nós só estamos tentando nos preparar, tentando salvar vidas inocentes. E eu acho que você poderia nos ajudar."

Finalmente Draco achou sua voz. "Você realmente acha que eu vou fazer qualquer coisa para impedir Voldemort de apagar os TROUXAS de nossa cultura!? Você acha que eu iria dar as costas à tudo em minha vida, tudo em que eu cresci para acreditar?"

Sua voz era fria e dura, firmemente controlada. Bill assentiu ao ouvir suas palavras.

"Eu sei que era inesperado, mas pelo menos pense sobre isso. Pelo menos seja prático. Você realmente acha que Voldemort vai ganhar? Você consegue realmente imaginar que as pessoas vão deixar ele aterrorizar nossa comunidade de novo? Nós já estamos nos mexendo para acabar com ele, mas nós precisamos de toda ajuda possível."

Bill olhou de Draco para Professor Dumbledore. O professor assentiu e Bill olhou de novo para Draco.

"Eu, er, vou dizer mais uma coisa, mas acho que você não vai gostar."

A cabeça de Draco doía, mas ele fez sua melhor cara de desdém. "Acho que isso não significa nada, Weasley," ele disse. "Você já me chamou de traidor, e me pediu para virar um."

Bill encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho que é assim que parece pra você. De qualquer forma, você fala bastante de sangue puro e se livrar de Trouxas, então você obviamente não sabe que seu precioso Lord Voldemort," Bill não pôde evitar de desdenhar também, "era um sangue-ruim?"

"Mentiroso!" Draco gritou. Esse idiota realmente achava que podia vencer com uma mentira tão patética? Mas algo tocou sua memória. Algo que ele ouvira antes; algo que a voz de seu pai dissera quando estava brigando com ele.

"Eu não minto," Bill disse calmamente. "Mas se você não acredita em mim, pergunte ao seu pai. Ele sabe sobre os pais de Tom Riddle desde o início."

"E quem é esse tal de Tom Riddle?"

Professor Dumbledore levantou e tirou outro item de um de seus profundos bolsos. Ele o entregou a Draco.

"Esse é Tom Riddle. Um bonito jovem. Ele foi monitor-chefe enquanto estudava aqui. Então ele desapareceu por muitos anos, até reaparecer como 'Lord Voldemort'. Sua mãe era uma respeitável, porém pobre, bruxa. Ela se casou com um próspero trouxa, mas ele a abandonou quando descobriu que ela era uma bruxa. Tom acabou em um orfanato trouxa, o que nunca deveria ter acontecido. Nós finalmente o trouxemos de volta para nossa comunidade, mas nesse ponto, ele já estava velho demais para alguém considerar adotá-lo."

Draco olhou para a foto, e não viu nada nela para relacionar com a criatura repulsiva que conhecera muitos meses atrás. Nada exceto os olhos. Os olhos do jovem da foto eram maliciosos, frios e cruéis. Eram os mesmos olhas que ele viu quando conhecera o homem. Ele tremeu, mas ainda não queria acreditar.

"Então esse é Tom Riddle. E daí? Isso não significa que ele é parte Trouxa."

Ele não pôde evitar ouvir as palavras de seu pai. _'Sua magia pura, sangue virgem, poderia ter lavado a mancha de trouxa do sangue dele.'_ Mas pode ter sido sua imaginação. Então ele teve uma ideia.

"Tudo bem, Weasley, vou seguir seu conselho. Vou perguntar ao meu pai. Eu gostaria de mandar uma coruja a ele agora."

Professor Dumbledore quase sorriu.

"Isso não será necessário. Ele está aqui. Na verdade, ele é o outro motivo do seu isolamento. Tivemos que mandar ele embora, porque ele estava gritando e te ameaçando enquanto você estava inconsciente. Vou mandar buscá-lo."

Draco começou a sentir frio. Seu pai ESTAVA aqui? Ele tinha falado com ele? Isso significava que Weasley deve ter dito a verdade. Draco se sacudiu mentalmente. Eles poderiam estar blefando! Ele veria seu pai, e perguntaria a ele sobre Tom Riddle. E ele perguntaria também sobre a ridícula história que Vírginia lhe contara.

"Ok," ele respondeu. "Mande buscá-lo."

O Diretor levantou e foi para a porta.

Abrindo a porta, ele disse, "Poppy, você pode trazer o Sr. Malfoy? Seu filho gostaria de falar-lhe."

Ele então se virou para Bill. "Talvez seria melhor se você fosse ficar ao lado de sua irmã. Nós não queremos uma repetição do que aconteceu mais cedo."

Bill assentiu e saiu rapidamente do cômodo. Draco o observou, então se virou para o Professor Dumbledore.

"O que foi isso?" Draco perguntou, sentindo uma má sensação percorrer sua espinha.

Pela primeira vez, Professor Dumbledore parecia desconfortável. Ele não parecia envergonhado, só um pouco desconfortável.

"Você ia preferir não saber, mas eu acho que esconder a verdade é inútil a longo prazo," o Diretor disse misteriosamente.

Ele se sentou novamente, arrumando sua veste. Então olhou para Draco.

"Você perguntou por que muitos de nós já estávamos procurando por vocês. Bom, antes de eu receber a frenética carta da Senhorita Johnson, eu recebi uma visita de seu pai. Ele estava sob a impressão de que algo tinha acontecido a você também. Ele recebeu o bilhete da Senhorita Weasley e acreditava que você tinha escrito à ele. Aparentemente, porém, ele mandou uma coruja em retorno, que ficou sem resposta. Depois de um segundo bilhete sem resposta, ele veio ver o que tinha acontecido com você."

O Diretor removeu seus óculos e os limpou num lencinho que tirou do bolso. Colocando-os de volta no seu nariz, ele continuou.

"Ele esperou no meu escritório. Quando nós finalmente encontramos vocês dois e os trouxemos para a ala hospital, eu mandei chamá-lo imediatamente. Depois de ouvir os poucos fatos que tínhamos na hora, Lucius determinou que era culpa da Senhorita Weasley e tentou atacá-la. Se Bill não estivesse presente, seu pai teria conseguido."

A boca de Draco tinha se aberto e agora permanecia daquele jeito. Seu pai tinha atacado uma garota inconsciente? Isso era mais inacreditável que Tom Riddle ser meio-trouxa! Ele não ia acreditar. Fechando sua boca, ele cruzou os braços e olhou em outra direção.

"Não há dúvidas de por que eu mandei Bill ficar perto da irmã. Nós levamos Lucius para meu escritório de novo, e, er, o prendemos. O Professor Snape tem o feitiço para libertar ele do meu escritório e vai trazê-lo daqui a pouco.

Draco não queria acreditar em nada do que Dumbledore disse. Mas o homem parecia tão confidente e assegurado. _Ainda pode ser um blefe_, ele pensou. Se seu pai não aparecesse nos próximos minutos, ele saberia que era um blefe. Ele contaria o tempo.

Os minutos se passaram num silêncio desconfortável. O único alívio de Draco era que o velho não estava lhe oferecendo falsa simpatia ou camaradagem. Ele estava sentado quieto, ocasionalmente estudando o rosto de Draco, mas fora isso, deixava-o em paz. Depois de uns dez minutos, Draco se mexeu impacientemente.

"Parece que meu pai foi embora, afinal de contas," ele disse.

"Infelizmente, isso seria impossível. Primeiro, ele não poderia deixar meu escritório sem o Professor Snape, e segundo, ele estava bastante firme sobre querer te ver assim que você acordasse. Eu queria que ele tivesse saído calmamente quando descobriu que você estava vivo, mas esse não foi o caso."

Draco abria sua boca para dar uma resposta sarcástica quando ouviu uma discreta batida na porta.

"Entre!" o Diretor gritou.

Draco observou a porta ser aberta com violência. Lucius Malfoy, impecavelmente vestido em vestes de seda preta e verde escuro, entrou bravo na sala, com Professor Snape seguindo logo atrás. A expressão de Professor Snape era de alguém que tinha recebido uma tarefa desagradável de limpar a bagunça de um filhote de cachorro. Um filhote GRANDE com problemas digestivos. Os finos lábios de Lucius estavam comprimidos em sua usual expressão de desdém e superioridade, e ela parecia incluir todos os outros ocupantes do cômodo, inclusive seu filho.

Seu olhar passou brevemente por Draco e finalmente descansou no Diretor.

"Bem, Albus, eu vejo que você ainda está mantendo meu filho prisioneiro. Não foi suficiente que aquela pirralha Weasley tenha começado isso, você está continuando."

"Ah, Lucius," Professor Dumbledore disse levemente, ficando em pé e chegando perto da cama de Draco. "Lembre-se que foi sua própria conduta que incitou nossas ações. Se não tivéssemos te encontrad0 quase jogando um feitiço em seu próprio filho, enquanto ele estava inconsciente, o jovem Draco poderia estar desfrutando da companhia de seus colegas na ala geral."

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram. Isso era demais. Ele esperou seu pai negar a acusação de Dumbledore. Ao invés disso, Lucius deu um sorriso debochado para o Diretor.

"Impor disciplina a seu filho é a prerrogativa de qualquer pai. Você não tinha o direito de interferir."

Draco quase tremeu com o olhar que Dumbledore deu ao sei pai. As sobrancelhas dele abaixaram e seus olhos estreitaram. Ele cerrou seus finos pulsos e avançou sobre Lucius Malfoy tão rápido, Lucius deu um passo pra trás e até começou a levantar suas mãos, como se para se proteger do Diretor.

"Usar feitiços e maldições, principalmente os imperdoáveis, num aluno inconsciente sob os meus cuidados não irá ser tolerado!" ele gritou por entre os dentes cerrados. "E tentar atacar uma garota indefesa, também inconsciente, é imperdoável! A única razão de você não estar a caminho de Azkaban nesse momento é que eu queria que seu filho falasse com você. Ele quer te perguntar algumas coisas, embora eu ache que ele já tenha algumas das respostas."

Lucius se recuperou do medo rapidamente. "Como você ousa ME ameaçar? Eu vou tirar seu emprego por isso," ele declarou.

"E você é bem-vindo a tentar. Você tentou antes, mas o Conselho de Diretores provavelmente não vai agir contra mim como daquela vez. Menos ainda, eu imagino. Agora, vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos, mas nós vamos estar aqui fora. Eu sugiro que você abstenha de executar sua 'disciplina parental'."

O Diretor virou-se para Draco. "Acho que isso é seu," ele disse, entregando uma varinha a Draco. Então ele virou, passou por Lucius e saiu do quarto. Professor Snape olhou para Lucius com olhos hostis.

"Draco ainda está sob minha proteção de Chefe da Casa. Eu vou achar muito grosseiro se algo acontecer a ele," o Mestre de Poções disse numa voz fria.

"Você acha que eu estou com mais medo de você do que daquele velho caduco? Você deve estar brincando! Eu vou fazer o que quiser com meu filho, e seria melhor se você deixasse seu feio, grande nariz fora disso!"

Draco sentiu outro calafrio percorrer sua espinha quando ele viu o diretor da casa sorrir para sue pai. Era um sorriso frio, odioso, que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

"Você não tem medo de nós, Lucius? Que pena. Pois deveria. Você deveria ter muito medo de nós."

O Mestre de Poções virou-se e saiu, mas deixou a porta aberta de propósito.

Draco moveu seus olhos desacreditados para seu pai. Lucius encarou Draco antes de exigir, "Bem? É verdade? A conivente pirralhinha Weasley realmente o superou e aprisionou?"

Draco assentiu, sabendo que o inferno estava prestes a se libertar. Tudo bem. Era melhor que sentir os nós no estômago que começaram quando seu pai não negou ter tentado machucar Virginia e a ele enquanto estavam inconscientes.

Seu pai lhe surpreendeu, porém. "Me conte," ele ordenou, sentando na cadeira que Dumbledore desocupara.

Com uma sensação ruim, Draco rapidamente contou a história. Ele omitiu muitas coisas ou não elaborou, mas o que ele contou foi o suficiente para seu pai ficar furioso. O magro, bonito rosto ficou vermelho e as feições se contorceram numa máscara de fúria. Cerrando seus punhos, Lucius partiu para cima de seu filho.

"Você está me dizendo que arriscou tudo por aquela vagabundazinha? Você revelou a passagem secreta do próprio Salazar Slytherin, lutou contra os da sua própria raça, devolveu a pequena vadia para Dumbledore? Por quê? Você quer comê-la tanto assim?

Raiva cresceu dentro de Draco. Ele nem sabia que ligava tanto, mas ouvir seu pai dizer tais coisas sobre Virginia era demais.

"É melhor você parar agora, Pai," ele disse friamente, durante a breve pausa que Lucius fez enquanto recuperava sua respiração. "Não fale da Virginia desse jeito."

"Virginia? Virginia? Você realmente chama aquela vadia que ama trouxas pelo nome? Se você quisesse ela tanto assim, filho, você podia ter levado ela para o nosso mestre. Quando ele tivesse tirado a virgindade dela, ele com certeza te recompensaria com o corpo dela! Você poderia transar com ela até morrer se quisesse! Po-", o resto da frase se perdeu, pois Lucius não consegui falar.

Ele segurou sua garganta e lançou um olhar chocado para Draco. A varinha de Draco estava apontada para seu pai, e a expressão de Draco era mortal.

"Desculpe-me, Pai," ele disse friamente. "Eu te avisei. Eu não quero te machucar, mas agora é a minha vez de fazer perguntas. Eu vou te soltar, mas você não vai mais mencionar Virgina, entendeu?"

Lucius encarou Draco com ódio, mas assentiu.

"Bom," Draco disse, acenando com a varinha. "Agora, me diga tudo que você sabe sobre Tom Riddle."

Lucius parecia pronto para repreender Draco, mas a questão o fez parar. Seus olhos moveram-se bruscamente para longe do rosto de Draco antes de retornar. Então ele fez uma falsa expressão confusa.

"O que você quer dizer, filho? Quem é Tom Riddle?"

Draco lhe deu um meio sorriso. "Deixa pra lá, Pai. Provavelmente não importa. Mas eu gostaria de saber por que '_nosso mestre'_, como você incorretamente diz, precisaria do sangue de uma bruxa virgem sangue-puro, para, er, como você disse, '_lavar a mancha trouxa de seu sangue'_? Por que ele precisaria fazer isso, se ele é um bruxo tão puro? A não ser, é claro, que o Diretor esteja certo e '_nosso mestre'_ é apenas um pretensioso órfão meio-trouxa chamado Tom Riddle."

A face de Lucius Malfoy empalideceu. Seus punhos se cerraram e abriram em seu colo e sua expressão virou uma de fúria novamente. Ele lentamente se levantou e aproximou da cama.

"Tem muito sangue da sua mãe em você, garoto. Não importa o quanto eu tentei arrancar de você, estava lá, fazendo você questionar, imaginar, fazendo de você um fraco. Você nunca aceitou o direito do meu mestre de governar. Você nunca percebeu que ao trazer ele ao poder, nós, os Malfoy's, iríamos eventualmente superá-lo e virar a mais poderosa família Bruxa do mundo! Bem, eu perdi muito do meu tempo numa causa perdida. Eu vou me livrar das duas manchas no nome da minha família: você e sua mãe!"

Tão rápido que Draco mal teve tempo de reagir, Lucius tirou sua varinha do bolso e gritou, "Avada-,"

Ele não pôde terminar a maldição mortal, porém. Antes mesmo dos Professores Snape e Dumbledore irromperem no quarto, Lucius foi jogado contra a parede, preso pelo feitiço de Draco.

Os professores olharam de Lucius, suspenso indefeso e lutando contra a parede, para o pálido jovem com uma expressão intensa em seu rosto, apontando novamente a varinha para seu pai.

"Eu deveria te matar," Draco disse. "Mas isso me mandaria pra prisão, e, mais importante, deixaria Virginia e a Mãe tristes."

Draco olhou para outro direção e soltou seu pai. Lucius enrugou-se no chão, gemendo levemente.

"Todo esse poder! Você poderia ser mais poderoso que Voldemort!"

Professor Dumbledore murmurou algo para o Mestre de Poções, que assentiu e amarrou Lucius com um feitiço de amarrar. Ele então levitou o homem para fora do quarto.

O Diretor olhou tristemente do jovem para a figura retrocedente de seu pai. Ele sabia que Draco, ou iria voltar para a influência de seu pai, ou se rebelar completamente contra ela. Ele não queria uma separação tão irrevogável, mas Lucius a havia forçado. Se ele tivesse mais do seu poder de manipulação, provavelmente teria convencido o garoto, mas talvez não. A ligação do garoto com Gina Weasley era mais forte do que se podia imaginar, dando-se os eventos dos últimos dias. A não ser que eles fossem destinados a estar juntos.

Professor Dumbledore sacudiu sua cabeça tristemente. Se eles realmente fosse almas gêmeas, não podiam ter sido em um momento pior para descobrir um ao outro. Seu mundo estava a beira de uma guerra, e os dois, por suas ações, tinham tornado impossível para o Diretor fazer algo exceto expulsá-los ou achar alguma forma de redenção para eles. E ele sabia que o preço da redenção era muito alto. Às vezes, exigia o preço supremo.

"Professor." A voz de Draco tirou o Diretor de seus pensamentos.

"Sim, Sr. Malfoy?"

Draco fez uma pausa. O que iria falar? O que podia falar? Tudo que ele sempre acreditou, tudo que ele sempre teve, era baseado em mentiras. Ele mal podia encarar o Diretor, sabendo que o velho tinha estado certo sobre tudo. E Virginia! Como ela podia olhar para ele, sabendo o que sua família era? Ele não podia encará-la, disso tinha certeza. Ele não sabia se conseguiria encarar ela algum dia de novo.

Finalmente, ele disse, "Mande chamar Weasley. Tomei minha decisão."

* * *

**N/A:** sim, sim, sim outro "cliffie", mas é aqui que a história acaba. O epílogo mal começou e eu não vou terminá-lo por um dia ou outro, mas vou trabalhar duro para conseguir, para todo mundo ter ALGUMAS unhas sobrando! Obrigado a todo mundo. Eu estava olhando as reviews antigas, procurando por quem tinha dito que eu não falei do bilhete que Gina escreveu e deu para Draco... Eu não consegui achar, mas vou procurar de novo quando tiver mais tempo. De qualquer forma, obrigado por mostrar a inconsistência para que eu pudesse consertá-la, o que eu fiz nesse capítulo. O epílogo acontece quatro anos depois, é por isso que não é o capítulo catorze. Espero que eu não tenha tido outros grandes buracos na trama ou outras inconsistências, mas se tiver acontecido, por favor me mandem um e-mail para eu tentar corrigir. Novamente, obrigado, todo mundo, por terem sido tão encorajadores. Me desculpe pela linguagem e espero que ninguém que esteja lendo tenha menos de 17, porque o próximo capítulo pode ser NC-17, por sugestividade, e não por coisas erradas. SIM, SIM é uma história de amor, mas eu queria que eles crescessem um pouco. Muito carinho e abraços de mão para vocês!

**Nota do Grupo:**

Aos poucos estamos conseguindo atualizar todas fics com freqüência. Todas as fics serão traduzidas até o final ... e novas já estão sendo escolhidas. Aguardem.

Mesmo com essa última nota da autora, a fic terá mais CINCO capítulos. Todos praticamente terminados.o

A partir de junho, serão postadas fics em nosso LJ, já consta o endereço no nosso profile. Algumas fics só serão postadas lá, pois muitos autores de outros idiomas, não querem suas fics postadas no ff. Então, a partir do mês que vem acompanhem também nosso LiveJournal.

Queremos agradecer a: **A.C. Melx** (Nós apreciamos todo o tido de reviews!! Deixe uma em cada capítulo, Ok? XD), **miaka, NelianeMalfoy, Liriel Lino** (Obrigado 2x)**, Musa-sama, Bruna Grisang, Franinha Malfoy, Lika Slytherin, Helena Malfoy, Ara Potter** (se você achou o capítulo anterior curto, esse é maiozinho)**, tatti-k, Sandy Mione, Arwen Mione, Tete Malfoy** (Obrigado 3x)**, Bruna **(Mande sua sugestão pelo email do grupo, o come endereços)**, Mira **(Obrigado 2 vezes. )**, Mademoiselle Papillon, mari x, Charlotte Weasley, Milla Malfoy, jeh, Pandora Malfoy, , Siy Simon, Erica W. M., Mrs. Mandy Black, Gaabii, Estrela Potter** (Como você dever ter vist, Deflorando Gina Weasley foi terminada e essa também será. Obrigada 2x)**, Lizzie, Duda, Musa-baka, Loh Malfoy e Thaty Malfoy.**

**Caso não saibam o que dizer, basta escrever '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_, assim saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

E não deixem de ler nossas fics: **Em Profundo Desespero, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija e nossas fics slash (Cannon in D, Quem é o papai, O trabalho de Poções, Luz embaixo d'água, etc).**

Os Tradutores


	15. Capítulo 14

**Autor:** Davesmom

**Nome Original:** Beyond Redemption

**Tradução: **SSHelena

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo Catorze**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PS: Não esqueçam de votar na nossa poll. Ela decidirá quem será o shipper a ganhar uma nova tradução. Podem escolher dois entre as escolhas. A poll terminará em 14/06..**

* * *

O professor Dumbledore lançou a Draco um estranho olhar. Draco desejou poder acusar o velho homem de congratular-se, mas seu olhar era quase de angústia. Ele pensava em como, verdadeiramente, sentia-se mal pelo que havia acontecido. Draco desviou o olhar rapidamente, sentindo algo que não havia sentido por anos. Lágrimas vertiam de seus olhos. Limpou-os irritadamente, determinado não deixar o velho bastardo vê-lo chorar. Era um Malfoy, raios! Não iria chorar! Olhou furioso para no Diretor, mas o homem era não estava mais lá. Draco deixou sua expressão relaxar e sentiu uma mistura de raiva e gratidão relutantemente tomando conta de si. Dumbledore devia ter saído para dar-lhe tempo para recompor-se. Ele estava irritado por necessitar de tempo, mas sentia-se grato por não se humilhar na frente do Diretor. Draco podia ter se livrado da influência do pai, mas jogar fora os ensinamentos de toda uma vida demoraria muito, muito mais tempo.

Olhou fixamente adiante, tentando pensar no que iria dizer a Gui Weasley. Odiou admitir que Gui o tinha pego, compreendendo o porquê dele não ter aceitando a marca-negra, Draco era bom à medida que tinha se declarado como um não-seguidor de Voldemort. Isso não significava que era um traidor, pensou. Poderia emprestar sua força, seu talento e sua mágica à causa de Gui Weasley, não porque acreditava nela, mas porque não acreditava mais na causa do seu próprio pai. Mas, ele não podia trair as pessoas que cresceram com ele. Além de Crabbe e Goyle (suas ações contra Virgínia valiam uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban ou a alguma outra prisão, de qualquer maneira) existiam muitos outros Sonserinos que se sentiam como ele. Não eram maus; apenas queriam manter sua comunidade puro-sangue. Ele lutaria até a morte, se fosse necessário, mas não delataria ninguém.

Enquanto Draco refletia sobre o que lhe aconteceria, Gui Weasley entrou no quarto. O alto rapaz fechou a porta atrás de si. Draco o observou inquisitivo. Por que Dumbledore não veio também?

Gui puxou uma cadeira próxima a cama de Draco e sentou-se, esticando suas longas e magras pernas. Cruzou levemente as mãos sobre elas. Gui analisou Draco como tinha feito antes, mas havia algo diferente em sua expressão; algo que Draco não conseguia decifrar.

Draco recostou-se mais comodamente no travesseiro e, preguiçosamente, pensou no quanto Virgínia parecia-se com seu irmão, sem parecer masculina. De repente Gui sorriu.

_"É, eu sei. Nós parecemos com o nosso pai. Os outros se parecem com a nossa mãe."_

Surpreso em ter seus pensamentos lidos tão perfeitamente, Draco chispou, "_E 'Percy o Pedante'? Com quem ele se parece?_"

Em vez de indignar-se, Gui riu. "_É assim que o chamam? Faz sentido. É um idiota e um convencido, mas no fundo é um homem bom. Parece com nosso tio Roland, acho. Ro é um aborto, ele é contador, assim nós não falamos muito sobre ele._"

Sem querer, Draco sentiu um sorriso formando-se em seus lábios. Tentou conte-lo.

"_Um aborto na ilustre família Weasley?" Revirou os olhos "' Nossa! Onde este mundo vai parar? Talvez seja melhor você se afastar, isto pode ser contagioso!_"

Gui riu outra vez. "_Tarde demais. Eu diria que, a menos que você seja tão patético beijando quando é insultando, você já foi _infectado."

Draco sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Gui Weasley estava realmente sentado ali, perguntando calmamente se ele e Virgínia haviam se beijado? Ou estava tentando descobrir se Draco tinha tentado se aproveitar de sua irmã? Draco olhou para baixo.

"_E eu diria que você deve manter seu comprido nariz de Weasley fora dos meus assuntos_," Draco respondeu com uma voz dura e categórica.

Então, Gui revirou os olhos. "_Por Merlin, Malfoy, você é mais sensível do que um dragão com o traseiro gelado! Bom, de qualquer jeito, não vá, er, beijar e sair contando por aí. Eu meio que esperava algum comentário seu caluniando a minha irmã. Eu esperava ter de quebrar os seus malditos dentes. Você definitivamente NÃO é a pessoa que eu esperava, considerando o que Ron e Gina escreveram sobre você._"

Draco estava a ponto de zombar da habilidade de Gui em 'quebrar os seus dentes', mas o menção do nome de Virgínia trouxe-o de volta a razão. Perguntou antes de poder deter a si mesmo.

"_Virgínia escreveu sobre mim?"_

Ele desejou bater em si mesmo. Mas teve uma outra surpresa. Gui não o ridicularizou. Sorriu, mas de uma maneira amigável.

"_Hmmm_," disse num tom distraído. "_O que exatamente Gina escreveu? Ah, sim, eu lembro_." Gui lançou a Draco um olhar completamente mal-intencionado. "_Te chamou de 'grosso', 'valentão', 'calhorda metido a besta, com cara-de-nojo', 'babaca estúpido', e 'porco arrogante'_." Pausou para refletir outra vez. "_Sabe o que eu disse?"_

_"Que você quebraria os meus malditos dentes na primeira chance que tivesse?"_ Draco respondeu com um sorriso pretensioso. Não estava realmente interessado no que Gui tinha dito a Virgínia. Provavelmente algo como '_fale com o monitor da sua casa_' ou '_mande Ron quebrar a cara dele_'.

Gui sorriu, um brilho maroto, ainda, no olhar.

"_Eu disse que soava como se ela estivesse sofrendo de um sério caso de distúrbio hormonal Disse que ela deveria te encurralar e, ou dar um belo pontapé no seu traseiro, ou um beijo bem dado na boca. Você ia segui-la completamente escravizado, ou fugiria, achando que ela era louca. De qualquer maneira, isso não poderia machucar._" Gui olhou para baixo e disse num tom de falsa tristeza, "_Sua resposta foi que não era apropriado misturar as coisas, acho_."

Draco não podia responder. Somente conseguia piscar estupidamente em direção a Gui. Existe algo errado com este homem. Recomendou para sua única irmã que BEIJASSE o monstro que a estava aterreorizando? Era louco? Aparentemente não, uma parte de seu cérebro lhe sussurrou. Um pouco de chocolate e um sweater feito a mão e Draco estava fisgado. Ou tinha sido talvez quando lhe deu uma joelhada na virilha? De qualquer maneira, teve de pensar que Gui provavelmente estava certo. Talvez, tivesse se interessado por Virgínia desde colisão no trem, mas sendo ela uma Weasley, não sabia como se aproximar. E, sendo ele um Malfoy, seu orgulho provavelmente não o teria deixado admitir que a achava atraente, de qualquer jeito.

Desejava mais tempo para pensar sobre isso, mas todo o ar ladino havia abandonado a cara do Weasley. O homem prestava atenção nele e isto deixava Draco desconfortável. O que o Weasley queria? Estava esperando algum tipo de resposta positiva? Esperando uma declaração de amor eterno para sua irmã? O que quer que fosse, Gui pareceu finalmente desistir da espera. Endireitou e inclinou-se para a frente em sua cadeira.

_"Certo, Malfoy. É o suficiente. Você pediu para que eu viesse, eu estou aqui. Você tomou uma decisão?"_

Draco endireitou-se também, da melhor maneira que conseguiu. Lembrou das mãos fortes de Virgínia ajudando-o a sentar e implorando a este Weasley não tentasse ajudar. Gui apenas prestava atenção, seu rosto estava impassível. Assim seria mais fácil começar.

"_Eu vou me juntar a você e a sua turma de 'homens de bem' ou 'caras bonzinhos', ou o que quer que vocês chamem. Eu, particularmente, penso que vocês são todos loucos, mas como meu pai parece ser um doido varrido também, a loucura deve ser mal de família. Bem, provavelmente nós seremos mortos e nõ haverá nenhuma alma perdida para chorar por nós, mas por mim tudo bem."_

Gui não disse nada à princípio. Inclinou sua cabeça e deu a Draco um olhar especulativo. Então, ele sentou-se e esticou-se outra vez.

_"Você sabe, Malfoy, você só tem, quantos anos? Dezessete?"_ pausou, uma sobrancelha levantada.

"_Dezoito, desde o mês passado_," Draco completou.

"_Certo. Mesmo que você tenha somente dezoito anos e ainda esteja na escola, eu acho que você tem uma melhor compreensão da situação do que a metade dos homens adultos que eu conheci. Muitos de nós morrerão. Muitos de nós parecerão loucos. Pôde parecer perda de tempo lutar contra um inimigo assim terrível e imponente. Mas, nós lutaremos. E acho que vamos vencer. Eu ficaria contente caso você se juntasse a nós, mas eu quero que você pense cuidadosamente sobre isso."_

Gui parou por um momento, ponderando suas próximas palavras.

_"Você sabe que meu irmão Ron te odeia. Assim como a maioria dos amigos dele. E eu compreendo que você deve ter lhes dado boas razõs para isso."_

Draco sentiu seu rosto contrair. Odiava Ron, também. Assim como, instintivamente, instantâneamente odiava todos os Weasleys. Até recentemente. Para o bem de todos, imaginou que esse sentimento desapareceria quando ficasse mais velho, mas ele sempre odiaria Ron. Sempre pensava em Ron como o braço direito de Potter; pobre, patético, sempre em segundo plano. Ele sempre seria a personificação de todos aqueles que Draco havia sido ensinado a sentir-se superior. Não importa como tudo em sua vida havia mudado, havia muito mais entre eles para que Draco acreditasse que viria a tolerar o mais novo dos garotos Weasley. Os pensamentos passaram rapidmente pela sua cabeça e foram expulsos com a mesma rapidez. Apesar de Gui Weasley poder tolerar seu interesse por Virgínia, Draco duvidava que pudesse aprovar seus sentimentos sobre Ron. Além disso, o homem era amaldiçoadamente bom em adivinhar o que Draco estava pensando.

Gui observou atentamente sua expressão, mas quando tornou-se óbvio que Draco não iria responder, continuou.

_"Não me entenda errado. Ron tem seus próprios problemas e a opinião dele sobre você realmente não vem ao caso. Eu só gostaria de compreender por que a maioria das pessoas têm um determinado conceito sobre você. Quando descobrirem que você salvou a minha irmã, arriscando sua própria vida, isso começará a mudar. Mas, você vai enfrentar tempos difíceis, antes disso. As pessoas com as quais você vai estar trabalhando, a maioria delas, sofreram por causa do seu pai, e não vão te aceitar no início."_

"_Ao diabo com eles, então_," Draco disse categórico. "_Eu não estou tentando ganhar uma competição de popularidade."_

Gui levantou a mão e continuou. _"Apenas me escute. Eu QUERO que você se junte a nós. Eu pensei, e ainda penso que você será muito importante na nossa vitória. Eu só quero que você entre nisso com seus olhos abertos. As pessoas não vão gostar, nem acreditar em você, no início. Alguns deles, infelizmente, nunca vão te aceitar. Os amigos que você tem agora vão te chamar de traidor, e sua família vai te odiar, também."_

Draco sentiu a boca seca. sabia destas coisas instintivamente, mas escutar Gui as dizendo tão calmamente o aborrecia como ninguém mais tinha feito. Deu de ombros.

_"O que importa? Agora, para minha família, eu estaria melhor morto e, além disso, eu nunca tive o que VOCÊ consideraria amigos."_

Sua voz estremeceu ligeiramente, mas ele não parou.

Gui concordou. "_Certo, então. Daqui a alguns dias, assim que você estiver recuperado..._" ele começou, mas foi interrompido.

_"Ao diabo com isso!"_ Draco disse áspero. _"Eu vou me juntar a vocês mas preciso de algumas coisas de você antes."_

Gui tinha começado a levantar, mas sentou-se outra vez e inclinou-se para a frente, com os cotovelos nos joelhos, esperando. Draco sabia que não estava realmente em condição de negociar, mas se o Weasley não sabia, azar o dele. Além disso, o que ele ia pedir não era realmente absurdo.

_"Primeiro, eu quero sair logo, hoje. Eu estou bem o bastante para viajar e me recupero rapido. Se eu não estou preocupado, você também não deve se se preocupar."_

Gui considerou e, então, concordou. "_Certo. Eu estou saindo em algumas horas, então, se você pensar que pode permanecer na sua vassoura viajando a noite inteira, pode vir comigo. O que mais?"_

_"Eu tenho uma coruja para minha mãe. Ela precisa sair de casa antes que meu pa...- antes que ele volte. E eu preciso ganhar um pouco de tempo para ela."_

"_O que você quer dizer com, 'ganhar um pouco de tempo para ela'?"_

_"Ela não tem nenhum dinheiro próprio. Precisa de tempo para vender algumas coisas, para se manter, sem que o meu, er, aquele homem impedi-la."_ Aqui, Draco mordeu seus lábios, sabendo que sua mãe era uma inútil sem alguém mais forte pensar por ela. Ele próprio faria isso, mas estava indo com Gui. Talvez ele devesse adiar sua ida com Gui, até encontrar um lugar.

"_Olha, Malfoy, eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso. Inclusive, eu acho que o meu pai poderia arranjar algo do seu, er, dele_," corrigiu apressadamente devido ao olhar de Draco. "_mas eu conheci a sua mãe. Sem ofensa, ela é provavelmente a mulher mais bonita eu já vi, mas é um bocado,_ "Gui pausou, não sabendo como Malfoy interpretaria o que estava para dizer.

Draco sabia o que o Weasley estava tentando dizer e provavelmente teria ficado ofendido, ele não achava a mesma coisa.

_"Eu acho que e a palavra que você está procurando é ' incapaz,"_ Draco disse com um tom um pouco azedo em sua voz.

_"Bem, não, não incapaz,"_ Gui respondeu. "_apenas, er, inexperiente? Ela nunca tomou conta dela mesma, tomou?"_

Draco concordou com a cabeça. Isso, decididamente, era um problema. Ambos sentaram-se, pensando, por alguns minutos

_"Eu tenho uma idéia, mas eu não sei se resolve,"_ disse Gui, finalmente.

_"Eu não tenho muita escolha, tenho?"_ Draco reclamou, lamentando a seguir. _"Desculpe, eu só estou preocupado com ela. Qual é a sua idéia?"_

"_Eu, er, estou ciente que Gina falou sobre o problema entre nossas famílias. Eu mesmo não sei exatamente o que aconteceu e acho que ela falou porque somente assim poderia, "_ele deu a Draco um sorriso forçado,_" te evitar."_

O calor se espalhou pelas bochechas de Draco. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que aquilo era o que a Srta. Weasley tinha em mente, e tinha feito.

_"De qualquer maneira, eu acho que a minha mãe consideraria dar uma mão a sua, ajudando-a a sair de casa e se manter longe do seu – do marido dela. Você iria se opor?"_

Draco não tinha pensado nisso. Não poderia imaginar Molly Weasley querendo qualquer coisa com um Malfoy, muito menos ajudar um deles.

_"Ela poderia?"_ Draco perguntou, não se incomodando em esconder sua surpresa.

_"Boa pergunta,"_ Gui admitiu. _"eu vou mandar uma coruja. Se ela não puder, eu encontrarei alguém que possa. Alguém em quem eu confie, assim você não ficará preocupado."_

Outra vez, Draco sentiu uma mistura de raiva e gratidão. Ele odiava sentir gratidão por alguém que julgava inferior. Mas neste curto período de tempo, tinha começado a respeitar este Weasley em particular. Dois em nove não é ruim, ele pensou.

Com grande dificuldade, gemeu, _"Obrigado."_

_"De nada,"_ Gui respondeu, não fazendo rebuliço pelo agradecimento. _"eu cuido disso."_

_"Espere,"_ Draco disse, levantando uma mão como se tentando segurar Gui. _"só mais uma coisa."_

Outra vez, Gui sentou na cadeira.

_"Manda."_

_"Eu tenho alguns assuntos particulares para tratar, você sabe. Correspondência, deixe minha coruja livre, para isso. Quando eu estiver pronto, antes de irmos, eu gostaria de ver Virgínia por alguns minutos. Sozinho."_

Gui olhou resignado. _"Eu acho que você precisa verificar. Eu não sabia que você estaria indo tão rápido e disse a ela que você podia querer vê-la. Infelizmente, ela estava com sono, então ela pode estar dormindo. Eu,-er "_

Pausou, olhando embaraçado, _"Olha, Malfoy, apenas tenha cuidado com ela. Ela é uma pessoa muito especial, mas eu acho que você sabe disso."_

Draco concordou, surpreendido. Pensou que o Weasley poderia se recusar a deixá-lo ver Virgínia, ou tentar afastá-lo, mas ele não fez nada disso. Ele só estava preocupado, como Draco estaria em seu lugar. Mas também parecia saber que Draco não iria machucá-la. Gui levantou-se e esperou por um segundo, como se aguardando outros pedidos. Finalmente, ele disse, "Eu pedirei para a Sra. P. mandar a sua roupa assim que puder," e saiu.

Draco sentou, exausto. Estavas surpreso porque o Weasley não lhe tinha negado o pedido de ver sua irmã sozinho. Se tivesse sido Ron, tentaria arrancar sua cabeça, Draco tinha certeza. Ele não tinha pressa para ir dizer adeus para Virgínia. Não tinha nenhuma idéia de qual seria sua reação, mas agora nunca saberia. Ela estava adormecida e ele não planejava vê-la até sair de Hogwarts. Maldição, provavelmente estaria morto dentro de um ano, então isso realmente não importava. Além disso, se antes tinha pouco para oferecer a ela, agora não tinha nada. Sem família, sem amigos, sem dinheiro, nada. E como poderia esperar que ela, realmente, perdoasse e esquecesse tudo o que ele e seu pai tinham feito para ela e sua família? Parte dele ainda se sentia indignada por sentir alguma coisa por ela, antes de tudo. Mas essa parte dele tinha perdido muito de sua força. Ele podia estar indignado consigo mesmo, mas não se importava.

Após alguns minutos, Draco suspirou e sentou-se novamente. Podia sentir sua força voltar, embora muito lentamente. Precisava elaborar mentalmente a carta para sua mãe, a incentivando a confiar em quem quer que Gui Weasley mandasse até ela e não se preocupasse com ele. Não estava ansioso para voltar à Sonserina, pensou. Poucas coisas permaneciam secretas em um lugar como Hogwarts, deste modo os boatos já estariam se espalhando. Poderia ter uma recepção muito hostil. Começou a sair da cama, mas o medico Timmons entrou, nesse momento, com uma grande caixa em suas mãos.

"_O professor Snape trouxe isto para você_," o médico disse através de seus lábios rígidos. _"Há alguma roupa, sapatos, e pergaminho. O restante de suas coisas está em seu escritório."_

Draco observou o atarracado e bem apessoado professor de curas mágicas, admirado com sua atitude. Draco sabia que Virgínia era um de seus estudantes favoritos, então tinha dúvida se o médico o responsabilizava pela hospitalização de Virgínia. Não ficaria surpreso. Draco culpava a si mesmo. Mas, a expressão do médico não era de culpa ou censura. Olhou realmente irritado e com inveja. Inveja? Era possível que o homem se importava com Virgínia como algo mais do que uma estudante?

Timmons largou a caixa em uma das cadeiras e recuou, praticamente fuzilando Draco com o olhar. Tinha seus braços cruzados agressivamente sobre o peito e Draco imaginou que ele podia ter sido um Batedor tanto quanto um medi-bruxo dos Falmouth Falcons. Tinha certamente tamanho para isso. Draco estava abatido, todo o seu corpo doía. Dirigiu-se até a cadeira e pegou as calças, a camiseta e a camisa branca da escola. Levou suas mãos até a bainha da roupa de hospital que estava vestindo, ele deu ao médico um olhar duro.

_"Eu suponho que possa trocar de roupa com privacidade?"_ perguntou com a voz um pouco sarcástica.

O médico deu um rosnado de aversão e irrompeu quarto a fora. Draco puxou a camisa do algodão sobre a cabeça, encolhendo-se com a dor em suas costelas. Crabbe não tinha se contido, isso era certo. Olhou de relance para a espectacular aparencia dos hematomas que cobriam seu peito e e abdômen. Sabia que a maioria dos danos internos estavam curados, os ossos e os grandes órgãos importantes são mais fáceis de reparar que os danos do tecido. Mas, como hematomas eram secundários, provavelmente, a senhora Pomfrey não tinha se preocupado tanto com isso. Com um suspiro, Draco terminou de vestir sua camiseta, colocando-a cuidadosamente nas calças. Enquanto abotoava a camisa, ponderou sobre o médico novamente. O homem era somente alguns anos mais velho do que Draco, era provável que as meninas o considerassem atraente. Mas isto era ridículo. Ele era um professor. O que faria um professor ter atração por uma de suas alunas? E, de qualquer maneira, o que ele estava fazendo aqui? Ele não devia estar aproveitando o feriado?

Quando Draco tinha colocado meias, sapatos, gravata e vestes, observou o pergaminho e a pena dentro da caixa e puxou uma das cadeiras até a mesa ao lado da cama. Sentando-se, deixou de lado suas preocupações a respeito do médico e pensou no que dizer à sua mãe. Após um momento, começou a escrever. A carta para sua mãe era difícil de escrever, e Draco teve que tentar diversas vezes antes de dar-se por satisfeito. Brevemente, ele disse a sua mãe que tinha discutido com Lucius e que isso poderia ter repercussões para ela. Aconselhou-a a pegar qualquer coisa de valor que tivesse, juntamente com as roupas que precisasse, e a encontrar um lugar seguro para se esconder. Disse que tinha um amigo chamado 'Gui', em quem ela poderia confiar. Gui enviaria alguém para ajuda-la a pegar suas coisas. Draco enviaria Archimedes para ficar com ela, mas ela não deveria usá-la para enviar correspondência, porque Archimedes era muito fácil de idenificar. Draco disse-lhe que estava viajando por um tempo e lhe mandaria os detalhes depois. Fechou a carta enviando sua afeição, esperando que ela não se preocupasse. Encerrou a carta, sentindo como se estivesse encerrando sua vida passada também.

Estava feito, se levantou e pegou sua varinha. Colocou a varinha e a carta no bolso, foi até porta e a abriu. Sabia que cama de Virgínia estaria na parte principal da ala. A maioria das camas estavam vazias, mas duas camas perto do quarto de isolamento estavam ocupadas. Os monitores estavam chamativamente no corredor das camas e os pacientes pareciam estar confinados a elas. Quando chegava mais perto, viu que eram Greg Goyle e Vincent Crabbe. Crabbe parecia dormir. Seu rosto estava amassado nos curativos com pequenas aberturas para os olhos. Goyle estava apoiado a seu lado, respirando pesadamente, com tubos estranhos saindo de sua boca. Um dos tubos parecia drenar saliva, mas o outro parecia vazio. Provavelmente oxigênio, pensou. O que poderia ser curado com mágica provavelmente já foi, mas haviam algumas coisas que teriam de ser curadas da maneira antiga.

Draco olhou de relance para os monitores, um Corvinal e um Lufa-Lufa. Queria saber porque a Granger não estava aqui, mas considerando o que estes dois tinham feito a outra menina da Grifinória, não ficou surpreso. Os monitores o olhavam com desconfiança, mas não o interromperam. Continuou até a cama com as cortinas puxadas. Espiou dentro, viu Virgínia deitada de lado, aparentemente dormia profundamente.

Draco hesitou por um momento, imaginando se deveria deixar apenas um bilhete. De qualquer maneira, ela não escutaria o que ele dissesse e apenas observa-la lhe dava um frio no estomago de novo. Seus pés tinham decidido antes de seu cérebro, quando começaram se mover para perto da cama.

Estava adormecida com os lábios entreabertos, seus cabelos caiam sobre o rosto. Estava muito pálida, as sardas em seu nariz e bochechas sobressaindo-se. Mas era linda. Realmente não poderia culpar Timmons se ele estivese atraído por ela. Ele era brilhante em campos predominantemente masculinos, forte e brava, e tornava-se mais bonita com a maturidade. Draco ergueu a mão, afastando uma mecha de cabelo da bochecha. Ela suspirou e se virou.

_"Eu estou indo embora,"_ ele disse-lhe suavemente, sabendo que ela não ouvia. _"Eu queria ficar aqui, com você, mas eu não posso. Eu não sou a mesma pessoa que era uma semana atrás, mas eu não sei quem eu sou, e eu não sei o que me acontecerá. Eu só quero que você saiba que onde quer que eu vá, aconteça o que acontecer, você estará sempre lá. Eu...," _parou, incapaz de continuar.

Eu vou dar apenas um beijo na testa, ele pensou consigo mesmo. Apenas um pequeno beijo. Então eu irei. Ele se inclinou, mas os olhos dela se abriram um pouco. O coração de Draco disparou. Estava acordada! Mas, não, seus olhos estavam sem foco. Ainda estava dormindo.

_"Draco?"_ Sua voz era suave e confusa; estava falando enquanto dormia.

_"Sim, amor,"_ respondeu, desejando que seu coração parasse de martelar. Inclinou-se mais, mas, em vez de beijar sua testa, colou seus lábios nos dela.

Ela suspirou, os braços dele se aproximando para envolver seu pescoço. O olhar confuso, de repente, o focalizou e ela sorriu.

_"Você realmente está aqui,"_ ela suspirou.

Draco tentou se afastar. Se permanecesse ali, nunca poderia sair por vontade própria. Ela não o deixaria ir, pensou.

"_Nós ainda não tivemos nossa 'discussão',"_ ela reclamou. Sua voz ainda era confusa e sonolenta, mas seu aperto era forte.

_"Nós vamos ter de esperar um pouco, amor,"_ ele disse delicadamente.

_"Não, eu não acho isso,"_ ela insistiu. Apertando a os braços, puxou de volta e tocou os lábios dele com os dela.

Céus, ele pensou, desajeitadamente sentando-se na cama e a abraçando. Como poderia ir embora agora? Então, ele quase ofegou de prazer, quando ela encostou nos lábios abertos dele, colocando a lingua na sua boca. Draco a abraçou com mais força e abriu caminho para ela. Ela fez um leve ronronar, enquanto sua língua movia-se suavemente sobre a dele. Então, girando sua cabeça, Draco colocou sua língua, fazendo o mesmo que ela havia feito, sentindo o suave calor que encontrou. As mãos dela começaram a mover impacientemente nas costas dele, acariciando, puxando-o para mais perto.

Draco afastou sua boca, deslizando para beijar o suave contorno do pescoço dela. Engoliu em seco quando viu os dois hematomas, que estavam desvanecendo, na base da garganta e beijou respeitosamente cada um deles.

_"Eu prometo,"_ sussurrou roucamente, _"que nunca mais vou te machucar."_

Suspirou outra vez e, lentamente, relaxou os braços. Draco observou que seus olhos perderam o foco novamente e afundou-se no travesseiro.

Deu-lhe um último sorriso cansado e, logo, já estava adormecida.

Draco a observou fixamente por um momento, examinando seu rosto e os hematomas que estavam se curando com o emplastro, evidência de seu próprio tratamento violento na garganta dela. Engoliu em seco, sentiu seus lábios nos dela, fazendo-o flutuar. Mas olhou seus ferimentos e sentiu seu estômago revirar. Draco agitou sua cabeça e de repente pensou no que Gui lhe disse. Mesmo que Gui não tenha se manifestado contra o seu interesse na irmã nele, o restante de sua família e todos seus amigos poderiam faze-lo. Se tentasse permanecer com ela, somente a faria sofrer. Ela seria obrigada a escolher entre sua família e ele. Isso iria magoá-la e, eventualmente, destruiria todos os sentimentos que ela tivesse por ele. Seria o responsável pelo seu rompimento com a família. Não poderia mante-la longe deles, mas não podia ficar longe dela. Não podia fazer isso. Tinha de ir.

Draco levantou, seu coração despedaçou-se de dor enquanto saia. Passou pelas cortinas, e voltou ao seu quarto para esperar Gui. Gina nunca mais o veria em Hogwarts novamente.

- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gina acordou de repente, sentindo uma presença ao lado dela. Olhando acima, viu seu irmão, Gui, ao lado dela e prestando atenção às cortinas atento.

Ela sentou-se e o livro no Instituto Hipocrático deslizou, caindo no no assoalho com um estrondo alto. Gui saltou como um gato escaldado e se virou rápido, Gina começou a rir.

_"Céus, Gin, você está tentando me matar de susto?"_ reclamou quando viu o que tinha causado o ruído.

_"Desculpa, Gui. Eu esqueci que o livro estava ali! Que você está fazendo? Você está de guarda ou algo assim!"_

Gui sorriu timidamente, pondo uma mão sobre seu coração disparando.

_"Mais ou menos. Lucius Malfoy está vindo visitar o filho, e eu só estou me certificando que ele não faça um desvio de rota."_

Gina sentiu sua pele formigar. Não tinha nenhuma idéia de que Lucius Malfoy estaria na escola. Mas, por que ele viria vê-la? Já teria sabido do interesse de Draco? Estava prestes a perguntar quando ouviram passos no corredor. Então uma voz suave e arrogante, como a de seu filho, foi ouvida.

_"Não pense que eu vou deixar ele ir embora assim. Você não tem nenhum direito de me afastar do meu filho. E eu vou falar com esta vagabundazinha que causou tudo isso, ou cabeças rolarão!"_

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram e ela olhou para Gui. _"Essa vagbundazinha que ele está falando sou eu?" _sussurrou.

O rosto de Gui estava vermelho, mas concordou. Quando a voz se tornou mais próxima, Gui puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto dela.

_"É melhor te avisar, Gin. Lucius Malfoy não está feliz com você. Ele inclusive tentou colocar as mãos em você quando te trouxemos. E se eu não estivesse aqui, conseguiria. Em todo o caso, eu arrebentei a cara dele e pensei que ele ia dar o fora. Então trouxeram Draco, mas os médicos ainda estavam com você. Lucius aproveitou a oportunidade para conversar com ele! Esse homem é páreo duro. Bastardo sangue-puro. E eu não o quero perto de você. As coisas que ele disse."_

Gui parou, como se já tivesse falado demais. Gina tentou conseguir mais detalhes, mas ele não deu.

_"Mas,"_ disse finalmente, "_depois do que eu escutei daquele maldito filho-da-mãe, estou muito mais impressionado com o seu Draco do que antes. Para ter AQUELE pai, e ainda agir corretamente com você, bem, eu estou surpreso."_

Então a Gui começou o assunto que interessava. Queria a versão completa, direta e não editada do que aconteceu. Também queria saber o que ela planejava.

Depois que alguns falsos inícios, Gina lhe contou tudo. Pensou por um instante, então disse, "_Bem, melhor para não dizer prá mamãe que estragou o sweater. E não mencione o chocolate, tampouco. Ela vai ficar furiosa."_

Gina olhou muito desanimada, mas ele sorriu para ela. "_Você devia ter seguido o meu conselho, querida. Um bom pontapé no traseiro, ou um bom beijo na boca teria deixado tudo certo."_

Gina controlou um sorriso fraco antes que ficar séria. _"Você compreende que nenhum dos dois pode permanecer aqui, certo? Você deve ir ao Instituto do Hipo, Gin, vai ser excelente prá você. E Draco Malfoy, pode ser muito útil à nossa causa."_

_"O que você quer dizer?"_ Gina perguntou desconfiada.

Gui suspirou. _"Eu acho que posso explicar melhor," disse. "Mas você não pode contar para ninguém"_

Ele explicou o que seus recrutas faziam, infiltração, espionagem, reposicionando pessoas em caso de guerra. Ele vinha trabalhando nisto a mais de um ano, mas sentia que a guerra começaria logo.

_"Draco é uma boa pessoa, ou vai ser com o tempo. Mas se permanecer aqui, não poderá mudar."_

_"Você está dizendo que planeja mandá-lo Deus sabe onde, para ser morto ou talvez ferido? Por sua causa?"_

Gina podia sentir as lágrimas e tentou controlá-las, mesmo sabendo que Gui provavelmente estava certo, ela não queria acreditar.

_"Ele nem terminou os estudos, Gui! Ele PODE mudar! Eu sei que pode! Porque você tem que levá-lo agora?"_

Gui se aproximou e segurou sua mão. _"Ele vai fazer sua escolha, querida, não decidiu ainda, mas eu acho que seria o melhor para vocês dois, agora. E, além disso, não é só ele. Você também precisa ir. Você acha realmente que isto pode ser mantido em segredo? E, quando isso "vazar", cada inimigo de nosso pai estará gritando pelo seu sangue! Cada inimigo do Malfoy estará gritando pelo sangue do filho dele. Haverá uma guerra, mas eu não quero que a nossa família seja a causa dela. Gina, "_pausou, prosseguindo mais delicadamente," _você está perdendo tempo aqui. Não há nada que possam te ensinar que seja mais útil do que o treinamento médico avançado. Você é boa nisso, sempre foi._

_"Mesmo,"_ adicionou com um sorriso pequeno_, "quando nós, meninos, brigávamos. Você era só uma garotinha, mas conseguia nos curar e nunca contou para mamãe!"_

Os lágrimas estavam rolando pelas bochechas de Gina, mas ela concordou. Ela sabia que ele estava certo. O que não significava que ela tinha de gostar disso.

_"Eu vou poder me despedir?"_ perguntou ao irmão.

_"Se é do Malf-Draco que você está falando, eu tenho certeza que você poderá vê-lo,"_ Gui assegurou.

Só então, o médico Timmons apareceu através das cortinas. Carregava uma bandeja com uma caneca de líquido e olhou extremamente interessado.

_"Como você está se sentindo, Gin-Senhorita Weasley?" _perguntou com um rápido olhar para Gui. Então, moveu-se para perto da cama e colocou a bandeja.

_"Eu estou me sentindo bem melhor, senhor,"_ Gina disse com uma pequena fungada. Limpou os olhos rapidamente, não querendo que seu professor a visse chorar. _"mas o que o senhor está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que estaria aproveitando o feriado?"_

_"Eu fui o último professor a ver o Malfoy,"_ a voz do médico endureceu ligeiramente, _"antes dele desaparecer. O professor Dumbledore me chamou esta manhã."_

Pegou a mão dela e esfregou com as suas. _"Você está ainda muito fria. Precisa descansar. Eu trouxe uma poção suave que vai ajudá-la a dormir."_

Gina arqueou a sobrancelhas, confusa pela voz dele, primeiro irritada e, a seguir, afetuosa. Ela afastou sua mão, de algum modo sentindo-se incômoda com este homem, que era, até esse momento, seu professor favorito. Tinha deixado escapar algo, mas não sabia o que era.

Olhou Gui, observando que sua expressão também era confusa. Ele olhou de Gina para o médico e, então, arregalou os olhos. Abriu sua boca, mas havia um tumulto do lado de fora das cortinas. O professor Snape puxou o pano para trás e olhou ferozmente para Gui.

_"Eu estou levando esta-pessoa,"_ ele fez sinal para a forma de Lucius Malfoy que flutuava no ar atrás dele, _"ao escritório do Diretor. Eu acho que você será chamado em seguida. Quando eu tiver terminado com este lixo-Eu pegarei as coisas de Draco e vou deixá-las com o médico."_

A cortina foi bruscamente fechada e ouviram o professor Snape e carga movimentarem-se pelo corredor para fora da ala. Gina voltou seu olhar para Gui.

_"O que signica isso, pegarei as coisas de Draco'? Você está..., "_ pausou, vendo o olhar preocupado de Gui. _"er, estão levando ele para a prisão? Não podem! ELE SALVOU A MINHA VIDA!"_

Gui olhou de relance para o médico, olhando incômodo. Gina olhou-o, também, observando que ele parecia sentir-se ultrajado.

_"A prisão é o lugar que esse moleque de rua merece,"_ ele resmungou. _"Ele quase causou a sua morte! Eu espero que ele receba o Beijo!"_

Gui e Gina se entreolharam chocados com a menção da punição mais terrível que poderia ser aplicada. O Beijo de um Dementador deixava a vítima viva, mas sem juízo e sem alma. Mas, a maioria dos Dementadores tinham se aliado ao Lorde das Trevas, então era um medo sem fundamento. Gina estremeceu e Gui olhou feio para o médico.

_"Você pode nos desculpar? Eu quero falar com minha irmã a sós."_

_"Mas, a poção..."_ ele começou.

_"Eu vou me certificar que ela tome," _Gui disse firmemente.

Timmons virou para Gina, mas Gui o interrompeu.

_"Eu só preciso alguns minutos. Agora, por favor?"_

Timmons não queria, mas foi.

_"Certo, Gin, você sabe o que nós discutimos com o Malf-Draco. Eu acho que ele decidiu vir comigo. Mas não se preocupe, Severus só está pegando suas coisas para que ele não precise voltar até a Sonserina. Ele não vai estar pronto para viajar antes de alguns dias, assim você vai poder vê-lo. E eu espero que você lembre..."_

Ouviu-se um discreto tossir do lado de fora e o professor Dumbledore entrou. _"O jovem Sr. Malfoy gostaria de vê-lo,"_ ele disse para Gui.

_"Droga,"_ Gui disse calmamente. _"Gin, só tente colocar na sua cabeça o que é melhor para todos. Agora, tome a sua poção, querida, e eu vou lá."_

Ele levantou a caneca e prestou-a atenção quando Gina bebia o conteúdo. Com um sorriso no rosto ele a puxou e lhe deu um beijo apressado na bochecha.

_"Vejo você mais tarde, querida. Agora, descanse um pouco."_

Gina recostou-se e observou o Diretor e Gui a deixarem sozinha. Suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e ela sentiu um maravilhoso torpor se espalhou pelo seu corpo. A poção para dormir podia ser suave, mas trabalhava rápido. Gina estava adormecida em minutos.

Em seguida, Gina ouviu uma voz. Não conseguia formar palavras, eles pareciam vir de longe. Mas a voz era de Draco. Ele estava ali! Mas, não podia vê-lo. Seu corpo inteiro parecia pesado e lento, e não parecia poder falar. Então, concluiu que estava adormecida. Tinha de acordar. Algo lhe dizia que era muito importante acordar, agora! Gina lutou contra a irritante preguiça que tomava conta dela, e forçou sua mente a trabalhar. Abra seus olhos, sua vaca preguiçosa, ordenou a si mesma.

Seus pálpebras se mexeram, mas ainda não podia ver claramente. Sentiu os lábios mornos dele tocarem os seus e a eletricidade passou através dela. Abriu os olhos mais um pouco e viu o rosto fino e bravo de Draco, sobre dela.

_"Você realmente está aqui,"_ ela suspirou enquanto a alegria a preencheu.

Ele estava tentando se afastar dela, mas Gina não o deixava ir. Não nessa vida, pensou ferozmente.

"_Nós ainda não tivemos nossa 'discussão'_ ela reclamou. Sua voz soava confusa e e fraca, mas não ia deixá-lo sair facilmente.

_"Nós vamos ter de esperar um pouco, amor,"_. Ele a tinha chamado de 'amor', Gina pensou feliz. E sua voz era tão carinhosa!

_"Não, eu não acho isso,"_ Gina o apertou mais forte.

Seus lábios tocaram os dele e era como a mágica! Queria mais, mas o remédio que ela bebeu a estava puxando, tentando fazê-la voltar a dormir. Não, ela pensou desesperadamente, puxando Draco mais próximo, beijando-o com mais força. Então ele a beijou de volta, um beijo profundo, desesperado que fez Gina ofegar. Então, afastou seus lábios, mas apenas para movê-los até o pescoço dela. Gina sentiu um ronronar partindo de sua própria garganta e não pôde acreditar como um som sexy e sufocante desses veio dela.

Ele beijou sua garganta, então sussurrou com uma voz estrangulada e rouca, _"Eu prometo, que nunca mais vou te machucar._"

Gina suspirou feliz. Fique comigo, ela pensou, querendo saber tinha dito realmente as palavras. Mas não importava. Diria a ele mais tarde. Então, finalmente, afundou-se no travesseiro e adormeceu.

- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A ala do hospital estava escura quando Gina acordou, mas sentiu um intenso sentimento de perda. Recordou de Draco vindo até ela, a beijando. Lembrou que ele lhe disse algo antes que ela acordasse, mas não conseguia entender as palavras. Mas algo estava errado. Ele tinha estado ali, beijando-a, mas algo não estava certo. Gina colocou a mão na incômoda gola da roupa do hospital, que a machucava. Ele estava completamente vestido! Não estava com a roupa do hospital, mas vestido ordenadamente com calças, camisa e vestes! Ele estava partindo!

Jogando os cobertores para trás, Gina saltou para fora da cama. Passou rapidamente pelos monitores, que ainda guardavam suas "cargas", indo até o quarto de isolamento. Logo ela chegou à porta, tinha corrido desesperada e ofegava bastante. A porta estava aberta. Gina irrompeu no quarto, de repente se sentiu aliviada ao ver a vela acesa. Não deixariam uma vela queimando num quarto vazio. Então parou. O quarto não estava vazio. O professor Dumbledore estava sentado em uma das cadeiras, olhando tristemente para ela. Apontou uma das cadeiras e disse, _"Eu suspeitei que você viria. Sente-se por favor, nós temos de discutir o seu futuro."_

Cinco dias depois, Gina estava estava na plataforma da estação de Hogsmeade, esperando o trem semanal para Londres. Ariel tinha chegado um dia depois de Draco partir, e tinha estado constantementea ao lado de sua cama, enquanto Ron a censurava. Estranhamente, pensou, quando Harry tentou adicionar sua própria reprovação, foi Ron, e não Ariel, que o tinha posto em seu lugar.

_"Isso é assunto de família, Harry!"_ Ron tinha sibilado. _"E, só porque você e Cho brigaram, isso não lhe dá o direito de ficar cheirando em volta da minha irmã! Então, cai fora!"_

Harry tinha recuado num silêncio ofendido e Ron tinha, finalmente, se acalmado um pouco. Ouvir suas próprias palavras ásperas da boca de Harry pareceu mudado a sua perspectiva das coisas. Ele finalmente convenceu Ariel a deixá-lo falar confidencialmente com Gina.

_"Olha, Gina,"_ ele tinha dito, finalmente, _"se você tivesse me dito que ele te incomodava, nada disso teria acontecido. Eu teria cuidado do Malfoy."_

Gina suspirou. Como poderia explicar que Ron nunca precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse quando Harry ou Hermione estavam aflitos, então, feria terrivelmente a ela, sua própria irmã, precisar soletrar para ele. E não havia nenhuma maneira dele compreender que, após o que tinha acontecido, ela estava direta ou indiretamente nas mãos de Draco, sentia uma forte ligação que a rasgava por dentro. Com o silêncio continuado dela, Ron tinha desajeitadamente pegado sua mão e tentava confortá-la.

_"Foi melhor ele ir, Gin, você vai ver,"_ ele afirmou.

Gina permaneceu no hospital pelos três dias seguintes e gastou seu último dia em Hogwarts fazendo as malas e evitando todos exceto Ariel. A alta menina negra permaneceu do seu lado, confortando Gina com sua presença. Não veio com nenhum papo furado, ela apenas estava ali. Gina era extremamente grata. Ron e Ariel eram os únicos estudantes que Gina havia permitido vê-la. Finalmente, com lágrimas e promessas de escrever, Gina embarcou numa carruagem para a estação de Hogsmeade e nunca mais voltou a Hogwarts.

Na estação, Gina reviu seus planos. Viajaria para Londres, onde seus pais a encontrariam. Eles a levariam até o Ministério da Magia, no Departamento de Viagens Mágicas, onde usaria uma chave especial de portal para transportar a ela e seus pertences ao Instituto Hipocrático. Então sua nova vida começaria. Gina olhou para trás somente uma vez. Ela viu o castelo ao longe e friamente virou-se. Recordou as últimas palavras que Draco tinha lhe dito. _"Eu prometo, que nunca mais vou te machucar._"

O trem tinha descarregado e estava pronto para partir, quando Gina finalmente embarcou.

_"Você mentiu, Draco Malfoy," _ela sussurrou. Então, enterrou seu rosto entre as mãos e chorou.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Aos poucos estamos conseguindo atualizar todas fics com freqüência. Todas as fics serão traduzidas até o final ... e novas já estão sendo escolhidas. Aguardem.

A partir de junho, serão postadas fics novas em nosso LJ, já consta o endereço no nosso profile. Algumas fics só serão postadas lá, pois muitos autores de outros idiomas, não querem suas fics postadas no ff. Então, a partir do mês que vem acompanhem também nosso LiveJournal.

Cadê as reviews??? Não querem mais? LOL

Queremos agradecer a: **Estrela Potter** (O Lj está lá, é só clicar em Homepage), **Thaty Malfoy** (Tem uma DxG vindo por aí), **Franinha Malfoy, Ara Potter e Marcia B. S**.

**Caso não saibam o que dizer, basta escrever '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_, assim saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

E não deixem de ler nossas fics: **Em Profundo Desespero, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija e nossas fics slash (Cannon in D, Quem é o papai, O trabalho de Poções, Luz embaixo d'água, etc).**

Os Tradutores


	16. Capítulo 15

**Título: Além da Redenção**

**Autor: Davesmom**

**Tradução: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem:**** Anna Malfoy**

**Classificação: M**

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**Capítulo Quinze**

* * *

O ar da manhã estava gélido e uma neblina fria cobria a pequena clareira. As siluetas das várias barracas de tamanhos diversos que acomodavam de duas até seis pessoas podiam ser vistas através dos redemoinhos de névoa. No entanto não eram barracas comuns, elas eram mágicas e algumas tinham até chaminés que soltavam uma fumaça perfumada advinda da queima de pinheiros. Outras usavam lona dupla para ajudar a manter o calor em seu interior. Na fraca luz da madrugada, a maioria estava escura e silenciosa.

Apesar de nenhum sinal de movimento aparente nem sons que denunciassem atividade, uma das barracas trazia um ocupante insone e inquieto. Draco Malfoy sentou-se na cama dura e olhou melancolicamente para a pequena lareira, no lado oposto de sua pequena barraca. Pelo menos do lado de fora parecia pequena. Dentro, porém, havia espaço para duas camas, uma mesa, um banheiro e uma lareira. Ele já estava vestido, mas por causa das novidades do dia anterior e da comemoração na noite passada, e sabia que levaria horas antes da maior parte do acampamento ficar pronto para partir. Levantando-se ele caminhou até a lareira. Suas pernas longas e elegantes estavam envoltas em calças de couro grosso e ele calçava botas de couro de dragão. A camisa de linho era antiga, mas era quente, bem remendada e limpa. Em cima da cama estava o manto de batalha, que ele normalmente usava sobre as outras roupas. Ao sair de Hogwarts ele havia gasto sua última mesada nela, mas tinha sido um bom investimento. Era verde escuro, de um material especial, leve, mas quente e enfeitiçado para repelir ataques mágicos. Apesar de frágil aparência, a veste ainda estava perfeita, e em melhor estado do que a maioria de sua pequena coleção de roupas. Parecia mais uma túnica longa com fendas laterais da bainha até o quadril, proporcionando boa liberdade para os movimentos, com mangas compridas e bolsos para guardar as varinhas e outros itens mágicos. Draco a achou perfeita para os combates corpo a corpo, o tipo de batalha que ele e seu grupo de paladinos da liberdade vinham enfrentando nos últimos três anos.

Draco arrancou a faca curta da borda de madeira da lareira, onde a tinha jogado momentos antes. Ele franziu a testa, lembrando que a faca havia cortado profundamente seu ex-amigo, Vince Crabbe que ainda estava mofando em alguma prisão bruxa por conta do seu ataque a Virginia Weasley. Os Crabbe, aparentemente, não eram ricos o suficiente para manter seu filhinho fora da prisã!- Draco pensou, revoltado- O pai dele tinha apenas ouro o suficiente para se manter fora da prisão, embora o ataque de Lucius Malfoy a dois alunos de Hogwarts e sua tentativa de uso de uma maldição imperdoável o mantiveram preso no sistema jurídico tempo o suficiente para mãe de Draco se esconder. Ele sabia que Lúcius não havia desperdiçado nenhum nuque de sua fortuna restante, agora infelizmente bastante reduzida, na tentativa de encontrar a esposa, mas havia gasto o ouro dos Malfoy para apoiar a causa deVoldemort. E a recompensa por sua lealdade foi sacrificá-lo para poder fugir quando os aurores haviam invadido inesperadamente a mansão Malfoy. Para não preso, Lúcius havia consumido um veneno mortal que trazia escondido em suas vestes.

Outro ex- amigo de Draco, Greg Goyle teria acabado na prisão por sua participação no seqüestro de Virgínia se representasse alguma ameaça para a sociedade, mas depois de consumir uma caixa inteira de doces incendiários da GemialidadesWeasley, Goyle precisava de uma máquina para ajudá-lo a respirar e era nutrido por uma dieta de líquidos, pois seu estômago e intestinos haviam sido severamente danificados. Draco estava ciente de que Greg vivia com dores constantes, e ficava deitado em sua cama na casa da família, esperando que a morte finalmente o levasse.

Fazia algum tempo que ele não pensava nos dois. Mas a notícia que recebera no dia anterior o fizera pensar em coisas que tentava esquecer.

Gui Weasley havia escrito a ele que a guerra estava oficialmente acabada. Havia ainda alguma resistência, e esparsos bandos de renegados atacavam apenas para causar confusão. Mas com a destruição de Voldemort, a maioria dos combates havia findado. Draco ficou feliz ao ouvir isso, ele estava cansado de tantas mortes, da carnificina que testemunhou e também ajudou a causar. E sentiu as trevas da guerra presas em sua própria alma.

Uma coisa era falar sobre a luta por uma causa, mas a brutal realidade era o cheiro dos corpos apodrecendo no calor do verão, o cheiro de vômito do seu parceiro após o final da batalha, o sangue que nunca parecia ser totalmente lavado de suas roupas. A realidade era encontrar cadáveres congelados no campo de batalha e conviver com o fato de que você matou pessoas e criaturas que alguém (ou algo) esperavam de volta, ansiosos por ouvir qualquer notícia sobre seu amado. A realidade é que nada, nem nenhuma causa valia todo aquele horror!

Draco balançou a cabeça e voltou ao seu catre. A carta de Gui havia sido cautelosamente otimista sobre o tema da guerra. Mas, então, o assunto ficou pessoal. O loiro ainda via as palavras na frente dele, apesar de que agora a carta não passava de um montinho de cinzas no fundo da lareira.

- Bem-, ele dizia: - Eu tive algumas notícias interessantes. Aquele panaca do Timmons me enviou uma carta, parece que pediu a minha irmã em casamento. E pelo que entendi, ela comentou que um casamento em Junho seria bonito. Sei que o acampamento enfermeiro está localizado em algum lugar perto de você, e assim talvez eu vá visitá-la.

Era isso. Nas poucas e breves frases, Draco morreu por dentro. Ele balanceava a faca na mão, segurando-a pela lâmina, e com um rápido movimento de seu pulso, a mandou voando em direção a lareira novamente, onde ele ficou presa, tremendo com o impacto.

Que diabos ele podia esperar - pensou com raiva. Ele não havia pedido que ela o esperasse, mas não havia pensado nisso! Inferno, eles não haviam se falado desde que havia saído da cabeceira da cama dela a quase quatro anos atrás. Sim, ele tinha notícias dela ocasionalmente por intermédio de Gui. Virgínia havia seguido para a escola de curandeiros e conseguido se formar medibruxa em tempo recorde.

Mas Draco nunca teve contato com ela ou tentou vê-la. Não fora capaz de esquecê-la tampouco, e isto foi um inferno. Um beijo, alguns carinhos breves, e agora não havia outra mulher no mundo para ele. Ele sabia. Num ataque de ciúmes, ao ouvir que ela havia sido vista jantando com um homem em algum lugar, tentou seduzir e dormir com uma jovem que o paquerava constantemente. E foi um fiasco! A mulher era alta, magra e morena, não se parecia em nada com Virgínia. Mas no momento crucial, quando ele estava pronto para penetrá-la ele deixou escapar o nome da ruiva. Naturalmente a mulher havia ficado furiosa! Ela saiu praticamente correndo, segurando as roupas em frente ao corpo e o xingando por ser um bastardo estúpido, exatamente o que ele esva se sentindo naquele momento.

Ele havia aprendido. Mais algumas tentativas desastrosas o haviam ensinado a se dar por satisfeito com as próprias mãos, em lugar de uma mulher real, a menos que se tratasse de Virgínia Weasley.

Mas ele nunca havia se aproximado de Virgínia. Ao longo do tempo, convenceu-se cada vez mais de que havia feito a coisa certa ao partir, mas será que ela iria perdoá-lo por isso? Será que ela ainda se importava? Ele não se achava covarde, mas não conseguia chegar perto dela; ainda não tinha nada para lhe oferecer, exceto a si mesmo. E Gui lhe havia oferecido um posto em Gringotes como quebrador de feitiços.

- O salário não é grande, mas as viagens são de graça e você pode levar a família!- Gui havia dito. - Além disso, você recebe uma percentagem de todos os tesouros que recuperar, e isso não é ruim!

Draco realmente considerou a oferta. Ele não havia sido treinado algo específico, sempre na expectativa de herdar o dinheiro da família e não ter que trabalhar. Até poderia tentar jogar Quadribol profissional, mas ele não amava o jogo. Talvez por isto ele sempre tenha sido superado por Potter. Pensando no cargo em Gringotes, ele ponderou que conseguiria economizar um pouco e então pensar numa esposa, filhos, e até mesmo cuidar de sua mãe. Mas não tinha ouvido falar de sua mãe por quase dois anos, e nunca precisaria se preocupar com uma esposa. Virgínia iria se casar com outra pessoa.

Draco se levantou e ergueu a mão. A faca foi arrancada da madeira e voou de volta para ele. Fechou a lâmina e a colocou no bolso da calça. Sua mão automaticamente se fechou nos outros itens dentro do bolso. Ele retirou-os, sentindo seu coração apertar novamente. Uma fita verde bem surrada e rasgada estava enrolada num pedaço de pergaminho usado e amassado. Draco desembrulhou a fita com as mãos trêmulas. Cuidadosamente desenrolou o pergaminho e leu as palavras novamente. Desta vez, porém, nenhum sorriso ingênuo e jovial cruzou seu rosto. Draco seguiu a escrita leve com um dedo elegante, quase sentindo novamente os dedos fortes e macios dela mais uma vez.

Resmungando um juramento, ele amassou o pergaminho em sua mão, decidido a queimá-lo, também. Não tinha mais relevância nem qualquer significado maior, caminhou até a lareira, mas não conseguiu jogar o bilhete no fogo. Ele olhou a bolinha de papel em sua mão que havia se desenrolado assim que ele abriu o punho, e assim como ele o havia amassado, colocou o pergaminho sobre o console da lareira e o alisou novamente; em seguida dobrou-o num pequeno quadrado e atou a fita verde em volta dele novamente, colocando-o no bolso mais uma vez e pisando duro voltou até sua cama.

Como não conseguia dormir, ele podia muito bem fazer uma pequena ronda pelo acampamento antes que os outros acordassem.

Draco colocou a longa veste de tom verde-escuro de corte oriental e em seguida afivelou o cinto com sua espada. Ele fitou o chifre de Dragão bicórneo que às vezes era usado para avisar os outros acampamentos. Podia ser preso ao cinto e realmente não pesava muito, mas ele realmente precisaria daquilo agora? Ele duvidava que aparecesse algum problema; não havia qualquer sinal de atividade inimiga na área por dias. Mas três anos de luta haviam lhe ensinado a estar preparado. Ele pegou o chifre e pendurou no cinto, em seguida calçou as luvas de couro de dragão forradas de pele e saiu da tenda.

O ar frio de Novembro era fresco e limpo, cheirando a fumaça de pinheiro e do mar em direção ao oeste. Draco caminhou em volta da clareira, olhando para os sinais da comemoração da noite passada. Felizmente havia poucas garrafas de bebida alcoólica. Ele foi inflexível quanto a isso, nada de embriaguez. Se eles fossem atacados inesperadamente enquanto estavam bêbados, seriam abatidos com certeza. Morrer em batalha era uma coisa, mas ser assassinado em sua cama por estar podre de bêbado era imperdoável.

Draco deixou a clareira e desembainhou a espada. Ele fez alguns movimentos experimentais aquecendo os músculos dos braços. Treinar era uma boa idéia, pensou ele. De repente, ele sentiu uma pontada de desconforto correr espinha acima. Ainda balançando a espada, olhou para os lados e escutou atentamente. Ele não conseguia ver nada que pudesse ser a causa do seu desconforto. Como parte da sua rotina, ele treinou golpes com a arma, então girou e mudou-se para o outro lado. Lá! Nas árvores à sua esquerda havia um ligeiro movimento. E mais outro. Draco continuou a praticar, contando pelo menos sete seres a observá-lo. Se eram humanos, trolls, ou qualquer outra coisa, ele não sabia. Mas poderiam estar em maior número.

Draco agora praticava com mais entusiasmo, gradualmente voltando para o acampamento. Ele não estava certo se os vigilantes eram hostis ou não, mas ele poderia se defender contra ataques de dois ou três ao mesmo tempo, sete seria demais, especialmente se houvesse um mago no grupo. Draco estava a menos de cem metros do acampamento quando o primeiro observador se revelou. Era um homem, provavelmente na casa dos trinta. Os olhos dele eram fundos e pareciam queimar com uma luz fanática. Enquanto Draco observava, o homem alcançou sua manga e retirou uma varinha.

- Por Voldemort!- ele gritou, chicoteando a varinha na direção de Draco.

Vários outros homens pularam das árvores, também apontando suas varinhas, mas pararam, espantados. Draco não estava mais em pé diante deles. O homem que atacou primeiro, de repente caiu no chão. Os outros se viraram e viram Draco embainhando a espada e puxando sua varinha.

- Como ele fez isto? - um deles começou a perguntar, mas voou longe quando Draco o acertou com uma explosão de magia. Então o loiro desaparatou novamente, só para aparecer atrás de outro. Este foi desacordado e Draco desaparatou novamente. Ele tinha tido sorte até agora por surpreendê-los. Mas eles logo se recuperam e começam a atacar para valer. Ele desaparatou de volta ao acampamento, sabendo que os atacantes logo chegariam por lá. Pegando a corneta de seu cinto, ele soltou um forte alarme. O som ressoou no ar frio, e o campo imediatamente despertou para a ação.

- Nós estamos sendo atacados! - ele gritou, colocando-se à frente do caminho e convocando o arco e flechas de sua barraca. Ele jogou a aljava de flechas sobre o ombro e pegou uma seta. Mirou calmamente ouvindo os seus companheiros se organizando atrás dele. Em seguida, seu foco fechou e ele não viu e nem ouviu nada, mas o inimigo agora estava próximo, com as armas apontadas para ele.

A flecha voou em linha reta através da garganta do primeiro atacante. Ele caiu de costas e empurrou a mulher atrás dele. Draco pegou outra seta da aljava, atirou e outro homem caiu. Havia muito mais atacantes do que ele pensava. Pelo menos uma dúzia de homens e mulheres estavam correndo na direção dele. Um feitiço passou por Draco e atingiu outro atacante, congelando a mulher no local. Quando ela caiu, seus companheiros pisaram em seu corpo, causando mais danos do que o feitiço propriamente. Agora o inimigo estava à beira da clareira e Draco jogou seu arco de lado. Sacando a espada, ele correu para a luta, sem se importar com sua própria segurança.

O bando de renegados era mal treinado, contando com a surpresa para derrotar os inimigos. Mas apesar disto, eles lutaram com firme determinação, causando o maior dano possível. Draco achou que a batalha poderia ser mais rápida, então ele ouviu um som que o fez tremer. Sobre o som das armas se batendo e dos gritos, o loiro ouviu um som de passos lentos e rítmicos de pés pesados. Trolls da Montanha! Draco rapidamente despachou o renegado à sua frente e olhou em volta. Poucos atacantes ficaram de pé, e alguns dos combatentes também ficaram olhando ao redor. Trolls da montanha eram duros, implacáveis, e estúpidos demais para parar de lutar mesmo quando derrotados. Eram imunes a maioria dos feitiços e tinham poucos pontos fracos. E enquanto ele observava, quatro enormes trolls apareceram. O estômago de Draco balançou. Isso ia ficar muito feio, e muito rápido.

Gina Weasley desligou a água quente e pegou sua toalha. Ela enrolou a toalha em volta da cabeça e vestiu seu roupão de banho. Gina havia passado a noite de plantão mas estava inquieta. Sua unidade médica havia recebido a notícia do fim oficial da guerra na noite anterior e a maior parte do pessoal havia passado a noite comemorando, mas por estar de plantão ela se obrigou a permanecer sóbria. Na verdade, embora não houvesse um estoque de bebidas alcoólicas para as ocasiões especiais, alguns dos enfermeiros e curandeiros passaram da conta. Em sua linha de trabalho, um curandeiro alcoolizado poderia fazer coisas desastrosas. Sentou-se numa enorme e fofa poltrona, trazida de Londres numa das viagens de exploração. Era confortável e grande o suficiente para ser compartilhada por dois adultos, desde que fossem ágeis e amigáveis. Gina sorriu de seu próprio pensamento, mas congelou quando sua mente evocou a imagem de um loiro magro e alto enroscado com uma versão mais jovem dela mesma.

Porcaria! Quatro longos anos e ela ainda não conseguia parar de pensar naquele filho da puta! Ah, sim, ela ouviu do professor Dumbledore, do Gui, e até mesmo de sua mãe, que ele tinha de sair, para se tornar uma pessoa completa. Gui tinha dito que Draco havia ficado muito deprimido por meses após deixá-la. Mas quatro anos haviam se passado e ela não tinha notícias dele.

Gina furiosamente arrancou a toalha de sua cabeça e começou a secar vigorosamente os caracóis curtos. Se tivesse um jeito, ela o varreria de sua memória e mataria aquele vazio deixado por ele em seu coração. Ela não era mais a garota estúpida e romântica de dezesseis anos! Ela era uma curandeira e das boas! Também era razoavelmente atraente e provavelmente conseguiria sem problemas um homem que se importasse com ela. Infernos! Isto não era o problema. De fato, havia um homem, mais velho, maduro, muito bonito e que a estava pedindo em casamento! Ela gostava dele e lhe tinha um grande respeito, mas não o amava. Na verdade, embora tenha sido agradável beijar o homem, ela nunca tinha partilhado mais do que um amigável beijo no rosto e não conseguia imaginar-se partilhando de intimidade física com ele; então certamente não poderia aceitar a proposta de casamento.

Ela pensou em Eric Timmons, seu antigo professor, agora um dos funcionários da pequena unidade médica. Ele havia sido de grande ajuda nos últimos e miseráveis dias antes dela deixar Hogwarts. O homem havia escrito uma recomendação elogiosa sobre seus talentos e lhe cedera sua própria cópia do livro "Tratamento de ferimentos causados por magia negra". E depois de completar seus estudos que felizmente se revelaram mais interessantes do que ela havia esperado, ele se juntou a ela no pequeno hospital de campanha, sendo um membro valioso da equipe.

Mas numa coisa ele havia sido coerente, seu ódio de Draco Malfoy. Ela tentou falar com ele várias vezes, afirmando que Draco a tinha salvo e parte da culpa do que havia acontecido era dela, mas ele não quis ouvi-la. Aliás, as únicas vezes que ela discutia com Eric era quando o nome de Draco era mencionado.

Gina acabou de secar os cabelos largando a toalha e sentou no banco largo. Eric havia feito a proposta de casamento novamente, há poucos dias. Ela estava ficando expert em evitar assuntos que levassem à proposta, mas desta vez as palavras haviam surgido do nada. Ela havia comentado que Penny, a noiva de Percy queria casar em junho e ela estúpidamente havia deixado escapar que seria uma linda época para casar, então ele fez a proposta mais uma vez. Ela negou como sempre mas ele parecia não ouvi-la, então ela falou que o amava e respeitava como amigo e nada mais. A ruiva nunca havia dado esperanças a ele, e desta vez foi brutalmente honesta, dizendo que ela não cogitava nem no fituro aceitar a proposta de casamento. Ele ficou quieto por alguns minutos, mas sorriu e disse que com o tempo ela iria aprender a amá-lo e finalmente lhe daria uma chance.

Soltando um grande suspiro, Gina pensava na carta de Gui que havia recebido no dia anterior. Ele confirmou que a guerra havia sido oficialmente terminada. Disse-lhe que ainda podia haver alguns bandos renegado causando confusão, portanto, a unidades médicas ainda não seriam desmontadas. E comentou que havia alguns grupos de combatentes da liberdade numa área próxima e que o destacamento de Draco Malfoy estava a cerca de dez quilômetros de seu acampamento. Não era um fato interessante? Ele finalizou a missiva com um aviso para que todos se mantivessem alertas, pois os renegados ficariam bem mais felizes em atacar uma unidade médica do que uma unidade de combate.

Gina sentiu um arrepio quando leu sobre a unidade de Draco, mas a emoção tinha se desvanecido rapidamente. Ele provavelmente sabia que ela estava perto, mas aparentemente não teve vontade de vê-la. Ela ouviu muito sobre ele nos últimos três anos, que Draco era duro, exigente, e focado. Mas conhecia as pessoas sob seu comando e cuidava delas. Mesmo sendo um dos bruxos mais jovens a comandar uma unidade, seus soldados eram ferozmente leais a ele. Sua fama estava crescendo de tal maneira que ele seria lembrado como um herói comparável a Harry Potter. O garoto covarde, mimado e de moral duvidosa parecia ter realmente crescido. Balançou a cabeça enquanto pensava em como o mundo era estranho. Ela estava perdidamente apaixonada por um homem que havia odiado por muitos anos. E o mesmo homem que parecia estar destinado a ser um dos servos de Voldemort, revelou-se um ferrenho inimigo daquele que não devia ser nomeado .

Gina finalmente se levantou e amarrou com firmeza o cinto do roupão em volta da cintura. Ela não podia ficar ali filosofando, no momento não haviam pacientes, mas isto não significava que não havia coisas a fazer por todo acampamento. Recolhendo seus pertences saiu do banheiro coletivo, mas enquanto atravessava a área dos chuveiros dirigindo-se para o dormitório feminino, uma sensação de desconforto subiu por seu pescoço. Ela olhou rapidamente ao redor, mas a maioria do acampamento ainda estava dormindo. Ninguém por perto.

O sentimento desapareceu, mas Gina ainda se sentia desconfortável. Em seu pequeno quarto, pegou roupas limpas do seu baú e colocou os trajes enfermeiros usados na cesta de lavanderia. Vestindo uma calça justa e um pulôver de tricô, colocou a pesada veste de inverno por cima, passou um pente nos cabelos e sentou-se para calçar as botas. Terminando ela decidiu ir até o refeitório ver se o desjejum já estava pronto.

A sensação desagradável tinha se desvanecido, mas algo ainda a incomodava lá no fundo de sua mente. Até o momento uns poucos enfermeiros e curandeiros haviam passado por ali e ela acenou para algumas pessoas. De repente, congelou. Não se sentia mais desconfortável, sentia-se aterrorizada. Algo muito ruim estava para acontecer! Ela não sabia o quê, nem onde, mas que estava acontecendo NAQUELE INSTANTE! Seus ouvidos se encheram com o barulho de passadas pesadas e o nariz se torceu com o cheiro de alguma criatura horrível. O acampamento médico desapareceu e ela viu o esboço de quatro criaturas enormes em sua mente. Também vislumbrou um pequeno grupo de bruxos e bruxas atirando flechas e feitiços neles, mas as criaturas continuavam avançando. Um deles tinha levando cinco flechadas no pescoço e finalmente, caiu. O próximo foi atingido por algo que pareciam vários feitiços incendiários e fugiu em chamas, se acabando numa explosão de fogo. Mas ainda restaram dois.

Eram trolls da montanha, Gina reconheceu as criaturas, e eles estavam atacando o acampamento de Draco. Ela simplesmente sabia que o ataque era lá, os dois trolls restantes avançavam para cima dos humanos e a chuva de flechas apenas os desacelerava ligeiramente. Um deles parecia estar nas últimas. Então, sua percepção mudou. Ela estava diante de um troll, o mais forte, sozinha! Deuses, Draco estava atiçando a criatura em sua direção, levando-a para longe dos outros! Gina fechou as mãos, agora totalmente imersa na batalha. Ela podia ouvir os gritos dos outros lutadores, mas, principalmente, ouvia respiração pesada da besta à sua frente. Ele movia-se pesadamente em sua direção, mirando a lança rústica que mais parecia um tronco fino e longo com uma ponta bastante afiada. Ele atacou, estocando a lança para a frente, e Gina quase pode sentir o salto de Draco se desviando da arma. Então ela viu uma espada voar pelo ar, fazendo um corte profundo no pescoço da criatura e sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la, ele havia derrotado o troll!

Mas a criatura ainda não se entregara, num último esforço ele levantou a lança e a atirou. Gina gritou como se tivesse sentido o impacto e em seguida seu corpo se dobrou e ela desmaiou.

Um pequeno grupo de pessoas estava reunido em torno dela quando voltou a si. O desmaio não devia ter sido longo pois ninguém havia conjurado uma maca. Gina sentou-se, perguntando o que tinha acontecido e então tudo voltou à sua mente. Ela levantou-se do chão com alguma dificuldade, mas ignorou as mãos que se estenderam para ajudá-la.

Olhando para o enfermeiro diretamente à sua frente ela falou: - Aprontem a equipe, nós vamos estar bem ocupados em breve!  
O rapaz pulou para trás, assustado, mas foi despertar todos os curandeiros e enfermeiros que compunham sua equipe para um alerta de emergência.

Então Gina esperou.

DGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco nunca havia sentido nada parecido antes. Os trolls tinham feito sua parte. Todos de sua equipe estavam feridos ou mortos, ele não sabia ao certo quem ou quantos. Havia atraído o último troll para si, esperando ser capaz de usar uma combinação de armas e magia, o afastando de seu pessoal. Eles estavam tendo problemas suficientes com o bando de renegados e o troll ferido. Ele tinha tido sorte de não ser ferido, ainda. Levando o troll para longe do acampamento, Draco apoiou as costas no tronco de um enorme pinheiro. O troll o seguia, tentando feri-lo com a lança letal, e ele combatia lançando feitiços de enfraquecimento, se esquivando e bloqueando os ataques. Por fim a besta frustrada havia levantado a cabeça ossuda e berrado. Draco fez uma prece rápida e lançou sua espada num dos poucos pontos fracos da criatura. A espada o havia atingido em cheio, mas os trolls eram lentos para morrer. A besta sabia o que havia acontecido, mas usou o restante de sua força para acertar a lança na criatura insignificante que o matara. A arma atingiu Draco logo abaixo do estômago; força do golpe o fez chocar-se contra o pinheiro atrás dele, o empalando e prendendo-o ao tronco.

Ele levantou-se, as pernas tremendo, tentando manter-se de pé aliviando a pressão da lança que o imobilizava e isto ajudou a diminuir a dor. Houve um súbito bater de asas e Arquimedes pousou suavemente no ombro do dono. Ela parecia sentir a sua dor, pois piou baixinho e esfregou o rosto dele com sua cabeça e elegante. Ele não conseguiu se furtar de dar um pequeno sorriso para a ave, lembrando-se de como ela havia se recusado a deixá-lo quando ele lhe dera a liberdade quatro anos atrás. Um gemido baixo alertou Draco que alguns do seu grupo ainda podiam estar vivos.

Fitando os olhos inteligentes, Draco suspirou, - Traga Virgínia. Você lembra-se da Virgínia, querido? Vá buscá-la!

Arquimedes piou alto e bateu suas asas, sumindo no céu. Draco deu um suspiro de alívio, sabendo que alguns de seus colegas poderiam sobreviver. Seu último pensamento antes de desmaiar foi um par de olhos castanhos e cabelos ruivos. Agora, ele nunca teria a chance de dizer a ela o que sentia.

Gina estava ficando cada vez mais agitada. Haviam se passado meros vinte minutos, e os curandeiros e enfermeiros estavam comas bolsas de remédios e vassouras prontas e agora olhavam de forma interrogativa para Gina e ela mordeu o lábio. Não conseguia explicar como sabia que aquilo seria necessário, mas felizmente ninguém a questionou. Então, de repente, uma bela coruja apareceu no céu. A ave circulou uma vez e voou para baixo, parando sobre seu ombro.

- Arquimedes! - Gina gritou. - O que houve?

Ela olhou para o lugar das mensagens sobre a perna da coruja, mas não havia nada. E o animal bateu as asas muito agitado.

- O que houve? É Draco?

Arquimedes parou e piscou uma vez.

- Ele está sozinho?- Gina havia enxergado várias pessoas na sua visão ou seja lá o que fosse.

E a coruja recomeçou a agitar as asas.

Gina estava doente de ansiedade, mas falou calmamente: - Cinco?- Batida de asas. - Dez?- Mais batida de asas. - Vinte?- Desta vez, a bater foi menos vigoroso. - Vinte e cinco?- Arquimedes parou e piou. - Está todo mundo ferido?

A coruja piscou novamente. Gina assentiu. - Podemos segui-lo meu querido, ou você está cansado?

A coruja parecia ofendida com a pergunta, e dando um pio alto bateu suas asas novamente.

- Desculpa, querido. Claro que você não está cansado. E completou logo em seguida encarando os colegas atônitos: - Montem as vassouras e vamos seguir Arquimedes.

A unidade médica acompanhou a coruja até uma pequena clareira não muito longe do próprio acampamento. Eles ficaram horrorizados com o que viram, mas começaram a trabalhar imediatamente. A única maneira saber quem era aliado ou inimigo era verificar o antebraço esquerdo. Mas no momento, os curandeiros e os enfermeiros não se preocuparam com isso. Eles fizeram a triagem dos feridos, e começaram a trabalhar. Os mortos eram cobertos rapidamente, e os curadores voltavam-se para aqueles a quem poderiam ajudar.

Gina passou de uma pessoa para outra, curando o que podia, passando bandagens, remendando fraturas, parando os sangramentos. Mas o que ela procurava não estava à vista. Finalizando um curativo de emergência ela olhou em volta. Arquimedes estava empoleirado num galho de árvore nas proximidades.

- Onde está o Draco? - gritou ela.

A coruja se lançou em direção a um dos caminhos que levam para fora da clareira. Gina pegou sua bolsa mais a varinha e correu atrás da coruja. Ela não tinha avançado muito quando parou e empalideceu, as pernas afrouxaram e ela lutou contra o desejo de desabar no chão. Draco parecia astar apoiado casualmente contra um pinheiro de grande porte; só quando ela percebeu a enorme lança que o empalava na altura do estômago e fincada na árvore é que se deu conta de que algo estava muito errado. Gina correu até ele, e as lágrimas já escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Oh, Deuses, Draco, olhe o que você conseguiu fazer desta vez!- ela sussurrou impotente.

Ficou chocada quando os olhos dele pestanejaram. - V -Virgínia? - ele perguntou, em seguida, tossiu, com sangue escorrendo nos lábios.

Gina empurrou o medo e a preocupação de lado. Ela era uma profissional, e suas lágrimas não iriam ajudá-lo agora.

- Cale a boca. Vou tirar você daí e te levar para o hospital. Isso vai doer, então eu vou te apagar.

Draco a fitava com olhos entreabertos. Ela estava chorando, mas naquele momento parecia mais irritada do que chateada. Ele queria dizer a ela para não se preocupar, pois provavelmente não duraria muito mais tempo. Pensou ter falado com ela que não parecia estar escutando. Finalmente, ele ergueu a mão até o rosto dela, ignorando a dor lancinante em seu abdômen. Ela ergueu o rosto para ele novamente e Draco viu que ela ainda estava chorando. Chorando por ele. Então ela levantou a varinha e ele não viu mais nada.

Minutos ou horas depois, Draco ouviu uma voz que cortou a escuridão ao seu redor como uma faca. Ele não conhecia a voz, mas conhecia o lugar. Ele já havia estado ali antes. Desta vez, porém, não havia aquele sentimento de ter deixado algo inacabado, ele estava pronto para mergulhar no frio e na escuridão, pois nada mais restava para ele. Mas a voz o incomodava, se fosse simplesmente deixar-se levar, ele aceitaria o fato de morrer, mas a voz continuava martelando. Era uma voz masculina dura e parecia realmente não gostar dele. A voz o encorajava a morrer e dizia que gostaria de ajudá-lo a partir, mas nunca se calava! De fato se ele pudesse colocar as mãos na voz, a faria parar. Então suas preces foram atendidas e aleluia, a voz parou!

Draco recostou-se, mais exausto do que ele poderia imaginar. Em seguida, a outra voz começou. Ele conhecia esta voz, mas não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

Gina passou horas com Draco, debelando uma hemorragia interna, reparando os órgãos do seu abdômen. Depois que ela terminou, observou os enfermeiros o acomodarem numa cama, e saiu para se banhar e trocar de roupa; estava exausta, física e emocionalmente. Queria um pouco de tempo para relaxar, tomar um bom banho e colocar os acontecimentos do dia em perspectiva. Ainda era cedo, nem havia anoitecido, mas ela sabia que poderia dormir por horas. Mas Gina não queria dormir, ela só queria pensar um pouco.

O acampamento de Draco parecia uma cena de massacre, mas na verdade apenas um de seus comandados havia morrido. E só ele havia sido gravemente ferido. Depois de tratar e falar com todos, eles descobriram que um dos trolls, aquele que o grupo havia combatido, havia jogado pó de dormir sobre eles antes de sucumbir aos ferimentos, mas todos concordaram que se Draco não tivesse desviado o outro troll para si, ou mais importante, não os tivesse acordado avisando do ataque, as coisas teriam sido muito piores.

Não levou muito tempo para ela perceber que a sensação de mal-estar foi quando o ataque havia começado, e então ela viu parte do ataque do ponto de vista deles. Por quê? O que isso significaria?

Gina tirou o robe sujo e o suéter. Ela remexeu seu baú e pegou uma camiseta grandona, mas fez uma pausa. Não seja estúpida, ela disse a si mesma. Ele provavelmente não vai acordar à noite. Mas então ela pegou um suéter verde esmeralda, colocou o roupão e foi para o chuveiro.

Depois do banho Gina passou na tenda refeitório e fez um lanche rápido. Ela não tinha sido capaz de comer enquanto esperava notícias do acampamento de Draco, e depois ficou ocupada demais.

Muitos dos enfermeiros e curandeiros a olhavam de modo estranho, se perguntando como ela sabia sobre o ataque. Ela mesma não fazia a menor idéia; sentindo-se desconfortável com os olhares, comeu rápido e se apressou em voltar para a tenda hospital. Todos os pacientes tinham as camas cercadas por cortinas, mas a maioria delas estava aberta e ficou surpresa ao ver as cortinas de Draco fechadas. Enquanto se aproximava ela ouviu a voz. Era baixa e dura, mas a reconheceu imediatamente.

- Você sabe que deve morrer! - Eric Timmons falava. - Ela não quer você, fique sabendo. Ela vai casar comigo!

- Que diabos é isto? - Gina pensou, correndo para a cama com as cortinas cerradas.

- Você acha que ela está esperando por você? Bastardo estúpido, aquilo foi há quatro anos, e você está muito atrasado!

Gina puxou as cortinas para trás e viu Eric debruçando sobre forma inconsciente de Draco,com um olhar de ódio intenso em seu rosto. Olhar que passou a ser de vergonha e surpresa assim que a avistou.

- Gina! - disse ele. - Eu pensei que você estava tirarando uma soneca.

– Obviamente. - disse ela com veemência, movendo-se em direção à cama. - Afaste-se do meu paciente.

Eric se afastou um pouco, mas parecia estar tentando bloqueá-la.

- Olhe, Gina, eu estava... eu queria...- ele fez uma pausa mas em seguida, seu rosto ficou duro novamente.

- Ele abandonou você! - sibilou Eric. - Ele foi embora e nenhuma vez em quatro anos se deu ao trabalho de enviar um simples bilhete! - E quando chegou aos pedaços depois de quase matar toda a guarnição, você não enxerga mais ninguém! Isto me faz muito mal! Você não percebe como é doentio?

Gina se enrijeceu. Talvez estivesse mesmo doente ou talvez fosse apenas patética. Mas era a sua vida e ele não tinha o direito de interferir!

Quando ela finalmente falou, sua voz era rigidamente controlada. - Doutor Timmons, você vai sair agora, está dispensado de suas funções por hora. E você não se aproximará deste paciente novamente.

A ruiva ficou rígida, olhando para frente. Ele olhou para ela, com o rosto angustiado.

- Gina, me desculpe, eu não deveria ter dito...

- Você vai me tratar pelo meu título a partir de agora. E nunca, nunca chegue perto de meus pacientes de novo.

Ele esticou-se em toda sua altura, mas naquele instante parecia pequeno e insignificante e abaixando a cabeça assentiu se virando e saindo em seguida.

Assim que ele saiu, Gina correu para o lado de Draco. Ela pegou sua mão e ajeitou o cabelo de sua testa. Ele já não parecia angelical dormindo, seu rosto jovem estava marcado por linhas na testa e ao redor dos olhos. O que quer que ele tenha feito nestes quetro anos cobrou sua carga. Ele não se mexeu e Gina ficou chocada ao notar que a energia vital dele estava mais fraca do que quando ela o estava tratando, e sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama ela segurou a mão dele entre as suas.

- Vamos, Draco, você não pode desistir agora! Você, aguentou todo esse tempo. Vamos lá! Arquimedes está voando sobre o campo e não vai comer, porque está preocupado com você. Seu pessoal está preocupado, também. Eles estão todos esperando que você levante e lhes diga o que fazer.

Ela não sentiu nenhuma melhoria na força vital dele. Apertou sua mão e se inclinou para mais perto. - Eu ainda estou brava com você, seu panaca estúpido. Você partiu sem dizer adeus! Se você morrer em minhas mãos, eu nunca vou te perdoar!

Foi uma coisa estúpida de se dizer, mas ela acreditava que havia sentido uma leve melhora na energia dele. Uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos. Inclinando a cabeça contra o travesseiro, ela sussurrou: - Por favor, Draco, não desista. Eu preciso de você.

Gina não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali, mas devia ter caído no sono. A próxima coisa que se lembrava, era de alguém chacoalhando seu ombro para despertá-la. E sentou-se, gemendo por causa da rigidez no pescoço. Olhando para cima e viu o rosto bondoso de Maggie, uma das curandeiras mais velhas. Sua face enrugada sorriu para Gina.

- Vamos queridinha, descanse um pouco, eu cuido dele.- Ela falou para Gina, colocando a mão suavemente em seu ombro. - Eu chamo se precisar de alguma coisa.

Gina estava prestes a protestar, mas se sentia exausta. Finalmente se levantou e se espreguiçou. A mulher colocou um braço em volta dos seus ombros e levou Gina fora do cubículo. Ela fez uma pausa, olhando por cima do ombro em direção ao homem adormecido na cama. Maggie endireitou-se, fitando a ruiva de cima.

- Diga-me, o que a Curandeira Mestre sempre fala sobre o descanso?

Gina deu um sorriso sem graça:

- O descanso é tão importante quanto a magia de cura. - disse ela culpada.

Maggie deu-lhe um abraço rápido.

- Fora com você, moça. Vou ficar de olho no seu bonitão. Além disso, - ela acrescentou com um sorriso perverso, - você iria assustar o homem até a morte se ele te visse com esta cara .

A ruiva balançou a cabeça e cambaleou em direção ao dormitório feminino, mas se desviou em direção ao corujal improvisado. Tinha uma mensagem para enviar antes que pudesse dormir. Pegando um pequeno envelope e uma folha de papel da caixa pregada na parede, Gina rabiscou uma mensagem rápida. Ela achou Arquimedes e mostrou-lhe a nota.

- Será que alguém cuidou de você queridinho? Descansou um pouco?- perguntou ao pássaro.

Arquimedes piou baixinho e se inclinou para os dedos que o acariciavam.

- Você acha que pode entregar mais uma mensagem hoje, querido?

Arquimedes estufou as penas e esticou uma pata, indicando a sua disponibilidade para entregar a mensagem. Gina deu-lhe o bilhete e o endereço, indo em seguida, para sua cama, quase dormindo em pé. Ela ainda estava confusa e triste por Eric e pelo que ele tinha feito. As coisas que ela falou para Draco, depois de quatro anos, sabia como se sentia, mas ele provavelmente já a havia esquecido. Porém agora, ela precisava dormir um pouco e pensaria sobre isso amanhã.

Draco despertou lentamente, sentindo como se tivesse sido atingido por uma tonelada de tijolos. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que estava escuro, sentiu como se tivesse dormido por horas, tentou se sentar, mas gemeu e deitou-se quando a dor o atingiu. Uma mão, macia e seca pousou em sua testa. Ele olhou para cima, mas ao invés de ver o belo rosto de Virginia, ele viu o rosto enrugado de uma mulher de cerca de sessenta anos. Quando ele tentou olhar atrás dela, a senhora sorriu para ele de forma gentil.

- Não se preocupe querido, ela precisava descansar um pouco. A menina não dormiu nos últimos dois dias, e ficou à sua volta por horas e horas. Agora é só voltar a dormir que você a verá amanhã pela manhã.

Draco estava cansado, era verdade. Mas a idéia de simplesmente ir dormir como um bom menino era repugnante para ele. Abriu a boca para argumentar mas a mulher esticou-se e colocou as mãos nos quadris. Olhou para ele como se ele fosse um estudante indisciplinado.

- A Curandeira Mestre o mandou descansar! Obedeça!

Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir, então ela era a Curandeira Mestre? Era ela que estava à sua cabeceira no meio da noite? Antes que ele pudesse argumentar, a senhora levantou a varinha e o fez dormir.

Quando acordou novamente, Draco podia ouvir o barulho suave da atividade fora de suas cortinas. Tentou sentar-se e descobriu que estava muito melhor do que na noite anterior. Ele olhou em volta procurando a Curandeira Mestre, mas descobriu que estava sozinho. Tentou se lembrar dos acontecimentos do dia anterior, mas tudo estava confuso em sua mente. Certamente lembrou que Virgínia o encontrara e chorara por ele, queria vê-la e a Curandeira Mestre lhe havia dito que ela ficara ao seu lado por horas. Será que isso queria dizer que ela ainda se importava? Seria possível? Ele tinha de vê-la. A cortina balançou e ele olhou ansiosamente. Mas a moça que entrou não era Virginia.

- Oh, olá!- ela disse numa voz irritantemente animada. - Eu vim para te dar um banho antes que a Curandeira Mestre venha te ver!

Como para provar seu ponto, ela mostrou uma bacia com um pano. E colocou os itens na sua mesa de cabeceira.

- Só tenho que pegar a água. - ela falou, desaparecendo tão depressa como tinha chegado.

Draco não teve a oportunidade de perguntar-lhe onde Virgínia estava. E aquela mulher estava fora de si se achava que ia lhe dar um banho na cama!

DGDGDGDGDG

Gina acordou mais tarde que o habitual. Esticou-se preguiçosamente, perguntando por que estava tão exausta. DRACO! Ele estava ali! Ela teria que ir vê-lo! Como havia tomado banho noite passada, apenas escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto. Então selecionou cuidadosamente sua roupa.

DGDGDGDG

A jovem enfermeira voltou para o cubículo com um grande jarro de água. Ela derramou um pouco na bacia e tocou com a varinha para aquecer.

- Certo, então, por onde devemos começar?

Sorriu animadamente, seus olhos azuis brilhando apreciativos enquanto o fitava. Ela iria gostar daquilo!

Draco cruzou os braços. - Podemos começar com Virgínia Weasley. Eu quero vê-la.

O jovem parou parecendo confusa. -Mas, senhor, - ela começou.

- Virginia Weasley. - Draco disse lentamente, com a voz ameaçadora.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas tentou novamente. - Sim, mas o senhor está uma bagunça! - disse ela, mas o loiro a interrompeu novamente.

- Eles já me viram neste estado.- Agora, sua voz ficou mais alta. - Eu não dou a mínima para a Curandeira Mestre. Ela pode ir para o inferno montada numa vassoura, se é que me entende. Eu quero...

As cortinas foram jogados para trás e a voz de Gina chegou até ele.

- Tenho certeza de Amy sabe exatamente o que você quer dizer, Sr. Malfoy. - ela falou, com a voz rigidamente controlada e gelada. - Na verdade, a ala inteira sabe o quão infeliz você está, ouso dizer.

Ela olhou para a jovem enfermeira e assentiu. - Você pode ir, Amy.

A jovem passou por Gina e fechou as cortinas atrás dela. Draco só conseguia ficar ali olhando para ela, que estava de pé numa pose altiva e orgulhosa em sua longa veste vermelho carmim com o broche indicando o posto de Curandeiro Mestre pregado logo abaixo do pescoço. Pelos Deuses! ELA era a Curandeira Mestre!

* * *

Nota dos Tradutores:

A fic já está toda traduzida e vai ser postada assim que for editada.


End file.
